Cielo Abierto
by BlackRose 223
Summary: Al no hallar otra salida, Hipo decide abandonar Berk, para siempre, sin embargo diez años más tarde, una serie de eventos inesperados, le obliga a volver, provocando el enojo de toda la aldea, los celos de Patán, y las dudas de Astrid.
1. Adiós, Berk

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨La Razón se compone de Verdades que hay que decir, y Verdades que hay que callar¨_

* * *

**¨_Adiós,_**_ **Berk¨**__**  
**_

Aquel había sido un mal día, pues todo había salido mal desde el principio, Hipo había tratado de servirle a Astrid la victoria en bandeja de plata, pero aquello no resultó, el Gronckle contra el que peleaban, acabó por encontrarlo, viéndose obligado a repeler el ataque del dragón, ganando con ello, el derecho a arrancarle la vida a uno de los suyos...

sin embargo, al no estar dispuesto a mancharse las manos con la sangre de un dragón, tomó al instante la decisión de huir, pues irse lejos con su mejor amigo, sería siempre una mejor alternativa, que quedarse en una aldea llena de gente tan arraigada a sus viejas costumbres, que jamás lo aceptaría tal cual era, y que siempre vería la guerra como una forma de vida...

así pues, tan pronto como dejó el ruedo, caminó por última vez hasta la casa de su padre, reunió las pocas pertenencias que poseía, y partió en busca del único amigo que le quedaba en el mundo, tal vez el primero y el único que había tenido en toda su vida, su fiel Furia Nocturna, _Chimuelo..._

_\- Nos vamos, es hora de empacar -_anunció el chico a su amigo- _Creo que tu y yo tomaremos unas vacaciones...Para siempre -_dijo, mientras dejaba caer sus cosas en el suelo, comenzando a cerciorarse de que lo tenía todo...

\- _Hay demonios...- _suspiró, lamentando los hechos que lo habían llevado a tomar aquella decisión tan drástica..._  
_

tan distraído estaba, que no se percató de que tenía compañía hasta el instante en el que un frío sonido metálico, lo hizo levantar la vista repentinamente asustado, poniéndose de pie al reconocer a la molesta chica rubia que lo estaba ocasionando...

_\- ¡Hay, dios!, ¿que...que...que...que estás haciendo aquí? - _le preguntó Hipo completamente nervioso...

_\- Quiero saber que ocurre, nadie se vuelve tan bueno como tú, ¨en especial TÚ¨- _puntualizó Astrid, arrastrando las palabras - _¡Dilo ya! - _le exigió -_ ¿Entrenas con alguien más?_ \- lo interrogó la chica usando un sedoso tono de voz, que terminó de ponerle a Hipo la piel de gallina...

\- _E__h yo..yo...yo...bueno...¿entrenando yo?, nunca - _respondió Hipo intentando defenderse...

\- _¡Más vale que no sea por esto! - _le advirtió la chica, sujetándolo por el arnés que usaba para volar con _Chimuelo,_ y alzándolo en el aire, para luego dejarlo caer, en el momento que un ruido extraño, proveniente de una cueva cercana al sitio donde se encontraban, había llamado su atención...

\- _Ehhh...sé...sé...sé...sé que esto se ve muy mal, pero...mira, esto es...- _trataba de explicarse Hipo, mientras se devanaba los sesos, tratando de pensar en algo que convenciera a la chica Hofferson, para que se fuera de ahí, sin descubrir el secreto de su mejor amigo...

por desgracia, el ruido que había alertado a Astrid, volvió a escucharse, haciendo que tirara a Hipo, y prestara más atención al sitio de donde venía, preparada para hacerle frente a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de amenazar su seguridad y la del enclenque hijo del jefe de la aldea, quien por extraño que pareciera, se veía más nervioso que asustado, pues caminaba detrás de ella, hablando sobre tonterías, que no habría creído ni el vikingo más ingenuo de toda la aldea...

\- _Eh...si, si, es cierto, es cierto, es cierto, si, ya no voy a mentir...¡fa...fabrico ropa!...así que, ya lo sabes, que lo sepan todos, llévame de vuelta, adelante, te sigo...¡Auch!, ¡¿porque me lastimas?! -_ se quejó Hipo, luego de que la chica, en una hábil maniobra acabara por torcerle el brazo, con la intención de quitarlo de su camino, a lo cual le siguió una patada en las costillas, y un golpe con la base del mango de su hacha, en el estómago...

\- _¡Esto es por las mentiras! - _decía la vikinga entre uno y otro golpe - _Y esto, ¡por todo lo demás! ..._

iba a continuar torturando al pobre chico, cuando de pronto, un sonoro rugido la alertó de la presencia del imponente dragón que en ese momento salía de la cueva, clavando sus grandes ojos verdes en la vikinga, y el arma que sujetaba entre sus manos...

_\- Hay no -_ se lamentó Hipo, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación...

\- _¡Al suelo! - _gritó Astrid, abalanzándose sobre Hipo, sujetándolo por la cintura, y derribandolo sobre el césped, para luego ponerse de pie preparándose a combatir al dragón con su hacha- _¡Corre! -_sin embargo, antes de que lograra siquiera, hacerle el más mínimo rasguño, Hipo la interceptó arrancando el hacha de sus manos, para arrojarla lejos un segundo después...

\- _¡No!, ¡no!, ¡tranquilo!, ¡tranquila!...es una amiga - _le explicó el chico a su amigo -_ ¡lo asustaste! - _dijo girándose para reclamarle a ella por su comportamiento, mientras intentaba refrenar los intentos de _Chimuelo_, por llegar hasta la chica y hacerla pedazos...(_¨¡Vamos amigo!, ¡déjame darle una buena lección!, ¡como si no hubiera visto la forma en que te estaba lastimando!¨)..._

_\- ¿Yo lo asusté a él?...¿Quien...es él? - _le cuestionó la chica...

\- _¡Ahh!...Astrid, Chimuelo...Chimuelo, Astrid...- _los presentó Hipo, pronunciando el nombre de su ¨amiga¨con un ligero toque de molestia en el tono de su voz, mientras que _Chimuelo_ rugía por lo bajo, demostrando el poco, o nulo placer que le causaba conocer a aquella chica tan violenta y grosera...

sin embargo, al ver a Astrid a los ojos, supo lo que pasaría después, reconocía esa mirada, y solo con verla, sabía que no disponía de mucho tiempo, antes de que ella corriera hasta la aldea, y le contara a su padre, todo lo que había visto y oído en aquel lugar...

no estaba tan equivocado...

Astrid lo miró horrorizada, incapaz de comprender que un chico como él, pudiera ser amigo de un dragón, y acto seguido, se dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea, con toda la intención de delatar la presencia del Furia Nocturna en la isla de Berk, el cual contaba nada más y nada menos, que con la complicidad del único hijo de Estoico el Vasto, jefe de la tribu...

-_ Tatará, es el fin...- _le informó el chico a su dragón, que por toda respuesta, dejó caer las alas, mientras componía un gesto inexpresivo en su rostro...(_¨Que más dá amigo, no la necesitamos¨)..._

_\- Oye, oye, oye...¿a donde crees que vas? - _preguntó el chico, al ver que el dragón se daba la vuelta para regresar a la cueva, corriendo tras él para detenerlo...

-_Tenemos que irnos...en cuanto ella les cuente de ti...vendrán todos a buscarte...y será el fin...por favor amigo, tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que ellos vengan..._

al ver el miedo, y la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, _Chimuelo_ comprendió, se inclinó esperando que Hipo lo montara, y emprendieron juntos el vuelo lejos de Berk, lejos de la guerra, de la decepción de su padre, y el rechazo de su propia gente...

mientras volaban, Hipo recordaba al resto de los dragones encerrados en el ruedo, si el no estaba, Astrid reclamaría su lugar, y su derecho a matar al pesadilla monstruosa, debía pensar en algo para evitarlo, o aún en su ausencia el resultado sería el mismo...

estaba pensando en la mejor forma para impedirlo, cuando de pronto _Chimuelo_ abrió los ojos, enderezó las orejas, y fue a ocultarse entre las nubes, un segundo después se vieron volando en la compañía de cientos de dragones, cada uno de los cuales, aferraba entre sus garras a una presa, y se dirigían todos al parecer en la misma dirección...

\- _Chimuelo, ¿que pasa?...hey, ¿que pasa? - _preguntó Hipo aún sin comprender lo que sucedía, hasta que finalmente logró distinguir entre las nubes a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje...

\- _Chimuelo, tenemos que salir de aquí, amigo -_ le persuadió el chico, posando su mano sobre su cabeza, la cual _Chimuelo_ sacudió en un intento por concentrarse en manejar la situación (_¨¡Hey!, no presiones amigo!, ¡agradece que no te han mordido!¨)..._

volaron hasta llegar a una isla oculta entre la niebla, _Chimuelo_ descendió en picada, entrando junto con los otros a una cueva, y una vez adentro, fue a ocultarse detrás de una columna de roca, desde donde Hipo podía ver a los otros dragones, arrojando a sus presas al fondo de un gran abismo...

\- _¡Lo que mi padre daría por hallar esto! - _se dijo el chico, pensando en todas esas búsquedas que su padre había realizado inútilmente, sin tener éxito - _¡Ja!, es satisfactorio ver que toda nuestra comida, termina en un agujero_ \- se quejó Hipo, justo en el momento, en que un pequeño Gronckle, volaba hasta el centro del abismo, tan solo para arrojar un pez diminuto dentro de él, y un instante después, un dragón gigante emergía de las profundidades para devorarlo...

\- _¿Que es eso? - _preguntó Hipo entre asombrado y horrorizado de lo que veía (_¨Eso, amigo, es nuestra propia plaga, y su nombre es Muerte Roja¨)..._

_\- Ya, amigo, tenemos que irnos...ahora - _le apremió el chico al ver que la enorme bestia olfateaba, comenzando a percatarse de su aroma...

escaparon volando un segundo antes de que el horrible monstruo intentara devorarlos de una mordida, mezclándose entre la confusa vorágine de cientos de dragones, que huían asustados de la suerte que les esperaba si permanecían en aquel sitio un segundo más...

una vez afuera, volaron hasta una isla cercana para aguardar el momento en que cayera la noche, y entonces buscar la manera de liberar al resto de los dragones que aún yacían prisioneros en el ruedo, ya que si la teoría de Hipo era acertada, solo un dragón sabría como encontrar aquella isla, si lograba llegar hasta ellos, no solo los liberaría, también le quitaría a su padre la forma de dar con el nido, y de paso impediría que llevara a toda la tribu a su propia destrucción...

de manera inconsciente, sonrió imaginando a Astrid, lanzando su hacha contra cada objeto que se encontrara en su camino, tan solo para desquitar su rabia, cuando ya no hubiera en el ruedo, un solo dragón al cual asesinar, tan solo para probar ante todos, que era la mejor...

\- _Serás la vikinga más hermosa que existe, Astrid -_ pensó el chico - _pero no la más lista..._

A media noche, ambos amigos se encontraron bordeando los límites de la aldea, avanzando con el mayor de los sigilos, hasta llegar al ruedo, y una vez ahí, Hipo abrió las puertas de par en par, para después dirigirse a liberar a los dragones, uno por uno de su prisión, permitiéndoles tan pronto como estuvieron todos afuera, que escaparan libres lejos de Berk...

_\- Cruza los dedos, Chimuelo - _Suspiró el chico, mirando a los dragones remontar los cielos...

-_(¨Estarán bien amigo, han vuelto a abrir las alas, y te lo deben a ti, y puedo asegurarte que eso no lo olvidarán¨)..._

Hipo sonrió, montó a lomos de su Furia Nocturna, y juntos levantaron el vuelo lejos de Berk, en busca de un nuevo hogar, y una nueva vida.


	2. Un Nuevo Hogar

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Convierte tu Muro, En un Peldaño¨_

* * *

**¨Un Nuevo Hogar¨**

Pasaron la noche en el sitio más alejado de Berk que pudieron encontrar, teniendo especial cuidado de no dejar rastros que bien fuera su padre, o algún otro vikingo de la aldea pudiera seguir, eso si después de que Astrid lo dejara frente a todos como el traidor que le dio la espalda a su propia tribu, al proteger y cobijar a un dragón en el mismísimo corazón de la isla, les quedaba algún motivo para buscarlo...

sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás, regresar significaría entregar la cabeza de su mejor amigo, y eso era exactamente lo que desde el primer momento había tratado de evitar, y lo habría logrado, si al menos su padre hubiera estado dispuesto a escucharle alguna vez...

durante días y días volaron, refugiándose en cualquier sitio deshabitado en el cual pudieran proveerse de lo necesario para sobrevivir, agua, comida, y una buena fogata que los resguardara del frío durante las noches, para después continuar, en busca de un sitio más cálido, donde pudieran construir su nuevo hogar, hasta que una oscura y gélida tarde de invierno, se encontraron con algo que cambiaría el curso de su destino...

estaban volando sobre el océano, en medio de un banco de niebla, cuando de pronto escucharon el ruido de lo que parecía ser un combate de espadas, acompañado de varias amenazas, y ordenes por parte de alguien a quien otros se dirigían como capitán, descendiendo en ese instante para averiguar de que se trataba...y entonces lo vieron...

un gran navío mercante estaba siendo atacado por piratas que intentaban saquear su valioso cargamento, peleando con cada hombre en la tripulación que osaba interponerse en su camino - _¡Matenlos a todos si hace falta, pero quiero ese cargamento en mi drakkar!_ \- Gritó una voz que Hipo reconoció en seguida...

\- ¡_Alvin! - _Confirmó el chico mientras descendían en picada, tratando de ayudar a la tripulación de aquel barco a repeler el ataque de ese sinvergüenza y su maldita plaga de marginados, recordando todas las veces que habían atacado Berk, saqueando la pequeña aldea, cada vez que su padre salía en una búsqueda más, en su afán de encontrar el nido de los dragones...

_Chimuelo_ planeó sobre la cubierta, lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego violeta hacia los marginados, sacando de combate a unos, y obligando a otros a huir asustados, saltando de inmediato a bordo de su propia embarcación, hasta que solo quedó el propio Alvin, peleando con un fornido guerrero que se las había ingeniado para acorralarlo contra la escotilla, obligandole a saltar al agua y nadar como una rata asustada hasta donde sus hombres se preparaban a toda prisa para emprender la retirada...

al ver a aquel chico montado sobre aquella imponente y peligrosa bestia, los miembros de la tripulación retrocedieron asustados, empuñando sus espadas con fuerza ya que temían ser los próximos en la lista, ganándose con aquello una mirada hostil, y un gruñido de advertencia por parte de _Chimuelo..._

_\- ¡Bajen las armas! - _Les ordenó uno de ellos, que parecía ser el capitán - _¡Que las bajen, les digo! - _Gritó adelantándose para mirar de cerca, ignorando la advertencia implícita en los gruñidos de aquella bestia...

\- _Había escuchado hablar de ellos, pero siempre creí que no existían -_ Dijo para si mismo, cerrando en un solo paso, la distancia que los separaba -_ Yo soy Sir Ranald MacKenzie, ¿Cual es tu nombre muchacho? - _Le pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos...

-_ Me llamo Hipo, Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, señor - _Respondió el chico, provocando las carcajadas de todos los hombres a bordo de la embarcación...

\- _¡Silencio! - _Bramó MacKenzie, parando en seco las innecesarias burlas de su tripulación - _Creo que la situación, no es la más apropiada para una broma, si es que esa ha sido tu intención - _Le advirtió - _Yo pregunté, ¿cual es tu nombre, muchacho? -_Repitió de nuevo la pregunta, ganándose una extraña y amenazadora especie de zumbido por parte de aquella impresionante criatura...

_(¨¿Eres sordo?, ¿o solo finges para verte más interesante?, ¡ya te ha dicho cual es su nombre!, pedazo de idiota¨)..._

_\- Si fuera una broma, me estaría riendo igual que sus hombres, señor - _Dijo adoptando su mejor gesto de seriedad - _Ya he dicho que mi nombre es Hipo, Hipo Horrendo Haddock III..._

_-Ya veo - _Convino MacKenzie, comprendiendo en ese instante que el chico no bromeaba, lamentando las burlas de sus hombres, los cuales al igual que él, ahora debían sus vidas al muchacho, y a su mítica bestia...

-_ Pues es un verdadero placer conocerte, Hipo - _Externó inclinándose en solemne reverencia, misma que fue imitada de inmediato por el resto de los tripulantes - _A ti, y a la interesante bestia que te acompaña...__  
_

_\- Su nombre es Chimuelo, y es mi mejor amigo - _Le corrigió el chico, acariciando la cabeza de su dragón, el cual se encontraba ocupado mostrando su espléndida dentadura a los bromistas que un minuto antes se habían reído al escuchar el nombre de su amigo - _Pasábamos por aquí, y vimos lo que sucedía-_ Le explicó...

-_Mis hombres y yo les agradecemos- _Dijo inclinando la cabeza ante ellos, expresando con ese gesto su gratitud- _Nuestra deuda es ahora con ustedes...deben estar cansados y hambrientos, tal vez si tu amigo descansara por unas horas en la cubierta, podría reanudar el viaje más fácilmente, ¿que te parece si ambos nos acompañan a cenar?..._

al ver a su amigo agotado por las pesadas y largas horas de vuelo, pensó que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea aceptar la gentileza de Sir MacKenzie, por no mencionar que después de días y días de alimentarse tan solo de raíces, moras, y pescado asado, realmente le apetecía probar algo diferente...

_\- ¿Y a que tierra perteneces, muchacho? -_ Le preguntó su anfitrión, deseoso de saber más sobre sus invitados...

\- _A ninguna señor, viajamos sin rumbo, buscando un sitio al cual podamos llamar hogar- _Explicó Hipo, bajando la cabeza con una profunda tristeza en su mirada...

Sir MacKenzie escuchó la historia de Hipo y _Chimuelo _con atención, lamentando la serie de hechos desafortunados que lo habían llevado a tomar la decisión de abandonar su tierra, viéndose orillado a buscar un nuevo hogar, un lugar donde tanto él como su amigo pudieran llevar una vida tranquila, lejos de la guerra...

al igual que sus hombres, se sintió impresionado al escuchar a Hipo hablar sobre aquella gigantesca y descomunal bestia que había visto emerger de las profundidades de ese volcán a donde _Chimuelo _lo había llevado cuando volaban en medio de aquella parvada de dragones en la cual se habían visto atrapados cuando escapaban, comprendiendo finalmente los motivos que sus nuevos amigos habían tenido para renunciar a todo y aventurarse a lo desconocido, no sin antes habérselas ingeniado para fastidiar a esa chica de la que Hipo hablaba, y reducir las posibilidades de su padre de encontrar el nido de aquellas magníficas bestias...

\- _Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia las islas de Arcaibh, a la región más grande y próspera de las tierras altas, la isla de Mandala, llevamos un cargamento de miel, especias, y sedas de oriente para Lord Malcom Duncan, nuestro buen Laird, y señor del clan Duncan - _Habló MacKenzie, levantando su jarra de estaño para brindar en su nombre, seguido por el resto de sus hombres - _Sé que estará agradecido cuando sepa lo que han hecho por nosotros, y no dudará en ofrecerles trabajo, y un lugar como miembros de nuestro clan...__  
_

Hipo estaba agradecido, luego de la promesa de Sir MacKenzie, de que nadie haría daño a _Chimuelo_ en Mandala, había aceptado el ofrecimiento que este le hacía, pasando el resto de la travesía imaginándose como sería su nueva vida en aquel lugar, en medio de aquellas personas, y un aire completamente distinto a ese que se respiraba en Berk...

tocaron puerto una mañana nublada, comenzando a descargar la mercancía que llevaban, en medio de un sustancioso grupo de espectadores, que miraba asombrado a la impresionante criatura y a su jinete, los cuales ayudaban a Sir MacKenzie a transportar el cargamento del barco hasta Duncan Creag, el imponente castillo de amenazantes paredes de piedra gris, que se alzaba orgulloso en la cima de un acantilado, hogar del clan Duncan, a cuyo señor serían presentados en poco tiempo, como invitados y amigos de Sir MacKenzie, al igual que de toda la tripulación...

Sir MacKenzie y sus hombres los guiaron hasta una especie de bodegón de grandes puertas claveteadas en hierro, donde guardaron el gran sinnúmero de cajas y barriles repletos de la mercancía que poco antes habían descargado, y al terminar se dirigieron hasta el salón de Lord Malcom, donde ambos amigos fueron presentados ante el Laird del clan Duncan, como los salvadores de su cargamento y la tripulación del barco, contándole la forma tan heroica en la que ambos amigos habían acudido en su ayuda, en el momento de mayor necesidad...

Lord Malcom agradeció su ayuda; A pesar de sus cortos dieciocho años entendía la difícil situación por la que los dos amigos estaban atravesando, sus padres habían muerto tan solo diez meses atrás, cayendo sobre sus hombros la gran responsabilidad de cuidar y atender las necesidades de su clan, así como también debía educar y proteger a sus tres hermanos menores, Ian de quince años, Tayra de trece, y la pequeña Bonnie de tan solo un año de edad, por lo que no dudó ni un solo instante en ofrecerles un lugar como miembros del clan Duncan, por lo cual comenzaría con su adiestramiento bajo la responsabilidad de Sir Ranald MacKenzie...

\- ¿_Porqué debo aprender a pelear? - _preguntó Hipo con algo de aprensividad, mientras era llevado por Lean, el joven escudero de Lord Malcom hasta la que sería su nueva habitación - _¿para luchar contra quien? - _dijo expresando su preocupación, temiendo que la historia comenzara de nuevo...

\- _Contra nadie especificamente, mi joven señor -_ explicó el muchacho - _Pero aquí en Duncan Creag, no importa mucho si se es señor o un simple sirviente, es escencial aprender a defenderse - _Lo persuadió Lean, abriendo la puerta de una gran recamara de piedra, invitando al chico y a su amigo a tomar posesión de ella...

aquella noche, Hipo durmió como no lo había hecho desde hacía bastantes noches, y a la mañana siguiente, luego de un buen desayuno, salió al patio donde Sir MacKenzie ya lo esperaba para comenzar con su entrenamiento, iniciando por enseñarle a usar la espada, lo cual en un principio parecía ser un asunto realmente complicado, pues el chico se iba de espaldas cada vez que intentaba empuñar el arma con ambas manos, causando toda una cadena de accidentes a su alrededor, sin embargo, para el final de su primera sesión de entrenamiento, era capaz de sostenerla en alto, mientras conseguía mantenerse de pie...

había terminado con su primera lección, completamente cansado, todo lo que le apetecía era tomar un baño, y descansar en su cama durante el resto del día, pero le había prometido a _Chimuelo _que después del entrenamiento irían a volar un rato, por lo que no tuvo más remedio más que llevar a su amigo a surcar el cielo vespertino de Duncan Creag, mientras disfrutaban juntos de su nueva libertad...

se hallaban sentados junto al muelle, donde _Chimuelo_ comía despreocupadamente los peces que Hipo había conseguido atrapar especialmente para él, mientras observaban distraídos el hipnótico vaivén de las olas rompiendo en la base del acantilado, cuando algo que no habían notado, llamó repentinamente su atención...

cerca de ahí, una chica montaba a todo galope sobre un enorme caballo negro, saltando agilmente sobre los troncos y rocas que había junto a la costa, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde con pasaliston dorado en el dobladillo de su falda, y sus cabellos rubios ondeaban libres, despeinados por el viento...

llegó junto a ellos, bajando hábilmente de su montura mientras se acercaba despacio, entornando los ojos con curiosidad...

_\- Mi hermano y Sir Ranald nos hablaron mucho sobre ustedes anoche, pero dijeron que estarían ocupados, y que no debíamos interrumpirlos antes del atardecer...mi nombre es Tayra Duncan, y es un placer darles la bienvenida a Duncan Creag - _Dijo la joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la cual para sorpresa de Hipo, _Chimuelo_ respondió...

\- _Gracias, mi lady, nos alegra haber venido - _Respondió Hipo, clavando su mirada en los ojos dorados de la pequeña dama, que en ese momento desenvolvía un enorme pez que llevaba consigo y se lo ofrecía a su amigo, el cual lo olfateó unos segundos antes de engullirlo entero...

\- _¿Sabroso? - _Le preguntó sonriendo, mientras el dragón componía un gesto en su cara que Hipo conocía bastante bien...

\- _Creo que no le gustará conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, mi lady - _Le advirtió Hipo mirando a su amigo regurgitar la mitad, para después ofrecérsela a Tayra...

sin embargo, la chica tan solo estudió con cuidado el comportamiento de su amigo, antes de tomar aquel trozo de pescado del suelo para pegarle tremendo mordisco, el cual saboreó, y tragó con una inconfundible sonrisa de satisfacción, plasmada en su rostro...

_\- Mmmm...¡si que lo es! - _Exclamó cediéndole el resto al sonriente dragón que la veía divertido, sentado junto a Hipo quien se había quedado con la boca abierta _(¨¡Oye!, ¡esta chica me agrada!¨)..._

_-¿Nos acompañarán a cenar esta noche? - _Les preguntó sonriendo, a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa...

-_ Mi lady...nosotros... - _Intentó disculparse Hipo, ya que no le parecía apropiado que a tan pocas horas de su llegada, lady Tayra los tratara a ambos con aquella familiaridad, pero al parecer, la chica opinaba todo lo contrario...

_\- Tayra, mi nombre es Tayra, insisto en que me llamen así - _Le corrigió la muchacha - _Y de verdad me gustaría mucho que ambos aceptaran mi invitación...¿que me dicen?, ¿vendrán?..._

Al ver la decisión brillando en los dorados ojos de su nueva amiga, Hipo comprendió que no tenía opción, por lo que después de una pequeña reverencia, se incorporó sonriendo, antes de responder...

_\- ¿A cenar mi lady?...será un honor..._

_\- Tayra...me llamo Tayra..._

_\- Tayra, por supuesto...ahí estaremos..._

_\- Maravilloso, pediré que pongan otro lugar en la mesa...los estaré esperando..._

Dijo antes de montar de nuevo a lomos de su caballo, cabalgando a todo galope en dirección al castillo, mientras que Hipo y _Chimuelo_ la veían alejarse, incapaces de contener la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara...

_\- ¿Sabes amigo?, creo que comienza a gustarme la idea de vivir en este lugar..._

_\- (¨Si...a mi también¨)..._

Dijo mientras recogía la espada del suelo, junto con el resto de sus pertenencias, comenzando a andar de vuelta al castillo, para lavarse antes de presentarse en el salón comedor, mientras _Chimuelo _trotaba a su lado, pensando en el interesante comienzo de su nueva vida en Duncan Creag.


	3. Bajo el Agua

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Si Azul es el Misterio más Profundo, Azules son las Almas de los Soñadores¨_

* * *

**¨Bajo el Agua¨**

Una gelidez punzante atravesaba las solitarias callejuelas vacías de la aldea vikinga; El viento rugía amenazador, zarandeando con fuerza las contraventanas sueltas de aquellos que habían olvidado asegurarlas debidamente, causando un incesante ruido insoportable...

Astrid bebió un largo trago de la bebida caliente que sostenía entre sus manos, y lanzó una mirada despectiva a los grandes trozos de leña que ardían con fuerza en la chimenea, mientras maldecía por lo bajo, recordando las últimas consecuencias del comportamiento irresponsable de Hipo, ese maldito traidor que con sus acciones lo había arruinado todo, la ceremonia del examen final, el entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas, ya que no había dragones en el ruedo con los cuales pudieran entrenar, y como si eso no fuera poco, la gota que rebalsaba el vaso, la fiesta de Snoggletog se había cancelado debido a un nuevo ataque de dragones a la aldea, en el que para colmo ni siquiera habían conseguido capturar alguno para poder continuar con el entrenamiento...

era un panorama deprimente el que la aldea tenía por delante, por no mencionar la profunda depresión en la que Estoico, el jefe de la tribu, se hallaba sumido a raíz de la última decepción que su único hijo le había traído, después de que hubiera escapado, y de que ella misma lo acusara y probara frente a toda la tribu, que el chico se había relacionado, y había estado protegiendo a un dragón, traicionando con aquello a su propia gente...

pero sin duda lo más preocupante de todo cuanto había ocurrido en la aldea desde la huida de ese insensato cobarde, era la última decisión que había tomado Estoico, de comenzar a entrenar a Patán, como el futuro jefe de la tribu, al igual que el hecho de que sus padres, hubieran comenzado a tomar en serio la absurda idea de concertar su compromiso de bodas con el inexperto vikingo, para que ella se convirtiera en su esposa, una vez que el chico hubiera tomado posesión de dicho puesto dentro de la tribu...

aquello de verdad le parecía una locura en diez niveles diferentes, ella era una guerrera, una cazadora de dragones entrenada, que definitivamente no había nacido para ser la esposa de un idiota sin cerebro como Patán Mocoso Jorgenson, y aunque por el momento no se le ocurría nada que pudiera cambiar esa ridícula situación, ya encontraría la manera de evitar pasar el resto de su vida, al lado de ese charlatán, cabeza hueca, que era todo menos digno de convertirse en el futuro jefe de la tribu...

un suspiro abandonó sus labios, mientras tomaba su hacha y se ponía de pie, echando a andar pesadamente hacia su habitación, no le apetecía cenar, ni ninguna otra cosa en realidad, solo deseaba dormir, y olvidarse de todo al menos por esa noche...

* * *

**En Duncan Creag...**

Hipo bajaba las escaleras en compañía de _Chimuelo, _mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de piel y se mesaba el cabello por enésima vez, se había duchado, y puesto sus mejores prendas, y aún así, no dejaba de sentirse algo incómodo ante la idea de sentarse a la mesa con Lord Duncan y sus hermanos...

sin embargo, había sido la propia Tayra quien los había invitado a su mesa, y sería muy maleducado de su parte, el dejar a una dama esperando, por lo que de inmediato apresuró su paso, para dirigirse al salón comedor...

al llegar, fue llevado por un mozo hasta el puesto que habían colocado en la mesa, especialmente para él, justo entre la silla principal, la cual correspondía a Lord Duncan, y el sitio que ocupaba la propia Tayra...

Hipo se sentó tímidamente, una vez agradeció a sus anfitriones por la invitación, maravillándose con la inmensa cantidad de panes, y numerosas jarras de plata llenas de hidromiel y vino que estaban ya puestas en la mesa, mientras que una sarta interminable de sirvientes, llevaba bandejas repletas de manjares exquisitos, que olían maravillosamente bien...

-_ Y dinos Hipo, ¿que tal ha ido el entrenamiento? - _Preguntó Lord Malcom, sirviéndose un trozo de ternera - _Escuché que tuviste algunas complicaciones_...

\- _Solo al principio mi Lord, tengo la intención de mejorar - _confesó el chico un tanto cohibido, mientras permitía a uno de los sirvientes, llenar su copa con hidromiel...

\- _Estoy seguro de que así será - _Respondió el joven Laird, ordenando con un gesto de su mano, que le sirvieran también a _Chimuelo_, quien de inmediato fue agasajado con una gran fuente, llena con los mejores peces de las cocinas de Duncan Creag...

-_ Un día te verás a ti mismo ejecutando las más increíbles proezas con la espada, y no te reconocerás, amigo - _Le aseguró un chico de oscura cabellera, sentado a la izquierda de Lord Duncan...

\- _Mis más sinceras disculpas Hipo, creo que aún no te he presentado a mi hermano, Ian - _Expresó el joven, señalando con suave ademán al sonriente chico, que con un ligero cabeceo, saludó a Hipo desde el otro lado...

\- _Es un placer conocerle mi Lord..._

_\- Ian...solo Ian, amigo - _dispensó el muchacho, llevándose un gran bocado de salmón a la boca...

\- _Ian gusta de curiosear en todas partes, y tiene alma de inventor - _rió Tayra, mirando a su hermano con indulgencia...

\- _Búrlate cuanto quieras Tay, un día ya no tendré que mirar al sol, o a la luna para saber la hora, y entonces me darás la razón hermana - _Se defendió el chico, esquivando ofendido la mirada de la joven, que aún se reía al otro lado de la mesa...

\- _¿De verdad?, ¿y que día será ese, hermano? - _Le azuzó la chica, riendo divertida de las extrañas maquinaciones de su hermano...

\- _Solo espera, y lo verás por ti misma..._

La cena transcurrió tranquila, entre agradables conversaciones y bromas que los chicos se hacían el uno al otro, hasta que la hora de dormir llegó; Hipo se levantó de su puesto, ofreciéndose a acompañar a Tayra hasta la puerta de su habitación, a lo que la joven accedió con una encantadora sonrisa...

mientras andaban, Hipo se decidió a preguntarle algo que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde aquella tarde, cuando la chica ofreciera ese pez a su amigo, y después accediera a¨degustarlo¨cuando _Chimuelo _lo compartió con ella...

hasta donde sabía, él era el único que conocía sobre ciertos hábitos y costumbres de los dragones, de su manera de reaccionar a algunas cosas, y dudaba en verdad que alguien más conociera ese tipo de secretos, por lo cual se aventuro a preguntar a la chica, ¿como es que supo lo que su amigo esperaba que ella hiciera, al compartir ese pequeño¨bocadillo¨con ella?...

-_ Ven a buscarme mañana, después de tu sesión de entrenamiento con Sir MacKenzie, hay algo que debo mostrarte - _Respondió la muchacha, depositando un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla, antes de entrar a su habitación - _Hasta mañana Hipo..._

Se despidió, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, dejando a los dos amigos en mitad de aquel pasillo, con más preguntas en lugar de esa única respuesta, que habían esperado conseguir...

\- _¿Que crees que sea eso que quiere mostrarnos? - _preguntó el chico a su dragón...

\- (¨_Con suerte, otro pez enorme¨)..._

La mañana del día siguiente, se escapó con la misma rapidez que unas gotas de lluvia, en las manos de un niño pequeño, sin embargo Hipo había conseguido una notable mejoría, y grandes avances en el entrenamiento de aquel día, pues no solo era capaz de sostener la espada en alto, también había aprendido a esgrimirla, al grado de conseguir librar un pequeño combate con otro joven aprendiz, y salir victorioso de este...

se despidió contento de todos sus compañeros, y caminó dirigiéndose a su habitación para tomar un baño, y una vez que terminó de asearse, bajó por la gran escalera de caracol, con _Chimuelo_ trotando a su lado, listos para reunirse con Tayra y sus secretos...

la encontraron en el vestíbulo, tocando una melodía tristona en un viejo laúd, el cual se apresuró a dejar a un lado tan pronto como los vio bajando las escaleras, poniéndose de pie al instante, para correr a reunirse con ellos...

caminaron durante largo rato junto a la costa, hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna llena de rocas, que se ocultaba a la vista gracias a las enormes columnas de roca que la rodeaban y la extensa vegetación que lograba sobrevivir al frío invierno, debido a ello...

Tayra los condujo hasta la orilla, y ante la sorpresa de ambos amigos comenzó a entonar una dulce melodía, que poco a poco comenzó a extenderse por todo el lugar, haciendo que algo bajo el agua, comenzara a agitarse...

Hipo y _Chimuelo_ miraron con atención, escrutando cuidadosamente las delicadas ondas que se formaban sobre la oscura superficie del agua, estudiando las formas que se movían en las profundidades, cuando de pronto...

el cuerpo de una mujer emergió desde el fondo de la laguna, apoyando los brazos sobre la orilla; Tenía largos cabellos negros que ocultaban sus delicadas formas femeninas a la vista ajena, y brillantes ojos azules como zafiros, que miraban a ambos amigos con fijeza, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de ellos...

con un leve impulso, se apoyó sobre sus manos y fue a sentarse sobre la roca donde se había recargado al principio, chapoteando el agua con una larga cola cubierta de escamas color naranja, mientras sonreía como si supiera algo que ellos ignoraban...

-_ Hipo, Chimuelo, tengo el placer de presentarles a mi amiga, Ligia...Ligia, tengo el placer de presentarte a mis amigos, Hipo y Chimuelo - _Los presentó Tayra con excesiva solemnidad...

\- _Es un placer conocerlos, no hay mucha gente que venga por este lugar - _Respondió Ligia, dirigiéndoles una débil sonrisa - _Ya se habrán de imaginar porqué - _Explicó abarcando con un gesto de la mano, la longitud de su cola...

\- _Te he traído un pequeño presente - _Avisó Tayra desenvolviendo un gran pez, que llevaba oculto en su capa, para después ofrecérselo a Ligia, quien lo tomó y comenzó a comerlo frente a sus asombrados visitantes, a los cuales ofreció un poco, siendo _Chimuelo_ el único que aceptó dicha invitación...

Ligia iba a agradecer el presente, pero antes de que pudiera decir media palabra, otras seis chicas parecidas a ella, emergieron a la superficie, reclamándole a Tayra el haberse olvidado de ellas, y acusándola de ser amable solo con Ligia...

Hipo las miró asombrado, jamás había visto seres tan hermosos, como sorprendentes además de _Chimuelo, _aún cuando entre ellos no hubiera punto alguno de comparación, pues cada uno poseía su propia y distinta belleza, que los hacía únicos a su manera...

\- _Creo que aún no conocen a mis hermanas, ellas son Ondín, Miranna, Cassandra, Stella, Sonia, y Selene, _t_endrán que disculparlas, no suelen ser tan groseras, ignorando así a nuestros visitantes - _Justificó Ligia, lanzando una mirada de severidad a sus hermanas, que se encogieron apenadas bajo el agua, al notar la presencia de Hipo y _Chimuelo _en aquel lugar, para después emerger de nuevo, saludando a ambos amigos con timidez...

\- _Descuida Ligia, Hipo y Chimuelo son dos chicos muy amables, no se ofenden con facilidad - _Informó Tayra, con la intención de aligerar el ambiente, haciendo que las chicas sonrieran y se acercaran acariciando y mimando a _Chimuelo, _el cual simplemente se dejó consentir en manos de las seis bellezas, hasta que pasadas unas horas, Tayra anunció que era hora de regresar a Duncan Creag, haciendo que las seis chicas gimotearan en protesta...

\- _Vendremos a visitarlas otro día, se los aseguro - _Prometió la chica, comenzando a andar de vuelta al castillo, siendo seguida de cerca por _Chimuelo _e Hipo, que se despedía de las chicas con un gesto de la mano...

En el camino de vuelta, Hipo y Tayra conversaban sobre lo que había ocurrido en lo secreto de aquella laguna, mientras la chica respondía a cada duda y pregunta que su amigo pudiera tener al respecto, incluyendo esa que le había hecho antes de revelarle su pequeño secreto...

\- _No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?, ¿continuará siendo un secreto?..._

_\- Descuida, abandoné mi tierra y mi tribu, para proteger a mi mejor amigo - _Dijo mirando con cariño a _Chimuelo - Sé lo importantes que esas chicas, sean lo que sean, son para ti..._

_\- Sirenas..._

_-¿Que?..._

_\- Son Sirenas, y nadie debe saber sobre ellas..._

_\- No te preocupes Tayra - _La tranquilizó Hipo - _Nadie lo sabrá..._

Le prometió el chico, contento de conocer por fin a alguien que comprendiera lo importante que _Chimuelo _era para él, y de haber hecho nuevas amistades, pues además de Ian y Tayra, que los trataban a ambos con gran simpatía y amabilidad, Ligia y sus hermanas les habían mostrado aquella tarde, más agrado y aceptación del que nadie en Berk, les había mostrado jamás...

aquella noche se despidió de Tayra, y caminó en compañía de _Chimuelo _hasta su habitación, más satisfecho y tranquilo de lo que jamas se había sentido en toda su vida, sin saber que ese era solo el principio de su más grande aventura.


	4. Egoismo y Lealtad

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Muchos que Quisieron Traer Luz, Terminaron Colgados de un Farol¨_

* * *

**¨Egoismo y Lealtad¨**

Con el correr del tiempo, Patán se mostraba aún más arrogante y pretencioso que de costumbre, pues luego de que Estoico lo nombrara como su próximo sucesor frente a toda la tribu; y que los Hofferson acudieran a su hogar para hablar con sus padres y ofrecerles la mano de su hija, Astrid, el chico se había vuelto más insoportable de lo que ya era en realidad...

iba de aquí para allá dando ordenes, y molestando a cuanto vikingo tenía la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, viéndose constantemente obligados a contener las ganas de darle su merecido, con excepción de Bocón, que siempre se las ingeniaba para golpearlo, o tirarlo al suelo, alegando¨accidentes¨en su defensa, debido al uso tan¨limitado¨que tenía sobre sus extremidades...

era realmente irritante ver al chico pavonearse por toda la isla, como si fuera alguna especie de héroe, o la encarnación misma de algún semidiós, cuando en realidad no poseía ni un ápice del gran valor y dignidad que a pesar de su apariencia frágil y vulnerable, Hipo había mostrado desde que nació...

Astrid tenía que estar equivocada; tal vez el dragón no intentaba defender a Hipo, sino atacarlo, y todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ella lo malinterpretó; eso, o la chica tenía verdaderos problemas, y en medio de su soberbia había cometido una insensatez, la cual cubrió gracias a la imagen tan deplorable que todos tenían del pobre muchacho en la isla, haciéndoles creer que había escapado como un miserable traidor...

estas y otras muchas sospechas cruzaban a diario por la mente deprimida del herrero, que en su tristeza salía casi todas las tardes a recorrer las islas cercanas, en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que estaba equivocado, y que su joven aprendiz y amigo se encontraba cerca, y continuaba con vida, mientras guardaba con ello la esperanza de convencerlo de regresar...

\- ¡_La aldea te necesita afilando sus hachas y espadas, Bocón,_ no_ gastando el tiempo inútilmente en buscar a alguien que ni siquiera merece ser recordado! - _Gritó Estoico, llamando la atención de su amigo, que de nuevo se hallaba preparándose para una búsqueda más...

\- _¡Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera durante mi tiempo libre, Estoico!, ¡tal vez tú consideres que tu propio hijo no es digno de ser recordado, mi amigo, ya que sin intención de ofenderte, pero jamas fuiste el mejor padre!, ¡así que deja de tratar de hacer que me sienta culpable por extrañar a un amigo! - _Dijo soltando las amarras, comenzando a navegar hacia el sur, para iniciar una nueva búsqueda en los lugares que aún quedaban sin registrar...

mientras el eco de sus palabras, aún resonaba frío y cruel en la mente de Estoico, quien se quedó de pie a la orilla del muelle, intentando escapar de su propia consciencia, que lo golpeaba indolente con la dureza de las palabras de su mejor amigo,_¨Jamas Fuiste el Mejor Padre¨,_ admitiendo para si mismo con amargura, que el herrero tenía razón...

**En Duncan Creag...**

Luego de varios meses de entrenar sin descanso bajo la tutela de Sir MacKenzie, Hipo adquiría poco a poco la habilidad y experiencia propias de un buen espadachín, sin embargo aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, todavía distaba mucho de convertirse en un guerrero tan veloz y preciso como su mentor, por lo que a diario hacía su mejor esfuerzo, superando notablemente al resto de sus compañeros, entre ellos al propio Ian, que estaba realmente impresionado con los grandes avances que su nuevo amigo estaba mostrando en el entrenamiento, y la joven Tayra, que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sentir algo muy especial hacia él...

por su parte _Chimuelo_ disfrutaba a diario de las ventajas y beneficios de vivir en un paraíso tan bello como Mandala; era libre de ir y venir a sus anchas, y nadie en toda la isla se asustaba o trataba de hacerle el más mínimo daño, por lo que gran parte del día la dedicaba a curiosear en todos lados, y a veces incluso escapaba hasta la laguna, y pasaba toda la mañana jugando con Ligia y sus hermanas...

pero lo que de verdad llamaba la atención de todos en la fortaleza; era la gran afinidad que existía entre el dragón, y el miembro más pequeño de la familia...

La pequeña Bonnie había descubierto un par de meses atrás, que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie si quería ir más allá de su cuna; tan solo tenía que descolgarse por las cortinas de dosel que la rodeaban, y marcharse gateando a cualquier parte que le apeteciera, siempre que ésta, no se encontrara demasiado lejos de su habitación...

Esto preocupaba enormemente a Lord Duncan, ya que a pesar de la edad tan corta que su hermana pequeña presumía, era demasiado curiosa y traviesa para su propio bien, lo que la llevaba siempre a exponerse a una considerable cantidad de peligros diariamente...

desgraciadamente; la mujer que había sido su nodriza, y más tarde también la de sus hermanos menores, había fallecido un par de años antes que sus padres, por lo cual no le quedaba más remedio que pedir a las doncellas del castillo que atendieran a la pequeña cuando les sobrara un momento entre los muchos quehaceres que tenían pendientes...

sin embargo, aún cuando su consciencia le reprochaba constantemente su descuido, y le hacía notar que un dragón no podía proporcionarle a Bonnie los mismos cuidados que una nodriza, no podía dejar de sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que por lo menos alguien en todo el castillo, tenía tiempo de impedir que la pequeña lograra su hazaña de bajar de cabeza por la enorme escalinata de caracol, sin ayuda de nadie...

_Chimuelo_ parecía haberse tomado en serio la tarea de vigilar y proteger a la pequeña Bonnie, con la cual se había ido encariñando poco a poco desde su llegada a la isla, al grado de incluso gruñir a las doncellas cuando alguna se atrevía a reprender con brusquedad a la pequeña por cosas tan tontas como negarse a dejar a un lado su sonaja cuando cambiaban sus pañales sucios, o llorar cuando tiraban demasiado fuerte de sus rizos castaños al cepillarlos...

por su parte, Bonnie parecía encantada con la compañía de su nuevo amigo, al cual había confundido con una especie de gato gigantesco que la cuidaba y defendía de todos, y la llevaba sobre su lomo a cualquier parte del castillo que ella quisiera explorar...

sin embargo, las cosas cambiaban cuando su amigo escapaba mientras ella dormía para ir a volar con su jinete, comenzando a llorar de manera inconsolable, hasta lograr que Tayra la cargara y la llevara a la costa donde podía observarlos y aplaudir maravillada de las proezas que sus amigos eran capaces de hacer en el aire...

una mañana cálida de verano, Hipo se levantó más temprano de lo normal, ya que a pesar de que se trataba del día libre que Sir MacKenzie daba a sus aprendices cada semana, el chico se rehusaba terminantemente a desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo, por lo que se despertaba siempre mucho antes del amanecer, y dedicaba las siguientes cuatro horas a entrenar extenuantemente hasta reventar, para después volver a su cámara y tomar un baño a consciencia, antes de bajar a desayunar...

al llegar al salón comedor, fue directamente hasta el sitio que desde varios meses atrás le correspondía, debido a la gran rapidez con que se había ganado el aprecio y admiración de Lord Duncan y sus tres hermanos, ya que incluso la pequeña Bonnie, a pesar de presumir una edad tan corta, había aprendido muy pronto a ver al chico y a su dragón, como parte de su familia y de Duncan Creag...

se sentó lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Lord Malcom, que se encontraba absorto leyendo un gran trozo de pergamino, cuyo contenido le había hecho componer una expresión de tristeza, y de gran preocupación, la cual se debía probablemente a una mala noticia, de la que se daba por enterado a través de aquella misiva...

\- _¿Ocurre algo malo hermano? - _Preguntó Tayra, evidentemente preocupada por el nuevo estado de ánimo del joven Laird...

\- _Es una carta del magistrado Octavius de Tracia, en ella me informa del grave estado de salúd, y del inminente deceso del magistrado de Eretria, el amigo más querido y cercano, y el socio más importante de nuestro padre; Según parece, lleva ya algunos meses enfermo, y a su muerte desea que reciba y me haga cargo de sus tres hijos; Los gemelos Helio y Nerea, y la joven Arianna de Eretria - _Dijo suspirando con tristeza, al igual que Ian y Tayra, que lamentaban la perdida que pronto sufrirían aquellos que alguna vez fueran sus amigos y compañeros de juegos, recordando a su vez el tiempo tan doloroso y difícil que los tres juntos habían vivido al perder a sus padres, que perecieron junto a las muchas victimas que había cobrado aquella incursión sajona, que hacía poco más de un año había caído sobre Duncan Creag...

\- _Hay que prepararlo todo para recibirlos - _Dijo de pronto Ian, arrancando a sus hermanos de sus propios recuerdos - _Después de perder a su padre, les costará un poco adaptarse - _Razonó el muchacho, mirando a su hermana ocultar el rostro entre las manos - _Debemos hacer esto para ellos, tan sencillo como sea posible..._

Al escuchar todo aquello, Hipo sintió la curiosidad de saber a quienes se estaban refiriendo, pero se abstuvo de hacer pregunta alguna al ver los rostros de sus amigos, desencajados a causa de la pena y la preocupación, sintiéndose más un mirón que presenciaba un dolor privado y ajeno, por lo que decidió que ya después habría tiempo de aclarar todas sus dudas, dedicando el resto del día a acompañar y distraer a Tayra, mientras procuraba por todos los medios que se sintiera mejor...

**En Berk...**

Astrid salía intempestivamente del gran recinto...

le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo a Patán después de su último fallido intento por conquistarla, y ahora caminaba completamente furiosa en dirección al muelle, buscando alejarse de ese payaso sin gracia, que al parecer no comprendía que¨vete al infierno¨, significaba que como mínimo, debía mantenerse a una buena distancia de ella por su propio bien...

estaba sentada en la orilla, lanzando rocas al agua, mientras miraba en la lejanía la oscura silueta de un pequeño navío, que se acercaba lentamente hasta tocar puerto, cuyo navegante logró reconocer unos cuantos minutos más tarde, cuando este desembarcaba llevando un hosco trozo de tela en su única mano sana...

al observar con un poco más de atención, reconoció de repente la vieja y raída camisola de color verde, que solo pudo pertenecer a una persona en toda la aldea, adivinando enseguida lo que Bocón, el herrero, había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde de aquel día, mientras se preguntaba si sería posible que el vikingo hubiera dado con la guarida del traidor, sonriendo maliciosamente al imaginar lo que pasaría si Estoico y el consejo de ancianos consiguieran encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta para juzgarlo y condenarlo a pasar el resto de su miserable vida encerrado en un calabozo, como si fuera uno de los dragones que tan temerariamente había osado liberar...

se levantó de inmediato, y se dirigió corriendo hasta llegar a él para preguntarle si el trozo de tela en su mano era la prueba de que finalmente había dado con el escondite de ese maldito gusano, pero la respuesta que el agotado vikingo le devolvió a cambio, acabó de golpe con su pequeña fantasía...

\- _No...no lo he encontrado, y suponiendo que un día por fin lo consiguiera, tú serías la última persona a quien se lo diría, Astrid -_ Le espetó el herrero, enviándole una fría mirada de resentimiento, para después volverle la espalda cojeando despacio camino a su casa, mientras deseaba secretamente que su joven aprendiz continuara con vida, y se encontrara sano y salvo dondequiera que el chico estuviera...

Astrid lo miró confundida, si Bocón no estaba buscando a Hipo para asegurarse de que recibiera el juicio y castigo que merecía por sus acciones, ¿entonces porqué lo hacía?, ¿que caso tenía pasarse las tardes enteras buscándolo, si no pensaba entregarlo?...

un frío sentimiento de ira atravesó su mente cuando comprendió de pronto lo que el vikingo se proponía, comenzando a andar detrás de él mientras le reclamaba...

\- _¡¿Estás tratando de ayudarlo?! - _Le preguntó la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras completamente indignada...

\- _Si, es mi amigo, ¿recuerdas? - _Le respondió secamente sin detenerse, o molestarse siquiera en mirarla...

\- _¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡¿sabes lo que el consejo de ancianos te haría si descubre que intentas ayudar a ese maldito traidor?! - _Dijo en un intento por disuadirlo de sus intenciones...

\- _¿Y quien va a acusarme con ellos?, ¿acaso tú, Astrid?, o tal vez consideres asesinarme, igual que a Hipo - _ La retó Bocón, agitando frente a ella un sucio pedazo de tela verde, manchada con sangre...

Astrid lo miró horrorizada, antes de tomar con manos temblorosas aquella prenda, que había visto a Hipo usar en varias ocasiones, mientras intentaba asimilar el hecho de que algo muy malo debió haberle ocurrido al chico, y era ese el motivo por el cual Bocón ahora la señalaba como su asesina...

\- _Yo no lo maté - _Le aseguró la chica en un hilo de voz - _Es cierto que no me agradaba, pero nunca me habría atrevido a algo así..._

_\- Por tu bien, eso espero, Astrid...porque si encuentro pruebas de que el muchacho está muerto, y de que la culpa es tuya, te juro por Thor que iré corriendo hasta el consejo de ancianos para delatarte con ellos, como tú hiciste con él - _La amenazó el vikingo mirándola con decepción, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse andando en dirección a su casa...

Astrid se quedó ahí, inmóvil y helada, mirando a Bocón perderse entre las casas, mientras intentaba dar algún sentido a las acusaciones del herrero, no solo porque se estuviera equivocando en sus oscuras suposiciones respecto a ella, sino porque a menos de que Hipo Horrendo Haddock III apareciera vivo y respirando, éste podía tomar cualquier ¨prueba¨que encontrara y usarla para señalarla como su asesina frente a toda la aldea...¡tenía que encontrar a Hipo pronto!...y de preferencia vivo...antes de que Bocón encontrara más prendas manchadas con su sangre...


	5. Valiente

**Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Valentía; es ser el único que sabe que estás asustado¨_

* * *

**¨Valiente¨**

El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. El cielo y el mar se volvieron del mismo azul brillante, y por todas partes brotaban flores silvestres, inundando el bosque con una exquisita mezcla de aromas y colores, que colmaban la isla de Mandala de una belleza inigualable...

aún así, apenas se veía en la fortaleza un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida, recordando a los imprudentes el respeto por el dolor y la pena de sus más recientes huéspedes...

Helio, Nerea, y Arianna de Eretria, habían perdido a su padre un par de meses atrás; y desde el día de su llegada a Duncan Creag, no habían hecho otra cosa, más que permanecer recluidos en sus respectivas habitaciones, con excepción de la joven Arianna, quien a pesar de sus cortos doce años de edad, había llegado sin ayuda, a la conclusión de que la vida seguiría su curso con, o sin ella, por lo que con frecuencia hacía a un lado su tristeza, y corría en busca del consuelo y compañía de sus amigos, Ian y Tayra...

así pues, con sus amigos ocupados en crear nuevas distracciones para la recién llegada, Hipo y _Chimuelo _tenían demasiado tiempo libre, el cual habían aprovechado bastante bien, pues en los últimos días habían explorado gran parte de la isla, trabajaron mucho en la velocidad de _Chimuelo, _e incluso se divirtieron jugando con Ligia y sus hermanas, que los retaban siempre en una carrera, para saber quien de todos era el más veloz...

sin embargo la presencia de ambos amigos, no había logrado pasar desapercibida para Arianna, quien se pasaba las horas del desayuno, comida y cena, curioseando por encima de su puesto, y observando cada movimiento que _Chimuelo _hacía, mientras disfrutaba de sus peces, maravillada de que semejante criatura pudiera existir realmente, hasta que una mañana, por fin se armó del valor necesario para preguntar...

\- _¿Eso...es... un dragón? - _Inquirió sin apartar la vista del objeto de su asombro...

\- _No...es un gato enorme - _Le respondió Ian con displicencia, buscando gastarle una pequeña broma - _¡Pues claro que es un dragón!, ¿que no es obvio,¨Ari¨?..._

_\- ¡Ian! - _Le reprendió Lord Malcom - _Tendrás que disculpar a mi hermano, pequeña Arianna, creo que solo trataba de ser gracioso, para hacerte sonreír un poco; pero en respuesta a tu pregunta. Así es, pequeña, esa interesante criatura que ha llamado tu atención, es un dragón..._

Arianna tan solo sonrió, dio otro sorbo a su cuenco de avena, y continuó observando; si lo pensaba bien, era cierto que aquel animal tan curioso, guardaba cierto parecido con un gato, uno demasiado grande, del que además se preguntaba como es que había ido a parar ahí...

-_ ¿Puedo preguntar como...como es que lograron capturarlo? - _Les cuestionó mientras se imaginaba una gran hazaña heroica, en la que aquella impresionante criatura, había terminado sometida a la voluntad de sus nuevos amos; aún cuando en su opinión, Lord Duncan había elegido una mascota demasiado soberbia y peligrosa para su castillo, ya que a pesar de la aparente docilidad de aquella bestia, tenía la impresión de que ésta podría revelarse en el momento más inesperado...

al escuchar aquella pregunta tan extraña, Hipo y _Chimuelo _voltearon a verse el uno al otro, con la confusión dibujada en sus ojos - _(¿Capturarme?...es cierto que el modo en que Hipo me derribó no fue muy amable, pero creo que para capturar a alguien, se necesita una jaula y cadenas, y yo no he padecido ni una cosa, ni la otra, desde el día en que nació nuestra amistad. Ningún humano se habría molestado en devolverme mi cielo, al contrario; me habría arrancado la vida en el instante en que me hubiera descubierto, en cambio Hipo no tuvo la vileza, ni la suficiente sangre fría para asesinarme, y no ha descansado hasta verme levantar el vuelo una vez más...no...yo no soy su prisionero. Soy su amigo)..._

_\- Temo Arianna querida, que no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, Chimuelo llegó a esta isla acompañando a Hipo; tocaron puerto en Mandala, a bordo de un barco cargado de mercancía valiosa, que de no haber sido por ellos, habría perdido en las manos codiciosas de un puñado de piratas - _Confesó el joven, mirando con orgullo a los dos miembros más recientes de su clan...

_\- ¿Chimuelo?, ¡vaya, que nombre tan fiero y audaz! - _Se burló una voz masculina a espaldas de Lord Malcom...

Arianna se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a sus hermanos entrando al salón comedor, mientras miraban de forma despectiva al dragón y a su jinete, como si estos fueran alguna especie de decoración de muy mal gusto en medio de aquella habitación, la cual se suponía estaba reservada a los señores, y a los invitados de noble linaje que llegaban a hospedarse en el castillo...

_\- ¿Puedo preguntar con qué derecho te sientas a la mesa de Lord Malcom?, ¡los peones y las bestias, pertenecen a los establos!, ¡retírate, sirviente! - _Ordenó Nerea dirigiéndose a Hipo, mirándolo con desagrado...

_\- ¡Con el que yo les concedo, al tratarse de mis amigos, Nerea! - _Respondió Lord Malcom, alzando un poco la voz, visiblemente molesto por el impertinente comentario que la chica había osado dirigir a sus dos amigos - _Y ahora, espero que el noble Leandro de Eretria, te haya dado la educación suficiente para disculparte - _La retó el joven Laird - _¿O es que piensas ofender también la memoria de tu padre?..._

Nerea se irguió con altivez, se volvió hacia Hipo y _Chimuelo,_ paseando la mirada de uno a otro mirándolos con desprecio, incapaz de creer que el propio Laird de la fortaleza Duncan, se había atrevido a humillarla de aquella manera, al obligarla a rebajarse ofreciendo una disculpa a un miserable sirviente, y a su bestia sarnosa...

\- _Les...ruego me disculpen - _Soltó la chica entre dientes, mientras apretaba los puños, y soportaba en silencio aquella humillación...

\- _Tayra querida, ¿has terminado ya tu desayuno? - _Preguntó Lord Malcom a la joven que sentada junto a Hipo, fulminaba a Nerea con la mirada...

\- _Si, hermano..._

\- _Entonces tal vez quisieran tú, y la joven Arianna, acompañar a Ian y a Hipo, a su sesión de entrenamiento con Sir MacKenzie..._

\- _Será un placer, hermano - _Respondió la joven levantándose de su puesto ayudada por Hipo, que caballerosamente había retirado la silla, mientras ofrecía su mano a la joven dama, que simplemente sonrió y caminó a su lado hasta llegar a la puerta, donde se detuvieron, esperando por Ian, y Arianna...

los cuatro chicos caminaron juntos en compañía de _Chimuelo, _sin mediar palabra alguna, hasta llegar al enorme patio de entrenamiento, en donde varios de los aprendices de Sir MacKenzie, se reunían ya, preparándose a comenzar con la lección de aquel día, y una vez ahí, las chicas se despidieron avisando que irían a dar un paseo juntas cerca de la costa...

_\- ¿Que crees que esté ocurriendo allá adentro? - _Preguntó Arianna con preocupación...

_\- No lo sé - _Respondió Tayra -_Pero sea lo que sea, que esté pasando, no debe ser nada bueno; jamas había visto a mi hermano tan molesto, tal parece que esta vez, Nerea de verdad lo hizo, ha logrado lo que ninguna persona en toda Mandala, ha conseguido antes..._

_\- ¿Que cosa?..._

_\- Ha hecho enfurecer a Malcom..._

_\- De verdad lo siento - _Musitó Arianna, bajando la cabeza, triste y avergonzada...

_\- ¿Que cosa, linda?..._

_\- ¡Eso! - _Respondió Arianna - _¡Lamento que mis hermanos sean un par de cretinos pretenciosos, que tienen la desagradable costumbre de ir por ahí, pisoteando la dignidad de todo aquel que se cruza en su camino!, ¡en verdad lo detesto!, ¡lo juro!...siento que hayan tratado a tu amigo, de ese modo tan arrogante...imagino que ustedes deben apreciar a ese chico lo suficiente, como para que Lord Malcom le haya parado los pies a Nerea, antes de que se atreviera a ir más lejos con sus comentarios..._

_\- Bueno...Hipo y Chimuelo, han hecho mucho por nosotros...salvaron las vidas de treinta de los mejores hombres de nuestro clan, incluyendo a Sir MacKenzie...recuperaron un cargamento de valiosa mercancía, que a mi hermano le habría costado muchos problemas, y demasiados dolores de cabeza, reponer nuevamente...han sido de gran utilidad para todos aquí, desde que llegaron...incluso para el anciano señor Murdock...ya está un poco entrado en años, y no sabes cuanto agradece la ayuda de Hipo y Chimuelo en la herrería...las diligencias a las tierras del clan MacGregor, solían tardar varios días, y siempre se corría el riesgo de encontrarse con ladrones y montaraces en el camino; a Hipo y Chimuelo solo les toma unas pocas horas, y mi hermano está más tranquilo sabiendo que regresarán a casa, sanos y salvos, trayendo las ganancias intactas...¡hasta Sir MacKenzie habla de la experiencia tan excitante que ha significado para él, montar a lomos del poderoso Furia Nocturna!..._

_-¿Furia Nocturna?..._

_\- Si, esa es su raza - _Explicó Tayra, señalando al distraído dragón; el cual no les prestaba atención, pues se hallaba bastante entretenido persiguiendo de aquí para allá a un resuelto cangrejo, que mostraba sus pequeñas tenazas, de un modo amenazante; como si con aquello pudiera convencer a la enorme criatura de desistir en sus intentos por atraparlo...

_-Según refiere Hipo, el Furia Nocturna es la raza de dragones más fiera y veloz de la que se tenga conocimiento...por eso es que nadie jamas, ha estado cerca de uno...tan solo Hipo..._

_\- Entonces...¿hay más? - _Preguntó Arianna con asombro...

-_ Allá - _Señaló Tayra, apuntando hacia el interminable horizonte; eternamente perdido entre el cielo y el mar - _Lejos de aquí, cruzando estas aguas en dirección al norte, en una tierra yerma y helada, oculto entre la niebla, yace el nido de éstas magníficas criaturas..._

_\- Vaya - _Suspiró la joven - _Me pregunto como sería si pudiera ir allá, y ver a todas las razas de dragones que hay..._

_\- ¡Seguro sería una aventura fascinante! - _Le apoyó Tayra...

Mientras reían, Arianna pudo ver a lo lejos a su hermana; estaba parada junto a una de las almenas del castillo, llevaba un viejo pañuelo en las manos, que en años más felices había pertenecido a su madre, y de sus hermosos ojos de un verde imposible, resbalaban pequeñas lágrimas...

_\- Creo que las cosas no han terminado muy bien - _Soltó Arianna, entristeciendo de pronto...

_\- Pues no - _Suspiró Tayra - _Seguro que mi hermano, le ha reprendido con severidad, o le ha impuesto alguna clase de castigo..._

_-Así parece...como me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando nuestros padres vivían, y Nerea era más amable - _Confesó Arianna, mirando hacia las almenas con tristeza...

_\- Tengo una idea, que tal vez consiga devolverte el ánimo; voy a mostrarte algo especial, pero antes tienes que prometer que no le contarás a nadie más sobre mi secreto, ¿de acuerdo?..._

_\- De acuerdo - _Prometió Arianna, sonriendo a medias...

\- _¡Oye Chimuelo!, ¿quieres venir con nosotras a la laguna? - _Preguntó Tayra, mirando al dragón asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza, haciendo que el desafortunado cangrejo se balanceara resignado, mientras pendía de una de sus tenazas, atrapado en el hocico de aquella bestia...

-_ (¡Si!, Selene perdió una apuesta, y ahora me debe dos peces de esos que Lord Duncan me da cada vez que Hipo y yo hacemos algún encargo para él...¡malditos peces escurridizos!...si no nadaran hasta el fondo, cada vez que trato de atraparlos...¡Si yo nada más quiero comérmelos!, solo eso...)..._

_Chimuelo _llegó corriendo hasta ellas, llevando con orgullo, bien sujeto entre sus dientes, el premio a su perseverancia; y luego comenzó a seguirlas hasta llegar a la laguna. Tal vez sería una buena idea, quedarse ahí durante el resto del día, pues en aquellos momentos, parecía que lo más aconsejable, era mantenerse alejados del castillo, al menos durante unas cuantas horas...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el patio de entrenamiento, las cosas no iban mucho mejor...

Hipo estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse; pero por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel extraño sentimiento de culpa que se había adueñado de su mente, luego de que Nerea le ofreciera esa disculpa forzada, que el propio Lord Duncan le había exigido, ¿que le habían hecho a esa chica antipática y presumida, para que los tratara a él y a _Chimuelo _de esa manera?...

Tal vez, si los buscara a ella y a su hermano, estos podrían aclararle cual era su problema; aunque, después de aquella primera impresión, era poco probable que alguno de ellos estuviera dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra, aún así, no perdía nada con intentarlo...

así pues, tan pronto como la clase de arquería hubo terminado, tomó sus cosas, y se dirigió en busca de la versión refinada, aunque igualmente molesta de los gemelos Brutacio y Brutilda; mientras se preguntaba que estarían haciendo esos dos, ahora que él ya no estaba en la aldea para servir de su burla, pues dudaba en verdad que pudiera existir otro vikingo, dentro o fuera de Berk, que les permitiera convertirlo en objeto de sus abusos; y aunque así fuera, aquello no era más su problema. Su único problema en ese momento, era buscar a los gemelos de Eretria, y encontrar la manera de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes...

casi había llegado hasta las enormes puertas de madera de roble, que resguardaban a la fortaleza Duncan, cuando escuchó de pronto la voz de Ian, llamándolo a sus espaldas, girándose a tiempo para ver al chico corriendo hasta llegar al sitio donde él lo esperaba paciente, mientras en su fuero interno, se sorprendía de que su amigo, hubiera pasado de trabajar en sus inventos aquel día, para permitirse pasar el resto de la tarde, tal vez dando un agradable paseo por la costa...

\- _¿Vas a entrenar con Chimuelo? - _Le preguntó una vez que consiguió alcanzarlo, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido a causa de la carrera...

_\- Pues si, un rato antes de la cena; pero antes quisiera hablar con esos amigos tuyos, para tratar de aclarar un par de cosas - _Le confió Hipo, con la mayor seriedad del mundo - _Creo que Helio debe andar cerca de la costa, uno de los guardias lo vio caminar en esa dirección..._

_\- ¿Es por lo de ésta mañana?, no te agobies, Helio y Nerea han sido así desde que puedo recordar, todo lo que debemos hacer, es esperar a que se les pase el pequeño ataque de celos, provocado sin duda por el hecho de verse obligados a aceptar que ellos ya no son nuestros únicos amigos, ya que les guste o no, Chimuelo y tú también lo son..._

_\- ¿Celos? - _Preguntó Hipo sin comprender...

_\- No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?, Nerea es tan pretenciosa, que jamás se rebajaría a discutir con un simple sirviente, que es lo que ella ingenuamente cree que eres, si se ha dignado a dirigirte la palabra, significa que ésto para ella, es un asunto personal - _Le explicó Ian, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad - _Así que ya no te preocupes tanto, ni le concedas tanta importancia a los enredos de Nerea; ¿que tal si vamos a buscar a Chimuelo?, te recuerdo que hace ya un tiempo, me prometieron que un día me llevarían a volar con ustedes..._

_\- Claro - _Le respondió Hipo, ya un poco más tranquilo con aquella breve explicación, por lo que haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones, acerca de los problemas de actitud de los gemelos de Eretria, se encaminó junto con Ian en dirección a la costa, buscando a _Chimuelo, _pero antes de que pudieran llegar siquiera a la mitad del camino...

\- _¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡Quiere matarme!, ¡Alguien que me ayude!, ¡Quiere matarme! - _Gritaba alguien pidiendo ayuda...

al instante los dos amigos voltearon a mirarse entre sorprendidos y preocupados por aquellos gritos de auxilio, hasta que reconocieron de pronto al dueño de aquella voz - _¡Helio! - _Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras corrían tan deprisa como podían, hasta llegar a la costa, y una vez ahí, se detuvieron asombrados; incapaces de creer lo que veían sus ojos...

_Chimuelo _volaba bajo de un lado a otro, incapaz de alcanzar una altura mayor, sin ayuda de Hipo, aferrando entre sus garras a Helio, el cual gritaba despavorido pidiendo auxilio a todo pulmón, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, Tayra y Arianna se desternillaban de risa, mientras señalaban al asustado muchacho, burlándose de él...

en cuestión de unos pocos minutos, varios de los hombres de Sir MacKenzie, y hasta este mismo, en compañía de Lord Duncan, llegaron corriendo al escuchar todo el escándalo que Helio y _Chimuelo, _habían organizado, mientras esperaban que Hipo lograra convencer a la enojada criatura, para que soltara al imprudente muchacho, que seguro había hecho algo para merecer tan violento paseo por la isla...

\- _¡Está bien!... ¡Está bien!, ¡Lo siento!...¡Bájame antes de que vomite! - _Se disculpó el chico, con la poca voluntad que le quedaba sobre si mismo, y acto seguido, _Chimuelo _lo depositó con suavidad en la arena, para después caminar hasta situarse a un lado de su jinete, dirigiendo un gesto de aprobación al desmadejado muchacho, que débil aún por el susto que se había llevado, intentaba inútilmente ponerse de pie..._(¡Para que aprendas!)..._

\- _¿Alguien puede explicarme que demonios es lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí? - _Preguntó Lord Duncan sin comprender que había sucedido entre esos dos...

\- _Mi Lord...quería matarme...esa bestia ha intentado matarme - _Acusó Helio...

\- _He visto a Chimuelo en acción, muchacho, y puedes creerme, si hubiera querido asesinarte, sencillamente lo habría hecho; no se habría molestado en llevarte de paseo por la costa - _Le aseguró Sir MacKenzie, provocando con ello las carcajadas de todos sus hombres...

\- _Yo puedo decirte que fue lo que sucedió, hermano, estuve presente y lo vi todo con mis propios ojos - _Ofreció Tayra, mirando a Helio con malicia...

\- _Habla entonces, Tayra querida, ¿que fue lo que sucedió..._

\- _Chimuelo perseguía a un pez que se había quedado varado en la orilla, y éste fue saltando como pudo, hasta llegar a esas rocas de allá - _Le indicó la chica con un ligero ademán - _Helio estaba sentado detrás, y al ver a Chimuelo, se asustó tanto, que comenzó a lanzarle rocas...el problema; es que no se detuvo, ni aún cuando Chimuelo se había alejado, y lo siguió insultándolo, y arrojándole más rocas, hasta que Chimuelo se cansó, y decidió darle a Helio, una pequeña lección..._

_\- Bien, pues parece que eso lo explica todo..._

_\- ¡No explica nada!, ¡él trató de matarme!..._

_\- Solo te ha dado una merecida lección, Helio, aunque si quieres mi opinión, deberías aprender a respetar un poco más a Chimuelo, o la próxima vez podría decidir mostrarte, como luce Mandala desde las nubes -_ Se burló el joven Laird - ¿_Te quedarás a entrenar con Chimuelo, Hipo?..._

_\- Si Mi Lord lo permite así ..._

_-Tan solo no estén hasta muy tarde, confío en que Ian y tú, escoltarán a las chicas, que sin duda querrán quedarse a ver el espectáculo, al gran comedor, a tiempo para la cena..._

_\- así lo haremos, Mi Lord..._

una vez que Lord Malcom, y sus hombres se hubieron marchado de vuelta al castillo, llevando con ellos a un indispuesto Helio; los chicos se quedaron en la costa para ocuparse de lo suyo, comenzando por dar a Ian aquel paseo que tiempo atrás, le habían prometido, por lo que tan pronto como el chico estuvo montado sobre _Chimuelo, _Hipo le indicó que se sujetara con fuerza, y un segundo después; el dragón levantaba el vuelo, con ambos chicos sobre su lomo...

aquello era realmente asombroso, Ian podía ver desde lo alto, la cautivadora belleza de su hogar, sin perder ni un solo detalle, ¡y pensar que había pasado ahí toda su vida, sin ver jamas a Mandala, tan hermosa como era en realidad!. Su mirada se iluminó como la del ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, hipnotizado con la primorosa imagen que tenía frente a si...

_\- ¡Esto es...!..._

_\- Si, es increíble, lo sé..._

_\- ¿Siempre ha...?..._

_\- Si, siempre ha sido así de asombroso..._

_\- ¿Y porqué no...?..._

_\- ¿Porque nunca te dije como se sentía?..._

_\- Ajá- _Balbuceó Ian...

-_ Nunca preguntaste..._

Le respondió Hipo a su amigo, al ver que por el momento, el chico era incapaz de hilar una oración completa; mientras que _Chimuelo _simplemente sonreía feliz, disfrutando de la agradable sensación del viento, que acariciaba sus alas y lo hacía sentir libre, como nunca antes...

\- _Chimuelo y yo, trabajamos en su velocidad sorteando obstáculos, ¿crees que resistas si hacemos éste paseo, un poco más interesante?..._

_\- ¿Es broma?, ¡los vi hacerlo la primera vez, cuando llegaron, y desde entonces he estado deseando poder hacerlo también!..._

_\- ¡Sujétate fuerte!..._

_Chimuelo _descendió en picada, volando bajo mientras sorteaba los árboles del inmenso bosque a espaldas del castillo, para después sumirse en la profunda oscuridad de una enorme cueva, esquivando una buena cantidad de estalactitas y estalagmitas, hasta encontrar nuevamente la luz a través de una gran grieta en el acantilado, elevándose sobre las nubes a toda velocidad...

Ian estaba eufórico, tanto así, que al volver a tocar tierra nuevamente, tenía una sonrisa emocionada, los cabellos revueltos, y la mirada perdida; muestras inconfundibles de que había disfrutado aquel¨paseo¨, mucho más de lo que parecía...

\- _Eso...fue...¡Increíble!..._

_\- (Sip...otro cliente satisfecho...)..._

_\- ¿Como... han... hecho... eso? - _Preguntó Ian con expresión delirante...

\- _I__nstinto, solo eso..._

_\- ¡pues ha sido algo en verdad sorprendente!..._

_\- ¿Crees que esta vez podría ser nuestro turno, Hipo? - _Le preguntó Tayra, con expresión ilusionada...

_\- Ni lo sueñes¨Tay¨, Malcom te castigaría hasta el día de tu boda, si lo llega a descubrir - _Se burló Ian, retando a su hermana...

\- _No tiene porqué enterarse, además...no querrás que yo le cuente a nuestro hermano, lo que ocultas en la torre, o ¿si? - _Le persuadió la chica, para que cerrara la boca y desistiera de acusarla...

-_ Puedes estar segura de que por mi, no lo sabrá, hermana - _Le aseguró Ian, hablando con nerviosismo...

_\- Buen chico, Ian - _Dijo Tayra, sonriendo satisfecha - _Ahora siéntate por ahí, bien callado, y espera hasta que volvamos, ¿de acuerdo?..._

_\- De acuerdo - _suspiró el chico, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la arena, resignado a los chantajes de su hermana...

\- _¿Que es lo que oculta en la torre? - _Curioseó Arianna...

\- _Créeme, linda...no quieres saber - _La reconvino Tayra al pasar junto a ella...

fue hasta los chicos, y se montó de lado, detrás de Hipo, ya que la falda de su vestido, no le permitía la libertad suficiente para montarse a horcajadas; y una vez arriba, aferró con fuerza ambas manos sobre el pecho de su amigo, mientras sentía al dragón elevarse lentamente...

era una sensación maravillosa el poder volar y ver todo aquello que a simple vista, siempre había escapado a su atención. Aún sin embargo; _Chimuelo _seguía volando con suavidad, y siempre a una altura demasiado prudente para su gusto, muy diferente a la experiencia que su hermano había detentado momentos atrás, ¡Como deseaba que Hipo se olvidara de las precauciones, y la llevara a recorrer Mandala del mismo modo en que había hecho con Ian!, y que dejaran de tratarla todo el tiempo, como si fuera una delicada muñeca de cristal, que podría romperse con el roce más liviano...

minutos más tarde, fue el turno de Arianna...

después de conocer a Ligia y sus hermanas; aquella había sido una de las experiencias más extraordinarias que había tenido en su joven vida, más sin embargo, opinaba igual que Tayra, pues era evidente la enorme diferencia que Hipo hacía en el trato que le dispensaba a Ian, y el modo en que solía tratarlas a ellas dos; aún así, no le importaba demasiado, ya encontraría el modo de convencer a _Chimuelo _para que le permitiera montarlo, y así poder emular a Ian, volando de aquella manera tan asombrosa...

* * *

Aún con el paso del tiempo, las cosas en la fortaleza iban de mal en peor; ya que los gemelos continuaban valiéndose de cualquier oportunidad que se les presentara, para ensuciar la imagen tan prístina e intachable que Lord Malcom y Sir MacKenzie, tenían de Hipo; por no mencionar las terribles escenas que armaban, debido a los celos enfermizos que sentían, del gran cariño y admiración que Ian, Tayra, la pequeña Bonnie, y hasta su propia hermana menor, le demostraban al chico y a su dragón...

una mañana, se las ingeniaron para encerrar a Hipo en la torre, en donde el chico se hallaba haciendo algunos ajustes a aquella máquina lanzadora de flechas, en la que Ian y él , habían estado trabajando desde hacía unos cuantos meses; esperando con esto, que el joven incumpliera con sus deberes como estudiante de Sir MacKenzie, y gracias a ello, fuera severamente castigado. Claro está que ninguno contaba con que _Chimuelo _supiera abrir puertas, y volaría después desde la ventana, llevando a su jinete a tiempo para iniciar con la sesión de entrenamiento de aquel día...

en otra ocasión, aprovechando que el joven practicaba con el arco, bajo la atenta mirada de Sir MacKenzie; Nerea caminó fingiendo estar distraída, y se detuvo frente a la diana, justo en el instante en el que Hipo liberaba la flecha, la cual por suerte, fue a clavarse unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la malintencionada muchacha, que de inmediato armó un escándalo de proporciones verdaderamente absurdas; acusando al chico de haber intentado asesinarla, consiguiendo con aquello únicamente, que Sir MacKenzie se enojara tanto, que decidiera llevarla ante la presencia de Lord Duncan, acusándola de haber interrumpido la práctica de su mejor estudiante, el cual a diferencia del resto, había decidido quedarse por un par de horas más en el patio de entrenamiento, para pulir sus recién descubiertas habilidades como arquero; logrando que el joven Laird, le impusiera a Nerea un castigo tan severo, que incluso Helio pareció abstenerse por algún tiempo de poner en práctica sus¨grandes ideas¨para molestar a¨Pipo¨, un sobrenombre absurdo, que el chico y su hermana acostumbraban utilizar para fastidiarlo y burlarse de él cada vez que podían...

Hasta que una oscura noche sin estrellas...

El aire se llenó de gritos de alarma. Tayra se despertó sobresaltada, temiendo lo peor, pues la última vez que había escuchado un alboroto como aquel, cosas muy malas habían ocurrido en la fortaleza. Aún con miedo, tomó su bata y fue corriendo hasta la ventana, donde descubrió con horror, que aquella cacofonía de gritos y el sonido metálico de espadas y lanzas de los hombres del clan que sin duda se preparaban para presentar batalla, se debía precisamente a aquello que tanto le asustaba que pudiera ocurrir nuevamente, desde aquella fatídica noche, en la cual sus padres habían sido asesinados; pues Duncan Creag se hallaba de nueva cuenta bajo el ataque de una incursión...

de inmediato cerró las contraventanas, y corrió hasta la habitación de la pequeña Bonnie, tomándola entre sus brazos, para luego ir de prisa hasta la pieza de Arianna, alertando a la joven de lo que ocurría allá afuera, ante las puertas de la fortaleza - _Debemos ir por Nerea, y encerrarnos las cuatro juntas en mi recamara; es la más segura en toda la fortaleza, ahí estaremos a salvo - _Le explicó - _Están atacando la fortaleza, y separadas corremos un grave peligro_...

\- _Pues entonces hay que ir por ella, antes de que algo muy malo pueda sucederle - _Se alarmó la joven, angustiada por la suerte de su hermana...

ambas chicas corrieron juntas por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Nerea, pero tan pronto como abrieron la puerta, alguien arrebató con brusquedad a Bonnie, de los brazos de su hermana mayor; para después atar y amordazar a las tres, antes de que alguna pudiera gritar y pedir auxilio...

\- ¡_Vaya, vaya, pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí!, vengo aquí, buscando el modo de apropiarme de esta isla, ¡y me encuentro con lo único que ese chico idiota, valora más que a su adorada fortaleza! - _Ironizó el corpulento mercenario - _Creo que debo darte las gracias, preciosa - _Habló dirigiéndose a Nerea - _Creí que sería más difícil, pero nos has facilitado todo el trabajo..._

_\- ¡Por favor! - _Suplicó la asustada muchacha - ¡_Haga de mi, lo que quiera, pero a ellas no las lastime!..._

Al escuchar aquella voz, Tayra levantó de pronto la mirada, reconociendo en ese instante al monstruo, que hacía más de un año, le había arrebatado a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo -_¡Black Heart! - _Se sorprendió la joven; horrorizada de encontrarse nuevamente a merced del demonio responsable de la muerte de sus padres...

_\- Oh, no te preocupes, cielo, no les haré ningún daño...siempre y cuando, ese imberbe mozalbete que se proclama¨Laird de la fortaleza Duncan¨se rinda a mis exigencias y me entregue sus tierras, sin oponer resistencia...y lo hará... a no ser que quiera mirar, como le arranco el corazón a las cuatro bellezas de su castillo - _Las amenazó, mientras sonreía con gran cinismo...

\- ¡_Se acerca alguien por el corredor! - _Les advirtió uno de los renegados, que se había quedado montando guardia junto a la puerta...

\- _¡Llevenselas! - _Rugió Black Heart, sonriendo con maldad - _Esta noche por fin van a darme lo que quiero; tan pronto como ese chico estúpido, sepa que tengo en mis manos, algo que seguramente valora más que ésta magnífica fortaleza..._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las almenas del castillo, los hombres del clan Duncan, rechazaban a los mercenarios de Black Heart, sin problemas. Era tan sencillo poner en su sitio a esos idiotas; que Hipo se preguntaba si en verdad eran tan torpes en las artes de guerra, o solo era que Sir MacKenzie era un excelente maestro...

casi había derrotado al corpulento guerrero contra el que peleaba, cuando una de las flechas de Ian alcanzó de lleno en el pecho a otro de esos cobardes, que estaba intentando atacarlo por la espalda, mientras que _Chimuelo _se dedicaba a lanzar bolas de fuego a todo el que se acercara demasiado a la fortaleza, para su gusto...

Una vez que terminaron con aquella horda de descarriados, se volvieron para ver a Lord Malcom, y a Sir MacKenzie, acabar con un grupo de sinvergüenzas, de los pocos que habían logrado atravesar las defensas de los muros de la fortaleza, en tan solo unos cuantos minutos, y sin hacer un esfuerzo mayor del que requiere aplastar a una hormiga...

Pero de pronto...

Un grito desgarrador inundó la noche, precediendo a las amenazas de Black Heart - _¡Tú decides chico!, ¡tu tierra y tu fortaleza, o la vida de éstas cuatro bellezas!, ¡pero no te salvarás de que te de una buena lección por ésto, maldito cretino! - _Le advirtió abarcando con un gesto de su mano, los cadáveres de sus mejores guerreros, mientras sostenía una daga afilada sobre el cuello de Nerea...

-_ ¡Mi familia! - _Exclamó el joven Laird con impotencia...

Deseaba salir en ese instante, y arrancar a sus hermanas de las garras de ese maldito bastardo codicioso, pero por otra parte, también estaba la gente de su clan; pues no podía sencillamente ceder ante los caprichos de Black Heart, despojando a todos ellos de su tierra y de su hogar - _¡Maldita sea! - _Gruñó por lo bajo, lamentándose por no haber sido capaz de mantenerlas a salvo, y terminar decepcionando a todos, preguntándose ¿como es que había terminado preso entre la espada y la pared?...

\- _¡Sus ordenes, Mi Lord! - _Le solicitó Sir MacKenzie, al ver que su joven amo, simplemente se había quedado petrificado...

\- _¡Sus ordenes, Mi Lord! - _Le presionó por segunda vez, pero Lord Malcom, tan solo no respondía...

\- _Creo que tengo una idea, que tal vez sirva para sacar a las chicas de ahí, pero necesitaré la ayuda de todos para conseguirlo - _Habló de pronto Hipo, captando la atención de todos en un segundo...

\- _¡Habla entonces, Hipo!, ¿que tenemos que hacer? - _Rogó Sir MacKenzie...

\- _Reúna un grupo entre los más fuertes de sus hombres, y haga que acompañen a Ian a la torre, tienen que ayudarle a traer hasta aquí, una máquina bastante pesada que construimos..._

\- _¿Estás seguro, Hipo?, ¡aún no la hemos probado!..._

\- _Necesitábamos un sujeto de prueba para ello, Ian, y por si no lo has notado, ahí abajo hay de sobra..._

\- _¡Chico Malo! - _Lo reprendió Ian en broma, sonriendo mientras corría veloz hacia la torre...

\- _¡Ustedes! - _Llamó Hipo, dirigiéndose a un grupo de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, aprendices también de Sir Mackenzie...

-_ ¿Que hay que hacer, Hipo? - _Le solicitó uno de ellos, ansioso por ayudar...

\- _Llenen esa tina con aceite, y pónganla donde Ian les diga - _Les indicó el chico, antes de volverse hacia Sir Mackenzie...

\- _No estoy seguro de que Chimuelo y yo, tengamos tiempo suficiente para depositar a las chicas en suelo firme, señor; necesitaré que algunos de sus hombres estén preparados con mantas lo bastante gruesas y resistentes, como para que puedan atraparlas a todas, sin riesgo de que alguna de ellas resulte lesionada..._

_-Cuenta con ello, Hipo, ¿donde los quieres?..._

_\- Por allá - _Señaló - _Junto a la fragua del señor Murdock..._

_\- ¡¿Que esperan?!, ¡Ya Oyeron al Chico!, ¡Busquen mantas, y esperen atentos junto a la fragua del viejo Murdock!, ¡Rápido! - _Les apremió Sir MacKenzie...

-_ Una vez que las chicas se encuentren todas a salvo en la fortaleza, Chimuelo se encargará de prender fuego al aceite, que los chicos habrán puesto oportunamente, frente al lanzador de flechas...y el resto dependerá de Ian..._

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró de frente con Helio, que lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo, con una fuerza extraordinaria; sus ojos estaban llorosos, y en su rostro se hallaba dibujada la expresión más angustiada que Hipo había visto en toda su vida. Aún así, el gran pesar y ansiedad, que seguro estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, no le restaba ni un ápice a la desmedida altivez y presencia, que el chico solía imponer habitualmente...

-_ ¿Estás seguro? -_ Quiso saber el chico - _Si algo sale mal, esa bestia podría lastimar a mis hermanas - _Protestó Helio, mirando de soslayo al dragón...

\- _Chimuelo jamas ha lastimado a las chicas, y en el peor de los casos, allá afuera hay una bestia, aún más terrible y peligrosa que mi amigo, dispuesta a derramar la sangre de tu familia, y la de quien sea, con tal de conseguir lo que se propone...Tú decides, Helio..._

El chico no dijo nada, por toda respuesta liberó el brazo de Hipo, intercambiando con él una mirada de silenciosa comprensión - _Tan solo tráelas aquí, sanas y salvas - _Le imploró el joven...

\- _No te preocupes, Helio...las verás aquí en un santiamén - _Prometió Hipo, montando sobre _Chimuelo..._

_\- ¿Que dices amigo?, ¿crees que puedas romper tu propia marca?..._

_\- ( ¡Solo Mírame!)..._

_Chimuelo _tan solo desplegó las alas, respiró el aire fresco y salado de Mandala, y levantó el vuelo en el instante en que su jinete se lo indicó...

* * *

Mientras tanto, a las puertas de la fortaleza, a Black Heart se le estaba terminando la escasa paciencia que tenía - _¡Se acabó el tiempo, muchacho!, ¡Si no has abierto las puertas, para cuando haya terminado de contar hasta tres; le abriré el pecho a la chica, y me comeré su corazón!..._

_\- ¡Uno! - __Chimuelo _arrebató a Tayra de las asquerosas manos del rufián que la sujetaba, y un segundo después, la soltó dentro de la fortaleza...

_\- ¡Dos! - Chimuelo _se apoderó de Arianna, aprovechando que el par de idiotas que supuestamente la¨vigilaban¨, estaban totalmente distraídos, observando a Black Heart contar hasta tres, y en un instante la soltaba en manos de un grupo de hombres, liderados por Sir MacKenzie...

\- _¡TRES! - Chimuelo _lanzó una bola de fuego, haciendo que Black Heart perdiera el equilibrio, y soltara a Nerea, mientras volaba aferrando entre sus garras a una asustada jovencita, que sujetaba entre sus brazos, de manera protectora, a la pequeña Bonnie; y luego giraba en redondo, pasando a pocos centímetros de Nerea...

_\- ¡Dame la mano! - _Gritó Hipo, extendiendo su brazo derecho para alcanzarla...

Nerea no lo pensó dos veces, y levantó ambos brazos, aferrando la mano de Hipo, que de inmediato la ayudó a montarse detrás de él; donde se sujetó con fuerza a la cintura del vikingo. Estaba tan asustada, que no le importaba que se tratara de ese intruso y su bestia; ambos habían acudido a sacarla a ella, y a sus hermanas de aquel infierno, y aún cuando no fuera capaz de admitirlo en voz alta, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, se sentía realmente feliz de verlos...

\- _¡Maldito Mocoso Bribón! - _Bramó Black Heart, retorciéndose de dolor al ver las horribles quemaduras de su brazo izquierdo, mientras que _Chimuelo _volaba hacia las almenas, lanzando una bola de fuego sobre el aceite, que de inmediato fue aprovechado por Ian, que accionando el lanzador de flechas que había construido junto con Hipo, comenzó a disparar flechas encendidas hacia las hordas de mercenarios a toda velocidad...

al instante, Black Heart se levantó del suelo, y corrió junto con los hombres que aún quedaban con vida, subiendo a bordo de las pequeñas barcazas que habían usado para llegar hasta ahí, emprendiendo a toda prisa una humillante retirada- _Esto no se quedará así - _Soltó entre dientes - _E__sto lo pagarán caro...¡LO JURO!..._

Al depositar a las chicas en el suelo, Nerea corrió de inmediato a los brazos de su hermano, mientras que Tayra y Arianna corrieron a los de Hipo, agradeciéndole por haberlas salvado de las garras de ese maldito bastardo endemoniado...

\- _Gracias, Hipo - _Dijo Lord Malcom a sus espaldas - _Diez vidas no me serán suficientes para pagártelo - _Confesó el joven con los ojos anegados en lagrimas...

\- _Con el respeto que Mi Lord merece, quiero y aprecio a su familia como si fuera la mía...no podía permitir que esos malditos les hicieran daño..._

Lord Malcom tan solo asintió, dio un fuerte abrazo al joven vikingo antes de susurrarle al oído - _Te aseguro que sabré recompensar tu lealtad y valentía amigo mío - _Y luego se volvió para abrazar a las chicas, alegrándose de volver a verlas sanas y salvas dentro de la fortaleza...

al pasar junto a _Chimuelo, _Hipo notó que aquella pobre muchacha, que aún sostenía a Bonnie entre sus brazos, se hallaba escondida en un rincón, mirando al dragón con un poco de temor y sorpresa, ya que la pequeña entre sus brazos, no dejaba de estirar las manos llamando a la enorme criatura como si se conocieran de toda la vida...

\- ¨_Gatito juega con __Bonnie¨ -_ Balbuceaba la niña...

\- (_Yo escupo fuego, no bolas de pelo, pequeña pulga...)_

Mientras que el dragón simplemente ponía mala cara y se tiraba agotado al suelo, mirando a su jinete caminar hacia ellos...

\- _¿Estás bien? - _le preguntó a la joven...

\- _Si - _Le respondió con aprensividad...

\- _No tengas miedo...nadie aquí va a hacerte daño - _Le aseguró - _¿Como te llamas?..._

_\- Anabelle - _Lloriqueó asustada...

\- _Tranquila Anabelle, te prometo que te llevaremos de vuelta con tu familia - _Le prometió Hipo...

\- _No lo creo...¡Ellos los asesinaron ésta misma noche! - _Se lamentó Anabelle, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, llorando abatida, la muerte de sus padres...

* * *

Un par de semanas después, el castillo celebraba el nombramiento de uno de los nobles y consejeros más jóvenes que había tenido la fortaleza Duncan, pues esa misma noche Lord Malcom había nombrado al joven vikingo¨Sir Haddock de Duncan, Corazón de Dragón¨...

durante el banquete, Hipo decidió aprovechar que tanto sus amigos, así como el resto de los fiesteros, estaban ocupados animando a Sir MacKenzie a vaciar una enorme jarra de hippocras, una mezcla intoxicante de vino tinto y especias, para salir un momento del gran salón y tomar un poco de aire fresco, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de la suave llovizna cayendo traviesa sobre su rostro...

\- _Hace calor ahí adentro, ¿verdad? - _Le preguntó Lord Malcom, parado a sus espaldas...

\- _Le pido disculpas, Mi Lord...solo salí un momento para tomar un poco de aire fresco..._

_\- No te disculpes...yo también comenzaba a sentirme algo sofocado de tanta celebración - _Le confesó el joven sonriendo - _Aunque en honor a la verdad, he de confesarte amigo mío, que te seguí con más de una intención, ya que deseaba pedir tu ayuda en un asunto, al que he estado dando demasiadas vueltas, ya que no estoy seguro si será algo posible de realizar..._

_\- Mi Lord solo debe explicarme de que se trata, y yo haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos, para ayudarlo..._

_\- Este segundo ataque a la fortaleza, por parte de ese demonio, me dejó una amarga lección, Hipo...y he llegado a la conclusión de que solo tú puedes ayudarme a garantizar que no exista una tercera ocasión..._

_\- ¿Que es lo que Mi Lord tiene en mente?..._

_\- ¿Prometes que no me tomarás por un lunático?..._

_\- Lo prometo Mi Lord..._

_\- Hipo...¿Crees que sea posible para ti, comandar una flota de naves de Duncan Creag, y navegar hasta esa isla donde anidan los dragones, para traer una de esas valientes criaturas, para cada uno de mis hombres?..._

_\- Es posible...aunque requerirá de mucha preparación, Mi Lord..._

_\- Tú darás las instrucciones pertinentes, para que Duncan Creag pueda albergar aquí, a sus nuevos huéspedes, luego te dedicarás a entrenar tanto a jinetes, como a dragones, yo te ayudaré en cualquier cosa que tú me indiques...estoy decidido a proteger a mi gente a cualquier precio..._

_\- Cuente con ello, Mi Lord, aunque tendremos que sentarnos a pulir un poco más estos nuevos planes, para asegurar el éxito en los mismos..._

_\- Así será, amigo mío...aunque abusando un poco de la confianza entre nosotros, me atreveré a pedirte un segundo favor..._

_\- ¿Mi Lord?..._

_\- El día que salgas hacia esta nueva cruzada, llevarás contigo a mis hermanos, quiero que los instruyas en el arte de entrenar a un dragón como su compañero, del mismo modo que Chimuelo lo es para ti, pues prefiero mil veces educar a mis hermanas como amazonas, capaces de defenderse a si mismas, que como damas expuestas a toda clase de peligros..._

_\- Cuente con ello, Mi Lord, así lo haré..._

Respondió Hipo, estrechando la mano que el joven Laird le ofrecía, sellando con ese gesto, la gran promesa que le acababa de hacer...

* * *

**En Berk...**

Estoico caminaba en dirección a la herrería...

había pasado los últimos meses, pensando en los reproches que Bocón le había hecho respecto a los muchos errores que como padre había cometido con Hipo, y deseaba poder disculparse con su viejo amigo, casi tanto como ansiaba poder confiarle la gran pena y desesperación que sentía al pensar que su hijo se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse, al imaginar la incontable cantidad de peligros a la que podría estar expuesto, y todo por su necedad, por no ser capaz de aceptar a su hijo tal cual era, y nada más...

al llegar, tocó la puerta y entró llamando a su amigo, al cual esperaba encontrar trabajando en la fragua; pero al no ver al afanoso vikingo por ningún lado, se dio la vuelta decepcionado, disponiéndose a regresar de nuevo por donde había venido, pero tan pronto como abrió la puerta, escuchó unos hirientes sollozos, que provenían del interior...

al asomarse, encontró a su amigo llorando a lagrima viva, mientras sostenía un raído pedazo de tela verde, manchada de sangre. Al principio creyó que el herrero se había lastimado gravemente, y había corrido a ocultarse en su habitación, para evitar ser la burla de toda la aldea, pero al mirar más de cerca, reconoció de inmediato aquella prenda, que alguna vez perteneció a su hijo...

\- _¿Bocón?...¿de donde sacaste ésto?..._

_\- Lo encontré hace mucho, en una de las islas cercanas - _Lloriqueó el vikingo...

\- _P__ero...está manchada con sangre...¿Bocón?...¿que le pasó a mi hijo?..._

_\- He buscado en todos los rincones, tratando de probar que mis sospechas eran erradas...pero ya no queda más remedio que aceptar que tal vez yo tenía razón y ella lo asesinó..._

_\- ¿Ella?...¿a quien te refieres Bocón?..._

_\- ¡Astrid Hofferson!..._

Al escuchar aquello, Estoico salió de la herrería convertido en un mar de furia, llamó a unos cuantos vikingos, y se dirigió con ellos a la casa de los Hofferson, haciendo que apresaran de inmediato a la chica responsable de la muerte de su hijo...

\- _¡Pero Estoico, ella merece un juicio justo! - _Le decían todos, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón...

-_ ¡No merece nada!, ¡Será exiliada esta misma noche, rumbo a la isla silenciosa!, ¡Ha matado a mi hijo!, ¡Ha matado a mi Hijo! - _Gritaba el destrozado vikingo, preso de la pena y el dolor...

Mientras tanto, Astrid forcejeaba intentando librarse de las manos que la habían hecho prisionera, volviendo la vista hacia sus padres, suplicando su ayuda, a la vez que clamaba a los cuatro vientos su inocencia - _¡Soy inocente!, ¡Soy inocente!, ¡Mamá, Papá, por favor ayúdenme! - _Les suplicaba la joven...

\- _Tú ya no eres nuestra hija - _Le respondió su padre, mientras le volvía la espalda, y cerraba la puerta tras de si...

* * *

Tan pronto como descendió de la barcaza que la transportaba, Astrid se sintió completamente asustada. Había escuchado hablar incontables historias sobre ese lugar, pero ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas había soñado que algún día llegaría a poner un pie ahí; en donde se decía no había agua ni comida, o por lo menos un sitio donde poder resguardarse del frío durante la noche, un lugar en donde se podía pasar los días pidiendo auxilio, y nadie jamás escucharía sus gritos...

fue a sentarse sobre una roca, mientras se tomaba a si misma en un abrazo, mirando alejarse a la barcaza que la había arrojado hasta esa horrible isla, comenzando a llorar desconsolada, cuando de pronto, alguien a sus espaldas, habló sobresaltándola un poco...

\- _De nada te servirá que llores, yo he estado aquí durante una semana, y nadie, ni siquiera mi madre, se ha compadecido de mí...Me llamo Heather...¿y tú?..._

_\- Astrid...y no pienso quedarme aquí, si es lo que piensas...ya encontraré la forma de escapar..._

_\- Como quieras...aunque la única manera de salir de aquí, es en un barco de marginados..._

_\- ¿Marginados?..._

_\- Si...vienen aquí a llevarse a los reos, para venderlos como esclavos...así que más vale que ruegues a Odín para que seas comprada por un buen amo...esa...es tu única salvación._


	6. Dragones, La Isla de las Brumas

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨El pasado Está Escrito en la Memoria, y el Futuro Está Presente en el Deseo¨_

* * *

**¨Dragones, La Isla de las Brumas¨**

Astrid estaba atónita. Siempre había sabido que los marginados eran capaces de las más crueles bajezas; pero vender al mejor postor, la última esperanza de libertad de una persona, definitivamente los convertía en los monstruos que todos sabían que eran en realidad...

se levantó lentamente y se volvió para mirar a Heather con una expresión en su rostro de autentico desconcierto, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en temor, conforme iba captando y dando un obvio significado a las palabras que esa chica acababa de pronunciar...

\- ¿_Es..es...esclavos?...¿como lo sabes? - _Preguntó Astrid, esperando que solo hubiera dicho aquello para asustarla...

\- _Me lo dijo el infeliz depravado al que asesiné, cuando me atrapó robando el oro de su padre - _Confesó Heather, logrando que Astrid la mirara como si fuera alguna clase de bicho venenoso...

\- _No es lo que piensas - _Le reprochó la chica, al ver la mirada acusadora con la que silenciosamente, Astrid la estaba juzgando...

\- _Ah ¿no?, y según tú, ¿como se le llama al hecho de tomar lo que no te pertenece, incluyendo la vida de su legítimo dueño?, ¿tomar prestado? - _Le soltó Astrid con la voz llena de sarcasmo..._  
_

\- _Vivíamos en la tribu Gungner. Nuestra aldea había sido destruida por los dragones, así que todos nos dispersamos buscando refugio en otros clanes. Mi padre había trabajado por años para Leofric el Blanco; el vikingo que poseía más bienes que el resto de la tribu, a pesar de no ser el jefe, ni nada parecido..._

_todos los días, Leofric se internaba en el bosque, y regresaba con varios sacos llenos de oro, que guardaba en un arcón enorme; del que según se decía en la aldea, nadie sería lo bastante estúpido para intentar robar algo de su interior - _Explicó Heather riendo con amargura - _Pues Leofric tenía reputación de asesino, aún cuando nunca se llegaran a tener pruebas de ello..._

_Un día volvió a la aldea, ufanándose de haber encontrado en el río, una gran veta de oro del tamaño del puño de un vikingo adulto, la cual incluiría en la dote de su malcriada e insoportable hija menor, lo que provocó que le llovieran aún más pretendientes a esa insufrible mimada, que por supuesto estaban más interesados en la dote, que en el espantoso adefesio con el cual se desposarían..._

_Aquella noche, mis padres y yo nos habíamos sentado a la mesa, mientras que mi madre comenzaba a servir la cena; cuando de pronto apareció un grupo de marginados. Golpearon a mi padre, y a mi madre y a mi, nos ataron y amordazaron para después llevarnos hasta su isla; y una vez ahí, me llevaron a la presencia de Alvin el traidor..._

_Dijo que quería la famosa veta de oro de Leofric, y que yo iba a ser quien la consiguiera para él, a menos que no quisiera volver a ver vivos a mis padres..._

_Le pregunté porqué no la robaba él mismo, si tanto la deseaba, pero me respondió que conocía bien a la tribu Gungner, y que si alguien iba a resultar muerto por intentarlo, ese no iba a ser él, ni ninguno de sus marginados, por lo que lo mejor sería que se tratara de alguien que no causara desconfianza en la casa del vikingo..._

_No quería hacerlo; pero tratándose de marginados, jamas se tiene elección, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió, fue negociar con Alvin la libertad de mis padres a cambio de robar la veta, y aunque al principio se rehusó y me amenazó con una sarta de estupideces, al final logré que accediera por lo menos, a liberar a mi madre..._

_Esa misma noche, Salvaje nos acompañó a las dos hasta nuestra casa, y luego se quedó vigilando, hasta que yo consiguiera robar la veta de oro para Alvin..._

_A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que todos habían salido, y que la casa se hallaba vacía, me colé al interior y comencé a buscar aquella maldita piedra, pero cuando por fin la tuve en mis manos, me encontré de frente con Egil, el hijo mayor de Leofric..._

_Según se decía en la aldea, Egil era un maldito pervertido. Había deshonrado a una buena cantidad de chicas de otras tribus, y también a algunas de las hijas de los refugiados en la suya, intentó convencerme de que me acostara con él, a cambio de no decir nada a su padre, o a cualquier otra persona de la tribu, ya que si lo hacía, me llevarían ante el consejo de ancianos, me juzgarían y me exiliarían a isla silenciosa, donde si tenía suerte, me recogería un barco de marginados, para terminar vendiéndome como esclava, al igual que siempre hacen con todos los pobres desafortunados, que tienen la mala suerte de ser arrojados a este infierno, y aún cuando me negué y traté de explicarle lo que sucedía, y el grave peligro que mi padre aún corría en manos de los marginados, él no me escuchó..._

_Forcejeamos. Él comenzó a arrancarme la ropa y a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas manos, mientras yo seguía suplicándole que por favor no lo hiciera. Y cuando estaba casi a punto de...bueno, tú sabes de qué...tomé la veta y lo golpee en la cabeza con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz..._

_De inmediato recogí la piedra, y corrí en dirección al bosque, donde Salvaje me estaba esperando; pero tan pronto como arrebató la veta de mis manos, me empujó con fuerza contra el tronco de un árbol, y lo siguiente que supe, fue que dos vikingos me llevaban ante el consejo de ancianos, acusándome de haber asesinado a Egil, y de haber robado la veta de oro de Leofric. No volví a ver a mi padre...ni a mi madre, y eso que al menos ella, ha quedado en libertad...Suponiendo que se haya enterado de lo que ocurrió conmigo; ella jamas vino a rescatarme - _Se lamentó Heather, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la arena, mientras comenzaba a llorar de manera inconsolable...

Astrid había escuchado su historia, hasta la última palabra, y fue solo entonces que finalmente lo comprendió todo; aún sin embargo, le parecía algo verdaderamente absurdo que Heather hubiera concedido alguna credibilidad a las palabras de Alvin, cuando todo mundo sabía que no se debía creer en las promesas de un marginado. En toda su vida, Astrid jamas había tratado de consolar a una persona, pero en aquellos momentos, Heather parecía necesitarlo más que nadie. Aún así, se sentía en el deber de sacarla del terrible error en el que se encontraba...

\- _No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua, Heather...¿no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez era una trampa de Alvin, para convencerte de que aceptaras?, ¿quien te asegura que Salvaje no regresó para llevarse a tu madre, de vuelta a la isla de los marginados? - _Le cuestionó a la chica...

\- _¡No!...¡Pero...la veta...la conseguí para ellos...yo...mis padres...!..._

_\- Tus padres...posiblemente hayan sufrido la misma suerte, que nos espera a nosotros, Heather - _Le previno Astrid, mientras limpiaba el rastro de las silenciosas lagrimas que caían de los ojos de su nueva amiga...

\- _Ella tiene razón, señorita Anundsson - _Habló alguien a sus espaldas - _Yo había pensado lo mismo, pero no deseaba atormentarla más aún, hablándole de los tontos presentimientos de un viejo inútil..._

Astrid levantó la vista, repentinamente interesada por aquel anciano. No era más alto que ellas mismas, su escaso cabello era completamente cano, y tenía unos ojos verdes, un tanto opacos, debido a la pesada carga de los años; vestía una vieja camisola gris, y un desgastado pantalón negro, llevaba un abrigo de lana negra, sin mangas, y unas botas viejas de piel de Yak...

\- _Por favor perdone la intromisión, señorita..._

_\- Astrid...mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson..._

_\- Ahh - _Suspiró el anciano - _No imagino cuales fueron los motivos, para arrojar a un ángel tan hermoso, a la parte más oscura y detestable del infierno...mi nombre es Harald, señorita...Harald Frodesson...y de todos modos...¿que puede haber hecho una jovencita como usted, para acabar en un sitio tan horrible?..._

_-No he hecho nada, señor Frodesson, aunque mi tribu parece creer que si..._

_\- Harald, solo Harald, pequeña - _Le dispensó el hombre, exhalando un largo suspiro - _Si...aunque no lo crea la entiendo, señorita Hofferson; la tribu a la cual pertenece uno, puede ser la mayor fortaleza con la que puede contar un vikingo...hasta que ésta misma decide, que se está de más dentro de ella..._

_\- ¿Porqué lo dice?, ¿que fue lo que hizo para terminar aquí?..._

_\- Creo, señorita Hofferson, que la pregunta correcta, más bien sería, ¿que fue lo que no hice?..._

_\- ¿Lo que no hizo?, ¿a que se refiere, Harald?..._

_\- Bueno...por principio, nunca fui un vikingo como los demás...de niño era demasiado pequeño y débil; pasaba los días jugando solo en el bosque, porque no soportaba la idea de ser la burla de mis¨amigos¨, la vergüenza de mis padres, y una carga para el resto de la tribu...recibía una paliza cada día, a manos de los chicos de la aldea, tan solo para recordarme lo frágil que era, y todo lo que nunca podría llegar a ser. Jamas me casé...no era la clase de vikingo que las mujeres desean como marido...y al hacerme viejo...y aún más torpe en su opinión...decidieron finalmente, que les estorbaba, y me confinaron a este horrible lugar, esperando que pronto muriera de inanición..._

Al escuchar la historia de Harald, Astrid pudo sentir, como un fuerte nudo, se le hacía poco a poco en la garganta, mientras recordaba a Hipo, y se preguntaba; ¿sería ese el final que el destino le reservaba, si se hubiera quedado en Berk?, ¿envejecer solo, sin amigos, ni familia, y luego ser abandonado en aquella isla olvidada de Odín?...

_\- Es curioso - _Rió Astrid con amargura...

\- _¿Que cosa, señorita? - _Quiso saber el anciano...

_\- Hipo...el único hijo de Estoico, el jefe de la tribu a la que yo pertenecía, era un chico muy parecido a usted...un día lo descubrí en el bosque, haciendo... algo prohibido, y lo acusé ante el consejo de ancianos...y él escapó...meses después, alguien encontró una de sus prendas, manchada con su sangre...y ya que debido a una fuerte rivalidad que los dos sosteníamos a últimas fechas, yo era la única con motivos para desear su muerte...pues..._

_\- Todos te culparon, y te trajeron aquí -_ Terminó Heather...

_-_ _En realidad, solo fue una persona...pero fue suficiente para que Estoico perdiera la razón, y decidiera enviarme aquí, sin derecho a un juicio justo..._

_\- Bueno...no suelo estar a favor de las injusticias, señorita Hofferson, pero sin intención de ofenderla...admiro el valor y determinación de ese joven...tal vez, si yo los hubiera tenido, habría logrado ser feliz en otra tierra, y quizás incluso tendría el cariño y respeto de aquellos a mi alrededor... _

_\- __Si...tal vez - _Respondió Astrid, bajando la mirada al suelo con tristeza, mientras comprendía finalmente los motivos que Hipo tuvo para irse lejos, sin mirar atrás...

En los días que siguieron, las cosas no fueron mucho mejor...

Era muy difícil conseguir un poco de alimento, y la poca agua que tenían para beber, la cual era recolectada por Harald, durante las tormentas, gracias a un pequeño pozo que él mismo había cavado en la arena; se terminaba rápidamente. Las noches eran terriblemente frías, por lo que Astrid y Heather dormían abrazadas, intentando de esa manera, conservar algo de calor; aún sin embargo, el frío les calaba hasta los huesos, y fue solo cuestión de tiempo, para que Heather despertara uno de esos días, con una fiebre abrazadora...

Mientras tanto Astrid comenzaba a convertirse en presa de la desesperación. Ansiaba encontrar la forma de poder escapar de aquel infierno; pero con Heather enferma, y Harald impedido por su propia vejez, era prácticamente imposible; y aún cuando ambos la habían animado a intentarlo sola, la vikinga se rehusaba terminantemente a abandonar la isla, dejándolos atrás, ya que sin importar los motivos por los que estaban ahí, tanto la joven, como el anciano, eran ahora lo más parecido que podía tener a una familia, pues le habían dado todo el apoyo, consuelo, y comprensión, que sus propios padres le habían negado, en el momento en que ella más los necesitó...

Hasta que una tarde, un barco ancló cerca de las costas de isla silenciosa, y el caos se desató enseguida...

Los marginados descendieron golpeando, encadenando, y arrastrando a todos los reos hacia la orilla; y una vez que los hubieron reunido a todos, uno a uno, los fueron encerrando en la galera, justo después de someterlos a una humillante revisión, para calcular el precio que pedirían por ellos al mercader de esclavos, con el que negociaban...

Pero cuando llegó el turno de Astrid y Heather...

\- _¡Vaya, vaya...pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí! - _Se burló uno de los marginados, al ver a las chicas...

\- _¡Salvaje! - _Exclamó Heather con las pocas fuerzas que tenía - _¡Ya tienen lo que querían!, ¡Déjanos ir a mi, y a mis amigos! -_ Le suplicó la muchacha...

\- _¿Dejarlos ir?, ¿porqué lo haría?, nos dieron un buen precio por tus padres en el último lote de esclavos que vendimos - _Le reveló con descaro - _Tal vez nos ofrezcan mucho más por ti, ¡ahora entra ahí!, estás deteniendo la fila..._

Al escuchar aquello, Heather sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba, al ver que las sospechas de sus amigos, por fin se convertían en la más cruel y dolorosa verdad. Ahora, ella también sufriría el mismo destino que sus padres, y nunca más se volverían a ver; tumbada junto a Astrid, lloró y lloró, hasta perder la consciencia...

Durante días, navegaron sin conocer jamas el rumbo que tomaría su destino; soportando hambre, sed, e incertidumbre, hasta que una mañana por fin, tocaron puerto en un lugar completamente desconocido, tan distinto a Berk en todos los sentidos, que Astrid se descubrió de pronto a si misma, presa de la angustia más terrible, al ser finalmente consciente de lo lejos que se encontraba ahora de su hogar...

Descendió del barco junto a los demás esclavos, y caminó entre cadenas hasta lo que parecía ser alguna especie de mercado, donde una incontable cantidad de personas, ofrecía ya un precio por otros pobres desdichados, que al igual que ellos, se hallaban a punto de perder para siempre su libertad; mientras intentaba desesperadamente convencerse a si misma, de que solo se trataba de la pesadilla más horrible que había tenido hasta entonces...

¡Aquello no podía estar pasando!, Astrid contempló con horror, como uno a uno, esos pobres miserables, eran vendidos cual simples cabezas de ganado, ¡Odín tenía que obrar un milagro, y frenar de inmediato, aquella grotesca aberración!...más sin embargo...

Sus plegarias jamas fueron escuchadas; pues antes de caer el medio día, un hombre apareció por el mercado, ofreciendo una buena cantidad por ella, y sus dos amigos, que de inmediato fueron apartados de los demás, y llevados a base de insultos y empujones , hasta quien sería a partir de entonces, su nuevo amo...

\- _¡La Duquesa de Crane, es una dama muy exigente!, ¡deberán ser obedientes, diligentes, y competentes!, ¡no se acercarán, si ella no solicita su presencia!, ¡no protestarán, y harán todo cuanto Milady, les ordene!, ¡no hablarán, si ella no lo pide!, ¡deberán mostrar el mayor respeto, frente a sus amos!, ¡y si por casualidad olvidan, cual es su lugar en el orden de las cosas, estaré encantado de refrescarles la memoria! -_ Dijo aquel extraño, acariciando con una de sus manos, enfundadas en gruesos guantes de piel negra, una especie de látigo, el cual llevaba atado cuidadosamente a su cintura, mientras sonreía con perversidad...

_-_ _¡Yo no pertenezco a nadie! - _Exclamó de pronto Astrid, rompiendo el silencio que se había adueñado momentáneamente de la situación...

_-_ _¿Como has dicho? - _Le preguntó aquel hombre, arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras, mientras se acercaba a ella, acechándola como un depredador a su presa...

\- _Dije...que yo no pertenezco a nadie - _Osó repetir la joven vikinga...

Con una fuerte bofetada, ese miserable la arrojó al suelo, haciéndola callar al instante, para después obligarla a ponerse de pie otra vez, tirando bruscamente de sus cabellos - _¡Perteneces al Duque y a la Duquesa de Crane! - _Le gritó en la cara, empujándola después con brusquedad, hacia sus compañeros - _¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso!, ¡Ahora camina, su Señoría y Milady, esperan!..._

Como le fue posible, Astrid se levantó del suelo, tratando en vano de contener el amargo llanto del que fue presa en el instante en que había comprendido, que su vida y libertad, le habían sido arrebatadas, que su pasado era un fantasma, su presente, una farsa, y su futuro, si es que lo tenía, sería un verdadero infierno...

* * *

**_En Duncan Creag..._**

Hipo se hallaba en el salon de Lord Duncan, ultimando junto con otros caballeros, los detalles de la travesía que emprenderían dentro de un par de días, hacia las islas del norte. Ya se había decidido el número de barcos que zarparían desde Mandala, y los tripulantes que irían a bordo de éstos, con excepción del¨_Furia Nocturna¨, _un imponente galeón de color negro, que había sido recientemente construido por ordenes de Lord Duncan, y entregado a Hipo, como un obsequio especial, de su parte, a bordo del cual, como era de esperarse, viajaría la familia del joven Laird, los tres hermanos de Eretria, Sir MacKenzie, Anabelle, que había sido acogida en la fortaleza, por Lord Malcom, luego del lamentable fin que habían tenido sus padres, para terminar convirtiéndose en la nodriza de la pequeña Bonnie, con quien la joven se había ido encariñando, hasta pedir que se le confiara el cuidado de la niña; y por supuesto, Hipo y _Chimuelo, _que como dueños de aquella embarcación, la comandarían en su primera travesía, hasta llegar a su destino;_¨La Isla de las Brumas¨..._

Por su parte,_ Chimuelo _estaba tanto emocionado, como impresionado con la gran belleza y elegancia de aquella nave, que al parecer había sido inspirada en él, ¡que inteligentes y creativos, eran estos humanos!, tan diferentes a la manada de brutos, que poblaban aquella isla, tan llena de costumbres vulgares y soeces, que hasta su paciente y comprensivo jinete, había terminado completamente hastiado de ellas. ¡Con qué inigualable precisión, habían reflejado cada parte de su cuerpo!, desde los finos detalles en madera labrada que semejaban los pliegues de sus alas, hasta la enorme saliente, que rodeaba la popa hasta babor, y simulaba su hermosa cola, parecía tan real, que si no fuera por esos pilares, provistos de enormes trozos de tela negra, juraría que se trataba de uno de los suyos, un imponente y feroz Furia Nocturna, que se disponía a cruzar a nado, las salvajes olas del infinito océano...

Tan hermoso resultaba a sus ojos aquel navío, que todos los días después de ayudar a Hipo con el entrenamiento de los futuros jinetes, _Chimuelo _buscaba un sitio junto a la ventana, desde donde podía admirar aquella obra de arte, en todo su esplendor, porque; él sabía de arte, su jinete le había enseñado a dibujar sobre la tierra, y eso lo convertía en una criatura sensible e inteligente; Lord Malcom se lo había dicho así, y las criaturas inteligentes, eran dignas de reconocimiento, y era por tal motivo que había ordenado que se construyera en su honor, aquella obra maestra, que tanto llamaba su atención, al grado incluso de arrastrar consigo a Effie, la amable anciana que se dedicaba a atender sus necesidades, y las de su jinete, tales como lavar la ropa de su amigo, y mantener en orden la recamara que compartía con él, entre otras cosas, para que admirara por enésima ocasión, la majestuosidad del enorme navío en el que zarparía dentro de poco, junto a sus amigos, en busca de una nueva aventura...

\- _Si, si, cariño, ya lo he visto - _Le decía siempre la anciana con su voz aguda, antes de sonreirle y rascarle detrás de su oreja izquierda - _Aunque si me lo preguntas, creo que no te han hecho justicia, tú eres mucho más encantador que un montón de astillas negras, tratando de imitarte -_ Decía Effie, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla, a lo que _Chimuelo _respondía siempre con un suave ronroneo cariñoso...

Al terminar la reunión, Hipo se dirigió a su recamara, donde seguramente encontraría a su amigo, ocupado en su más reciente pasatiempo, que era pasar las tardes enteras admirando aquel navío que lo representaba, y que tanto le gustaba...y no se equivocaba...

_Chimuelo _se hallaba sentado junto a la ventana, moviendo su cola lentamente de un lado a otro, sin apartar la vista de aquello que llamaba su atención, más que para advertir la llegada de su amigo a la recamara, corriendo enseguida para darle la bienvenida, para después darle ligeros empujones en la espalda, guiándolo de esa manera hacia la ventana...

\- _Si, lo sé, amigo, es impresionante...es su manera de agradecerte por lo que has hecho, ¿sabes?..._

_\- (Bueno...no he sido yo nada más...todo el plan ha sido idea tuya en realidad...¿dónde está la imagen que debe reflejarte a ti, acompañándome?...prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos...y yo te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo sin dudarlo...no comprendo)..._

Como si fuera capaz de comprender aquella serie de gruñidos melancólicos, el muchacho acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de su amigo - _Claro que veras una pequeña parte en esa nave, que sin duda habrá de recordarte nuestra amistad - _Le consoló el vikingo, mientras le sonreía de la manera más afectuosa - _ahora, ¿estás listo para el viaje?, tan solo faltan dos días, y debemos estar preparados, amigo..._

Dijo el muchacho, comenzando a empacar algunas cosas, pues quería estar totalmente seguro de que lo tenía todo, tal como siempre hacía, antes de emprender un viaje. Una sabia decisión, pues el tiempo se escurrió como el agua, y pronto habría de encontrarse abordando, junto a sus amigos, absolutamente preparados, y listos para zarpar...

* * *

El sol estaba alto, y el viento era perfecto para las sesenta y cuatro naves, que habían zarpado aquella mañana, rumbo a las islas del norte, con un fiero galeón, oscuro como la noche misma, navegando a la cabeza de todas ellas; avanzando suavemente sobre las olas, guiadas por el curso que imponía el capitán del¨Furia Nocturna¨, en donde cuatro chicos, se dedicaban por el momento a repasar el entrenamiento previo que les había dado Hipo, y a la vez, también a molestar a Ian, debido a lo difícil que había resultado para el pobre chico, despedirse de una de las sirvientas de la fortaleza; la cual, sobraba decirlo, era bastantes años mayor que él...

\- _¡Oh Lorna, voy a extrañarte tanto! - _Se burlaba Helio, mirando a su amigo sonrojarse hasta las orejas...

\- _Si no te conociera mejor, diría que ella te gusta, hermano - _Le bromeó Tayra...

\- _¡Bah, cállense todos!, ustedes no saben nada - _Respondió Ian, harto ya, de ser la burla de sus amigos...

\- _Y que tal tú, Hipo, ¿hay alguien en Mandala que haya llamado tu atención? - _Preguntó Arianna, en un intento por librar a Ian de aquel tema de conversación, tan vergonzoso para su amigo...

\- _¡¿Qué?!, ¡no, yo no...! - _Respondió Hipo, sumamente nervioso...

\- _Descuida, Hipo - _Le tranquilizó Tayra, posando su mano izquierda, sobre la espalda baja del chico - _Tal vez ahora no conozcas a nadie que llame tu atención de esa manera; pero ya verás que con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien, que haga latir tu corazón, de verdad - _Dijo la joven, mientras intentaba en vano, esconder el travieso rubor, que se extendió al instante por sus mejillas...

\- _Gracias...pero ya no creo que sea posible, Tayra...Ella me lo arrancó hace tiempo...- _Confesó Hipo con una amarga sonrisa, y una gran sombra de tristeza y nostalgia en su mirada...

\- _¿Ella? -_ Preguntó Tayra, aún sin comprender...

\- _Astrid... - _Respondió el chico, mientras se daba la vuelta, buscando alejarse de todo recuerdo de aquella vikinga que lo despreció hasta el último instante, y a la que aún a pesar de todo, él no conseguía dejar de amar...

En los días que siguieron, el paisaje fue cambiando poco a poco, hasta volverse nublado y poco visible, gracias a la niebla que los envolvía y hacía que resultara un tanto difícil orientarse; aunque no tanto para Hipo. Alguna vez acompañó a su padre en varios viajes hacia las islas vecinas, tan solo para firmar tratados comerciales o de paz, y era debido a eso, que afortunadamente tenía bastante experiencia, navegando en tales condiciones, por lo que únicamente se limitaban a usar una extraña especie de lámparas, creadas por los chicos, para enviar señales de su ubicación al resto de los navíos, para evitar que alguno llegara a extraviarse del curso...

Faltaba muy poco para que al fin lograran atravesar aquella espesa niebla de ultratumba que los rodeaba, cuando de pronto; un curioso y familiar chapoteo en el agua, hizo que Tayra, Hipo, _Chimuelo, _y Arianna, corrieran de inmediato hasta la escotilla, para averiguar de que se trataba, pero al mirar hacia abajo, casi no pudieron creer lo que veían sus ojos...

Una sirena de cabellos rojos como la sangre, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y una larga cola cubierta de escamas color violeta, se hallaba sentada sobre lo que parecía ser un extraño montículo de roca marrón, que sobresalía...¡¿En pleno mar abierto?!...

\- _¡¿Sonia?! - _Exclamaron los tres chicos a coro, mientras que _Chimuelo_ tan solo dejaba caer las alas, y componía en su rostro un gesto de autentico desconcierto...

\- _¡Hola! - _Saludó Sonia, con una alegría inusitada; como quien ha encontrado de pronto a un amigo, al cual no veía en bastante tiempo...

\- _¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - _Le reprendió Tayra, bajando la voz, tanto como le fue posible...

\- _Decidí venir a visitarte - _Respondió Sonia, encogiendo los hombros con displicencia, logrando que Tayra levantara una de sus cejas, retándola de ese modo a decir la verdad...

\- _¡Está bien! - _Exclamó Sonia - _¡Me atrapaste!, es que no podía dejar que viajaran solos, sin ninguna protección - _Confesó la sirena, jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos...

\- _¿Te parece que viajamos sin protección? - _Preguntó Tayra, entornando los ojos hacia _Chimuelo, _el cual inmediatamente sacó pecho, apoyando el comentario de su amiga - _Además, no hemos emprendido este viaje nosotros solos, ¿sabes?..._

_\- ¿Hablas de las otras naves, allá atrás?, lo sé, dan miedo...menos mal que traje conmigo a¨Louie¨, Por si acaso las cosas llegan a salirse de control..._

_\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -_ Exclamó Tayra, completamente horrorizada con la¨pequeña¨confesión de su amiga...

\- _¿Quien es¨Louie¨- _Quiso saber Hipo...

\- _¡Oh, es una de nuestras mascotas! - _Respondió Sonia alegremente - _¡Saluda,¨Louie¨! - _Pidió de manera jovial, mientras saltaba de vuelta al océano...

al instante, un enorme tentáculo se alzó desde las profundidades, y se sacudió con torpeza, empapando a los chicos, a causa de lo que pretendía ser un ademán de saludo - _(¡Mamá dragona!, ¡¿Que rayos es eso?!) - _Para después volver a sumergirse, agitando las aguas con violencia, y provocando un gran estruendo...

\- _¡¿Que ha sido eso?! - _Exclamó de pronto Sir MacKenzie, que llegaba corriendo hasta ellos, notablemente alarmado...

\- _¡Una ballena! - _Soltó Arianna sin más...

\- _¿De verdad?, ¿dónde? - _Preguntó curioso el caballero, intentando inútilmente, asomarse por la escotilla...

\- _Ehh...¡disculpe, Sir MacKenzie! -_ Le distrajo Tayra, tomándolo del brazo - _Pero, ¿conviene que mi hermano, Ian, esté jugando con el timón de la nave? - _Dijo la chica, señalando en esa dirección...

-_ ¡Ian! - _Le reprendió Sir MacKenzie - _¿Que crees que haces, muchacho?, ¿acaso quieres quieres que perdamos el curso? - _Dijo marchándose a corregir el rumbo que llevaba la nave...

\- _¡Eso estuvo cerca! - _Exclamó Hipo, en un hilo de voz - _No me había asustado tanto, desde aquella mañana, cuando conocí a Chimuelo, y luego de haberlo liberado, se me fue encima, ¡creí que me iba a matar! - _Les contó el vikingo, mientras miraba a su amigo reír por su último comentario...

\- _(Bueno, amigo...tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo, primero, así que supongo que estamos a mano, ja ja ja)..._

_\- Creo que le debemos una al pobre Ian, ¿saben? - _Se preocupó Arianna, mirando a su amigo, ser reprendido por Sir MacKenzie...

\- _Es Ian - _Dijo Tayra, restándole importancia - _Lo culpo de todo desde que tenía cinco, para él es normal...en cuanto a ti, sirena malcriada - _Dijo barriendo su mirada sobre las aguas, hasta dar con un par de glaucos ojos, escondidos bajo una maraña de cabellos rojos, que flotaban libres en la superficie - _¿Que rayos crees, que estás haciendo?, ¡Sir MacKenzie pudo haberte descubierto!..._

_\- Sir MacKenzie, o cualquier otro a bordo, con menos respeto por su existencia - _Le apoyó Hipo...

\- _Lo siento - _Se disculpó Sonia - _Pero me preocupé por ustedes, cuando Madre dijo, que estarían en peligro..._

_\- ¿Tu madre te envió? -_ Le preguntó Tayra, adoptando un gesto de vaga comprensión del asunto...

_-_ _No exactamente...pero ella dijo - _Citó Sonia, irguiéndose en una curiosa imitación de su progenitora -_¨El peligro acecha desde el norte, al oscuro navío. El agua deberá dar la mano al viento, y juntos habrán de destruir el presente, para crear un mejor futuro¨...así que por eso decidí venir - _Explicó Sonia, sonriendo con inocencia...

\- _(Ahora si la perdimos)..._

_\- ¿Que cosa dijo? -_ Preguntaron Hipo y Arianna, sin comprender de que hablaba la sirena..._  
_

\- _Ahhh, si - _Suspiró Tayra, recordando que debía a sus amigos, una¨pequeña¨ explicación - _Creo que nunca les hablé sobre Ankhiara, ¿verdad? - _Preguntó mirando a sus amigos negar distraídamente con la cabeza...

-_Ankhiara es la reina del océano...posee el don de la profecía, y los pocos que los sabemos, hemos aprendido a temer y respetar al porvenir oculto en sus palabras, pues es tan definitivo, que ninguna acción, por temeraria que ésta sea, es capaz de alterar al destino contenido en ellas - _Explicó la chica - _El único problema, es que al parecer, Ankhiara adora las metáforas, y la mayoría de las veces, no solemos entender a que se refería, hasta que sus profecías se han tornado reales; las únicas que son capaces de comprender en el acto, el significado de sus extrañas visiones, son sus traviesas y encantadoras hijas - _Externó Tayra, señalando con un gesto de sus ojos a Sonia, que de nuevo se hallaba sentada en uno de los tentáculos de¨_Louie_¨, mientras sonreía orgullosa, confirmando de aquel modo, las palabras de su amiga...

\- _Entonces...- _Razonó Hipo - _¿Sonia es una princesa, y alguien quiere destruirnos?..._

_\- No exactamente; en realidad, Madre solo se refería a un viejo enemigo de tu pasado, que al parecer tiene algo en contra de los dragones, o más específicamente, en contra de tu dragón - _Aclaró Sonia...

\- _(¿Qué?, ¿Quien puede ser el cabeza hueca, que osa creer, que le debo algo?)..._

_\- Bien...pues entonces solo hay que mantenernos alejados de los problemas, amigo - _Le indicó Hipo a _Chimuelo, _rascando cariñosamente detrás de su oreja...

\- _¡Relájense! - _Rió Sonia afable - _Ya les dije que he traído conmigo a¨Louie¨, así que todo estará bien..._

_\- No te ofendas Sonia - _Le pidió Tayra - _Pero no creo que un gigantesco monstruo marino, con incontrolables ataques de nervios; sea la solución a nuestros problemas..._

_\- ¡¿Monstruo Marino?! - _Preguntó Arianna, entre el temor y el asombro...

\- _¿Ataques de nervios? - _Se burló Hipo...

\- _No es gracioso, Hipo - _Le reprendió Tayra - _¨Louie¨, es la mascota más grande y peligrosa, a quien Ankhiara pudo haber confiado la seguridad de sus hijas. Si su mayor temor se desata en medio del océano; podría destruir a toda la flota, y no viviríamos para contarlo..._

_\- Pues, ¿que clase de monstruo marino es¨Louie¨? - _Preguntó Arianna dubitativa...

\- _Es...un Kraken - _Respondió Tayra, con voz estrangulada - _Y tiene un miedo mortal al mal tiempo, que hace que pierda los estribos de una manera tan violenta, que le es totalmente imposible tratar de controlarse..._

_\- ¿Mal tiempo? - _Preguntó Hipo confundido...

\- _Si, ya sabes...lluvia, truenos, rayos, relámpagos, el mar agitado, y todo eso - _Explicó la muchacha, gesticulando nerviosamente con sus manos...

\- _¿Te refieres a una torm...? - _Hipo no pudo terminar aquella pregunta. La mano de Tayra había ido a estamparse sobre sus labios, haciéndolo callar al instante...

\- _¡No lo digas! - _Exclamó Tayra, muy asustada...

\- _Que no diga, ¿qué? -_ Se quejó Hipo, molesto por la manera en que había sido silenciado por su amiga...

\- _¡No pronuncies la palabra con¨T¨, en presencia de¨Louie¨! - _Le advirtió la chica - _Incluso el solo escucharla, le haría alterarse tanto, que comenzaría a destruir barcos a diestra y siniestra, y adivina quienes serían los primeros en la lista..._

El muchacho ya no protestó, estaba claro que las tormentas le producían a¨_Louie_¨, un temor aberrante, tal vez sería la decisión más prudente, el evitar hablar sobre el tema, mientras se encontraran todos en mitad del océano; solo esperaba que Odín se mostrara benévolo, y no desatara una tempestad en plena travesía...

* * *

Una semana después, la flota entera se encontraba bordeando aquel espeso muro de niebla, que protegía el nido de los dragones, por lo que de inmediato, Hipo dio la orden a cada nave de detenerse y esperar, hasta que él hubiera dado la señal para avanzar de nuevo...

Poco a poco avanzaron orientándose con ayuda de _Chimuelo, _hasta llegar a la orilla, y una vez en tierra firme, Sir MacKenzie dio la voz de aviso al resto de las naves, que se fueron acercando al¨Furia Nocturna¨lo más que pudieron, para luego desembarcar, y seguir a Hipo al interior de la isla...

\- _¿Que dices, amigo?, ¿crees que puedas explicarte, por nosotros? - _Preguntó el chico a su dragón...

_\- (Puedo intentarlo...aunque no te prometo nada, amigo)..._

* * *

**_Chimuelo..._**

_Habíamos llegado hasta mi viejo¨hogar¨, y no es como si alguna vez me hubiera sentido cómodo viviendo en éste horrible lugar. Todo era frío, y húmedo, y había que pasarse la vida arriesgándose para conseguir algo de alimento, que la mayoría de las veces terminaba sirviendo para saciar el gran apetito de ese maldito parásito, y todo para no ser devorado y tener un sitio donde dormir, ya que los dragones más débiles podían morir, si llegaban a pasar la noche durmiendo a la intemperie, expuestos a las bajas temperaturas, y para colmo sin un solo bocado que llevarse al estómago..._

_fui acercándome hasta llegar a un sitio, donde podía sentir la presencia de algunos de mis hermanos, que se habían ocultado, temerosos de aquel ejército de humanos que me acompañaba, y no los culpaba...los pocos encuentros cercanos, que algunos de ellos habían tenido con la especie, no habían terminado muy bien que digamos...pero Hipo y yo nos disponíamos a cambiar eso, les daríamos una razón para confiar..._

_-¡Ya sé que están ahí!, ¡salgan!, ¡no intentamos hacerles daño, venimos en paz! - Los Llamé, mostrándome amable..._

_\- ¿Q..q..quien eres tú?, ¿que haces en compañía de esos humanos? - Me preguntó un pequeño Gronckle, saliendo por fin de su escondite..._

_\- Estos son humanos de las islas del sur, y han venido conmigo sin intenciones de lastimar a nadie, si miras con atención, ni siquiera vienen armados..._

_\- ¿Como logras estar entre ellos, sin que traten de arrancarte las alas? - Me preguntó con asombro un Nadder adulto, abandonando su provisional refugio entre las rocas..._

_\- ¡Fácil!, ellos admiran y respetan a los dragones, incluso hay una ley en Mandala que condena a largos años de prisión a cualquiera que trate de hacerme daño a mi, o a cualquier dragón que llegue a vivir a la isla..._

_un murmullo de asombro se esparció rápidamente entre mis congéneres, que intentaban descubrir los motivos, que podrían tener aquellos humanos para tratarme con el respeto que nadie antes le había mostrado a los nuestros, cuando no demasiado lejos de ahí... _

_\- ¡Bonnie! - Escuché gritar de pronto a Anabelle, por lo que rápidamente me giré buscando a la pequeña pulga busca problemas, y no tardé demasiado en encontrarla, a unos cuantos metros, abrazando y besando cariñosamente a una de esas pequeñas lagartijas, que los brutos de aquella isla donde habitaba Hipo, solían llamar¨Terror Terrible¨..._

_\- Esa cría de humano...¿acaba de besar al pequeño? - Me preguntó un Pesadilla Monstruosa, que se acercaba curioso mirando a mi pequeña, socializar con uno de los nuestros..._

_\- Bueno...Bonnie, tiene la firme creencia de que cualquiera que tenga cola, alas y escamas, es obviamente alguien genial - Les expliqué lo mejor que pude..._

_\- Dime - Pidió un Gruñido Tambaleante a mi derecha - ¿Hay más humanos como ella en ese sitio del que nos hablas?..._

_\- Toda una isla - Respondí - Y este es el trato que he venido a proponerles...Quien esté harto de vivir para alimentar a esa bestia haragana, puede acompañarnos... tendrá un hogar y alimento cada día, serán tratados con respeto...y lo único que en esa isla se esperará de ustedes, es que protejan a su jinete y a la familia de éste...con algo de suerte...tal vez lleguen a crear un lazo de amistad tan fuerte como el que nos une a mi jinete y a mi..._

_\- ¡Yo quiero ir! - Dijo uno de ellos, y al mirar con más cuidado, descubrí a un Caminante de Viento, abriéndose paso entre los demás, para llegar a mi..._

_\- Toda mi especie...si nos aceptas - Dijo con algo de aprensividad en el tono de su voz..._

_\- ¡Por supuesto! - Le respondí encantado, recordando que los Caminantes de Viento, son dragones gentiles, nada violentos, cuya única razón para pelear, sería la de defender algo que para ellos fuera realmente importante..._

_\- ¡Yo también quiero ir - Dijo un Gancho Terrestre..._

_\- ¡Y yo! - Le siguió un Colmillo Afilado..._

_Lentamente las naves se fueron llenando con dragones que habían aceptado mi propuesta, mientras que nuestro barco aún esperaba por la elección de nuestros amigos, que como jinetes que habían recibido entrenamiento previo, intentarían acercarse por su cuenta al dragón que ellos eligieran entrenar, tal como Hipo había hecho conmigo tiempo atrás..._

_La primera en subir a bordo con su nueva amiga, fue Arianna, que había estado jugando con una traviesa hembra de Metamórfala, hasta que ambas terminaron siendo amigas... minutos más tarde, Sir MacKenzie abordó la nave sorprendiendo a todos con su nuevo amigo, ni más ni menos que un imponente Rompe Huesos, que parecía encantado de emprender el viaje de regreso con nosotros...tiempo después subió Nerea, acompañada por un Skrill, que si mi instinto no me engañaba, parecía tener más o menos la misma edad, que su nueva jinete...un poco raro...pero ya que la chica solía tener un carácter¨electrizante¨, no resultaba tan extraño verla en compañía de uno de esos bichos, en realidad...Helio subió poco después, llevando consigo a un Cuernatronante, que subió a bordo buscando un rincón donde quedarse dormido, el cual no tardó demasiado tiempo en encontrar...Le siguió Tayra, quien llegó unos minutos después, siendo acompañada por una hermosa hembra de Corta Lluvia, que al igual que su compañera, parecía mostrarse bastante segura de si misma...y finalmente Anabelle, que no había conseguido convencer a Bonnie, para que dejara de llorar, hasta que dio su consentimiento a la pequeña, de llevar consigo a bordo, a toda una parvada de Terrores Terribles..._

_Mientras tanto, Ian, Hipo, Y Yo, nos quedamos explorando por un rato más, ya que a Ian le llamaba la atención todo aquello que encontraba a su alrededor, y aunque al principio parecía ser algo divertido, dejó de serlo cuando encontramos algo que nos congeló la sangre...tal vez por el horror...tal vez por la ira...lo cierto es que deseábamos hallar al responsable, y hacerle pagar por aquella infamia...pues frente a nosotros, el suelo se hallaba cubierto con los cadáveres de varios dragones, que al parecer habían muerto intentando escapar de aquello que los atacó..._

_Sin embargo, al mirar hacia arriba, descubrimos la silueta de un extraño que se ocultaba entre las rocas. Llevaba un curioso atuendo hecho de piel, y cubría su rostro una máscara, que hacía imposible la tarea de identificarlo, aunque sin duda lo más insólito acerca de él, fue verle montando a lomos de un dragón Rompe Tormentas, el cual voló de inmediato al recibir de su jinete, la orden de abandonar la isla..._

_\- ¡Andando Brinca Nube!, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en ésta isla - Dijo aquella humana, en voz tan baja, que solo oídos de dragón, pudieron escucharla..._

_Al instante, Hipo y yo, tratamos de darle alcance, pero antes de que lográramos levantar el vuelo, un gemido lastimero, y la voz de Ian pidiendo ayuda, se escucharon a nuestras espaldas, forzándonos a ambos a renunciar de inmediato a aquella persecución, para correr en su auxilio, pues parecía que alguien se encontraba gravemente herido; pero al llegar hasta ellos, nos encontramos con algo, en verdad preocupante..._

_Frente a nosotros yacía tirado en el suelo, un joven Corta Leña, que al parecer había sido derribado con los mismos métodos, que Hipo había utilizado conmigo en su momento; sin embargo al notar que una de sus alas estaba fracturada, probablemente decidieron abandonarlo ahí, para que muriera de inanición, lo que en mi opinión, superaba por mucho, las burdas maneras utilizadas por los brutos de aquella isla, para matar a un dragón...lento...cruel...inhumano..._

_\- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí - Sentenció Ian con preocupación - Morirá si no lo ayudamos, hay que llevarlo al barco, ¡por favor ayúdenme! - Pidió Ian, con voz suplicante..._

_\- ¡De acuerdo! - Coincidimos Hipo y Yo, con una mirada, comenzando a cortar las cuerdas que aprisionaban al pobre dragón..._

_-Descuida, amigo, te pondrás bien - Le dije mostrándole la mitad artificial de mi cola..._

_\- ¿Ha sido un humano, quien te ha hecho eso? - Preguntó aprensivo..._

_\- Si...el mismo que me devolvió mi cielo, y me hizo volar otra vez...mi mejor amigo..._

_\- Entonces... ¿es alguien de fiar? - Preguntó esta vez con mayor interés..._

_\- ¡Pues claro! - Le respondí con absoluta seguridad en mis palabras..._

_.¡Entonces hazle cuidar también de mi pequeño amigo!; le pedí que se ocultara en esa cueva de allá, porque los cazadores de Drago¨Mano Dura¨, nos estaban persiguiendo, ¡Él debe ser el último de su especie, y no podía dejar que lo capturara ese maldito monstruo!...debe estar tan asustado como yo, en este momento...por favor búscalo, y pide a tu amigo que cuide de él..._

_\- ¿Quien es Drago¨Mano Dura¨?..._

_\- Un humano demente, que se proclama a si mismo¨Amo Único¨de nuestra especie, y que ha jurado dar caza, a cada dragón que llegue a cruzarse en su camino..._

_\- Ya veo...- Respondí, levantando la vista hacia el sitio donde se encontraba escondido, ese joven dragón, al que aquel pobre Corta Leña se refería - Espera aquí; mis amigos se encargarán de ayudarte...yo iré a buscar a tu amigo, y lo traeré para que podamos llevarlos a un sitio seguro, donde podrás recuperarte..._

_Caminé despacio en dirección a la cueva, tratando más que otra cosa, de no asustar al pequeño, preguntándome sobre la clase de dragón que podría estar ocultándose en su interior, mientras rogaba por que esos malditos desgraciados, no hubieran logrado causarle ningún tipo de daño, como habían hecho con su amigo, al derribarlo..._

_\- ¿Hola?...¿hay alguien ahí dentro?..._

_\- ¿Q..qu...quien está ahí?...¡Aléjese!..._

_\- ¡Tranquilo, amigo, no quiero hacerte daño!, pero tenemos que irnos ahora, antes de que esos malditos cazadores vuelvan; mis amigos ya están llevándose al Corta Leña que me envió por ti...su ala derecha está muy lastimada, y necesita cuidados, si quiere volver a volar algún día, así qué..._

_\- ¡¿Lo hirieron?!, ¡¿Como está?!, ¡¿Está vivo?! - Dijo saliendo por fin de su escondite..._

_\- Si, si, no te preocupes, él está..._

_Pero me interrumpí a media explicación...¡Es que me había quedado mudo a causa de la impresión!, ¡Desde que estaba en el nido había escuchado decir a todos, que la gran raza del Furia Gélida estaba extinta...y que la raza del Furia Nocturna, la seguiría pronto!, ¡Pero ahí estaba!, ¡De pie frente a mi, había una joven cría de Furia Gélida!..._

_\- Él está bien - Dije obligándome a recobrar la compostura - Ahora debemos irnos, antes de que esos monstruos vuelvan - Le urgí a salir..._

_Sin embargo el joven dragón blanco, entornó sus orbes turquesas con desconfianza; dio una larga mirada a mi persona, y me olfateó receloso antes de preguntar - ¿Porqué hueles a humano?..._

_\- Porque el humano que me protege, me acompaña siempre a donde voy - Respondí al chico con sinceridad..._

_\- ¿En serio? - Me respondió con sarcasmo - ¿Y desde cuando requiere un Furia Nocturna, la protección de un humano?..._

_\- ¡Desde que ese mismo humano, me derribó, cegado por un sin fin de ideas equivocadas sobre si mismo! - Grité mostrándole la mitad artificial de mi cola - ¡Desde que ese mismo humano, se permitió conocerme, y fue lo bastante listo, para notar que los dragones, ni por asomo nos parecemos a esos monstruos de pesadilla, que todos piensan que somos!, ¡Desde que ese mismo humano, trabajó día y noche, sin descanso, hasta encontrar la manera de que pudiera volver a sentir la caricia del viento bajo mis alas, una vez más! - Le dije restregando mi cola nueva en su pálida nariz - ¡Desde que ese mismo humano, renunció a su familia, a su hogar, y a su tribu, para salvarme de una muerte segura!, ¡Él lo dio todo por mi, y Yo moriría para salvarlo de cualquier peligro, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo!...Él es mi mejor amigo, y es su aroma el que percibes en mi...aunque eso; no tengo porqué explicárselo a una cría impertinente, que aún no ha cumplido ni los diez años de edad...ahora...¿vas a venir con nosotros?, o ¿prefieres quedarte aquí a esperar a los cazadores de Drago?...tú decides..._

_Dije dando media vuelta, y comenzando a andar hacia la salida, aguzando mis oídos, esperando escuchar algún sonido que me indicara que el pequeño¨malcriado¨, me estaba siguiendo, mientras esperaba no haberlo arruinado todo, con mi intensa demostración de lealtad hacia mi amigo...pero al parecer no fue así, ya que no había dado ni cinco pasos, cuando lo escuché llamándome de vuelta a mis espaldas..._

_\- ¡Espera!...yo...yo no quiero quedarme solo, aquí...i...iré con ustedes...es solo que...temo tanto a los humanos...y a lo que son capaces de hacer, que..._

_\- No todos los humanos son malos, ¿sabes?...y no todos los dragones son buenos, y el mejor ejemplo de ello, es esa bestia holgazana, que habita en lo profundo del volcán...ahora vamos, nuestros amigos se deben estar preguntando donde estamos..._

_El pequeño sonrió, trotó hasta llegar a mi lado, y caminó junto a mi, buscando el sitio donde había dejado a los chicos. Al llegar, noté con alivio que Ian e Hipo, habían logrado inmovilizar de manera provisional, el ala rota de nuestro amigo Corta Leña, y lo conducían a bordo de la nave, con ayuda de varios hombres de la tripulación, por lo que decidí acercarme, llamando la atención de mis amigos, para poder darles a conocer mi pequeño descubrimiento..._

_\- ¡Vaya! - Se sorprendió Ian - ¡Un Furia Nocturna blanco!, ¿no dijiste que Chimuelo era probablemente el último de su especie?..._

_\- Y posiblemente lo sea, pero éste no es un Furia Nocturna, Ian - Le señaló mi amigo sacándolo de su error..._

_\- ¿En serio?, pues se parece mucho a Chimuelo, excepto por el color de su piel, y de sus ojos, y desde luego se nota que éste es más joven... por lo demás son idénticos..._

_\- Cuando era niño, Bocón solía contarnos historias, pero siempre nos dijo que el Furia Gélida estaba extinto...Chimuelo, ¿donde lo encontraste, amigo?..._

_\- ¡No importa, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, antes de que el miserable que causó esta masacre, regrese a la isla!, ¿crees que podamos llevarlo con nosotros hasta Mandala? - Pregunte usando ese lenguaje de gruñidos suaves, que mi amigo entiende mejor que nadie; y también mi cara especial, esa con la que consigo siempre, una ración extra de mis peces favoritos en el desayuno..._

_\- ¡Claro que si, amigo! - Me respondió Hipo, con una sonrisa - Espero que no lo hayan herido, ¿crees que pueda seguirnos volando?..._

_\- ¡Pez comido, amigo! - Le respondí antes de girarme hacia el pequeño, para ponernos de acuerdo - Ian irá contigo, ¿si?, así llegaremos más rápido..._

_\- ¿U...un...humano? - Preguntó el pequeño, mirando a Ian, completamente asustado..._

_\- ¡Hay!, ¡No exageres!...Ian es uno de los humanos más gentiles, y agradables que conozco, no mataría una mosca, mucho menos a un dragón, ¡le agradamos demasiado, como para hacernos algo tan feo!, ¿sabes?..._

_El pequeño ya no protestó, se acercó tímidamente a Ian, y se inclinó esperando que el chico lo montara - ¿Puedo? - Preguntó Ian, sonriéndole con amabilidad - C...cl...claro - Le respondió en un suave gruñido, apenas audible para sus oídos, realmente asombrado de la educación y modales, que el chico empleaba para dirigirse a él...a un dragón..._

* * *

Emprendieron la marcha de regreso, tan pronto como estuvieron seguros, de que se encontraban todos a bordo, lo cual fue agradecido por la tripulación de cada nave, pues se sentían un tanto incómodos deambulando por aquella isla, donde según palabras de Hipo, habitaba un descomunal dragón, que podría hacer pedazos a la flota, en un instante, a la menor provocación...

Casi había caído el atardecer de aquel día en que zarparon de la Isla de las Brumas, en el viaje de regreso a Mandala, cuando a lo lejos, una flota de Drakkars de la tribu Berserker, se cruzó en su camino, provocando que Hipo pusiera a cada nave del clan Duncan, en estado de alerta, al reconocer al capitán de la nave guía. Nada más y nada menos que Dagur el desquiciado...

\- _¡Apure la marcha, __Sir MacKenzie!...dé la orden para que ésta nave, el¨Mephisto", el¨Bravante¨, el¨Calipso¨, el¨Nergal¨, el¨Nemesis¨, y el¨Leviatan¨, se apresuren a dar alcance al resto de las naves, y vea que se mantengan lo más lejos posible de éste lugar! -_ Le indicó Hipo, montando sobre _Chimuelo - Yo los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda -_ Dijo el vikingo, reconociendo a lo lejos, a la misma hembra de Nadder, que con ayuda de _Chimuelo, _había liberado meses antes, del ruedo de entrenamiento, junto con otros dragones; cuya ala se hallaba ahora, atravesada por la espada de Dagur, que le dirigía una mirada desafiante, mientras torturaba a la pobre criatura...

_\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, muchacho? -_ Preguntó Sir MacKenzie, con suspicacia...

_\- Ocurre que esa, es una flota de naves Berserker, y su capitán disfruta matando dragones, no dudará en atacarnos, cuando vea lo que llevamos a bordo -_ Explicó Hipo, enviándole una mirada de advertencia...

_\- Entiendo...¡Desplieguen la vela mayor!, ¡Todas las naves!, ¡A toda marcha!..._

Una a una, las naves que a juicio del vikingo, se hallaban en grave riesgo de ser atacadas por ese demente, obedecieron la orden dada por Sir MacKenzie, alcanzando en pocos minutos a sus compañeras, que se hallaban demasiado lejos, como para convertirse en blanco de ataque de una nave vikinga, hasta que solo restaba el propio¨Furia Nocturna¨, que comenzó a seguirlas tan pronto como Hipo y _Chimuelo, _hubieron levantado el vuelo...

Dagur los miró acercarse, saboreando con anticipación, la violenta y despiadada masacre, que desataría dentro de poco. Ya no le sorprendía para nada, encontrar a ese blandengue vikingo, navegando en compañía de una flota de naves repletas de esas asquerosas sabandijas, y una tripulación demente, que por algún extraño motivo, lo ayudaba en su insana tarea de poner a salvo a esas repugnantes bestias, había estado con su padre en la isla de Berk, pocos días antes, y por todos los alrededores se corría el rumor, de la más reciente tragedia, acaecida sobre la aldea; por lo que en el instante en que estuvieron frente a frente, lo saludó de la misma manera cortante y agresiva en la que siempre solía hacerlo...

\- _Vaya, vaya, pero si es Hipo el inútil...¿No se supone que llevas meses estando muerto? - _Lo provocó sonriendo con socarronería...

_\- No creo que eso pueda haber llegado a interesarte a ti, Dagur - _Le cortó Hipo en ese momento...

_\- En realidad no...Pero estuve en Berk hace poco, ¿sabes?... Escuché los rumores a cerca de tu¨misteriosa desaparición¨, y también sobre la versión de aquella persona, que supuestamente te asesinó...aunque según parece -_ Se burló Dagur - _Decía la verdad...a Estoico le interesará saber que aún estás vivo, y que lamentablemente es cierto que traicionaste a tu tribu, al convertirte en el ferviente protector de éstas lagartijas sarnosas..._

_\- ¡Déjala ir, Dagur!, ¡O te juro que voy a...!..._

_\- O ¿qué?, ¿Tu bestia asquerosa me atacará?..._

_\- (Pues no es una mala idea, ahora que lo mencionas)..._

_\- ¡Soy el mejor matando dragones!...y aunque no fuera así...¡Tócame un solo cabello, y entonces te atacaré con la fuerza de cincuenta mil valientes soldados Berserker!...así que lo mejor será que te despidas de ese reptil nauseabundo -_ Escupió Dagur las palabras, dirigiéndose a _Chimuelo - __ y digas tus últimas palabras, Haddock..._

Aunque detestara admitirlo, Hipo sabía que Dagur tenía razón, ¿que podían hacer, tan solo él y _Chimuelo, _contra toda una armada de soldados Berserker?, ¡sería un suicidio!; aún así, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Dagur se saliera con la suya, él no había liberado a esa Nadder de su prisión en el ruedo, para que terminara en las sucias garras de ese vikingo demente. Tenía que rescatarla a toda costa, aún si provocar la ira de Dagur, era una idea casi tan descabellada, como la de ponerse a jugar con los nervios de_¨Louie¨..._

\- _¡Eso es!, ¡¨Louie¨! - _Pensó el muchacho, escudriñando discretamente las hasta ese momento, apacibles aguas del océano, hasta dar justamente con lo que estaba buscando; una parte apenas visible de uno de los tentáculos del enorme monstruo marino, sobresaliendo unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de la superficie. Daba la impresión de estar volando sobre un pequeño arrecife...

De inmediato se volvió hacia _Chimuelo, _compartiendo con él, como siempre hacía, a través de miradas silenciosas; el plan que había ido tomando forma en su cabeza - _(¿Estás seguro amigo...recuerda lo que Tayra dijo, esa cosa podría destruir una flota entera, en uno de sus ataques de nervios...¿Y si nos arrastra hasta el fondo, junto con ella?) - _Y aunque al principio le pareció atisbar una ligera sombra de duda, en los verdes ojos de su dragón, acabó por ahuyentarlas todas, regalándole aquella sonrisa que le hacía sacar valor de donde no lo había, cada vez que se enfrentaban a cualquier situación que los superara...

\- _¿Y bien? - _Le presionó Dagur...

\- _Tormenta..._

_\- ¿Que?..._

_\- dije...¡TORMENTA!..._

Gritó Hipo, arrancando carcajadas a toda la tripulación, que señalaba al chico, y luego al cielo totalmente despejado, que evidentemente no mostraba la menor señal, de que estuviera a punto de llover, mientras se doblaban de risa, burlándose del patético intento del chico, para crear una distracción, y escapar...hasta que...

El viento comenzó a cambiar, el agua temblaba y se agitaba, haciendo que los barcos se movieran sin voluntad, chocando unos con otros, y de pronto; un espeluznante rugido ahogado, escapó del fondo del mar, erizando la piel de cada vikingo en la tripulación, precediendo a la horrible catástrofe, que pronto iba a desatarse...

un escalofriante silencio se había adueñado de todos, mientras intentaban dar alguna explicación a lo que acababa de ocurrir...hasta que de pronto...un descomunal tentáculo, emergió de las profundidades, aferrando con violencia a un puñado de vikingos, y arrojándolos lejos; después otro, y otro más...los monstruosos tentáculos emergían estruendosamente, aferrando a cada barco, sacudiendo el agua virulentamente, haciendo saltar en astillas a toda la flota...

De inmediato, Hipo aprovechó la distracción de Dagur, y abordó la nave corriendo al instante hacia la Nadder, que se había quedado aprisionada contra la cubierta, debido a la espada que Dagur había clavado en su ala momentos antes, cuando se divertía al torturarla; buscando el modo de sacarla de ahí...

Retiró bruscamente la espada, pues no tenían tiempo para gentilezas, provocando un hiriente rugido de dolor, que resonó en el aire, mezclándose entre la estrepitosa destrucción que_¨Louie¨_ocasionaba mientras tanto, presa del miedo y el terror que le producía la idea de una tormenta; para escapar volando veloces, antes que se vieran atrapados en aquel pandemónium, de caos y destrucción...Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban a punto de dejar atrás a_¨Louie¨, _y a su destructiva crisis nerviosa, una gigantesca ola los alcanzó y los arrastró hacia el fondo...

_\- ¡HIPO!..._

Tayra, Ian, y Arianna, presenciaron con horror, como el mar devoraba a sus amigos; estaban a punto de ir en busca de sus dragones, para acudir en su ayuda cuando ese pequeño dragón blanco, que los chicos habían traído del otro lado de la isla, levantó velozmente el vuelo, y se dirigió de inmediato en esa dirección...

Aún así, Tayra dudaba que ese pequeño dragón, fuera capaz de traer a salvo a sus amigos, sin ayuda. Iba a montar sobre_¨Kendra¨, _como había decidido llamar a su nueva amiga, cuando un gigantesco dragón de dos cabezas, emergió de lo profundo, llevando sobre su lomo a dos dragones inconscientes, un Furia Nocturna, y un Mortífero Nadder...

\- _(¡Hey chicos, una sirena allá abajo, dice que ésto les pertenece!)..._

Al instante corrieron todos hacia la escotilla, ayudando como les fuera posible a subir a sus amigos a bordo, mientras que a lo lejos, un pequeño dragón de pálidas alas, volaba veloz hacia el oscuro navío, aferrando entre sus garras, a un débil e inconsciente vikingo, el cual depositó a los pies de Ian, mientras se postraba a su lado, emitiendo lastimeros gruñidos de tristeza...

\- _Descuida amigo, está respirando...se repondrá, ya lo verás - _Le consoló Ian, mientras palmeaba también la cabeza de _Chimuelo, _que había despertado, y había ido a acurrucarse junto a su jinete, mientras daba ligeros golpes con su hocico, a las costillas del vikingo, suplicándole que despertara...

Mientras tanto, Anabelle examinaba el ala lastimada de aquella pobre hembra de Nadder, que al parecer se hallaba tan asustada, que ya ni siquiera intentaba defenderse; tan solo se dejaba atender por la chica, sin emitir ni un solo sonido de protesta, ni aún cuando la chica había lavado con vino sus heridas, antes de proceder a suturarlas...

\- _¿Que demonios habrá sido esa cosa? - _Preguntó Sir Mackenzie sin comprender aquello que acababa de ver...

\- _¿Que importa ya? -_ Dijo Tayra abrazada al cuerpo de Hipo - _Ahora lo único que importa, es que están vivos, y que pronto habremos regresado a Mandala - _Razonó la joven, apartando la atención del caballero, del gran desastre marítimo, que todos habían presenciado...

_-_ _Tiene razón, Milady...hay que regresar - _Dijo olvidándose de la gigantesca catástrofe, para poner rumbo inmediatamente hacia Mandala...

* * *

**_En Northumbria...Nueve Años Después..._**

Astrid fregaba el pie de las escaleras de la gran mansión, preguntándose ¿qué había hecho esta vez, para provocar la ira de Lady Crane?. Aquella era la décima vez en la semana, que la arrogante y prepotente señora, la castigaba acusándola de haber hecho algo malo, o simplemente de haber desobedecido sus ordenes; y no era como si aquello fuera mucho peor, que lo que ya padecía, pues como esclava de la duquesa de Crane, se había acostumbrado a vivir en condiciones, mucho más crueles...

Desde el día de su llegada, fue bastante claro para ella, cuan evidente era la linea divisoria, entre las personas libres, y aquellos que eran esclavos, pues éstos últimos, no poseían una habitación donde dormir, simplemente se acostaban en el suelo, en cualquier rincón de la cocina. Comían las sobras de la comida de sus amos. No podían casarse, ni tener familia; y si por azares del destino, ésto llegaba a ocurrir, el hijo de aquella esclava desobediente, era vendido al mercader de esclavos, y ésta condenada a recibir un severo castigo, impuesto por sus amos...Por lo tanto, fregar las escaleras, por enésima vez en aquella semana, no era tan malo, si lo comparaba con todo lo anterior...

Al terminar su tarea, la muchacha dejó escapar un ostensible suspiro de cansancio, levantándose del suelo con algo de trabajo, para después darse a la tarea de recoger también, sus utensilios de limpieza, percatándose en ese momento, de la llegada de Lord Crane, y su hermosa hija menor, Lady Sophie, que le sonrió a la muchacha indulgentemente, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que acababa de ocurrir...

\- _No me digas...¿cual fue su excusa ésta vez? - _Preguntó Sophie cansinamente...

\- _La carne de sus mastines, no estaba lo bastante fresca - _Respondió Astrid, encogiéndose de hombros...

\- _¡Mujer Caprichosa! - _Exclamó Lord Crane, con impaciencia - _Descuida querida, hablaré con ella, y la haré entrar en razón...otra vez - _Le prometió a Astrid, levantando las manos en un gesto de exasperación...

Tan pronto como se hubo marchado su padre, Sophie aprovechó para llevarse a Astrid, y a Heather, que la esperaba junto a la puerta, con el montón de paquetes que había comprado la joven en la boneteria, para ir a encerrarse las tres juntas en su habitación, pues no deseaba ser testigo de la nueva riña que tendría ocasión, entre sus padres...

Ella le reclamaría que era demasiado condescendiente con¨esa¨esclava, él le reprocharía la crueldad con que trataba a esos pobres desdichados, y al final dejarían de hablarse por algún tiempo, antes de que su madre volviera a desahogarse de esos celos enfermizos, que tenía de Astrid, imponiendo a la joven, los más crueles castigos, que pudiera imaginar...

la verdad era que a Sophie, le parecía algo verdaderamente absurdo, que a su madre se le hubiera metido en la cabeza, la idea de que su padre, se había enamorado de Astrid. Era cierto que la muchacha era dueña de una belleza angelical, pero no imaginaba a su padre, faltando al respeto que debía a su familia, involucrándose de aquella manera, con la muchacha, por tolerable que esto fuera ante la sociedad...

Sin embargo, aquella situación que se volvía insostenible por momentos, había comenzado a colmarle la paciencia, al grado de considerar la idea de pedirle a su padre como regalo de bodas, a la mismísima Astrid, a la cual se llevaría consigo encantada, librándola del mal carácter de su madre, y dándole un trabajo que no matara de cansancio a la pobre muchacha...

Los días pasaron, y las suposiciones de Sophie, se volvieron ciertas, sus padres ahora se aplicaban la ley del hielo, sin dirigirse la palabra durante semanas, hasta que un día, su padre recibió una misiva, enviada por su majestad, el rey Arthur, que específicamente solicitaba la presencia del noble en su castillo, a la mayor brevedad posible, por lo que de inmediato, Lord Crane lo preparó todo para partir a la mañana siguiente...

Desgraciadamente, tan pronto como el duque se marchó, su esposa se preparó a cometer la peor de las vilezas, de las que Astrid había sido victima hasta entonces...

La duquesa rompió un valioso jarrón que se exhibía en el vestíbulo de la mansión, y culpando a la joven, ordenó que le azotaran veinte veces, hasta extraer de sus labios una confesión. Pero al correr de los días, y no conseguir que la chica, ni aún privándola de comer durante una semana, reconociera la culpa, ordenó que tanto ella, como Harald y Heather fueran vendidos al mercader de esclavos, que zarpaba del puerto al día siguiente, hacia las tierras altas, pues no deseaba testigos que contaran a su esposo, sobre la manera tan infame, en que había dispuesto de la joven, que había osado robarle el corazón de su esposo...

* * *

**_En Duncan Creag...Nueve Años Después..._**

Después de aquella memorable tarde, en que las sesenta y cuatro naves, habían anclado en el puerto, llevando consigo las más impresionantes especies de dragones, que el clan Duncan hubiera visto jamas, los cambios que se dieron en la isla a partir de entonces fueron más que evidentes. Comenzando por la gigantesca construcción, al otro lado de la isla, la cual contaba con un amplio patio de entrenamiento, grandes y cómodos establos para cada dragón que había llegado a Mandala, estaciones de alimento ilimitado, y hasta un centro de lavado para dragones...La academia de jinetes de dragones¨Astrid Hofferson¨, el cual en opinión de Tayra, no era un nombre del todo apropiado, para semejante institución...

Justo a un lado de la academia, se erguía señorial un pequeño, aunque magnífico palacio, la mansión Haddock, a donde Hipo se había mudado, debido a sus múltiples obligaciones como director de dicha academia, a la cual llegaban estudiantes, tanto locales, como extranjeros, todos los días...

La aldea y el mercado, también habían crecido bastante, convirtiendo a Mandala en el principal puerto comercial de todo Arcaibh, lo cual se tradujo en mayores ingresos económicos para el clan Duncan, al igual que para Hipo, cuyo trabajo como entrenador y director de la academia Hofferson, le había dado a ganar una para nada despreciable fortuna, la cual sumada al titulo que ahora ostentaba, lo convertía en el prospecto ideal de marido, para muchas de las jóvenes damas de todo Arcaibh, que pasaban los días suspirando por una sola de las miradas del joven vikingo, lo cual molestaba a Tayra sobremanera, pues no toleraría tales actos de coquetería, luego de que consiguiera convencer a su hermano, de arreglar un compromiso de matrimonio entre ella y el apuesto vikingo. Un día se convertiría en lady Haddock, y nadie, NADIE, se interpondría en su camino, para conseguirlo...

Una mañana, Hipo se encontraba realizando algunas diligencias, para Lord Malcom, en compañía de Ian, _Chimuelo, y Zephyro, _el hermoso Corta Leña que ambos jóvenes habían rescatado, junto con _Keelia, _el pequeño Furia Gelida, que ahora era ni más ni menos que un imponente dragón, que contaba con su propio refugio de hielo, dentro de la academia, del cual solo salía para ir a jugar con Bonnie, y _Chispas, _su pequeño e inseparable Terror Terrible, o para ir a molestar a _Morgana, y Hermes, _los dragones de Nerea y Helio, que curiosamente tenían un carácter muy parecido al de sus jinetes...

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban en el puerto, ultimando los detalles para recibir a Lady Yvaine, la hija de Lord MacKinnon, que llegaría dentro de poco a Mandala, para convertirse en la esposa de Lord Malcom; cuando sin darse cuenta habían llegado al mercado de esclavos, un lugar que Hipo detestaba, pero que visitaba a menudo, para buscar la manera de salvar a alguno de esos pobres desdichados, pues una vez que llegaban a la mansión Haddock, procuraba tratarlos con más cuidado y consideración que sus anteriores amos...

se habían acercado al lugar, buscando al esclavo más vulnerable del grupo cuando de pronto...su sangre se volvió fría, y el alma se le cayó a los pies, al ver frente a él a una esclava, que ni en sus más siniestras pesadillas, soñó con encontrar presa en el peor de los infiernos...

\- _¿¡ASTRID?!..._


	7. Don

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨A un Gran Corazón, Ninguna Ingratitud lo Cierra, Ninguna Indiferencia lo Cansa¨_

* * *

**¨Don¨**

Se había quedado ahí; paralizado entre la sorpresa y la indignación. Habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que se vieron; pero el de Astrid era un rostro que afortunada o desgraciadamente, sin importar cuantos años lo hubiera intentado; era imposible de olvidar...

Su cabello caía suelto y opaco; y de sus ojos se había escapado ese brillo que antaño adoraba mirar a escondidas desde la fragua. Tenía varias marcas de azotes en su espalda, golpes en su rostro, y sabrá Thor en que otras partes de su cuerpo; iba descalza, y se aferraba a la chica que la sostenía, con evidente miedo de que cayera al suelo, pues la joven, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento...

Bajó de _Chimuelo, _y se dirigió a paso firme hasta la pequeña plaza, donde algunos ya ofrecían un precio por la vida y libertad de esos pobres desdichados. La gran mayoría, se decantaba por los mozos fuertes, que reflejaban a simple vista una buena salud; o por las muchachas jóvenes y¨apetitosas¨, que con frecuencia terminaban sirviendo, para saciar las bajas pasiones de sus nuevos amos; pero en cambio despreciaban a los débiles y enfermos que como Astrid, parecían a punto de pasar a mejor vida...

Iba a preguntar al mercader, cuanto pedía por la joven vikinga, cuando una voz a sus espaldas, habló escupiendo la blasfemia más cruel y desagradable que hubiera podido escuchar en toda su vida...

_\- Veinte monedas de plata, por el mozo del lunar en la mandíbula...y cinco de bronce por ese fiambre de cabello rubio..._

De inmediato se giró para comprobar sus sospechas...y en efecto, ahí estaba. Sir Jonh MacLeod, el sujeto más detestado en toda la región de Arcaibh, un ladrón y un estafador por naturaleza, y la criatura más ruin y depravada, con la que hubiera tenido la mala suerte de haberse encontrado en toda su vida...

La sangre hervía en sus venas, clamando por cobrarse aquel insulto, más sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de exigir una satisfacción, faltando así a la imagen que Lord Duncan tenía de él; aún así, no permitiría que ese maldito zafio obtuviera a la chica, y menos aún que se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima, por lo que abriéndose paso entre la multitud, alzó la voz para ofrecer una cantidad aún más tentadora al mercader...

_\- Cincuenta monedas de plata, por esa misma chica, y treinta más por la joven que la sostiene - _Ofreció el vikingo, mientras escuchaba las burlas de todos a su alrededor...

-_¡Vaya, vaya, pero si es nada más y nada menos que¨Sir Haddock de Duncan¨en persona!...esa esclava no vale más de lo que yo acabo de ofrecer por ella, muchacho, ¿porqué no evitas desperdiciar tu dinero, y te conformas con esa belleza de cabello negro que acabas de comprar?..._

_\- Bueno...soy libre de ofrecer lo que me plazca, por el esclavo que a mi me interese, Sir MacLeod..._

_\- Aún así, la he visto primero, por lo tanto el derecho a comprarla es mío - _Se vanagloriaba MacLeod...

\- _En realidad, mi señor - _Llamó su atención el mercader - _El caballero ha ofrecido mucho más por ella, y a menos que usted considere mejorar su oferta, pues..._

Sir MacLeod pareció pensarlo unos instantes; le resultaba absurdo que un chico presumido como¨Sir Haddock¨, pretendiera competir con él, y humillarlo en público por una esclava, que por su aspecto, tal vez no pasara de aquella noche; aún sin embargo, si el chico quería jugar...

-_ Muy bien - _Aceptó - _Sesenta de plata - _Ofreció ésta vez...

\- _¡Cien monedas de oro! - _Le superó Hipo, decidido a todo por impedir que ese descastado, le pusiera a su adorada Astrid, las manos encima...

\- _¡Ciento cincuenta monedas de oro! - _Silbó Sir MacLeod como una serpiente enojada, al ver que el chico seguía subiendo la apuesta...

\- _¡Doscientas!..._

_\- ¡Doscientas cincuenta!..._

_\- ¡Trescientas!..._

_\- ¡Trescientas cincuenta!..._

_\- !Cuatrocientas!..._

_\- ¡Cuatrocientas cincuenta!..._

_\- ¡Mil monedas de oro! - _Ofreció Hipo de golpe, y un murmullo de asombro se extendió entre la gente con rapidez, a la espera de la nueva oferta que Sir MacLeod haría por aquella esclava, que a simple vista no tenía nada de especial...

\- _¡¿Pero acaso te has vuelto loco, muchacho?!, ¡Esa esclava no vale tanto! - _Se escandalizó MacLeod...

\- _Si usted cree que no puede pagar más por la chica... - _Se burló Hipo...

MacLeod sencillamente se irguió con arrogancia; extrajo un pequeño saco de monedas de entre sus ropas, y lo lanzó a los pies del mercader - _¡Toma tu dinero, y entrégame a mi esclavo, para que pueda irme de éste asqueroso lugar - _Le soltó despectivo, antes de volverse hacia Hipo, para destilar una última gota de veneno - _Nos veremos luego, muchacho...espero que te diviertas esta noche con tu¨despojo humano¨...no creo que sobreviva mucho más... - _Se burló mientras se retiraba, con sus sirvientes siguiéndole detrás...

Tan pronto como MacLeod se hubo marchado, Ian se sintió en la libertad de preguntar a su amigo, ¿que rayos era eso que acababa de ocurrir?. No era como si Hipo, no hubiera comprado esclavos antes, pero nunca lo había visto gastar tal cantidad de dinero en uno de ellos; sin embargo al ver a su amigo correr hacia la joven, en el momento en el que ésta perdía el conocimiento, y la gran delicadeza y ternura con que la tomaba entre sus brazos; comprendió finalmente, que tal vez no se trataba de una esclava cualquiera...

Llegó hasta ellos en el instante en que el mercader, le quitaba los grilletes a Heather; que aprovechaba mientras tanto, para despedirse de Harald, quien se hallaba relegado en un rincón, apartado del resto, pues nadie se arriesgaba a comprar un esclavo con su edad, y complexión, por temor a desperdiciar su dinero en un sirviente, que no les duraría más de unos pocos años...

\- _Cuídela bien, señorita Anundsson - _Le suplicó el anciano - _La pobrecilla ya ha sufrido demasiado..._

_\- Descuida Harald, Astrid estará bien, te lo prometo..._

_\- (Así que Astrid, ¿he?) - _Pensó Ian - _(Por eso tanto interés en arrebatarla de las garras de MacLeod) - _Comprendió al fin...

Sin embargo, las sorpresas para el aturdido muchacho, no terminaban ahí; pues luego de que el mercader le hubiera retirado los grilletes a ambas jóvenes, Hipo se quedó de pie unos instantes, con Astrid aún entre sus brazos; observando el paternal abrazo, con el que Harald se despedía de Heather...

Estaba cansado de ver como amigos y familias enteras, eran apartados sin más de sus seres queridos, y no volvían a verse jamas; debido a aquella práctica tan inhumana, de cuyo suplicio, él solamente había logrado rescatar a unos cuantos, aunque a juicio del vikingo, jamas serían suficientes; por lo que antes de pagar al mercader la cantidad convenida, decidió hacerle una oferta más...

\- _¿Cuanto pides por el anciano? - _Preguntó Hipo refiriéndose a Harald...

\- _Oh, solo es un lastre inservible, mi señor, no le serviría de mucho - _Le advirtió el mercader, mirando a Harald despectivamente...

\- _No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, ¿cuanto quieres por el anciano?..._

_\- Diez monedas de bronce, estarán bien, mi señor..._

_\- Te daré veinte de plata; ahora quítale los grilletes, y llévalos a él y a la chica, a la mansión Haddock, ahí recibirás tu dinero, como de costumbre..._

_\- ¡En éste instante, mi señor! - _Le obedeció el mercader, corriendo de inmediato a liberar al anciano de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban...

\- _Tú, y tu costumbre de siempre pagar más de lo necesario - _Suspiró Ian, sonriéndole con indulgencia...

\- _No tendría que hacerlo, si ellos dejaran de comerciar con la vida y libertad de otros , Ian - _Se defendió el vikingo...

\- _Admiro tus buenas intenciones, amigo - _Le alabó Ian, reconociendo su esfuerzo - _Pero espero que seas consciente de que el mundo es demasiado grande, y egoísta; no conseguirás cambiarlo todo tu solo, no importa a cuantos rescates..._

_\- Tal vez tengas razón - _Concedió Hipo con una sonrisa - _Pero nadie ha dicho que no pueda intentarlo..._

_\- Sabia observación - _Admitió el joven, dándole la razón...

\- _Está ardiendo en fiebre - _Se preocupó Hipo al notarlo - _¿Crees que puedas ir hasta la fortaleza, y pedir a Anabelle que vaya a mi casa, para atenderla?..._

_\- Cuenta con ello, amigo - _Le prometió Ian, montando a lomos de _Zephyro, _y volando al instante hacia el castillo, en busca de la joven...

Tan pronto como Ian se marchó, Hipo tomó a Astrid, y montó con ella sobre _Chimuelo,_ indicándole a su amigo que debían llevarla a casa para atenderla y cuidar de ella; aunque _Chimuelo..._parecía tener una opinión completamente distinta a la de su jinete...

_\- (¡Hay, vamos amigo!, ¿no podemos simplemente dejarla en la bahía?, los Terrores podrán ser una pandilla de lagartijas molestas, pero se comen cualquier cosa que les des, ¡le darían una muerte piadosa!)..._

_\- Chimuelo... - _Llamó Hipo su atención, en tono de advertencia - _Se encuentra muy mal, amigo, tenemos que llevarla a casa, para que Anabelle pueda atenderla..._

_\- (¡Esa chica, por poco y te mata a palos!, ¿qué?, ¿ya lo olvidaste?)..._

_\- Chimuelo... - _Rogó el chico, al ver en el rostro de su amigo, los inconfundibles signos de la rabieta, que sin duda alguna estaba haciendo en ese momento...

\- _(¡Ni lo sueñes!)..._

_\- Chimuelo...por favor, amigo..._

Ningún dragón, que quisiera a su jinete, tanto como el Furia Nocturna quería al suyo, habría podido resistirse a la nota suplicante en el tono de su voz, por lo que una vez resignado a los deseos de su amigo; _Chimuelo _desplegó las alas, y levantó el vuelo hacia la mansión Haddock...

* * *

Mientras volaban por los cielos a través del bosque, Hipo pensaba detenidamente en la incontable cantidad de circunstancias que pudieron llevar a la joven a convertirse en esclava, pues era poco probable que hubiera llegado a ello, sin antes pelear por su libertad. En silencio contempló su rostro demacrado, y lleno de manchas de sangre y un poco de suciedad, recordando, mientras se formaba una amarga sonrisa en sus labios, que nunca había sido muy femenina, en realidad; y que si fuera éste el resultado de una pelea contra algún digno adversario, tal vez presumiría con orgullo sus heridas ante los demás...

Con un poco de vergüenza, se descubrió a si mismo pensando en la gran suerte de haberla encontrado en ese lugar, así como en mil diversas maneras de conquistarla; para terminar reprendiéndose mentalmente, en el instante en que llegó a considerar la posibilidad de recurrir a su condición como amo de la muchacha, tan solo para tener la oportunidad de convertirse en el hombre de su vida. No...lo que Astrid necesitaba en ese momento era curar sus heridas y descansar...aún sin embargo...

Sin poder contenerse, robó un beso a aquellos labios, que aunque resecos por la sed, el sol, y la brisa marina, le resultaban tan apetecibles como antaño en sus días de adolescencia - _Te pondrás bien, mi amor, ya lo verás... - _Le prometió mientras comenzaban a descender hasta detenerse frente a la mansión, donde inmediatamente ordenó a sus sirvientes, que instalaran a la muchacha en la habitación más grande y cómoda de cuantas había en el lugar, dando instrucciones a Effie de esperar la llegada de Anabelle, y ver que atendiera a la joven a la mayor brevedad posible, para después retirarse a cumplir, si es que podía concentrarse en ello, con el resto de sus deberes pendientes por ese día...

**Horas Después...**

La tarde iba cayendo lentamente sobre la aldea, y a lo lejos podía verse el horizonte casi a punto del ocaso. Hipo había dejado a Astrid bajo el cuidado de Effie, y las capaces manos de Anabelle; y aunque le fue imposible volver a concentrarse en lo que hacía, terminó de cumplir responsablemente con cada uno de sus deberes pendientes por ese día...

Se despidió de cada uno de sus aprendices, y corrió veloz con _Chimuelo _a su lado, hasta llegar a la gran mansión; subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres, y atravesando los corredores tan rápido, que incluso ignoraba el saludo de sus sirvientes en el camino; hasta que finalmente, logró llegar a aquella habitación, en donde había ordenado que instalaran a la joven...

Abrió la puerta lentamente, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar el salvaje sentimiento de venganza, contra quienquiera que hubiera sido la bestia sin corazón, que había lastimado de aquel modo al gran amor de su vida, y preguntándose en que momento, a Loki le pareció divertida la idea de poner a la joven en una situación tan riesgosa...tan humillante y cruel...

Al entrar se encontró con Anabelle, que estaba terminando de vendar las heridas provocadas por los grilletes, en las muñecas de la joven, mientras le dedicaba a él una breve mirada, cargada de preocupación, la cual no le anunciaba al vikingo nada bueno, pues Astrid se hallaba aún inconsciente, recostada boca abajo, completamente desnuda, y con la espalda cubierta de pequeños trozos de tela, impregnados de una sustancia verdosa; mientras que Heather la asistía en su labor, utilizando paños húmedos para lavar la sangre del resto de las heridas que su amiga, tenía dispersas por todo el cuerpo...

-_ ¿Como se encuentra? - _Preguntó realmente preocupado por la salud de la joven...

Al escucharle, Anabelle dejó escapar un audible suspiro de derrota, antes de indicarle con un vago gesto de su mano, que le acompañara fuera de la habitación. No eran buenas noticias, e Hipo lo sabía, el punto de tensión en su mirada, le decía que debía prepararse para lo peor, aún así; eso no significaba que fuera sencillo para él resignarse a perderla de aquella manera, tan cruel, y tan injusta...

\- _No quiero angustiarle aún más, mi señor, pero se encuentra muy mal...tiene golpes y heridas, en cada parte de su cuerpo...la fiebre no cede con nada...se nota que no ha tenido una comida decente en años, y esa joven que ha venido con ella, dice que no ha probado un solo bocado en días...hay que enfrentarlo, mi señor...es muy probable que no sobreviva más allá de esta noche..._

Al escuchar a Anabelle, sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba en pedazos, aquella tenía que ser la broma de peor gusto que Loki pudiera haberle gastado hasta entonces, pues era imposible que Astrid, la guerrera más fuerte y valiente de todo Berk, terminara el último de sus días en Midgard, en la oscuridad y el silencio al que condena una condición tan ruin, como la esclavitud...

Una silenciosa lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras asentía débilmente a la joven, que se retiró prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Hipo entró en la habitación, ordenándole a Heather que fuera a cenar, y después a dormir, a lo que la joven obedeció, no muy contenta de abandonar a su amiga en aquella habitación, a merced de un hombre extraño, más sin embargo no le quedaba elección, pues se trataba de su nuevo¨amo¨, y realmente no deseaba meterse en problemas tan rápido, por lo que salió de ahí, dejando a Astrid sola con aquel hombre, cuyo acento le parecía extrañamente familiar...

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, cerrarse detrás de la joven; Hipo fue a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama de Astrid, tomando delicadamente su mano entre las suyas, depositando un cálido beso en su interior - _No me hagas ésto, Astrid...Ya no me importa si no llegas nunca a corresponder el amor que siempre sentí por ti...tan solo no te vayas así...te lo suplico - _Le imploró el vikingo, dejando escapar cada lagrima, que le había lacerado el alma, desde el día en que finalmente comprendió que ella jamas lo aceptaría...

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde aquella desesperante noche, que el vikingo había pasado en vela, vigilando el sueño de la joven, y aunque las suposiciones de Anabelle no habían llegado a cumplirse; la salud de la chica, no mejoraba en absoluto, la fiebre iba y venía, y las heridas en su cuerpo no daban ni el menor indicio de haber comenzado a sanar...

Poco a poco la situación se iba tornando insoportable, incluso para los chicos en la academia; pues al pasar tanto tiempo pendiente de la salud de la joven, Hipo había comenzado a delegar algunas de las tantas responsabilidades que tenía, a las personas de mayor confianza a su alrededor, lo cual provocó la curiosidad de algunos, y la incertidumbre de otros...

Tayra se preguntaba que era lo que estaba ocurriendo; era normal que Hipo demostrara interés y preocupación por la salud de sus sirvientes, pero no al extremo de mandarlo todo al demonio, concentrando toda su atención, únicamente en uno de ellos, olvidándose de todo lo demás...

Helio despotricaba siempre que encontraba la oportunidad, quejándose por el trabajo extra, y hacía bromas de muy mal gusto, acerca de lo que posiblemente, Hipo podría estar haciendo mientras tanto, dentro de su mansión...

Nerea era un caso parecido, pero a diferencia de su hermano, desahogaba su inconformidad y su mal humor, torturando a Tayra con terribles suposiciones acerca de la exuberante y exótica belleza, que tal vez Hipo había comprado en el puerto, y con la cual bien podría estarse divirtiendo, mientras ellos tenían que trabajar...

Arianna estaba segura de que Ian e Hipo se traían algo, y estaba decidida a sacarles la verdad, como fuera...

Ian se pasaba los días fingiendo demencia...

Y Bonnie se dedicaba, con ayuda de _Chispas_ a volver loco a cada entrenador y estudiante de la academia, en vista de que sus hermanos mayores le habían prohibido terminantemente que¨visitara¨la mansión Haddock, para importunar a Hipo...

Una mañana, aprovechando que la mayoría de sus alumnos ese día, eran chicos que pasaban de los diecisiete años, Arianna decidió que podía dejarlos solos por un momento, repasando una vieja lección¨¿como hacer que un dragón furioso, se tranquilice?¨, haciéndolos elegir entre tres opciones; un trozo de anguila, un manojo de hierba draguna, y un poco de pescado fresco; lo cual debería mantenerlos ocupados por un buen rato, mientras ella se dedicaba a acosar a Ian, para obligarlo a soltar una confesión...

-_¿Irás a visitar a Hipo ésta noche al terminar el entrenamiento? - _Preguntó Arianna, acercándose por detrás a Ian, que supervisaba a uno de los aprendices más recientes de Hipo, en su tarea de aprender a comunicarse con su dragón a través de señales...

\- _Si, iré a cenar a su casa más tarde, ¿porqué? - _Le respondió el chico sin darle demasiada importancia a aquella pregunta...

\- _Porque voy a acompañarte; quiero que ambos me expliquen que sucede - _Le exigió la joven, cruzando los brazos en un gesto de absoluta seriedad...

\- _Explicar ¿qué?, ¿de que hablas Arianna? - _Le preguntó Ian, tratando de sonar tan natural como le fue posible...

\- _Ian...Ya déjalo, ¿quieres?, ¡Por toda Mandala corren rumores, acerca de la esclava más cara que ha tenido la mansión Haddock!, ¡Luego Hipo comienza a actuar extraño, a dar por terminadas las clases, cada vez más temprano, y finalmente, hace algo que ni estando ebrio se le ocurriría; nos deja al frente de la academia, y a cargo de toda su clase de novatos!, Hipo y tú se traen algo muy gordo entre manos, y van a decirme que es, ¡ÉSTA MISMA NOCHE! - _Gritó Arianna completamente exasperada por el intento del chico, de continuar viéndole la cara, mientras que varios estudiantes se giraban curiosos, intentando averiguar el motivo de la¨discusión¨entre ambos entrenadores...

Ian contempló la decisión brillando en el verde aguamarina de los ojos de Arianna por un minuto, antes de exhalar un suspiro en señal de derrota, mientras miraba aprensivo a su amiga, y se preparaba a confesar - _Ven...vamos a algún rincón apartado, donde no puedan oírnos - _Dijo guiando a la joven, posando la mano en su espalda, para llevarla hasta el otro lado del patio de entrenamiento, donde no pudieran ser escuchados por los estudiantes...

\- _Voy a decirte que sucede, pero antes te advierto, que si corres a contarle a Tayra, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra en el resto de mi vida, eso te lo prometo, Arianna..._

_\- ¿Que tiene Tayra que ver en todo ésto? - _Preguntó Arianna con suspicacia...

\- _Arianna... - _La previno el joven, dirigiendo hacia ella un gesto amenazador de su mirada...

\- _¡Está bien, está bién!, ¡No diré nada! -_ Se rindió la chica, poniendo ambas manos al frente, aceptando los términos de su amigo - _pero quiero la verdad, ¡Nada de trampas, Ian!, ¿está claro?..._

\- _Bien - _Comenzó Ian con un suspiro - _Lo que se dice por¨toda¨Mandala, es cierto...Hipo le pagó una fuerte cantidad al mercader de esclavos por esa chica, pero no debido a eso que todos se han estado imaginando...es...algo mucho más complicado, en realidad..._

_\- ¿Complicado?...¿a que te refieres, Ian?..._

_\- Bueno...¿recuerdas que una vez dijiste que te entristecía un poco que Hipo se rindiera solo así, en lugar de reunir el valor suficiente para navegar hasta Berk, y secuestrar a su adorada Astrid, para obligarla a ser su esposa, en vista de todos los problemas que la chica le había ocasionado?..._

_\- Si...lo recuerdo, creyó que estaba bromeando, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que estamos...?...¡NO!...¡¿Me lo juras?!..._

_\- Por la memoria de mis padres - _Suspiró el chico, confirmando las suposiciones de su amiga - _La mismísima Astrid, en carne y hueso...bueno...más hueso que carne en realidad; ha estado muy enferma desde que llegó aquí a Mandala, en ese barco de esclavos, y eso sin mencionar el montón de heridas que tiene en todo el cuerpo, y esa fiebre...Hipo y Anabelle, están haciendo de todo para lograr que se recupere, pero la chica no mejora con nada...y él, con cada día que pasa, se hunde cada vez más en la depresión..._

_\- Con mayor razón, te acompañaré a visitarlo ésta noche...con algo de suerte, los tres pensaremos en algo que logre salvar a Astrid, y a nuestro amigo con ella, ¿no lo crees?..._

_\- De acuerdo - _Se rindió Ian con una sonrisa, preguntándose si existiría en el mundo, alguien capaz de negarle algo a Arianna - _Pero por ahora será mejor que cada quien vuelva a lo suyo...te esperaré en la entrada de la fortaleza al anochecer..._

_\- Ahí estaré - _Prometió la chica echando a andar de vuelta por donde había venido...

* * *

Esa misma noche, Ian y Arianna se reunieron justo frente a las enormes puertas de la fortaleza, para después dirigirse volando hacia su destino. Al llegar, mientras caminaban por los hermosos jardines que debían atravesar, antes de llegar a las puertas de la mansión, Arianna aprovechó el momento para aclarar con ayuda de Ian, unas cuantas dudas...

\- _Es que no lo entiendo, si dices que la chica se encuentra tan mal, ¿como es posible que Hipo pagara por ella, una suma tan elevada?, ¿no se supone que debido a ello, su precio debió ser menor?..._

_\- Pues así era...hasta que MacLeod decidió complicar las cosas..._

_\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿ese viejo asqueroso?, no me digas que trató de comprarla..._

_\- En realidad, ese idiota ofreció cinco piezas de bronce, antes que Hipo...pero cuando nuestro amigo superó su oferta, ofreciendo cincuenta monedas de plata por Astrid; el mercader se inclinó por su oferta, retando a MacLeod a mejorarla, y así fue como aquello se convirtió en una pelea a muerte, por conseguir a la chica...hasta que Hipo se hartó de jugar con ese maldito cerdo, y ofreció de golpe, mil piezas de oro...obviamente MacLeod no las tenía, así que se marchó del puerto, lanzando pestes y maldiciones, completamente furioso por la humillación que Hipo, le hizo pasar enfrente de todos..._

_\- ¡¿Mil piezas de oro?!, ¡Con eso pagarías la educación completa, de un jinete en la academia, Ian!..._

_\- Lo sé...a mi también me sorprendió..._

_\- ¡Me habría encantado estar ahí, para ver la cara de ese pervertido, cuando no le quedaba más remedio que largarse de ahí, con las manos vacías, ja ja ja - _Rió la chica realmente contenta, celebrando la victoria de su amigo, sobre Sir MacLeod...

\- _Si, pues__...creo que Hipo no habrá ganado realmente, hasta que Astrid se recupere, y pueda volver a ser la misma de antes - _Le cortó Ian, atando sus pies de vuelta a la realidad...

\- _Tienes razón... - _Recordó la chica, considerando de nuevo la precaria salud de Astrid, a quien secretamente planeaba convertir en su nueva amiga, tan pronto como la chica se hubiera recuperado completamente...

* * *

Al llegar, Hipo los recibió con el mismo afecto de siempre, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo, una gran sombra de preocupación entristecía su mirada; aún sin embargo, cenaron hablando sobre Astrid, compartiendo con Arianna los detalles, que Ian por respeto a su amigo, hubiera tenido la gentileza de omitir en su momento...

-_ Pero si era la hija de una de las familias más respetadas en Berk, ¿como fue que terminó convertida en una simple esclava? - _Quiso saber Arianna...

\- _Tengo varias teorías...pero me horroriza pensar en cada una, casi tanto como imaginar cuanto tiempo lleva metida en este lío - _Respondió Hipo apretándose el puente de la nariz...

\- _Creo que ya no vale la pena que pienses en eso, como tampoco creo que ella quiera que le recuerdes algo tan desagradable, Hipo - _Razonó Ian con él...

\- _Tienes razón - _Concedió el vikingo - _Ahora lo único importante es que ella se recupere, y después...ya veremos que hacer..._

Un poco más tarde, Arianna quiso ver a Astrid, por lo que al terminar la cena, siguieron a Hipo hasta la habitación de la chica, donde Heather aún permanecía atenta a cualquier mejoría que su amiga pudiera tener; levantándose de inmediato al percatarse de la presencia de su amo, y los invitados que lo acompañaban...

\- _¿Como se encuentra? - _Preguntó Hipo entornando sus ojos hacia la joven enferma...

\- _Igual que se encontraba ésta mañana, mi señor - _Respondió Heather, con un dejo de tristeza en el tono de su voz...

\- _Tiene mucha fiebre - _Observó Arianna, posando su mano sobre la frente de Astrid...

\- _Ha sido así desde hace días - _Le informó Hipo - _La fiebre viene y va, pero ella no mejora en lo más mínimo..._

Al escuchar a su amigo, Arianna sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho; y se encontró de pronto deseando un milagro que rescatara a Astrid de aquella terrible situación, Hipo había estado siempre ahí para ella, cada vez que se había sentido triste y sola, o cuando se metía en problemas, la había acompañado en cada uno de sus logros, e incluso a veces también fue cómplice de algunas de sus travesuras, todo aquello que sus hermanos, jamás se molestaron en compartir con ella. Definitivamente deseaba devolverle al vikingo la sonrisa, pero no se le ocurría nada, que fuera capaz de conseguir aquello que las prodigiosas manos de Anabelle, no habían podido lograr...hasta que...

Una traviesa sonrisa, comenzó a tirar lentamente de los labios de la joven, mientras consideraba en silencio aquella alternativa, que había asaltado de pronto su mente, entre aquel enjambre de ideas. Ligia y sus hermanas habían dicho una vez, que conocían miles de plantas y secretos curativos, que bien podrían levantar a un cadáver de su sepulcro, ¿qué más podrían perder?...

-_ Ian, tú y la chica se quedan aquí para cuidar de Astrid, Hipo tú vienes conmigo, creo que tengo una idea, que tal vez sirva para ayudarla..._

_\- ¿Qué?, ¿te volviste loca, Arianna?, ¿de que rayos estás hablando? - _Protestó Ian sin comprender...

\- _¡Solo hazlo!, ¡volveremos en unas horas! - _Le prometió la chica, mientras se alejaba, arrastrando a un confundido Hipo con ella...

\- _¡Vamos! - _Le apresuró la joven, extendiendo su mano para invitarle a montar sobre _Fiona, _su adorable Metamórfala, que les miró con curiosidad, antes de levantar el vuelo en dirección hacia la laguna, la cual por fortuna no estaba completamente en tinieblas como los chicos temían; pues la luna arrojaba su luz justo sobre aquel lugar, como si presintiera la visita de ambos jóvenes, esa noche...

\- _¿Ligia? - _Llamó Arianna, esperando por la presencia de la sirena...

\- _¿Miranna? -_ Intentó Hipo esta vez, dirigiéndose a la sirena a la que era más cercano...

De pronto, una extraña luminosidad llenó la superficie del agua, y desde el fondo, emergió una sirena a la que Hipo solo había visto un par de veces en el pasado; llevaba la mitad de su cabello rubio platino recogido en un intrincado moño, y el resto caía libre sobre su espalda, adornaba su cabeza una corona hecha de coral y perlas, y su cola resplandecía, cual vestido hecho con finos hilos de plata...

\- _¡Su majestad!, ¡Ankhiara! - _Exclamaron ambos jóvenes, postrándose inmediatamente, ante la reina del mar...

\- _Es un poco tarde para que una princesa permanezca despierta; joven Haddock, sin embargo yo he escuchado tu súplica, mucho antes que ésta abandonara tus labios...aunque debo decir que me has hecho esperar un poco más de lo necesario..._

_ \- Le ofrezco mil disculpas, majestad...no era mi intención ofenderla de esa manera, lo único que puedo pretextar en mi defensa, es que no he sido yo mismo en éstos últimos días..._

_\- Lo sé...el dolor del ser amado, siempre ha de convertirse en el propio, y no te culpo por permanecer atento a la salud de la joven...aún así, antes de darte mi ayuda, debo advertirte un par de cosas, que es importante que consideres, antes de aceptar o rechazar, lo que he venido a ofrecerte..._

_\- Mientras que salve su vida, alteza..._

_\- ¿Estás seguro? - _Le cuestionó Ankhiara, depositando en sus manos una botella hecha de madre perla, que contenía un extraño Líquido, el cual resplandecía cual rayos de luna, atrapados en su interior...

\- _¿Qué es?, Majestad..._

_\- ¡La última lagrima de las sirenas!, recolectadas a través de los siglos, de cada una de nuestras antepasadas, que han tomado y sucedido el trono, en una linea ininterrumpida de sirenas que han reinado sobre el océano, hasta llegar a mi. Tienen el poder de sanar incluso a aquellos que han pisado el umbral de la muerte, y con ello también...de conceder un don. Suele ser distinto siempre, según el caso de cada persona, y a menudo se convierte en una especie de lección que hay que aprender y superar...algunos pierden la cordura, al ser incapaces de asimilarlo...otros terminan sacando provecho para si mismos, lastimando gravemente a aquellos a su alrededor...y tan solo unos pocos, tienen el coraje y la valentía necesarios para dominarlo, y utilizarlo en bien de quien lo necesite...ahora dime, joven Haddock, ¿estás dispuesto a permitirle a esa joven, elegir por si misma la forma y el propósito de ese regalo que le otorgarás, con ésta nueva oportunidad de vida?..._

_\- Lo estoy, Majestad - _Respondió el vikingo sin titubear...

_\- Sea pues; una gota bastará para que la joven se restablezca completamente, aunque necesitará descansar por algunos días, antes de poder levantarse de su lecho. Pero procura guardar el resto en un sitio seguro, tal vez llegues a necesitarlo en el futuro, para ayudar a alguien más..._

_\- Gracias Majestad...si alguna vez necesita algo..._

_\- ¡Mi querido muchacho!, soy yo quien estará por siempre en deuda contigo. Si te obsequiara una gema en agradecimiento, por cada vez que has rescatado a mis amadas niñas, de cada lío en el que se han metido, por jugar demasiado cerca de los humanos, ahora serías el hombre más rico del mundo...ahora apresúrate, le queda poco tiempo a la joven que amas, y en tus manos se encuentra su última esperanza de sobrevivir..._

Hipo tan solo asintió, se despidió de la reina con una reverencia, y montó junto con Arianna sobre _Fiona, _levantando el vuelo inmediatamente de vuelta hacia la mansión...

* * *

**Media Hora Más Tarde...**

Heather sollozaba silenciosamente, mientras colocaba lienzos húmedos sobre la frente de su amiga, que de nuevo se encontraba envuelta en aquella inflexible fiebre que se había negado a abandonarla desde que llegó, mientras que Ian la ayudaba en su tarea, y le daba palabras de ánimo, que llegados a ese punto, ni él mismo creía, cuando de pronto; la puerta se abrió de golpe, permitiendo el paso a dos chicos que entraron de forma atropellada, abalanzándose sobre la joven enferma. Hipo abrió la curiosa botella que aferraba entre sus manos, y con cuidado, vertió una pequeña gota a través de los labios entreabiertos de la chica...

Al instante, cada golpe y herida que había sido infligida sobre el cuerpo de la desdichada muchacha, se iluminó con un tenue resplandor plateado, y desaparecieron un segundo después, la temperatura de su cuerpo fue descendiendo lentamente, y su respiración se volvió suave y cadenciosa, cual si tan solo se hallara durmiendo, su cabello recobró su brillo, y sus labios y mejillas otra vez tenían aquel tinte rosáceo, de quien presume una buena salud...

\- _Pero, __¿que rayos ha sido eso? - _Preguntó Ian perplejo...

\- _Tendríamos que matarte, si te lo dijéramos - _Se burló Arianna del chico - _Confórmate con saber que dentro de poco, Astrid se repondrá por completo..._

Tras escuchar aquello un profundo sentimiento de alivio y agradecimiento, inundó el corazón de Heather, que había perdido toda esperanza de ver a su amiga recuperarse, y aunque el modo en que su amo lo había logrado, le resultaba poco ortodoxo y realmente extraño, no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que dentro de poco, la tendrían nuevamente entre ellos. De inmediato solicitó permiso a su amo para correr a darle la noticia al viejo Harald, quien había estado tan preocupado por la salud de la joven, que apenas si prestaba atención a sus quehaceres, comía muy poco, lo que preocupaba al resto de los sirvientes de la mansión, que demasiado pronto le habían tomado cariño al anciano; especialmente a Cordelia, la cocinera, que se esmeraba siempre en preparar sus mejores guisos para los recién llegados. Pero lo que más preocupaba a Heather, era que al parecer Harald, tampoco había estado durmiendo lo suficiente durante los últimos días, pendiente siempre de la salud de Astrid...

Hipo simplemente le sonrió, dio su consentimiento a la chica para que fuera en busca del anciano, y le ordenó que después de eso se fuera a dormir, ya habían sido suficientes noches en vela para ella, cuidando de Astrid, a él no le importaría gastar una más, pero estaba seguro de que la chica necesitaba un merecido descanso, por lo que luego de acompañar a sus amigos a la puerta, regresó a las habitaciones de la joven, dispuesto a velar su sueño, una vez más...

* * *

Con el correr de los días, las cosas en la mansión Haddock poco a poco fueron volviendo a la normalidad...

Astrid dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, y las pocas veces en que despertaba, tan solo era para darle una sonrisa débil a Heather, y pedirle un poco de agua; solo en unas cuantas ocasiones permanecía despierta lo suficiente para tomar un poco de alimento, y escuchar los desvaríos de su amiga, acerca del extraño lugar a donde habían sido llevadas, después de haber sido vendidas por la duquesa de Crane, al mercader de esclavos; el cual según palabras de Heather, se hallaba completamente infestado por dragones, los que curiosamente, eran entrenados, para servir como mascotas a los lugareños de la isla...

Por las mañanas, Heather iba al mercado, en compañía de Edmund, un alto y fornido esclavo, que servía a Sir Haddock con una lealtad inquebrantable, que rayaba en la absoluta devoción a su señor; le habían ordenado no salir a ningún lado, si no iba acompañada de aquel gigante, por lo que todos los días se hallaba en la plaza, eligiendo los mejores trozos de carne, legumbres, frutas y verduras, mientras que Edmund la seguía a todos lados, hablándole sobre Mandala, Lord Malcom, la academia Hofferson, los juegos de otoño, el festival de la cosecha, y un montón de cosas, que mantenían a Heather entretenida a lo largo del día...

A veces visitaba el taller de la señora Colville, la costurera del pueblo, para recoger los zapatos y vestidos de seda más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, los cuales le ordenaban guardar en el armario de Astrid; no era como si la ropa que su amo le había dado a ella, no fuera bonita, pero aquella que ordenaba que confeccionaran para su amiga, era realmente preciosa, fina, y sobre todo muy cara, lo que la llevaba siempre a preguntarse sobre las posibles intenciones que su amo, podría tener con su amiga...

Una mañana, Astrid se sintió por fin lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse de su lecho y caminar un poco; le pidió ayuda a Heather para vestirse, lo cual consiguieron una vez quedó aclarado que aquella era la ropa que su nuevo amo deseaba que ella usara, al terminar, Heather recogió su cabello en un elaborado peinado de esos que solía hacer para Sophie, dejando que el resto cayera libre sobre la espalda de la joven, le calzó unos bonitos zapatos a juego con su vestido, y le adornó con algunas de las joyas que Sir Haddock le traía a su amiga cada día, y le ordenaba guardar en un cofre de plata con sus iniciales, que según le había dicho Effie, él mismo había hecho con sus propias manos...

* * *

El entrenamiento de aquel día, había terminado más temprano debido a una importante reunión, a la cual tenían cita la gran mayoría de los entrenadores de la academia, entre ellos Hipo que como director de dicha institución, estaba obligado a presidir cada una de éstas, lo que a _Chimuelo _no parecía causarle ni la más mínima gracia, por lo que abandonaba a su jinete en medio de aquel montón de asuntos aburridos, de los que él no comprendía absolutamente nada, y se iba en busca de algo más entretenido, con lo qué distraerse...

Caminaba por los corredores de la mansión, buscando algo que le sirviera para gastar una buena broma a sus amigos, cuando de pronto la vio...

Aquella chica malcriada que su amigo había insistido en rescatar y llevar a la mansión. Había estado muy enferma, trastornando la vida de su jinete de una forma en verdad preocupante, pero ahora caminaba por la mansión con un aspecto realmente magnífico - _(__Podrá parecer una princesa, si eso quiere Hipo, pero no deja de ser esa chiquilla maleducada y grosera, que no merece nada de nadie)..._

Al escuchar que alguien la criticaba, Astrid se volvió de inmediato, buscando al audaz que se burlaba de ella, preparándose a defenderse de cualquiera que tratara de aprovecharse de su situación como recién llegada, pero frente a ella solo se encontraba un enorme dragón, que recordaba muy bien haber visto en el pasado - _¡¿TÚ?!..._

_\- (¡Vaya!...así que la pequeña salvaje, tiene buena memoria)..._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella irritante voz que la insultaba, cuyo dueño tal vez era demasiado cobarde para mostrar su cara - _¡Yo no soy ninguna salvaje!, ¿me has oído?, sal de donde quiera que te escondas, y ven a decírmelo en mi cara, ¡maldito cobarde!..._

_\- (Eso hago, pequeña bravucona, no es mi culpa que además de necia, también estés completamente cie...)..._

Dragón y humana se miraban ahora fijamente a los ojos, antes de que un espantoso alarido y un rugido escandaloso, resonaran en cada rincón de Mandala. De inmediato, Astrid corrió a refugiarse en su habitación, mientras que _Chimuelo _corría en dirección a los establos, preguntándose ¿como era posible que aquella humana había sido capaz de comprender un lenguaje, que incluso a su propio jinete le había llevado algo de tiempo el aprender a interpretar de la forma correcta?...

Con algo de temor volvió a subir las escaleras, buscando la habitación de Astrid; pero la chica se encontraba totalmente histérica, llorando abrazada a aquella joven de cabello negro que siempre estaba cuidando de ella; era bastante improbable entonces, que tuviera la respuesta a aquello que les acababa de ocurrir. Poco a poco fue cayendo nuevamente presa del miedo y la confusión, ¿Que Demonios Era Lo Que Estaba Sucediendo?...


	8. Draken, La Encantadora de Dragones

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨El Orgullo De Quienes No Pueden Crear, Es Destruir¨_

* * *

**¨Draken, La Encantadora De Dragones¨**

Caminaba dentro de su habitación, de un lado a otro sin detenerse, retorciendo entre sus manos un pañuelo con bordes de encaje de color olivo, del mismo tono que su vestido, lanzando a cada momento, miradas nerviosas hacia la puerta. Heather volvía de la cocina, luego de unos cuantos minutos, que para Astrid fueron verdaderamente eternos, llevando entre sus manos una taza de té que de inmediato le ofreció a su amiga...

_\- Trata de calmarte, Astrid - _Pidió Heather en tono tranquilizador...

_\- ¡¿Que me calme?!, ¡Esa Maldita Lagartija Negra Me Habló!, ¿Entiendes Eso?, ¡Me Habló! - _Gritaba Astrid, cada vez más histérica...

_\- Los dragones no hablan - _La reconvino Heather, armándose de paciencia...

\- _¡Eso díselo a él, Heather!, ¡estaba caminando por el corredor, y de pronto esa cosa comenzó a insultarme!..._

_\- ¡Astrid!, ¡Basta!, has estado muy enferma en los últimos días, tanta medicina puede haberte hecho imaginar que Chimuelo te hablaba..._

_\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Ahora insinúas que me volví loca?!, ¡Hablo en serio, Heather!, ¡Te digo que esa horrible lagartija me...!...Lo...Llamaste ¿Como? ..._

_\- Chimuelo...ya sé que es un nombre extraño, y un tanto irónico, pero igual le queda, eso creo...¿porqué?..._

_\- Porque además de ti, solo ha habido otra persona que se ha referido a esa bestia detestable por ese nombre...¡Heather!, ¡¿Dónde está Hipo?!, ¡¿Está vivo?!, ¡¿Está bien?!..._

_\- ¿Qué?...¿Como lo...?, ¡No importa!, ¡Tienes que calmarte Astrid!, si alguien te escucha llamando a nuestro amo por su nombre, nos meteremos en serios problemas..._

_\- ¿Nuestro...Amo?, ¿dijiste?..._

_\- Pues si...Sir Hipo Haddock III, Caballero de la casa de Duncan, Fundador y director de la academia Hofferson, para jinetes de dragones, Consejero principal de Lord Duncan, señor de Mandala, y de su majestad el rey Everard, soberano de Arcaibh... si, nuestro amo..._

Al escuchar a Heather, Astrid estuvo a punto de desmayarse otra vez. Tenía que ser una cómica y extraña coincidencia, que su nuevo amo llevara precisamente el mismo nombre del fallecido hijo de Estoico el Vasto; porque sencillamente no había manera de que alguien tan torpe como ese chico, hubiera conseguido los títulos, y la posición, que quien le había comprado, presumía actualmente. Sin embargo; el débil y atolondrado vikingo que ella recordaba, había conseguido domesticar a un dragón, y no uno cualquiera, sino aquel que ningún otro vikingo había alcanzado jamás; ni más, ni menos que un imponente y feroz Furia Nocturna; ¿sería entonces posible que se tratara de la misma persona?...

_\- ¿Crees que...podrías describirlo, Heather? - _Preguntó Astrid, mientras aceptaba el vaso con agua que su amiga le ofrecía; temiendo de antemano la respuesta...

\- _Eso creo...veamos...cabello castaño, algo rebelde...ojos verdes...unas cuantas pecas, y una cicatriz en el mentón...de estatura ligeramente alta...espalda ancha...es bastante bueno con las armas, el otro día lo ví practicar en el jardín con Lord Ian, y nuestro amo lo venció prácticamente sin esforzarse, lo cual supongo que explica la figura y los músculos que le han robado más de un suspiro a cada chica de por aquí; Effie dice que además de Lord Duncan, nuestro amo es el soltero más codiciado de todo Arcaibh...Astrid...¿estás bien?..._

Preguntó Heather al ver que su amiga se había quedado petrificada; el vaso de cristal que sostenía entre sus manos, había resbalado haciéndose añicos contra el suelo, y un dejo de incredulidad fue asomándose lentamente en su mirada. Alguien llamó de pronto a la puerta, y Heather se apresuró a atender, dejando ver de pie en el umbral, a una joven menuda, de unos trece o quince años de edad, que saludó a ambas con una leve reverencia, antes de dirigirse a ellas...

_\- Buenas noches, señorita Heather, el amo me ha pedido que les avise que la cena está lista, y desea que ambas los honren a él y a sus invitados con su presencia, en el salón comedor..._

_\- Gracias Gladys, bajaremos enseguida - _Respondió Heather, cerrando la puerta en cuanto la chica se hubo retirado...

\- _Vamos Astrid - _Le indicó a su amiga - _Debo arreglarte un poco el cabello, y hay que cambiarte ese vestido - _Dijo contemplando el desastre que era ahora su amiga, después del pequeño ataque de nervios, que le había ocasionado su encuentro con el dragón...

Astrid habría querido resistirse, pero la tentación de saber hasta donde podía equivocarse, o tener razón sobre su nuevo¨amo¨, era demasiada, por lo que de inmediato se puso de pie, dejando que su amiga hiciera los arreglos pertinentes a su persona, y tan pronto como estuvo lista, se dirigieron juntas hacia donde¨Sir Haddock¨se hallaba esperando por ellas...

_\- Estoy un poco nerviosa...¿y si esa horrible lagartija, anda todavía por ahí?, ¿y si comienza a insultarme de nuevo?..._

_\- Astrid por enésima vez, ¡Los Dragones - No - Hablan! - _Explicó Heather un tanto cansada de las ocurrencias de su amiga - _Y suponiendo que así fuera, si a Chimuelo le da por querer entablar una¨conversación¨contigo, ¡Pues Entonces Ignóralo, Y Ya!..._

_\- ¡Qué fácil para ti, decirlo! - _Se quejó Astrid, cruzando los brazos, enfurruñada igual que una niña pequeña...

Al llegar; los dos hombres que se encontraban sentados a la mesa, al instante se pusieron caballerosamente de pie, para recibirlas, mientras que una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños, les sonreía a ambas como si las conociera de toda la vida, y sintiera al verlas una gran alegría...

\- _¡Que gusto volver a verte, Astrid!, luces mejor que la última vez que te vi - _La saludó aquella joven con entusiasmo...

\- _La...¿última vez?..._

_\- Astrid, te presento a Arianna, gracias a ella es que has logrado recuperarte - _Le explicó un joven de ojos tan verdes como la suave hierba de primavera; y al mirarlo, Astrid sintió que el pulso la abandonaba, al reconocer en aquel varonil y gallardo caballero, al frágil y enclenque jovenzuelo, que abandonara Berk, años atrás...

\- _¡¿Hipo?! - _Le preguntó en un hilo de voz...

\- _Hola, Astrid...Hola, Astrid...Hola, Astrid - _Le respondió el vikingo, con voz aterciopelada, rememorando aquel saludo que antaño solía reservar solo para ella...

\- _(Y bien...¿vas a darle las gracias a Arianna?, ¿o como de costumbre darás por hecho que todo te lo mereces?)..._

Al escuchar otra vez aquella fastidiosa voz que la provocaba, Astrid se irguió con la espalda tan tiesa como el palo de una escoba; clavando de inmediato su mirada, en los verdes ojos del oscuro dragón, a quien estaba absolutamente segura que ésta pertenecía. A su lado, Heather dio un fuerte apretón a su mano Izquierda, al percatarse de lo que ocurría...

\- _Los Dragones - No - Hablan - _Le susurró por lo bajo...

\- _Puedo asegurarte que éste si lo hace - _Respondió Astrid en el mismo tono de voz, mientras seguían al joven mozo que las conducía hasta su lugar en la mesa, haciendo que Astrid se sentara junto a Hipo, y Heather junto a ella..._  
_

_\- Yo...supongo...que debo agradecerle, señorita Arianna - _Levantó Astrid la mirada, dirigiéndose a la joven - _Por lo que sea que haya hecho para ayudarme..._

_\- No agradezcas, linda, no he hecho nada, tan solo le recordé a Hipo sobre ciertas amistades nuestras, que tal vez podrían poseer un remedio eficaz en tu situación..._

_\- Y gracias a ello, Astrid continúa con vida - _Le recordó Ian - _Arianna, no seas modesta, no sé a quien habrán recurrido ustedes dos, pero ha sido muy inteligente de tu parte, el solicitar su ayuda en beneficio de Astrid - _Dijo levantando su copa, brindando a la salud de la joven...

\- _¡Por Arianna y Astrid! - _Le secundó Hipo, levantando su copa para brindar por ambas...

La cena continuó tan tranquilamente, como era posible. Hipo y sus invitados conversaban, en su gran mayoría sobre cosas de las que ni Astrid, ni Heather entendían una sola palabra; Política, alianzas entre clanes, contratos comerciales, decisiones entre el consejo de guerra del rey, y un millón de tonterías sobre las que las chicas, no podrían opinar, ni aunque quisieran...

El ambiente era apacible y agradable, o por lo menos Hipo lo sentía así; considerando que durante los últimos días, su mansión había sido el escenario de la más desoladora y depresiva atmósfera que se hubiera podido presenciar alguna vez en el lugar, sin embargo en aquellos momentos, sentía como si por fin todo encajara en su sitio, se sentía feliz...

Su mirada se encontraba por momentos con la de Astrid; y la joven le miraba con miles de preguntas, que esperaban en silencio, suplicando una respuesta. Hipo simplemente sonreía, se volvía nuevamente hacia sus amigos, y continuaba conversando con ellos, como si nada hubiera sucedido...

Momentos más tarde, Hipo buscó de nuevo la mirada de la joven, notando al instante que algo extraño sucedía. Astrid parecía estar distraída, pero al observar más detenidamente, logró darse cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. _Chimuelo _y Astrid, parecían sostener una especie de duelo de miradas asesinas, en el que ninguno de los dos, parecía estar dispuesto a ceder a la derrota. El dragón clavaba sus verdes orbes en la mirada celeste de la muchacha, y ésta mantenía sus ojos fijos en él, como si algún curioso hechizo de hipnosis se hubiera apoderado de ambos...

\- _(Vamos, dilo...sé que puedes escucharme...no sé como es que comprendes la lengua de los antiguos, pero ahora mismo vas a decirme que fue lo que hiciste para conseguirlo)..._

Hipo observó a Astrid negar lentamente con la cabeza, como si con aquello diera respuesta a una muda pregunta, expresada por el dragón, que continuaba mirando fijamente a la joven, como si la interrogara en silencio, bajo la mirada curiosa de los presentes...

\- _¡Por favor!, ¿vas a decirme que de la noche a la mañana, adquiriste el don de comprender el lenguaje de mis ancestros, y no sabes como es que pasó?, ¡es imposible!, ¡en más de mil años no ha existido un humano capaz de comprender la lengua Draken, con la misma claridad y precisión con la que tú lo haces, así que responde!, ¿como fue que lo conseguiste?)..._

Para ese momento, el Furia Nocturna pegaba su nariz a la de la chica, acosándola en busca de aquella respuesta que tanto deseaba escuchar, invadiendo literalmente su espacio personal, hasta que Hipo decidió que había sido suficiente, y llamó la atención de su amigo, logrando con ello que el dragón dejara de molestarla...

\- _(Yo sé donde está tu habitación)..._

Y se marchó gruñendo y arrastrando las alas, hasta donde su propia cena lo esperaba...

Sin _Chimuelo _rondando, Astrid al fin pudo concentrarse en aquello que momentos antes la había inquietado, y que ahora sacudía su mente con brusquedad, al encontrarse finalmente en presencia del vikingo. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?, ¿como es que siendo tan débil, y tan torpe, había sobrevivido?, ¿por que razón se referían todos a él, como Sir Haddock de Duncan?, ¿era realmente dueño de aquella hermosa mansión en la que habitaba?, ¿quienes eran esos dos chicos a los que tanta alegría parecía causarles su reciente recuperación?, ¿como es que podían permanecer tan tranquilos; conscientes de la presencia de un Furia Nocturna, un Corta Leña, y una Metamórfala en la misma habitación?, o más curioso aún, ¿como es que permanecían tan pacíficas aquellas bestias?, sin intentar atacar en ningún momento a alguno de los sirvientes que iban y venían de un lado a otro atendiendo la mesa, y en cambio tan solo yacían apartados del resto mientras¨conversaban¨alegremente, disfrutando de una generosa ración de pescado fresco, que la servidumbre disponía amablemente frente a ellos, sin mostrarse temerosos de sufrir ni el más mínimo rasguño...

\- _Y entonces le dije - _Le escuchó decir a la Metamórfala - _¡Chispas, si no pones eso de vuelta en su lugar, te acusaré con Arianna!, pero creo que no dio ninguna importancia a mi advertencia, porque se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca..._

_\- Eso - _Explicó el Furia Nocturna - _Se debe a que Arianna es un dulce, que difícilmente se enfada con los demás; Bonnie por otro lado, es la consentida de todo Mandala, puede poner a todo el pueblo de cabeza, y nadie la reñiría por ello...no sé por qué se sorprenden, ya deberían haber aprendido que detrás de cada tontería que Chispas hace, por lo general se encuentra Bonnie, con alguna travesura preparada..._

_\- Eso es verdad - _Rió el Corta Leña - _Ese pequeño diablillo, hace todo lo que su amiga le pide, son tal para cual..._

Astrid observó a los tres dragones reír alegre y despreocupadamente, como lo hacen los buenos amigos; aquello no era algo natural, ¿los dragones podían reír?, ¿o solo era que todos esos amargos años, padeciendo lo indecible, habían comenzado a despojarla de la poca salud mental que le quedaba?...

_\- ¿Astrid?...¡Astrid, cariño! - _Alguien llamaba su atención con insistencia...

\- _Eh...¿qué?..._

_\- Elsie te ha preguntado si deseas tomar postre, linda - _Le explicó Arianna con amabilidad...

\- _No...gracias - _Le respondió la joven, declinando el ofrecimiento...

\- _Sirvele igual, Elsie - _Le ordenó Hipo a la muchacha - _Anabelle estuvo hace poco de visita para examinarla, y le ha recomendado una alimentación más apropiada..._

Astrid le miró confundida. Después del modo tan cruel, y tan mezquino en que lo había tratado, esperaba que el vikingo se valiera de su actual situación como su amo, para buscar en ello una manera de vengarse; y sin embargo, éste tan solo permanecía ahí sentado, sonriéndole de un modo cariñoso, y preocupándose por su salud. Aún sin comprender sus motivos, Astrid tomó el cubierto con torpeza, y comenzó a comer, mientras prestaba atención por primera vez durante la velada, a aquella conversación que Hipo sostenía con sus invitados...

\- _Pues mi hermano me contó que Lord MacIntyre, estaba realmente furioso, dijo que incluso se atrevió a acusarlos tanto a él, como a Hipo, de entrometerse en los asuntos ajenos, tan solo porque ambos tienen la gracia del rey - _Les comentó Ian...

\- _¿Y de qué se queja ese imbécil? - _Preguntó Arianna con gran indignación - _¡Los mercenarios de Black Heart, ya estaban prácticamente dentro de su fortaleza, cuando nosotros llegamos; uno de ellos estaba incluso a punto de deshonrar a su hija, si no hubiera sido por Hipo, que la rescató de ese cerdo malnacido, ahora tendría mucho más de lo que lamentarse..._

_\- Pues - _Suspiró Ian - _Parece que su majestad finalmente se hartó de mostrarse tolerante con el clan MacIntyre; permitirán la crianza y cuidado de dragones en sus tierras, y enviaran a sus mejores hombres a Mandala, para que sean adiestrados por Hipo, tanto si están de acuerdo como si no; con excepción de MacLeod, obviamente, todos por aquí, recuerdan todavía lo que le hizo a ese pobre dragón, la última vez que puso un pie en Mandala..._

_\- Ni me lo recuerdes - _Dijo Arianna - _Creo que si no hubiera sido por Anabelle, que supo mejor que nadie lo que debía hacerse, y por Hipo, que logró frenar a tiempo a ese estúpido asno; ese pobre Caminante de Viento, no habría vuelto a levantar el vuelo, nunca más..._

_\- Y que lo digas; a mi todavía me cuesta creer que su majestad haya mostrado piedad con ese maldito enfermo, teniendo en consideración su título de consejero principal de Lord MacIntyre, y evitara enviarlo al calabozo, tan solo por eso - _Se lamentó Ian...

_\- Si, bueno...no se puede tener todo en la vida; al menos Lord Duncan ha conseguido que su majestad le prohibiera expresamente a ese idiota, que se atreviera otra vez, a poner un pie en Mandala, so pena de muerte, si llega alguna vez a desobedecer -_ Observó Hipo...

_-_ _Si, es una pena que no incluyeran también el puerto; no saben como detesto ver a ese asqueroso cretino, paseando libremente por ahí, como si nada, y más ahora que sé que el muy depravado, trató de comprar a Astrid - _Se quejó Arianna...

_\- ¿Quien...trató...de comprarme? - _Se aventuró a preguntar la aludida...

\- _Oh nadie, cielo, tan solo es un cerdo degenerado, del que tuviste mucha suerte de haberte salvado - _Le respondió Arianna con una sonrisa...

\- _¿Suerte? - _Se burló Ian - _Suerte que Hipo la haya reconocido, aún a pesar de tanto tiempo en el que no se han visto, de otro modo, estaría tres metros bajo tierra, desde hace varias semanas..._

_\- ¿Creen que sea verdad lo que se dice de él?, ¿que después de abusar de ellas, las asesina y las entierra en lo profundo del bosque? - _Preguntó Arianna entre la duda, y la curiosidad...

\- _Oh, si - _Afirmó Ian con absoluta certeza - _Hipo y yo, regresábamos una tarde a Mandala, después de cumplir con una encomienda de mi hermano, en las tierras del clan MacGregor; casi había comenzado a oscurecer cuando volábamos cerca de la propiedad de MacLeod, y de pronto los vimos. Un grupo de al menos siete de sus hombres, se internaban en el bosque, llevando con ellos a dos cadáveres envueltos en sábanas ensangrentadas...¿tan solo rumores?...si, como no..._

_\- Hipo, ¿tú que piensas? - _Pidió Arianna su opinión...

_\- Estoy de acuerdo con Ian - _Respondió el vikingo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras depositaba su copa vacía, de vuelta sobre la mesa...

\- _Entonces lo mejor será que la cuides bien - _Le aconsejó Arianna, para después dirigir una mirada cariñosa a Astrid - _Ella es preciosa, y MacLeod es un terrible perdedor..._

Un poco más tarde, los chicos anunciaron que se retiraban. Caminaron hasta la puerta, en compañía de Hipo y Astrid, y una vez ahí; Arianna se despidió de la joven con un fuerte abrazo cariñoso - _No sabes el alivio que me ha dado, ver que ya te sientes mejor, cariño; espero que podamos ser buenas amigas..._

_\- Si es lo que la señorita desea, pues..._

_\- Oh, nada de señorita, cielo, tan solo Arianna, ¿de acuerdo?..._

Astrid asintió en silencio, mientras se preguntaba, ¿que motivos podría tener aquella joven, para querer su amistad?; sin encontrar de momento una razón coherente que le explicara del todo el proceder de Arianna. Sin embargo, al ver el enorme cariño, con el que aquella muchacha se despedía de Hipo, surgieron en su mente algunas conjeturas, que tal vez con el paso del tiempo, consiguiera descifrar...

\- _Mmmmh -_ Suspiró Arianna mientras estrechaba fuertemente a Hipo entre sus brazos - _¿Estás mejor?..._

_\- Estoy de maravilla - _Le aseguró el vikingo, correspondiendo el abrazo, mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia Astrid, que daban a Arianna, un obvio significado a su respuesta...

\- _Me alegra mucho oír eso - _Le confesó - _¿Te veremos mañana en la academia?..._

_\- Es bastante probable - _Admitió Hipo, soltándose con suavidad de los brazos de Arianna...

\- _Entonces te esperaremos ahí mañana, amigo - _Le prometió Ian, despidiéndose de él, con un fuerte abrazo, palmeando su espalda de manera amistosa...

Tan pronto como se marcharon, Hipo cerró lentamente la puerta tras de si, girándose para enfrentar con una mirada inquisitiva, a la joven frente a él. Ella le devolvió la mirada...temerosa...inquieta...esperando silenciosamente el veredicto que su nuevo amo, impondría sobre su destino...

_\- Supongo que aún tenemos que tratar un asunto pendiente, ¿no es así? - _Comenzó Hipo...

\- _Eso...creo - _Respondió Astrid con un hilo de voz - _¿De...verdad...eres tú, Hipo?..._

_\- En persona - _Respondió el vikingo - _Pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de mi...por ahora...estoy más interesado en saber...¿Qué te pasó, Astrid?..._

_\- ¿Qué me pasó?...yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no crees? - _Le respondió la joven, bajando la mirada al suelo, haciendo vanos intentos por contener el amargo llanto, que amenazaba con traicionarla y escapar...

\- _Astrid... - _La llamó Hipo, recogiendo en una suave caricia, las pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla - _Cuéntame que ocurrió...¿como fue que terminaste aquí?..._

Poco a poco, la joven fue contándole al vikingo la serie de sucesos ocurridos en la aldea desde el día en que se marchó, comenzando por admitir que había sido ella misma, quien lo acusó frente al consejo de ancianos; las eternas y solitarias tardes, en las que Bocón había agotado una por una, sus esperanzas de encontrarlo y regresarlo con vida, hasta el día en que finalmente se rindió, aceptando con rabia y dolor, que su querido amigo y aprendiz estaba muerto, para terminar señalándola a ella frente a toda la tribu, como su asesina...

Sollozando contra su pecho, le contó sobre las heladas y terribles noches invernales, que había pasado en la isla silenciosa...el hambre...la sed...le habló también del miedo y la incertidumbre, al saber que Alvin y sus marginados comerciaban con esclavos, que sustraían precisamente de aquella isla, y los años de maltrato, humillación y privaciones, que tuvo que soportar al convertirse en la esclava de la duquesa de Crane, hasta el día en que ésta misma tomó la decisión de deshacerse de ella, de la manera más cruel...

_\- ¡Hay, Astrid...! - _Suspiró el vikingo, estrechándola entre sus brazos, en un intento por consolarla, lamentando para sus adentros, la serie de hechos desafortunados, que habían llevado a la joven hasta esa lastimosa situación...

Acarició tiernamente su cabello y su espalda, logrando de a poco que la aturdida muchacha se tranquilizara, pensando en que lo mejor en aquel momento, considerando la hora, era llevarla hasta su habitación para que descansara; pero antes de que alcanzara siquiera a sugerirlo, Astrid habló sacando a relucir un detalle, con el cual al parecer, el vikingo no contaba...

\- _Hipo...quiero regresar a Berk...¿puedes...querrías ayudarme?..._

Al escucharla, Hipo exhaló un largo y pesado suspiro, atando en silencio dentro de su mente, los cabos sueltos, junto con cada posible significado, de aquella ingenua, infantil, y hasta cierto punto, idealista petición...

_\- Y suponiendo que yo accediera a complacerte...¿a qué regresarías Astrid? - _Le preguntó dirigiéndole una breve mirada llena de resentimiento...

\- _Necesito limpiar mi nombre... - _Dejó escapar Astrid en un susurro apenas audible...

_\- Y una vez que lo consigas...si te aceptaran nuevamente como parte de la tribu...¿qué seguiría, Astrid?...¿qué sería de tu vida, después de eso? - _Le cuestionó Hipo, conociendo de antemano la respuesta...

Astrid no respondió de inmediato, en silencio repasó en su mente las opciones que tenía, si se le tomaba en cuenta, como miembro de la tribu una vez más; recordando de pronto el intento de sus padres por convertirla en esposa de Patán Mocoso Jorgenson, por lo que suponiendo que éste continuara soltero, no había motivo alguno para creer que no lo intentarían de nuevo...

_\- Si me lo permites, voy a decirte lo que te espera en ese lugar - _Le ofreció el vikingo, mirándola fijamente, como si tratara de leerle el pensamiento - _Si conozco bien a mi padre, y así es; al darme por muerto, le habrá dado más importancia al futuro de su tribu, que a la pérdida de su único hijo; por lo que de inmediato se dio a la tarea de nombrar un nuevo sucesor, ¿no es así?...y la elección más obvia, hasta un tonto la adivinaría...mi engreído y altanero primo, ¿no es cierto?...el modelo ideal de vikingo, ¡Patán Mocoso Jorgenson!...y con mi primo sentado en el trono, supongo que tus padres; conociendo su desmedida ambición, habrán hecho lo propio, ¿o me equivoco?...corrieron de inmediato hasta la casa de mi tío, para ofrecerle tu mano en matrimonio al futuro jefe de la tribu...dime, Astrid...¿de verdad quieres eso?, ¿de verdad estás dispuesta a cambiar una prisión en apariencia, por otra mil veces peor? - _Le preguntó clavando su verde mirada en los ojos de la joven...

Por toda respuesta, Astrid bajó la mirada, y fue a sentarse al pie de las escaleras, donde comenzó a llorar de un modo que hizo que a Hipo se le rompiera el corazón en pedazos, al verla nuevamente en ese estado. Fue hasta ella, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas con delicadeza, tratando de consolarla...

_\- Yo...no quiero seguir siendo una esclava - _Consiguió decir la joven entre sollozos...

_\- Y no lo eres, Astrid - _Explicó Hipo, sacándola de su error - _¿O es que acaso me has escuchado darte alguna orden desde que llegaste?, ¿te he humillado?, ¿te he maltratado?, ¿te he lastimado?, ¿he hecho alguna cosa que te haga sentir como tal?, por si no lo has notado, ni siquiera llevas puestos los harapos, con que otros visten a sus esclavos - _Dijo sacando de su bolsillo, un pañuelo con sus iniciales...

Astrid sonrió a medias; las suaves caricias de Hipo sobre sus manos, y el sosegado tono de voz con que le hablaba el vikingo, habían logrado calmarla; y aunque seguía sin comprender los motivos, que el joven podría tener para tratarle con tal cortesía, aún después de la forma en la cual se había comportado con él en el pasado; en su fuero interno agradecía, que no contemplara dentro de sus planes, el formar parte de aquella cruel y humillante pesadilla...

_\- El vestido es muy bonito, gracias - _Respondió Astrid, limpiándose la nariz con el pañuelo que Hipo le ofrecía en ese momento...

\- _Bueno...no es más bonito que tú; pero supongo que eso, no es culpa de la señora Colville - _Le respondió Hipo, dándole una sonrisa torcida...

El corazón de la joven latió desbocado al escuchar esas palabras. Astrid levantó la mirada, buscando los ojos del vikingo; preguntándose si acaso era posible que aquel chico tan dulce, que pasaba los días tratando de acercarse a ella, el que la miraba como si fuera la cosa más bella y especial que hubiera visto en su vida, seguiría hasta la fecha, enamorado de ella...

Sin poder evitarlo, paseó su mirada en busca de aquel tierno adolescente a quien ella recordaba, pero frente a ella solo había un hombre joven, de mirada profunda, brazos fuertes, y una sonrisa capaz de poner a cualquiera de rodillas, tan guapo que quitaba el aliento, y tan atractivo como uno de los dioses de Asgard. Un repentino sobresalto, la trajo bruscamente de vuelta a la realidad, tan pronto como fue consciente de la extraña sensación de calor, que había ido a colarse entre sus piernas; ¡Dulce Thor en el indigno suelo de Midgard!, ¡¿Pero que diablos le estaba sucediendo?!...

Como le fue posible, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar de su mente aquella escena, donde las manos del vikingo, grandes y fuertes; le arrancaban con fiereza aquel vestido, para después recorrer con ardientes caricias, cada rincón de su anatomía; y se concentró de nuevo en la conversación, agradeciendo tímidamente aquel cumplido que Hipo le acababa de hacer...

_\- Gracias... - _Le respondió con voz entrecortada - _Pero...si no piensas tratarme como a una esclava, ¿como explicarás mi presencia, dentro de tu casa?...sería un poco incorrecto...además...me aburriría...estar aquí siempre...sin nada más entretenido que hacer, más que platicar con Heather, durante su tiempo libre..._

_\- Bueno...por el momento diremos, a quien lo pregunte, o llegue a llamarle la atención, tu presencia en éste lugar, que eres mi invitada...y sobre la marcha, pues...buscaremos algo que te mantenga ocupada, algo en lo que puedas invertir tu tiempo, algo que te distraiga, y en lo que puedas¨ser la mejor¨-_ Le bromeó, recordando aquella época en la que solía competir con él, cuando pretendía convertirse en la mejor cazadora de dragones de la tribu..._  
_

_\- Tal vez - _Dijo recobrando los ánimos, y continuando con aquella broma que él le había gastado, en primer lugar - _Podría continuar donde me quedé, ¿no lo crees? - _Sugirió clavando su mirada celeste , sobre la pacífica figura de _Chimuelo, _que se encontraba frente al fuego en el gran salón, lamiendo de forma despreocupada una de sus axilas - _Aún podría dedicarme a la cacería de dragones, Heather dice que éste lugar, está infestado de ellos - _Dijo sonriendo al dragón, con un poco de malicia...

_\- (¡Oye!)..._

\- _Lo siento, preciosa...eso no; los dragones son valiosos y respetados aquí, ¿sabes?, además, irías a prisión por largos años, como alguien aquí en Arcaibh, lograra probar ante el rey, que lastimaste a un dragón..._

_\- Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que dice Heather?, ¿es cierto que los entrenan? - _Preguntó Astrid con asombro...

\- _Si...nos protegen, ¿sabes?...ellos son los que evitan que los verdaderos monstruos, lleguen hasta aquí - _Dijo levantándose, y extendiendo su mano para invitarla a ponerse de pie...

_\- ¿Monstruos? - _Inquirió Astrid un tanto curiosa, comenzando a subir las escaleras en su compañía...

\- _Si...Arcaibh es un lugar muy hermoso y lleno de riquezas, pero esa precisamente es la razón de que muchos anteriormente, hayan intentado tomarlo por la fuerza..._

_\- ¿Y los dragones sirven a ese propósito? - _Preguntó la joven con algo de burla y escepticismo...

_\- Sé que te parece algo imposible...pero así es..._

_\- Es que...ellos destruyen, asesinan, roban, incendian todo a su alrededor...¿como es que logras que se muestren dóciles?, ¿como consigues que obedezcan, y hagan lo que les pides?, ¡jamas vi a alguien que hiciera algo así!..._

_\- Tan solo hay que ganar su confianza - _Le explicó - _Luego hay que darles algo de entrenamiento, y se convierten en los mejores amigos que podrías encontrar..._

_\- Ya veo - _Dijo mientras lo veía acariciar de forma cariñosa, la testa de su dragón - _Hoy estuve hablando con Heather, ¿sabes?...dijo que te nombraron caballero, y consejero principal del señor de éstas tierras, y también del rey...¿puedo...preguntar que hiciste para conseguirlo?..._

_\- Te sorprende, ¿verdad?..._

_\- No te ofendas, pero...eres...pues...¡Hipo!, esa clase de títulos, solo llegan a obtenerlos, hombres fuertes, audaces, y valientes, y tú pues..._

_\- Yo soy tan solo Hipo..._

_\- Lo siento...no quería..._

Hipo tan solo sonrió - _Descuida, no voy a ofenderme por eso, pero esa es una larga historia, que te contaré después; por ahora creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir, es tarde, y mañana tengo mucho que hacer - _Le prometió mientras se despedía de ella, con un suave beso en su mejilla - _Hasta mañana, Astrid..._

_\- Hasta mañana, Hipo...y... gracias...por todo..._

_\- Es un placer, Milady... - _Le respondió antes de entrar a una de las habitaciones cercanas a la suya - _Descansa, Astrid; mañana será otro día..._

Astrid sonrió; entró a su habitación, y fue a sentarse junto a la ventana, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, apoyando sus pies, ya descalzos sobre los cojines, mientras contemplaba la luna llena, brillando allá arriba, en el firmamento en todo su esplendor. Y entonces lo sintió. Todo el dolor, toda la angustia, el odio, la impotencia, la tristeza y desesperación, que había sentido durante años, de pronto la abandonaban, dejando en su lugar una extraña sensación de alivio; terminó de quitarse la ropa con ayuda de Heather, y se metió a la cama, cediendo instantáneamente al sueño inducido por el cansancio, producto de tantas emociones recibidas durante el día...

* * *

**La Pelea...**

En los días que siguieron, las cosas en la mansión Haddock, marchaban relativamente bien. Astrid se acostumbraba poco a poco a su nueva situación de vida, siempre y cuando _Chimuelo _no anduviera cerca para molestarla, exigiendo una respuesta a su insistente pregunta de como es que había adquirido el don de comprender la lengua Draken, lo cual generalmente terminaba en una incómoda y penosa letanía de insultos por ambas partes...

\- _(__¡Dilo!)..._

_\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!..._

_\- (¡Confiesa de una vez!, ¡como lo conseguiste!)..._

_\- ¡Ahhhh!, ¡ya lárgate y déjame en paz, estúpida lagartija con alas!..._

_\- (¡Lo dice la salvaje, vestida con ropas de señorita!)..._

Y podrían seguir así todo el día, de no ser porque Hipo necesitaba la ayuda de _Chimuelo, _en la academia con regularidad, y Astrid procuraba a toda costa, no evidenciarse demasiado en presencia de los demás. Aún sin embargo, sus pequeñas escaramuzas con el dragón, no pasaban desapercibidas para todo el mundo...

Una tarde, al terminar la comida, Astrid se despidió de Hipo y regresó a su habitación; tenía la intención de preguntar a Heather, si quería ayudarla a practicar las reglas del nuevo juego de Fidchell, que Hipo había traído para ella recientemente, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con que quien le recibía, no era Heather, sino ese molesto reptil, que tanto gustaba de fastidiarla, desde el día en que notó su presencia dentro de la mansión...

_\- Hay no...¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo en mi habitación?..._

_\- (Te dije que no iba a dejar de molestarte, hasta que consiguiera una respuesta a mi pregunta)..._

_\- Y yo te dije, que no tengo ni idea, porque si lo supiera, te lo diría y luego nunca más volvería a dirigirte la palabra..._

_\- (Como si fueras la única en todo Mandala, con quien se puede tener una conversación)..._

_\- Como sea, solo lárgate, ¿quieres?..._

_\- (Oblígame)..._

_\- ¿Disculpa?..._

_\- (Ya me oíste)..._

Aquello era sencillamente el colmo, con esa simple respuesta, el dragón había sacado a la joven de sus casillas; se quitó los zapatos forrados en seda de color azul grisáceo, y caminó hasta él subiéndose las mangas del vestido, irguiéndose orgullosa frente a la oscura figura del animal, antes de retarlo a pronunciar esa palabra, otra vez...

_\- Repite eso - _Dijo mostrándole su puño derecho al dragón...

-_ (Lo que oíste...Oblígame)..._

Y eso había sido todo; con solo un gancho derecho, Astrid había golpeado fuertemente la nariz del Furia Nocturna, que la miró al principio con asombro, y un minuto después la fulminaba con una autentica mirada de odio, para después sobarse con su pata izquierda, y proceder a enfrentarla...

_\- (Hay no...¡no te atreviste!) - _Y el dragón le saltó encima...

Al escuchar aquel alboroto, cada sirviente en la mansión corrió alarmado hasta la habitación para averiguar de que se trataba, mientras que Effie, envió de inmediato a Edmund a la academia, para avisar a Sir Haddock de lo que ocurría...

_\- (¡Niña oportunista!)..._

_\- ¡Lagartija miserable!..._

_\- (¡Chiquilla malagradecida!)..._

_\- ¡Reptil inútil!..._

_\- (¿Inútil?, ¡yo le ayudo a Hipo en todo lo que necesita!, ¡Tu no le sirves de nada!)..._

Y la pelea seguía subiendo de intensidad; un golpe por aquí, una patada por allá, llegando incluso hasta agredirse con mordidas. Astrid se empleaba a fondo, tratando de recordar lo aprendido en sus días como recluta, aunque el molesto sonido de una parvada de terrores en la ventana, animando emocionados al Furia Nocturna, no la ayudaba mucho a concentrarse...

_\- (¡Chimuelo!, ¡Chimuelo!)..._

Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder a la derrota, hasta que la imagen de un vikingo de mirada molesta, y gesto autoritario, los hizo detenerse en seco. Astrid estaba despeinada, y aplicaba una extraña llave a la cola del animal, mientras que algunas de las escamas de _Chimuelo, _se hallaban desperdigadas por el suelo, a lo cual no parecía dar ninguna importancia, pues se encontraba muy ocupado sujetando con su hocico, una de las piernas de la muchacha...

_\- ¿Alguno de los dos quiere explicarme, qué diablos es lo que sucede aquí? - _Dijo mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios...

_\- ¡Él empezó!..._

_\- (¡No es verdad!, ¡ella me golpeó primero!)..._

Hipo ordenó a cada sirviente, que volviera a sus quehaceres, y a _Chimuelo _que bajara con Effie a la cocina, para que la anciana se encargara de curarle aquel golpe que tenía en la nariz; y una vez la habitación hubo quedado completamente vacía, sin más ocupantes además de él, y su pequeña revoltosa, como había llamado a Astrid, con intención de aligerar un poco el ambiente, y así poder obtener de ella una explicación a aquello que acababa de suceder; se sentaron juntos en el balcón, mientras se dedicaba a curar los pequeños rasguños en los brazos de la joven, y esperaba paciente a que ella le contara, que fue lo que ocurrió...

_\- Entonces...¿no me dirás que pasó?..._

_\- Es...complicado...no lo entenderías..._

_\- Ya veo - _Sonrió amable - _Sin embargo, quiero que sepas, que si un día sientes la necesidad...puedes contarme lo que sea, Astrid...puedes confiar en mi..._

_\- Gracias, Hipo...y yo...lo siento..._

_\- A decir verdad, creo que ha sido algo gracioso - _Dijo riendo divertido con aquello - _Aunque no me gusta para nada la idea, de que las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo, se lastimen una a la otra, así que mejor que ésta sea la última vez, ¿de acuerdo?..._

_\- De...acuerdo - _Concedió Astrid, un tanto cohibida con aquella repentina confesión...

* * *

**Tayra...**

Un par de semanas después, Heather fue enviada por Hipo, al taller de la señora Colville, con la orden de recoger un hermoso vestido que había mandado hacer para Astrid, pues Lady Yvaine llegaría esa misma tarde, por lo que el pueblo entero se encontraba lleno de preparativos, ya que habría una gran verbena para celebrar el compromiso de Lord Duncan, con su hermosa prometida, y el vikingo estaba planeando asistir a dicha celebración en compañía de la joven...

Por lo tanto aquella tarde, Astrid tomó un largo baño, dejó que Heather la peinara igual que siempre, y se enfundó en el precioso vestido de seda color bronce, en conjunto con una hermosa túnica de terciopelo azul oscuro, con orillas rematadas en listón dorado, que comenzaba desde la falda y llegaba hasta una hermosa capucha, la cual la hacía lucir coqueta y encantadora...

Heather ató las cintas cruzadas que se cerraban sobre el pecho y el abdomen de su amiga, le roció un poco del perfume de rosas, que Sir Haddock había ordenado comprar especialmente para ella, y terminó por adornarla con algunas joyas, que combinaban con su vestido; y una vez que ambas estuvieron listas, bajaron al gran salón a esperar la llegada de su amo, y Lord Ian, para acudir en su compañía a dicha festividad...

Mientras tanto en la academia; Hipo se ocupaba de problemas un tanto más complicados, que su arreglo personal...

Aquella mañana había comenzado como cualquier otra; cada entrenador se encargaba de impartir su clase a su grupo de estudiantes, los encargados de entrenar a los dragones más pequeños, se ocupaban de mantenerlos a raya, lo cual era una gran hazaña, considerando lo difícil que era convencerlos de obedecer, Helio disfrutaba torturando a los novatos, Nerea sembraba con su sola presencia, el pánico entre su clase, Ian mostraba a sus alumnos con ayuda de _Zephyro, _las debilidades y puntos fuertes de un Corta Leña, Arianna arrancaba suspiros a toda la población masculina de la academia, y Tayra se dedicaba a perseguir a Hipo por todo el edificio, para exigirle una explicación al hecho de que al parecer, planeaba asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermano, en compañía de alguien más...

Para el medio día, Hipo ya estaba cansado de evitar a la muchacha; sabía desde mucho antes de sus sentimientos por él, ya que había sido ella misma quien un par de años atrás, se lo había confesado, y aún cuando él fue incapaz de alimentar sus esperanzas, Tayra parecía no saber en que momento debía darse por vencida...

Al terminar su clase, se dirigió a su despacho, puso en orden unos cuantos documentos, sacó de una de las gavetas de su escritorio, el brazalete que había hecho para Astrid en la fragua del señor Murdock, y luego fue en busca de Tayra, para tratar de aclarar las cosas con ella...

_\- ¡¿Tu invitada?¡, ¿y eso que significa, Hipo?, ¡desde que puedo acordarme, yo siempre he sido tu pareja, en cada celebración que se ha dado aquí, en Duncan Creag, ¿qué?, ¿ahora vas a dejarme plantada, solo porque la señorita recién llegada, tiene ganas de pasar tiempo contigo?..._

_\- Pues eso sería lo más amable, ¿no lo crees, Tayra?..._

_\- ¿Amable?, ¿amable para quien, Hipo?..._

_\- ¡Amable para Astrid! -_ Le cortó Hipo exasperado - _ ¡Acaba de llegar de un largo viaje, y lo único que necesita ahora, es mi ayuda, mi comprensión y mi compañía! - _Dijo con voz firme, embriagado por un extraño sentimiento de orgullo, al pronunciar esas palabras...

\- _¡¿ASTRID?!..._

Antes de que la joven desatara el infierno en la academia, Hipo se apresuró a pensar en algo que la contuviera, pero afortunadamente, eso no fue necesario, ya que uno de los sirvientes personales de Lord Malcom, llegó corriendo hasta ellos, para informar a la joven, del urgente deseo de su hermano de verla a la brevedad, en la fortaleza...

Hipo respiró aliviado, dio gracias a Odín por la oportuna interrupción de aquel joven, y se dirigió a asearse, y prepararse para el festival, emocionado con asistir a éste, del brazo de la mujer más bella que Mandala tendría la dicha de ver...

Mientras tanto, minutos después, Tayra llegaba frente a las enormes puertas del castillo, refunfuñando para sus adentros, toda clase de pestes y maldiciones en contra de la misteriosa Astrid, mientras caminaba hacia el salón de su hermano, sin preguntarse en ningún momento, los motivos que tendría el joven Laird, para desear verla con tanta urgencia...

\- _¡Tayra, querida!, ¡que bueno que llegas! - _La recibió su hermano con gran cariño, levantándose de su trono...

\- _¿En qué puedo servirte, hermano? - _Le respondió la joven, forzándose a mostrar una sonrisa...

_\- Es un tema delicado, que debo tratar contigo, personalmente - _Le explicó el joven Laird, con voz de circunstancias...

_\- ¿Es...algo malo, hermano? - _Se preocupó la joven...

_\- No exactamente...pero estoy seguro, mi pequeña, de que lo que estoy por anunciarte, no va a gustarte demasiado..._

_\- Mi señor...estás asustándome..._

_\- Tayra... - _Suspiró el joven - _Creo que sin duda recordarás ese viaje, que nuestros padres hicieron al castillo de su majestad, poco antes de su muerte..._

_ \- Si, hermano, lo recuerdo..._

_ \- En ese viaje, Tayra...nuestros padres concertaron con su majestad, tu compromiso de bodas con su hijo, el príncipe Tristan..._

_\- ¿Qué?...no...no... - _Las lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo...

_\- Su majestad le enviará aquí dentro de poco, para aprender bajo la tutela de Hipo, sobre la crianza y entrenamiento de un dragón...tan pronto como termine su entrenamiento, y su maestro lo califique como un autentico jinete, comenzarán los preparativos para la boda..._

Tayra no pudo resistirlo más, se deshizo de los brazos de su hermano, que trataban de reconfortarla, y subió corriendo a su habitación, convertida en un mar de lagrimas. Aquello no podía estar pasando, desde muy joven había soñado con convertirse algún día en la esposa de Hipo, y en tan solo un segundo, todos sus sueños se habían desmoronado, cayendo en pedazos a sus pies...

Unos brazos conocidos por la joven, se cerraron en torno a ella, tratando de consolarla, permitiendo a la desdichada muchacha, abandonarse por entero a la tristeza y desesperación que sentía en aquel momento, mientras que las suaves manos de aquella alma compasiva, acariciaban su cabello con ternura, dejándole saber lo mucho que lamentaba su suerte...

_\- Te dije que esos sentimientos por Hipo, no te llevarían a ningún lado, cariño... - _Le recordó Arianna, con el mayor tacto posible...

_\- Pero yo lo quiero... - _Repuso la joven, bañada en lagrimas...

_\- Y el siempre la ha amado a ella..._

_\- Tú...¿lo sabías? - _Le reclamó Tayra con indignación...

_\- ¡Pero claro que lo sabía!, mi hermanita se la pasa metida junto con tu hermano, en la mansión Haddock, ¿acaso lo olvidas? -_ Habló Nerea a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolas con su repentina aparición...

_\- Tayra... - _Trató Arianna de tranquilizarla...

_\- ¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?! -_ Le reclamó Tayra, perdiendo los estribos...

_\- Porque Hipo me suplicó discreción al respecto..._

_\- ¡Pero yo soy tu amiga!..._

_\- ¡Él también lo es, Tayra!, ¡por favor piensa en tus palabras!, ¡no puedes ser tan egoísta!..._

_\- ¡Yo no soy egoísta!, ¡yo solo quería...!..._

_\- Pierdes el tiempo, cariño, ésta estúpida niña no tiene ni idea de los problemas que enfrentas en éste momento...aunque yo en tu lugar, me arreglaría y asistiría a la fiesta de compromiso de Lord Malcom, y tal vez, con algo de suerte, si la encontrara a¨ella¨, buscaría el modo de convencerla de ir a dar un¨paseo¨al bosque negro... _

\- _¿Qué?, ¿te volviste loca, Nerea?, ¡ese lugar es muy peligroso!, ¡Astrid podría morir, si llegara internarse en ese sitio tan horrible!..._

_\- Si...qué lástima, ¿no? - _Dijo Nerea poniendo un ridículo puchero...

_\- Ustedes están enfermas - _Las acusó Arianna, dando media vuelta para buscar a Hipo y advertirle de lo que Tayra y Nerea planeaban...

* * *

**Las brujas...**

Hipo, Astrid, Ian, y Heather, caminaban por la abarrotada plaza, en el centro del pueblo. Por todos lados podían verse juglares, músicos y acróbatas ejecutando las más increíbles hazañas, para deleite del público; un poco más allá, había un espectáculo de títeres, lo cual para asombro de Hipo, consiguió llamar considerablemente la atención de Astrid; el aire estaba cargado con el aroma del banquete, el vino, y las voces de cada bardo y trovador, que tocaban sus liras entonando canciones sobre trágicos amores, y héroes muertos en combate...

Al llegar al centro de la plaza, donde tendría lugar el baile; Lord MacAndrews, uno de los invitados personales de Lord Duncan, a su fiesta de compromiso, llamó la atención de ambos jinetes, para preguntarles sobre los requisitos que debía presentar su hijo, para aspirar a un puesto como estudiante en la academia; por lo que se vieron obligados a abandonar a las chicas por un momento...

_\- Heather, por favor cuida de Astrid, mientras volvemos - _Le pidió Hipo - _Si ocurre algo, o necesitan ayuda, estaremos por allá, atendiendo a Lord MacAndrews..._

_\- Como ordene, mi señor - _Respondió la joven, con una suave reverencia...

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron solas, admirando la destreza de un joven lanzallamas, que vestía un extraño traje, con el cual ofrecía cierto parecido, a un Pesadilla Monstruosa; cuando de pronto, dos jóvenes damas, vestidas con ropas elegantes, se acercaron hasta ellas, saludando a las dos de manera cortes, y entablando al instante una conversación...

_\- Tú debes ser Astrid, ¿verdad? - _Le preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños...

_\- Así es - _Respondió la aludida un poco molesta por la manera en que aquella chica la estaba mirando...

_\- ¡Oh!, debe ser un verdadero fastidio, requerir tantos cuidados, al ser una persona tan¨delicada¨, ¿no es cierto? - _La provocó Nerea...

_\- ¿Delicada? - _Inquirió Astrid confundida...

_\- Pues si...Hipo nos ha dicho que no puede permitirte salir sola, más allá del jardín de su mansión, por temor a que te enfermes - _Explicó la chica de forma teatral...

_\- ¡Que tontería!, ¡Yo soy más fuerte que eso! - _Se defendió Astrid, completamente indignada...

_\- ¡Oh!, ¿nos mintió?, ¿qué te digo, cariño?, ¡no se puede confiar en los hombres!, aunque yo en tu lugar, haría algo para demostrarle que se equivoca, ¿sabes? - _Le sugirió Nerea intencionalmente...

_\- ¿Algo como qué? - _Preguntó Astrid...

_\- Pues...no lo sé... - _Fingió Nerea, paseando la mirada a su alrededor, en busca de algo con lo qué poder¨ayudar¨a Astrid - _¡Oh!, tal vez podrías entrar al bosque negro, dicen que solo los más valientes y audaces, se atreven a ir ahí - _La persuadió - _Puede ser que aprovechando que aún no ha caído la noche, logres internarte lo suficiente, para encontrar alguna prueba, con la cual puedas demostrarle, que eres tan hábil y valiente como él..._

_\- Entiendo - _Dijo Astrid, considerando en silencio, la existente posibilidad de dar al vikingo, una merecida lección - _¿Y tú sabes como llegar?..._

_\- ¡Oh!, es por ahí, cielo - _Le indicó Nerea, señalando con su mano un camino que llevaba más allá del pueblo, y se perdía entre los árboles del bosque primigenio - _Incluso podríamos distraerlo para que no se entere¨jamas¨de que te has ido - _Le ofreció...

_\- ¡Astrid!, ¡No! - _La detuvo Heather, tomándola del brazo - _Edmund dice, que el bosque negro, es un lugar muy peligroso, ¿que tal si te sucede algo malo?..._

_\- ¡Oh!, ¡vamos Heather!, solo es un pequeño paseo por el bosque, ¿qué de malo, ha de pasar? - _Dijo soltándose de su agarre, comenzando a andar en la dirección que Nerea le había indicado...

_\- ¡Brillante! - _Exclamó Tayra - _¿Como supiste qué decir, para convencerla? - _Le preguntó a Nerea...

_\- Fácil, una vez escuché a Hipo decir, que su pequeña chica rubia, era demasiado competitiva, y que jamas rechazaba un desafío - _Se burló Nerea...

Heather las escuchó reír, sin ser capaz de comprender, como alguien de su edad, podía ser tan inconsciente, por lo que de inmediato tomó una decisión, pues Astrid no lograría salir con vida de aquel lugar, del que se decían cosas terribles, a menos de que buscara ayuda, inmediatamente - _¡Le avisaré a mi amo! - _Exclamó dando media vuelta, para ir en su busca; sin embargo, antes de que consiguiera dar un solo paso, una mano se cerró con brusquedad, en torno a su muñeca izquierda, impidiendo a la joven, que se moviera de ahí...

_¡Tú no le dirás una sola palabra de ésto a Sir Haddock, a menos que quieras qué busque una buena razón, para ordenar que te decapiten - _La amenazó Nerea...

_\- ¡Pues entonces Milady puede correr a buscar la espada que más le agrade, y tan pronto como esté segura de que mi amiga se encuentra completamente a salvo, yo misma la afilaré por usted!, ¡Pero nada ni nadie impedirá que yo le cuente a mi amo, lo que ustedes dos han hecho con Astrid! - _Le gritó Heather, soltándose de su agarre...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Astrid se encontraba bordeando el sendero que conducía al interior del bosque negro. Había algo extraño en ese lugar, que hacía que se le erizara la piel, aún así, no daría marcha atrás, entraría en ese lugar, y le mostraría a Hipo, que seguía siendo tan valiente como años atrás; así que se internó en el bosque comenzando a buscar algo, que sirviera como prueba suficiente para el vikingo de que había estado ahí...

Mientras más se internaba, más crecía esa incómoda sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien que se ocultaba entre los arbustos, y los troncos de los árboles; poco a poco oscurecía, y fue demasiado tarde cuando quiso dar media vuelta, y regresar al pueblo. Estaba perdida...

_\- Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres, preciosa - _Habló alguien a sus espaldas. Astrid se giró buscando alguna persona, pero aquello que yacía parado frente a ella, difícilmente podría ser considerado como tal; pues aquella criatura decrépita, y jorobada, no parecía humana en lo absoluto; antes de que se diera cuenta, aquel ser sustrajo de entre sus ropas, una especie de polvo negro, que sopló directamente sobre su rostro, y en un instante, el bosque y el suelo se desvanecieron bajo sus pies...

* * *

Heather corría por toda la plaza, en busca de su amo, pero no había logrado encontrarlo entre la multitud; de pronto, en un rincón apartado del sitio donde se encontraba, logró distinguir el rostro de la señorita Arianna, que parecía estar buscando por su cuenta a alguien más...

_\- ¡Señorita Arianna!, ¡señorita Arianna! - _Corrió hacia ella, llamándola a voz en grito - _¡Tiene que ayudarme!, ¡esas señoritas, retaron a Astrid a internarse en lo profundo del bosque negro, y no logro encontrar a mi amo, para pedirle que vaya en su auxilio!..._

_\- ¡Oh, no!, ¡he llegado demasiado tarde!, ¡vamos Heather, te ayudaré a buscar a Hipo, de esas dos, me encargaré más tarde!..._

Ambas chicas corrieron entre la gente, buscando a Hipo hasta lograr encontrarlo, dándose de inmediato a la tarea de explicarle lo sucedido - _¡Han sido Tayra, y Nerea! - _Le informó Arianna al instante, explicándole también lo que había escuchado en la habitación de la joven, unas horas antes...

De inmediato los tres jinetes, montaron sobre sus dragones, volando hacia el bosque negro, con la intención de rescatar a Astrid, rogando en su fuero interno que no fuera demasiado tarde para ello - _Regresa a la mansión Heather - _Le ordenó Hipo - _Por si acaso ha conseguido regresar..._

La muchacha simplemente obedeció, rogando a Odín mientras corría hacia allá, que su amiga regresara sana y salva, de aquella peligrosa aventura...

* * *

Astrid despertaba lentamente, de aquel extraño letargo que se había apoderado de ella en el bosque; pero al abrir los ojos, descubrió que se encontraba atrapada en lo que parecía ser una gran choza de leña, sus manos estaban encadenadas, y frente a ella había tres criaturas, muy parecidas a esa, que la había atacado en el bosque...

_\- Yo digo que lo mejor sería hacer un intercambio con Black Heart, la chica, a cambio de su ayuda, para volver a entrar libremente al pueblo, sin la amenaza de esas odiosas lagartijas..._

_\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, Gretta?, ¡ese maldito mercenario, es un sinvergüenza, traicionero, y ruin!, ¡tomaría a la chica, y se olvidaría de lo pactado con nosotras!..._

_\- No si sabe lo que le conviene, Carmilla..._

_\- ¡Basta! - _Habló la más temible y aterradora de esas criaturas - _La chica posee, el don de la lengua Draken, es la encantadora de dragones, la conservaremos hasta conseguir que nos diga donde encontrar el corazón de Mathgar, y cuando lo sepamos, entonces negociaremos con Black Heart..._

_\- Pero Lavinia, solo un dragón podría decirnos donde encontrar el corazón de Mathgar, ¿lo olvidaste?..._

_\- ¡¿Y como, grandísima estúpida, planeas conseguir que un dragón hable con nosotras?!..._

_\- ¡Ohhhh!, ya entiendo a lo que te refieres..._

Aquella espantosa criatura iba a seguir reprendiendo a sus hermanas, pero una gran bola de plasma, que hizo volar la puerta impactándose contra la pared, y dejando un enorme agujero en su lugar, interrumpió su discusión alertándolas de la llegada de las últimas personas que desearían ver dentro de su vivienda...

_ \- Gretta, Carmilla, y Lavinia...debí haberlo imaginado...tienen dos minutos, para liberar a la chica, o Chimuelo convertirá este lugar en cenizas en unos cuantos segundos..._

_\- ¡Maldito seas, amo de dragones!, ¡nosotros la encontramos en el bosque, por lo tanto nos pertenece!..._

_\- ¿En serio?, no veo tu nombre en ninguna parte, Lavinia, pero si en serio vamos a jugar así, entonces la chica es mía..._

_\- ¿Quien lo dice?..._

_\- Lo decimos nosotros, maldita bruja asquerosa, ¿nos la entregaras por las buenas?, ¿o prefieres que la tomemos por la fuerza?, y creo que sabes lo que eso significa - _Arianna se estaba impacientando...

Aquella horrible criatura, se arrastró con lentitud hacia Astrid, y a regañadientes la liberó de las cadenas que la aprisionaban, por lo que una vez libre, la chica corrió de inmediato a los brazos del vikingo, mirando con horror a aquellas siniestras criaturas...

\- _Que sea la última vez que le pones las manos encima, a sabiendas de que ella me pertenece, Lavinia, la próxima vez, no me molestaré en advertirte - _Siseó Hipo, montando junto con Astrid, a lomos de _Chimuelo, _y levantando el vuelo un instante después...

* * *

En el viaje de regreso, Astrid se refugiaba en los brazos de Hipo mientras pensaba, ¿que habría querido decir aquella criatura, con eso de que era la encantadora de dragones?, aún así, decidió esperar hasta encontrarse de nuevo a salvo en la seguridad de la mansión, para hablar con calma de todo aquello que la inquietaba...

Al llegar, Hipo respondió pacientemente a cada duda y pregunta de la joven que estuvo en sus manos aclarar, sin embargo cuando Astrid mencionó a Black Heart, tanto Ian, como el vikingo se pusieron en estado de alerta, Astrid les contó con detalle, todo cuanto había visto y oído en aquel lugar, hasta llegar a la parte que más le intrigaba, ¿que significaba eso de que era la encantadora de dragones?...

-_ Astrid, ¿has experimentado algo extraño, o diferente, desde el día en que comenzaste a sentirte mejor?..._

_\- Si...he estado escuchando cosas, que no debería ser capaz de poder escuchar...Hipo...¿porqué está sucediendo esto?, ¿porqué puedo escuchar hablar a los dragones?..._

Hipo suspiró pesadamente - _Porque es un pequeño precio, que fue necesario pagar, a cambio de que continuaras con vida - _Le confesó a la joven...

-_ ¿Que eran esas cosas en el bosque?, parecías conocerlas de antes..._

_\- Son brujas...Gretta, Carmilla, y Lavinia, fueron exiliadas hace muchas generaciones, por practicar las artes oscuras...solían secuestrar niños pequeños, y utilizar su sangre para elaborar pociones que las mantuvieran jóvenes por siempre, pero aún así, los niños del pueblo seguían desapareciendo, sin dejar rastro...fue hasta que llegaron los dragones, que finalmente dejaron de colarse a hurtadillas al pueblo, para hacer sus fechorías, ya que su magia, no funciona con ellos, pero el fuego de los dragones si que funciona con ellas, fue por eso que decidieron dejarnos en paz..._

\- _Hay que hablar con mi hermano de lo sucedido ésta noche, Hipo -_ Le previno Ian - _Si__ lo que Astrid dice es cierto, Black Heart busca el modo de doblegar a los dragones, para usarlos en su favor...y el único modo de conseguirlo, es apoderarse de Astrid..._

Hipo miró con ternura el rostro angustiado de la joven, mientras se prometía a si mismo, no dejar que nadie nunca lograra lastimarla; acarició con suavidad su mejilla, antes de responder - _Sobre mi cadáver._


	9. Si Me Aceptas

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_¨Si La Oportunidad No Toca, Construye una Puerta¨_

* * *

**¨Si Me Aceptas¨**

**Leyendas...**

Astrid caminaba del brazo de Hipo, por el estrecho camino empedrado que conducía hasta la plaza; Lord Malcom deseaba que su prometida conociera a su mejor amigo, pero al no verle entre sus invitados, decidió enviar a Lean hasta la gran mansión, para llevar a Sir Haddock su deseo de celebrar en su compañía; por lo que ahora se dirigían de nuevo hacia donde la fiesta estaba comenzando, llevando junto a ellos, bien sujetas a las chicas, previniendo de tal modo, que la breve historia, volviera a repetirse...

_\- Cuando dijiste que¨esto¨, fue el precio a pagar, para salvar mi vida, ¿a qué te referías con exactitud, Hipo? - _Le preguntó Astrid, logrando que _Chimuelo _se acercara a ellos, interesado en lo que su jinete podría decir al respecto...

_\- Estabas muriendo, Astrid...lo habíamos intentado todo; pero al ver que no mejorabas, Arianna sugirió que buscáramos la ayuda de Ankhiara; una amiga nuestra, que sabe sobre ciertos métodos, poco usuales, para devolver la salud a una persona enferma...Ankhiara me advirtió que con ésta nueva vida que se te obsequiaba, también se te concedería un don...y que debía dejarte elegir, como, y en beneficio de quien habrías de utilizarlo..._

_\- (¡¿Todo éste tiempo, y Ankhiara siempre fue la responsable?!)..._

_\- ¡¿Pues qué creíste que había hecho para conseguirlo?!, ¡¿tomar clases?! - _Soltó de pronto la joven, dirigiéndose al Furia Nocturna, y sobresaltando notablemente a sus acompañantes...

_\- (No...para ser sincero...más bien creí que habías hecho lo mismo que hicieron esos malditos demonios de siglos pasados; que en su arrogancia y ambición, cometieron el acto más vil y miserable contra mi especie, abriendo el pecho de un dragón, y devorando su corazón, tan solo para obtener un don, que ha estado prohibido a los humanos desde el principio de los tiempos, ¡Y todo para llegar al corazón de Mathgar, y convertirse así, no solo en el amo absoluto de los dragones, sino de todo el mundo!)..._

_\- ¡Que tontería!, la comida en Berk, puede ser dura e insípida...pero de eso a lo que tú sugieres, hay una enorme diferencia..._

_\- (¡No lo hacían por¨antojo¨,tonta!, ya te he dicho el motivo que los animaba a cometer semejante monstruosidad)..._

_\- ¡No me llames tonta!...lagartija sobrealimentada...y de todos modos, ¿qué rayos es eso del corazón de Mathgar?; esas criaturas en el bosque dijeron que yo serviría para guiarlas a él..._

_\- (Es una antígüa reliquia; demasiado poderosa para caer en manos equivocadas, es el tesoro más valioso que existe entre los dragones, y cada uno está dispuesto a morir, antes que permitir que un humano cualquiera se atreva a ponerle las manos encima...esas malditas arpías la buscan para entregársela a Black Heart, porque creen que si lo hacen, las convertirá en parte de su reinado de terror...que podrán derramar toda la sangre de niños inocentes que ellas quieran, y comerán tanta carne humana como les apetezca)..._

_\- ¡¿Co...comen carne humana?! - _Preguntó Astrid, horrorizada con aquella nueva información...

_\- (Entre otras cosas igual de asquerosas...pero si, eso hacen)..._

_\- Como sea - _Replicó la joven, sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento por borrar la horrible imagen mental de esas siniestras criaturas, devorando jirones de carne de un cuerpo humano - _Eso no responde a la pregunta que te hice, ¿qué es el corazón de Mathgar?, ¿porqué es tan especial?, ¿porqué piensan esas horribles criaturas, que puedo ayudarles a conseguirlo?..._

_\- (Hace cientos de miles de años, en el comienzo de los tiempos, el padre cielo y la madre tierra, tuvieron un hijo; un imponente dragón rojo de impresionantes poderes, al que llamaron Mathgar. De norte a sur, y de este a oeste, los cuatro vientos, y cada criatura que los surcaba, eran gobernados por este gran soberano, que reinó con igualdad, justicia, y sabiduría, hasta que su momento de partir llegó..._

_Mathgar fue escoltado hasta una isla en el confín más lejano en el punto norte, por cientos de dragones de las razas más fieras y poderosas que existen entre los nuestros, los cuales se quedaron a su lado, hasta que el rey exhaló su aliento final. La tumba de Mathgar fue sellada, y su escolta permaneció ahí durante siglos montando guardia, pues solía decirse desde las primeras canciones, que la carne y los huesos de nuestro buen soberano, se convirtieron en polvo; pero su corazón se transformó tras su muerte, en un hermoso rubí, una valiosa gema, que según cuenta la leyenda, tiene el poder de conceder a quien la posea, poder sobre el fuego, la habilidad de hablar con dragones, hipnotizar y esclavizar mentes, e incluso leer el pensamiento de aquellos a su alrededor..._

_Cada dragón, conoce el lugar en donde descansan los restos de Mathgar, el último rey de la tierra, y nuestro amado protector, pero todos callarán hasta la muerte ese gran secreto, pues de contarlo, ese podría ser el fin de todas las eras, el fin del tiempo, y la vida en el mundo que el gran patriarca nos ha heredado)..._

_\- Y en el supuesto caso de que un dragón estuviera dispuesto a revelar el secreto mejor guardado entre los tuyos; esas horrendas criaturas deben creer que alguien capaz de comprender la lengua de los dragones, es la clave para acceder a tal información - _Razonó Astrid, luego de escuchar aquella historia...

_\- (Si...ese puede ser el motivo por el cual les resultas tan interesante, de lo contrario te habrían devorado sin miramientos)..._

Al escuchar la respuesta del Furia Nocturna, Astrid se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de Hipo, que se preocupó al notar la expresión de ansiedad, y de angustia en el rostro de la joven. La cubrió con su capa, y rodeó su cintura, con su brazo derecho, procurando darle un poco de seguridad, y calor, cualquier cosa que ella necesitara...

\- _¿Te molestaría que me quedara contigo durante toda la fiesta? - _Preguntó Astrid, contra el pecho del vikingo...

_\- Para nada, será un placer disfrutar de tu compañía, Milady..._

_\- (Sip...la vikinga más ruda y valiente de toda la isla)..._

_\- Gracias - _Respondió la joven, mientras lanzaba una mirada envenenada, al oscuro dragón que caminaba junto a ella...

* * *

**Crimen y Castigo...**

Al llegar, Arianna detuvo a Hipo un momento. Aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido unas horas antes; y esta vez no permitiría que su hermana, se librara con tanta facilidad, del merecido castigo a su insensatez; por lo que sugirió al joven vikingo, que llevara a Astrid por ahí, para pasear y distraerse, mientras que ella hablaba antes con Lord Malcom de lo sucedido...

_\- Realmente no creo que merezca la pena, Ari...lo único que lograrás es que Nerea, ponga más empeño en fastidiarte..._

_\- Mi hermana me ha molestado desde que tengo uso de razón, Hipo, pero lo que ha hecho esta vez, va más allá de una inocente travesura; Astrid ha estado a punto de morir, gracias a ella, y merece enfrentar por ello un castigo verdaderamente ejemplar..._

_\- ¿Solo la delatarás a ella?..._

_\- No te preocupes por Tayra; estoy totalmente segura, como sé que lo estará Lord Malcom, que ésta, al igual que otras tantas imprudencias, la ha cometido influenciada por la retorcida mente de nuestra querida Nerea, por lo tanto su castigo, no será ni la sombra de lo que le espera a mi hermana, cuando Lord Malcom sepa sobre su última travesura..._

Hipo solamente le sonrió, tomó la mano de Astrid, y fue a reunirse con Ian y Heather, que reían entretenidos, mirando un espectáculo de marionetas. Arianna los miró alejarse, pensando en la hermosa pareja que hacían los dos; era una lástima que los caprichos de Tayra, desentonaran con la belleza fresca y natural de Astrid...

Al ver a sus amigos perderse entre la multitud de invitados que celebraban en la plaza; la joven se volvió, echando a andar hacia la mesa principal, en donde Lord Malcom se hallaba brindando con Sir MacKenzie, por su futura esposa, inclinándose en suave reverencia, antes de interrumpir la tertulia de su señor...

_\- Perdona que te interrumpa, mi señor, pero es preciso que hable contigo a solas por un momento..._

_\- ¿Ocurre algo malo, querida mía?..._

_\- Es algo a cerca de mi hermana Nerea, mi señor - _Repuso la joven, clavando fijamente su mirada, de manera cómplice en los ojos de su Laird...

_\- Ya veo - _Repuso Lord Malcom, exhalando un ostensible suspiro, como quien intenta armarse de paciencia, antes de reprender a un niño desobediente - _Cuéntame, Arianna querida - _Le pidió comenzando a alejarse de su puesto en la mesa de honor - _¿Qué es lo que nuestra querida Nerea ha hecho en ésta ocasión?..._

Arianna le contó poco a poco, los sucesos ocurridos, pocas horas antes de presentarse ante él, incluyendo aquella amenaza, con la que Nerea había intentado silenciar a Heather, la joven esclava de Sir Haddock, la cual por supuesto, había hecho lo correcto al no dejarse amedrentar ante tales intimidaciones, corriendo de inmediato en busca de su señor, para advertirle sobre el peligro que Lady Astrid corría en ese momento...

_\- ¿Lady Astrid, has dicho?...es algo extraño que nuestro querido amigo, no me haya visitado para contarme sobre su invitada...¿hace cuanto que se hospeda en su mansión?..._

_\- Un poco más de dos meses, mi señor...Lady Astrid, ha quedado sola en el mundo, no tiene a nadie más, solo a Sir Haddock...estaba tan enferma durante los primeros días de su estadía, aquí en Mandala, que Sir Haddock no era capaz de concentrar su mente, en ninguna otra cosa...que Nerea haya decidido ponerla en peligro, por un arranque de celos por parte de Tayra...bueno..._

_\- Comprendo...descuida, mi pequeña...nuestra preciosa Tayra, lo superará un buen día...y entonces se sentirá capaz, de pedir disculpas a Hipo, y tal vez incluso también a esa joven, con la que me gustaría hablar, mañana después del almuerzo, o antes de ser posible...¿puedo encargarte eso, querida mía?..._

_\- Será un placer, Mi Lord..._

_\- En cuanto a Nerea...sé lo mucho que Hipo amaría, obtener el libre derecho de imponer a esa joven rebelde, un castigo que no logre olvidar en el resto de su vida; eso sería lo más justo, así que...se lo voy a conceder - _Le confió el joven, sonriéndole de forma traviesa, mientras le ofrecía su mano, para invitarla a bailar...

* * *

**Descubrimientos...**

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde; Astrid había conseguido calmarse lo suficiente, como para hacer a un lado toda la ansiedad y el nerviosismo, que había experimentado momentos antes, y al fin se permitía disfrutar de la música, la danza, el banquete, la bebida, y los juegos; al grado de incluso aplaudir emocionada, al presenciar la victoria de Hipo, en una amistosa competencia de lanzamiento de dagas; ganando como premio, una hermosa diadema de plata, con tres brillantes zafiros incrustados en la parte superior, la cual por supuesto, le obsequió a la joven en ese mismo instante...

_\- Para ti, Milady...aunque a mi parecer no requieres de una tonta baratija, para lucir tu belleza - _Le halagó el vikingo...

_\- Gra...gracias - _Le devolvió la joven. El sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas, mientras le permitía ceñirla sobre su cabeza - _¿Sabes?, Heather me dijo que eras bastante bueno usando armas, pero jamas creí que llegaría el día, en que te vería usando una daga de esa manera..._

_\- Y no lo has visto usando arco y espada, ese si es un espectáculo digno de admirar - _Dijo Ian, tentando su curiosidad...

\- _¿De verdad, manejas también ese tipo de armas? - _Le preguntó con un dejo de asombro en su mirada...

_\- Entre otras que Sir MacKenzie le ha enseñado a utilizar - _Dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas...

_\- ¡Lean! - _Se sorprendió Hipo - ¿_Lady Arianna ha terminado su entrevista con Lord Malcom? - _Adivinó el vikingo, al ver llegar al joven escudero de su señor...

_\- Así es, mi señor, y ahora solicita audiencia con usted..._

_\- Gracias, Lean, iré enseguida - _Prometió el vikingo, volviéndose para mirar a Astrid, que continuaba aferrándose a su brazo; como aferra el náufrago, el trozo de madera que le mantiene a flote...

_\- Astrid, te quedarás un momento con Ian y Heather, ¿si?...yo no tardaré - _Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla...

_\- ¿No puedo ir contigo? - _Le preguntó la joven, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de ansiedad y nerviosismo...

_\- Tranquila - _Le respondió el vikingo, acariciando su mejilla - _Ellos cuidarán muy bien de ti..._

_\- Puedes estar seguro de ello, Hipo - _Le garantizó Arianna, acercándose a ellos - _Como¨alguien¨haga otro intento para lastimarla, le daré permiso a Fiona de utilizar a Nerea, para afinar su puntería..._

El comentario de Arianna, causó risas al grupo de amigos; pero algo en la expresión de su rostro, le decía a Hipo que la joven no estaba bromeando al respecto. Ella mantendría a salvo a Astrid, así tuviera que pasar por encima de su propia hermana, para conseguirlo; Arianna le rendiría cuentas de la seguridad de su tesoro más preciado, y eso lo tranquilizaba...

\- _Bien...en ese caso, solo procura permanecer con ellos en todo momento, ¿de acuerdo? - _Le pidió a Astrid, soltando su mano con suavidad, mientras ella asentía débilmente, no muy conforme con aquella instrucción...

Astrid lo miró alejarse, sintiendo otra vez, por extraño que pareciera, como si de nuevo se hallara perdida y asustada en aquel bosque - _Vamos, cariño - _La llamó Arianna, tomando su brazo izquierdo, invitándola a caminar con ella, y seguir a los demás - _¡Oh!, no te preocupes tanto por él, no irá demasiado lejos - _Le prometió...

_\- Eso espero - _Se dijo a si misma la joven, dejando escapar un suave suspiro...

Era ridícula la manera en la que aquel sentimiento de ansiedad y abandono, se instalaba en su pecho, cada vez que Hipo se alejaba de ella, dejándola bajo el cuidado de otras personas; un sentimiento que ya había experimentado anteriormente, y que nada tenía que ver con aquellas horribles criaturas, que la habían capturado en el bosque. No conseguía ser capaz de explicarse, ¿como era posible, que en tan poco tiempo de vivir a su lado; la constante presencia del vikingo, había llegado a serle tan indispensable?...

Con sorpresa, recordó todas las tardes, en las que sentada junto a la ventana, suspiraba con tristeza. Tristeza que no comprendía a que se debía, en realidad. Mientras esperaba ver en el cielo, la oscura figura del Furia Nocturna recortándose contra la agonizante luz del atardecer en el horizonte; o las veces en que al escuchar a la servidumbre, pasando la voz de que el amo había llegado a casa, se dirigía corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, para darle la bienvenida, y preguntarle que tal había estado su día...

¿Pero qué diablos era lo que le estaba sucediendo?. Ninguna persona en el mundo, sin importar lo agradecida que ésta fuera; experimentaría tan extrañas emociones hacia su benefactor, en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. No soportaba aquel horrible sentimiento de pesadez en su corazón, cada vez que Hipo le hablaba de esa tal Tayra con tanto cariño, apenas toleraba que abrazara a esa joven, Arianna, con tanta ternura, y ni hablar de esa extraña sensación, parecida a un enjambre de mariposas, revoloteando erráticas en su estómago, cada vez que accidentalmente, él rosaba su mano con la de ella, o acariciaba su rostro y besaba su frente cada mañana, antes de dirigirse a la academia...

¡No quería sentirse más de esa manera!...pero lo hacía. ¡No quería necesitarlo más de lo que necesitaba el aire que respiraba!...y sin embargo lo necesitaba. Odín tenía que ayudarla a terminar con aquella insufrible situación, o enviarle al menos una señal que le sirviera para descifrar aquello que en realidad le estaba sucediendo...

Una voz desconocida la llamó de pronto, haciéndole olvidar el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos, y al mirar con un poco más de atención, descubrió que se trataba de uno de los muchos quiromantes y adivinos que había esa noche por toda la plaza - _¿Quiere saber su futuro, mi señora? - _Le preguntó el desconocido...

_\- Oh, no gracias, yo...preferiría no saberlo - _Respondió la joven un tanto cohibida...

_\- ¿Está segura?, ¡Puedo mostrarle la inicial del nombre de su amor! - _Dijo atrapando momentáneamente su atención...

_\- ¿En serio?, ¿hace eso? - _Le preguntó escéptica...

_\- ¡Con una cáscara de manzana! - _Presumió el quiromante su talento ante la joven...

_\- ¡Pruebalo! - _Lo retó Arianna, apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de Astrid...

_\- ¡No!...yo no...no es necesario, señorita Arianna - _Trató Astrid de negarse...

_\- ¡Oh, vamos, Astrid!, ¡es divertido! - _Le animó Arianna...

_\- De...acuerdo - _Aceptó la joven, dándose por vencida - _¿y que hago?..._

_\- Primero - _Le indicó el quiromante, comenzando a arrancar con un cuchillo, la piel de la manzana que sostenía en su mano izquierda - _Debe llenar su corazón con pensamientos de amor...cierre sus ojos...y sople la cáscara...la tiramos en el agua...y mire..._

\- Astrid obedeció, dirigiendo de inmediato su mirada hacia el interior del barril lleno de agua, donde aquel extraño desconocido, había arrojado el trozo de cáscara, que fue retorciéndose mientras formaba poco a poco, la figura de una letra que la joven esperaba ser capaz de reconocer - _¿Y como sabe la manzana éste gran secreto? - _Le preguntó curiosa, al quiromante...

_\- ¡Fácil, mi señora!, la manzana es la fruta de la sabiduría -_ Le respondió irguiéndose orgulloso de poseer tal conocimiento - _¡Una¨H¨!,__ ¡el nombre de su amor, comienza con¨H¨! - _Le informó finalmente a la joven...

_\- (¿Hipo?)..._

Aquel pensamiento sacudió su mente con brusquedad. Aquello era imposible. Hipo solía ser tierno y complaciente con ella, paciente, cariñoso, y también muy dulce; a ella le encantaba ser tratada por el vikingo de aquella manera. La hacía sentir bienvenida, importante, especial; amaba su risa, y más si era ella quien la provocaba, su actitud sobreprotectora, y la manera en que constantemente se preocupaba por ella; pero de eso a lo que aquel curioso desconocido estaba sugiriendo, había una gran diferencia...¿o no?...

_\- ¿Alguien que conozcamos, cariño? - _Le preguntó Arianna, sonriéndole traviesa...

_\- No...lo creo - _Respondió Astrid, un tanto aturdida con aquella revelación...

_\- Déjala en paz, Arianna - _Le pidió Ian, al ver el creciente sonrojo en las mejillas de Astrid; dio unas cuantas monedas al quiromante, por sus servicios, el cual se alejó deseándoles buena fortuna; y caminó con las chicas hasta el centro de la plaza, donde se detuvieron observando la danza de los invitados a aquella magnífica celebración...

* * *

**Propuestas...**

Hipo se acercaba hasta donde su señor se encontraba compartiendo una jarra de su mejor reserva de vino, con algunos de sus invitados; los cuales al verle llegar, sirvieron una jarra más, invitándole así a unirse a la celebración. Hipo la aceptó gustoso, la alzó y brindó en honor del joven Laird, y Lady Yvaine, su hermosa prometida, para después beber tan solo un pequeño sorbo; mientras esperaba paciente el momento en que su señor, finalmente se dirigiera a él...

_\- Y bien, querido amigo, ¿como se encuentra tu protegida?; la bella Arianna ha tenido la gentileza de informarme sobre la última bufonería de Nerea - _Le preguntó el joven Laird, admitiéndose enterado del pequeño escándalo...

\- _Ella está bien, mi señor, la he dejado bajo el cuidado de Lord Ian, y Lady Arianna - _Respondió el vikingo...

\- _Aún cuando estoy deseando poder conocerla; me alegro de que hayas tomado tal decisión, ¿sabes?, al principio solo deseaba tener el honor de compartir contigo, tan grato motivo de celebración; pero al saber sobre la presencia de esa joven en tu mansión, han asaltado mi mente un par de ideas, que tal vez ayuden a resolver tan enojosa situación..._

_\- ¿Milord?..._

_\- Dime, querido amigo, ¿has pensado alguna vez en casarte?..._

_\- ¿Ca...ca...casarme? - _Preguntó el vikingo, perdiendo repentinamente los nervios...

_\- ¡Vaya! - _Estalló Lord Malcom, en alegres carcajadas - _¡Mi mejor amigo, se enfrenta con gran valentía a hordas enteras de mercenarios; pero se acobarda en un instante, ante la sola idea del matrimonio!, ¡Y hay quien osa poner en tela de juicio tu inteligencia, amigo mío!..._

_\- No es eso - _Se defendió el vikingo - _Es solo que no comprendo, mi señor; ¿cual es esa situación que Milord cree, que mi interés en el matrimonio, podría ayudarle a resolver?..._

_\- Bueno...creo que recordarás, que hace ya algún tiempo, te conté que mis padres, antes de su muerte, concertaron con su majestad, un compromiso de bodas entre su alteza, el príncipe Tristan, y mi preciosa hermana menor, Tayra..._

_\- Lo recuerdo, mi señor..._

_\- Hace un par de días, recibí una carta de su majestad, en la cual me informa que se encuentra gravemente enfermo - _Explicó Lord Malcom, en tono cauteloso - _Lamentablemente ha desechado toda esperanza; por lo que a su muerte desea poner bajo tu tutela, a su único hijo, y heredero, para que hagas de él, un autentico jinete...y una vez haya completado su entrenamiento...comenzarán los preparativos para la boda - _Sentenció el joven Laird, exhalando un pesado suspiro - _Me he visto en la penosa necesidad de anunciarle ésta noticia a nuestra querida Tayra, y bueno..._

_\- No se lo ha tomado demasiado bien, supongo..._

_\- Se ha alterado bastante...si...y creo que ambos conocemos el motivo por el cual ha reaccionado de ese modo..._

_\- Lo sé, Milord, y le aseguro que jamas fue mi intención alimentar esa esperanza..._

_\- Soy consciente de ello, amigo mío; pero me temo que mientras sigas siendo un hombre libre, tal esperanza se mantendrá viva; y no le hará ningún bien a mi hermana..._

_\- Comprendo...¿y qué es lo que mi señor, tiene en mente?..._

_\- Lo he estado pensando; y ya que esa joven requiere un protector que garantice su seguridad, y bienestar, y considerando que a ti no te haría daño tomar esposa, y formar una familia..._

_\- ¿Milord sugiere que tome a Lady Astrid, como mi esposa? - _Le miró incrédulo el vikingo...

_\- ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?; según se me ha dicho, la joven no solo posee gran belleza, también es la responsable de que hayas rechazado la mano de cada dama que te han ofrecido en matrimonio, debido al gran amor que le guardas, desde tus días de adolescencia, mi amigo..._

_\- Veo que Lady Arianna le ha puesto al tanto de todo, Milord - _Rió el vikingo con educación...

_\- Ha hecho más que eso, amigo mío; pues según entiendo, esa joven ya ocupaba tu corazón, antes de que Tayra fracasara estrepitosamente al tratar de conquistarlo...lo cual agradezco infinitamente, pues tarde o temprano, su majestad habría de exigir que se cumpliera con la palabra empeñada por mis padres; y tú y mi hermana, habrían sufrido más que nadie..._

_\- Lo sé, Milord...pero Lady Astrid, ha pasado por mucho en los últimos años; no me gustaría agobiarla ahora, con una propuesta de matrimonio..._

_\- ¿Porqué lo harías?, eres un excelente partido, mi amigo; cualquier mujer que se precie de poseer un mínimo de inteligencia, aceptaría de inmediato..._

_\- Si - _Suspiró lacónicamente el vikingo - _Pero Astrid, no es cualquier mujer..._

\- _La amas, ¿verdad?..._

\- _Con locura, mi señor..._

\- _¿Crees que lo considere con más calma, si me ocupo personalmente de tratar con ella dicha propuesta?..._

_\- Es posible...pero Milord..._

\- _¡Entonces está arreglado!...¡Oh, por favor! -_ Añadió mirando el rostro asustado del vikingo -_ ¡Quita esa cara, querido amigo!, no lo arruinaré, te prometo que pronto tendrás buenas noticias - _Le aseguró Lord Malcom, palmeando su espalda amistosamente, en un intento por darle ánimos - _Ahora volvamos, aún quiero presentarte a mi prometida, y no olvidemos que ésta noche, es para celebrar..._

Volvieron juntos hasta el centro de la plaza; saludando en el camino a todo aquel que los detenía por momentos para presentar sus respetos y felicitaciones a Lord Malcom, que celebraba y sonreía contento, completamente ajeno al nerviosismo y la preocupación del vikingo, que caminaba a su lado preguntándose, ¿como reaccionaría Astrid?, ¿se ofendería?, ¿se molestaría?, ¿se asustaría?; la duda le carcomía por dentro, mientras que una ola salvaje de recuerdos pasados, lo inundaba con la terrible desesperanza de su posible rechazo...

Un par de horas más tarde; la celebración se encontraba en su punto más álgido. Astrid reía y disfrutaba contenta, tomada del brazo de Hipo, que luego de haber atendido la solicitud de su señor, había regresado para cumplir su promesa de quedarse junto a ella, durante el resto de la velada; lo cual no había logrado pasar desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, que admiraban con gran curiosidad, la soberbia y encantadora compañía, que el caballero más importante en todo Arcaibh, había elegido para asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de su señor...

_\- ¿Ya la viste?..._

_\- ¿Quien crees que sea?..._

_\- ¡Yo me vería mejor con esa diadema!..._

_\- ¡Adoro su vestido!, ¡La odio a ella!..._

_\- ¿Que le habrá visto Sir Haddock?..._

A cada paso que daban; las miradas y murmullos de envidia, llegaban hasta los oídos de la joven, que se sintió de pronto invadida por un extraño sobrecogimiento de orgullo y satisfacción, al saberse dueña, al menos durante toda esa noche, de la atención y compañía del vikingo, que la presentaba a todos como su protegida, mientras lanzaba hostiles miradas de advertencia, a todo aquel que se acercaba demasiado a ella...

_\- ¡Vaya, vaya! - _Un altivo caballero se acercaba a ellos, llevando en sus labios una sonrisa burlona - _Así que ésta es la preciosa flor, por la cual te negabas a salir de tu mansión, Hipo..._

_\- No recuerdo desde cuando debo rendirte cuentas de mis actos, Helio..._

_\- Tendrás que disculpar a Sir Haddock, encanto, ha olvidado sus modales en alguna parte - _Se dirigió Helio a la joven, mirando despectivo al vikingo - _Apenas puedo creer que Lord Malcom, me obligue a seguir las ordenes de alguien tan insignificante..._

_\- Tal vez sea porque Sir Haddock, ha tenido las agallas de hacer aquello que tú no te atreviste a intentar siquiera, hermano - _Habló de pronto Arianna, enfrentándose por fin a Helio - _O tal vez prefieras que refresque tu memoria, y te recuerde que tanto Nerea, como yo, debemos nuestras vidas a él, y a su dragón..._

_\- Si, si - _Gruñó Helio, restándole importancia - _Gran cosa; cualquiera podría encontrar un dragón en el bosque, y usarlo para realizar hazañas más impresionantes que esa..._

_\- Si, claro, cualquiera podría encontrar un dragón - _Concedió Arianna, sonriendo a su hermano con malicia - _Pero no cualquiera sabría como entrenarlo; a no ser que también hayas olvidado todas las veces que Hermes quemó tu trasero, porque no sabías como tratarlo, hasta que Hipo te enseñó como debías hacerlo..._

_\- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Arianna! - _Escupió Helio, levantando la mano, decidido a abofetear a su hermana...

\- _¡Tú le tocas un solo cabello; y yo te cortaré la mano, Helio! - _Sentenció Hipo, sujetando su muñeca, con gesto amenazador...

_\- ¡No te metas, Haddock!, ¡No eres nadie, para decirme como tratar a mi hermana!..._

_\- ¡Vaya momento el que elegiste, para recordarlo!..._

\- _¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! - _Nerea se acercaba caminando hasta ellos a paso firme, temiendo que su hermano se encontrara envuelto en alguna pelea, de la cual pudiera resultar herido; pero se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como la sangre abandonaba su rostro, al encontrarse con la gélida mirada de Astrid...

\- _¿Qué pasa Nerea?, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma - _Se burló Ian...

_\- No tiene la menor gracia - _Siseó Nerea, fulminando a Heather con la mirada...

_\- ¿Eso crees?, ¡Pregúntale a Astrid!, ¡Tu imprudencia ha estado a punto de costarle la vida! -_ Le reprochó Arianna...

_\- ¡Cierra la boca, Arianna! - _Ordenó Nerea, completamente histérica...

_\- ¡Basta! - _Vociferó Ian, alzando la voz por encima de la discusión de ambas hermanas - _Lord Malcom ha expresado su consentimiento de que sea Sir Haddock, quien imponga el castigo, que a su consideración merezcas por tu insensatez...en cuanto a ti, Tayra - _Añadió mirando a la joven que permanecía en silencio, ocultándose detrás de Nerea - _Me decepcionas, hermana...creí que te conocía mejor..._

_\- Tú sabes porqué lo hice - _Musitó en su defensa la joven, mirando con resentimiento a Astrid...

_\- Eso no...te justifica - _Le aclaró Ian, mirándola disgustado - _Ahora será mejor que regresen a la fortaleza; y más te vale no causar más escándalos por el camino, Nerea, ya estás metida en bastantes problemas, por si no te has dado cuenta..._

_\- ¡Él no es nadie, para imponerme castigos! - _Estalló Nerea, enviando a Hipo una mirada envenenada...

_\- ¿Osas discutir una orden de tu Laird? - _La retó Ian, mirándola fríamente a los ojos, mientras se regodeaba en secreto al comprobar que la joven se quedaba sin palabras - _Eso pensé - _Dijo finalmente satisfecho...

El ambiente estaba tan tenso, que podía cortarse el aire con un alfiler; Hipo decidió en ese momento, llevar a Astrid a casa, pues lucía un poco cansada, por no mencionar que habían sido suficientes malos ratos, para la joven, por una sola noche - _Vamos, Astrid - _La llamó, envolviendo su pequeña mano entre las suyas, con delicadeza; antes de depositar un beso sobre sus dedos - _Ya es algo tarde, y lo mejor es que descanses; mañana quiero pedir tu ayuda con algo que es de gran importancia, para mi..._

_\- Como tú quieras - _Respondió la joven, conteniendo el inexplicable suspiro emocionado, que se quedó atrapado en su pecho, al sentir la cálida caricia de los suaves labios del vikingo sobre su mano...

_\- (¡La Quiero Muerta!) - _Pensaba Tayra en silencio, mientras intentaba contener el irascible deseo de venganza que la consumía lentamente desde el interior, al ver la ilusión tiñendo el brillo celeste de los ojos de Astrid, con cada caricia, y cada atención que el vikingo le dedicaba - _(¡Yo Soy Tayra Duncan!, ¡¿Quien se cree que es esa estúpida, para venir a robarme lo que por derecho es mío?!)..._

La triste verdad cayó sobre ella, haciéndole más daño aún.

Astrid. La mujer a la que Hipo amaba, y a quien siempre amó; aún a pesar de ella, y de tantas otras, que inútilmente habían tratado de ocupar en su corazón, un lugar que siempre le había pertenecido a ella. Su mente se sacudió de pronto, al recordar con amargura, la suerte que le aguardaba; pronto sería esposa de otro, y él sería libre de compartir su vida con Astrid, si lo deseaba; y aún si ese detestable impedimento no existiera, algo le decía que Hipo no daría marcha atrás, podía verlo en sus ojos, y la verdad dolía como nunca había alcanzado, ni siquiera a imaginar...

* * *

Astrid continuaba resguardada al calor del abrazo de Hipo; cuando Félix acudió a abrir la puerta, permitiéndoles entrar a la mansión - _¡Bienvenido a casa amo, bienvenida a casa Milady!, ¡hola, Chimuelo!, ¿te divertiste mucho, amigo? - _Preguntó el joven esclavo, mirando al dragón asentir alegremente con la cabeza..._  
_

\- ¿_Todo en orden, Félix? - _Preguntó el vikingo a su sirviente...

_\- Si, mi señor, no ha habido más novedades desde que ustedes se fueron..._

_\- (¡Gracias a Thor!) - _Pensó el joven, recordando la reciente aventura de Astrid, en el hogar de las arpías - _Te lo agradezco__, Félix - _Respondió aliviado - _Ahora lo mejor será que tú, y Heather, se vayan a dormir; es tarde, y ambos deben estar cansados..._

_\- Ahora mismo, mi señor - _Respondió Félix, acatando su orden - _Si el amo no dispone nada más; entonces nos retiramos..._

_\- Buenas noches, Félix...descansa, Heather - _Les deseó Astrid, al verles pasar junto a ella...

_\- Igualmente, Milady - _Le devolvió el joven, desapareciendo por el corredor que conducía hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre, siendo seguido de cerca por Heather...

El vestíbulo se había quedado desierto y silencioso. Solían quedarse despiertos algunas veces, charlando sentados al pie de las escaleras, sobre un montón de cosas sin importancia; hasta que el sueño se apoderaba de Astrid, y era Hipo quien debía llevarla hasta su cama para que pudiera descansar. Aquello se había vuelto una especie de costumbre entre ellos; sin embargo esa noche, la joven parecía a punto de quedarse dormida entre sus brazos. Hipo sonrió; se inclinó para cargarla, y subió las escaleras, andando en dirección a la recámara de Astrid...

_\- ¿Hipo? - _Lo llamó sofocando un bostezo con su mano izquierda...

\- _¿Si, Astrid?..._

_\- ¿Porqué la tratan así?..._

_\- ¿A quien, linda?..._

_\- A Arianna...ese chico estuvo a punto de golpearla, y esa chica..._

_\- Los gemelos Helio, y Nerea de Eretria - S_oltó Hipo con un suspiro - _Son los hermanos mayores de Arianna; pero la tratan como si fuera su peor enemiga, desde que puedo recordar..._

_\- ¿Porqué?..._

_\- Su madre...murió hace años, luego de haber dado a luz a Arianna...ellos la culpan por su muerte, desde entonces..._

_\- Es ridículo - _Protestó Astrid, con voz pastosa, a punto de quedarse dormida...

\- _Lo sé - _Respondió el vikingo, depositándola con suavidad sobre su cama - _Ahora descansa, Milady, mañana necesitaré tu ayuda con algo importante, no lo olvides..._

_\- De...acuerdo - _Aceptó con un suave suspiro, alejándose por fin hacia el mundo de los sueños...

Iba a marcharse tan pronto como la hubo puesto más cómoda, pero después de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, sumado a las suposiciones de Ian; algo en su mente se negaba a creer que la joven se hallaría a salvo, durmiendo sola en aquella habitación, por lo que fue a sentarse junto a la ventana, donde se quedó velando su sueño, hasta el amanecer...

* * *

Astrid se despertó esa mañana, sintiendo la impertinente salpicadura de varias gotas de agua sobre su rostro. De inmediato abrió los ojos, temiendo haberse quedado dormida a la intemperie; pero la familiar risa de la joven que yacía parada junto a su cama, la hizo descartar casi al instante, su poco probable suposición - ¡_Buenos días, dormilona! - _La saludó Heather, aún sin parar de reír...

_\- Hola, Heather... - _Consiguió saludar entre bostezos - _¿Era necesaria el agua? - _Se quejó la joven en tono áspero...

_\- Bueno...ya que los gritos, y las sacudidas, no funcionaron... - _Pretextó Heather entre risas...

_\- ¿En serio? - _Preguntó Astrid, sonrojándose apenada...

_\- Descuida...estabas tan cansada; que incluso Sir Haddock ha tenido que traerte hasta tu cama, debido a que prácticamente te has quedado dormida entre sus brazos - _Explicó logrando que su amiga se sonrojara aún más - _Ahora a levantarse; aún no te has vestido, y abajo te esperan para desayunar..._

_\- ¿Me¨esperan¨?, ¿quienes?..._

_\- Oh, Lady Arianna llegó hace un momento; según parece, por encargo de Lord Duncan, quien desea verte para hablar contigo, después de que hayas tomado tu desayuno, claro..._

_\- ¡¿Lord Duncan?!...pero...¿porqué?...¿ocurre algo malo?..._

_\- Claro que no, tonta - _La tranquilizó Heather, sonriendo - _Pero Sir Haddock le ha dicho que eres su protegida; y naturalmente, al hombre le ha dado curiosidad. Tan solo quiere conocerte y darte la bienvenida a Mandala..._

Astrid soltó con alivio, todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones, de manera inconsciente. Había escuchado cientos de historias, acerca del gran señor que gobernaba Mandala; por lo que recibir de pronto una solicitud de audiencia, por parte de éste, la ponía en cierto modo, un tanto nerviosa...

Saltó de la cama, y se vistió con el hermoso vestido de seda de color aguamarina oscuro, que Heather había dispuesto para ella, y después le permitió peinarla igual que siempre; se calzó un par de zapatos a juego con su vestido, y eligió para lucir sobre su pecho, un soberbio medallón de plata, que llevaba grabada la inicial de su nombre en una de sus caras; y el escudo de armas que representaba a la casa Haddock al reverso de éste, el cual consistía en una elaborada letra¨H¨, custodiada en los costados, por dos fieros dragones de la raza de los Furia Nocturna...

_\- ¡Pido disculpas! - _Exclamó la joven, mientras bajaba las escaleras de forma apresurada...

_\- Descuida, cariño, no pasa nada - _La excusó Arianna, sonriendo con indulgencia, mientras esperaba de pie junto a las escaleras...

\- _Astrid... - _La regañó Hipo - _Te he dicho un montón de veces, que no bajes corriendo por las...¡Cuidado! - _Gritó el vikingo, precipitándose al instante hacia las escaleras, justo a tiempo para impedir la caída de la joven, que había resbalado cinco escalones antes de llegar a suelo firme...

\- _Gracias... - _Musitó la joven, una vez que fue consciente de los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban contra el pecho de su salvador...

\- _¿Estás bien? - _Le preguntó mirándola con gran preocupación...

_\- Si..._

_\- ¿Segura?, ¿no te lastimaste nada? - _Le cuestionó depositándola en el suelo, para examinarla mejor...

_\- Si, descuida, tan solo...me resbalé - _Le respondió echando de menos su contacto, en el instante en que finalmente soltó su mano...

_\- Bien...ahora, vamos...tienes que desayunar; luego irás con Arianna y Edmund, a la fortaleza Duncan, y una vez haya terminado tu entrevista con Lord Malcom, te traerán de regreso, para llevarte a la academia...prometiste ayudarme con algo, ¿recuerdas?..._

_\- Descuida...no lo he olvidado - _Respondió con una sonrisa amable, sintiéndose contenta con la idea de ser útil...

Desayunaron tranquilamente; compartiendo impresiones sobre la fiesta, y hablando sobre la furiosa reprimenda que Lord Malcom había dado a los gemelos esa misma noche. Al parecer un grupo de sirvientes había presenciado el altercado que ambos chicos propiciaron en la plaza; y corrieron de inmediato a contarle a su señor, sobre la forma tan indigna e irrespetuosa en que los jóvenes se habían dirigido a Sir Haddock, y Lady Arianna...

_\- Cuidala bien, Arianna - _Le pidió el joven, al salir al exterior...

\- _Descuida, Hipo; habrán crecido alas en las espaldas de esas tres lamias, si creen que pueden alcanzar a Fiona, para arrebatarnos a Astrid - _Dijo Arianna, tratando de tranquilizarlo - _Además; es pleno día, y la última vez que pregunté, esos malditos espantajos, seguían siendo incapaces de tolerar la luz del sol..._

_\- Aún así; sean precavidos, y llévenla de inmediato a la academia, en cuanto haya terminado su entrevista con Lord Malcom, ¿de acuerdo?..._

_\- Está bien... -_ Convino la joven, con un suave suspiro, mientras enganchaba su brazo con el de Astrid - _Vamos, cariño; Lord Malcom te espera - _Dijo guiándola hacia donde _Fiona _y _Chimuelo _observaban con gran curiosidad, la manera en que Harald reunía la hojarasca seca, junto a las raíces de un viejo roble...

_\- ¿Iremos...volando? - _Preguntó Astrid con recelo, al ver frente a ella a la enorme Metamórfala, que al parecer tramaba algo, por la forma en que miraba el gran montículo de hojas...

_\- Así es; la fortaleza Duncan, está al otro lado de la isla. Ésta es la forma más rápida y segura de llegar hasta...¡Fiona, No! - _Gritó Arianna, tratando de impedir que su dragona saltara junto con _Chimuelo, _sobre el enorme montón de hojas secas, para lo cual desafortunadamente, ya era demasiado tarde...

Caminó hasta ella, llevando en su frente un ceño fruncido; mientras que Hipo, Astrid, y Harald, se desbarataban de risa, al ver al par de dragones, intentando atrapar las hojas que flotaban a su alrededor - _¡Fiona!, ¡Niña mala!, ¡Le debes una buena disculpa al señor Frodesson, por ésto! - _Le reprendió la joven, con firmeza...

_\- (Lo siento mucho, señor Frodesson...no queríamos arruinar de esa manera su trabajo, pero...parecía tan divertido...¡y lo fue!...en verdad lo sentimos) - _La Metamórfala se acercó al anciano, arrastrando las alas, mientras emitía una serie de gruñidos tristones, los cuales su jinete interpretó satisfactoriamente, como la disculpa que acababa de exigir de su parte...

_\- Oh, no pasa nada, pequeña - _Le dispensó el anciano, acariciando su hocico - _Hablando con la verdad, creo que ha sido bastante gracioso; tú y ese amigo tuyo, me han alegrado la mañana con su travesura..._

_\- De verdad, ¿no estás molesto, Harald? - _Preguntó Astrid, acercándose al anciano...

\- _Nada de eso, señorita Hofferson, ¿porqué habría de molestarme?, ha sido tan solo una travesura..._

_\- Alec - _Llamó Hipo a un joven esclavo, que se encontraba puliendo a consciencia los cristales del gran ventanal que daba hacia el salón principal; el cual de inmediato dejó a un lado sus quehaceres, para atender al llamado de su amo...

_\- ¿En qué puedo servirle, mi señor? - _Ofreció el adolescente, con una sonrisa...

_\- Por favor ayuda a Harald con éste desorden - _Le indicó el vikingo - _Pero antes, vayan juntos a desayunar; no es bueno trabajar con el estómago vacío..._

_\- Como mi amo ordene - _Obedeció el joven, corriendo al instante en busca del anciano; el cual se hallaba reuniendo nuevamente la hojarasca en el mismo sitio, mientras que _Chimuelo _le observaba moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, esperando pacientemente a que su¨patio de juegos¨, estuviera listo para saltar encima otra vez...

_\- Chimuelo... -_ Lo llamó el vikingo, en tono de advertencia, adivinando de antemano las traviesas intenciones de su dragón - _Ni siquiera lo pienses, amigo; tú y yo, nos vamos ahora mismo a la academia - _Dijo mientras lo veía caminar con parsimonia hacia la salida, entre molestos gruñidos de protesta...

_\- (¡Aguafiestas!)..._

_\- Las veré más tarde en la academia, chicas -_ Se despidió el joven, montando a lomos de su dragón - _Cuídalas bien, Edmund. No te separes de ellas, hasta llegar a la fortaleza..._

_\- Así lo haré, amo -_ Prometió el esclavo, montando sobre un gigantesco Nadder, que lo había estado esperando pacientemente junto a la puerta...

\- _Bien, Astrid...solo quedamos tú, y yo, linda...tenemos que irnos ahora..._

_\- ¿Estás segura de ésto? - _Preguntó mirando a _Fiona _con aprensión...

\- _Linda...si tuviera que escoger entre confiarle mi seguridad al tarado de mi hermano, o a Fiona, la escogería mil veces a ella; ahora sube, nos estamos retrasando...además...no es como si fuera la primera vez que vuelas en uno - _Le sonrió Arianna, de forma traviesa...

_\- Creo que estaba lo suficientemente asustada anoche, para notarlo - _Confesó la joven, mientras extendía su mano para tomar la que Arianna le ofrecía para ayudarla a subir...

_\- (No deberías preocuparte tanto, Astrid; yo jamas te dejaría caer, te cuidaré, lo prometo) - _Astrid había escuchado la voz de _Fiona _en otras ocasiones, y aunque su aspecto generalmente gritaba¨peligro¨, su voz dulce y delicada, le transmitía tanta calma, y seguridad, que consiguió al instante hacerle creer en su promesa...

_\- Gracias, Fiona - _Le susurró afianzando su agarre a la montura del dragón, mientras éste desplegaba las alas, y levantaba el vuelo hacia la fortaleza, con Edmund, y su Nadder, siguiéndolas de cerca...

* * *

Lord Malcom se hallaba en su salón, atendiendo la solicitud de un campesino, cuyo hijo estaba a punto de contraer nupcias, y se veía ahora en la necesidad de un pedazo de tierra, donde construir su propio hogar. Ya había dado su consentimiento, y firmado el documento que confería al joven los derechos sobre el mencionado terreno, cuando las chicas entraron, mostrando de inmediato sus respetos hacia el joven Laird...

_\- Mi señor; tal como lo pediste...Lady Astrid, ha acudido a tu llamado, Milord..._

_\- Te lo agradezco, querida mía; ¿tendrías ahora la bondad de concedernos un momento?, hay algo que debo tratar en privado con ésta joven..._

_\- Como desees, mi señor..._

_\- ¿Porque no vas a asegurarte de que nuestra adorada Bonnie, y la pequeña Charlotte MacKenzie, no se metan en problemas?; creo que les he visto subir a la torre con sus dragones..._

_\- En éste instante, Milord - _Obedeció la joven dirigiéndose al sitio a donde su señor había visto ir al par de pequeñas revoltosas por última vez...

_\- Entonces, Milady - _Dijo volviéndose por fin a Astrid, una vez que el salón hubo quedado completamente vacío - _¿Le agrada Mandala?..._

_\- Nunca en mi vida, había visto tierra más hermosa que la suya, Milord..._

_\- Te lo agradezco, querida mía; eres libre de considerarla tu hogar..._

_\- Gracias, mi señor..._

_\- Entonces, bella Astrid...imagino que desearás conocer el verdadero motivo, por el cual solicité tan encarecidamente tu presencia en mi castillo, ésta mañana, ¿no es así?..._

_\- Bueno...Lady Arianna no fue muy específica al respecto, Milord..._

_\- Comprendo...¿qué te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín, y conversamos?..._

_\- De...acuerdo - _Concedió la joven, tomando la mano que el joven Laird le ofrecía, permitiéndole conducirla al exterior...

_\- Como verás, querida Astrid, dentro de poco contraeré nupcias con mi preciosa Yvaine; y lo más probable es que muy pronto le ofrezca a Mandala, un futuro heredero al trono. Pero eso, ni de casualidad podría llegar a compararse con la presión que cada señor en Arcaibh, ha ejercido sobre Sir Haddock, desde que cumplió dieciocho años de edad..._

_\- ¿Presión?, mi señor..._

_\- Así es, querida mía. Verás; al casarme con Lady Yvaine, aseguraré un heredero que en mi ocaso, asumirá el trono de Mandala, y las responsabilidades que eso implica. Pero Sir Haddock ha rechazado la mano de cada dama en Arcaibh, que se le ha ofrecido en matrimonio, ¿sabes?; y como es lógico pensar, a todos aquí nos preocupa que un caballero tan importante en ésta nación, como es él, pueda llegar a caer en batalla, sin que exista un heredero legítimo, que asuma los títulos, y responsabilidades, que recaen sobre sus hombros, actualmente..._

_\- Comprendo, mi señor; ¿pero cual es mi lugar, dentro de todo éste dilema?..._

_\- Verás, pequeña...ayer mientras se me informaba sobre la terrible situación, en la que mis hermanas te pusieron; descubrí además, un pequeño detalle...y es que Sir Haddock no aceptará otra novia que no seas tú..._

_\- ¿Aceptar...otra novia?..._

_\- Así es, querida...la única solución posible, sería que aceptaras convertirte en su esposa, de lo contrario...bueno...habrá que forzarlo a elegir a alguien más...y de verdad odiaría verle intentando compartir su vida, con alguien a quien evidentemente, no ama_...

Astrid trató de imaginarse a si misma, viviendo en la mansión Haddock, intentando convivir con una extraña, que exigiría derechos sobre la vida de Hipo, y la de cada sirviente en ese lugar; y por un estremecedor instante, sintió como si hubiera regresado a ser una insignificante esclava, en la mansión Crane. Se vio a si misma, aceptando ordenes de una intrusa que compartiría el techo, y la cama de Hipo; pero nunca todas esas cosas que ella compartía con él. Se sabía dueña de un lugar muy especial, en el corazón del vikingo; y si alguien más intentaba ocuparlo, eso no lo iba a permitir...

_\- No tienes que dar una respuesta ahora mismo...pero querría suplicarte que al menos consideres que..._

_\- ¡Acepto!..._

_\- ¿Estás segura, querida? - _Preguntó Lord Malcom con asombro - _Sir Haddock tenía miedo de que semejante propuesta, te hiciera sentir presionada, puesto que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que recobraste la salud..._

_\- Bueno...me toma por sorpresa -_ Aceptó la joven con timidez - _E_s_ repentino...y un poco abrumador, supongo...pero en los últimos meses, he descubierto que Sir Haddock, es mucho más que los breves recuerdos que yo conservaba de él...es inteligente...amable...divertido...compasivo...apuesto... además -_ Añadió con un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas - _Admito__ que desde hace tiempo, me siento algo atraída hacia él...¿qué tan difícil podría serme, el llegar a amarlo como él lo merece, Milord?..._

_\- Ya veo...además, es bueno que exista cierta familiaridad entre ustedes...eso lo hará más sencillo para los dos. Le avisaré a Sir Haddock, acerca de tu decisión...si todo marcha bien, su boda se celebrará con un mes de diferencia de la mía, ¿estás de acuerdo, querida?..._

_\- Claro que si, Milord..._

_\- Bien; ahora volvamos en busca de Lady Arianna, según entiendo, Sir Haddock desea verte en la academia, debido a un problema que prometiste ayudarle a solucionar..._

_\- Desconozco en que consiste dicho problema, pero estoy contenta de poder ser útil en algo, mi señor..._

_\- Créeme, querida mía, eres mucho más que solo una persona útil para Sir Haddock - _Sonrió Lord Malcom, mientras escoltaba a la joven de vuelta al interior...

* * *

**Alas...**

Mientras volaban en dirección a la academia, Astrid reflexionaba en aquello que acababa de hacer. Se sentía culpable. No había sido justa en cuanto a los motivos que la habían llevado a aceptar convertirse en la futura esposa del vikingo; pero también tenía miedo. Si cedía la oportunidad a alguna otra¨dama¨, su vida y la de sus amigos, se convertiría otra vez en ese infierno, que gracias a Odín habían conseguido dejar atrás, y entonces terminaría sintiéndose más culpable aún, por haber permitido que las cosas ocurrieran de ese modo...

Otro pensamiento ocupó su mente de pronto, haciéndola consciente al fin de los motivos que habían llevado a Lord Duncan a recurrir a ella; obligándose a si misma a dar respuesta a esa pregunta que sin querer había estado evitando desde el instante en que abandonó la fortaleza. ¿Estaba realmente dispuesta a compartir su cama, y su intimidad con Hipo?, ¿quería ella que el vikingo la tocara de esa manera?. La respuesta la golpeó cínicamente en la nariz, logrando de inmediato que se le subieran los colores al rostro...

Si. Ella quería que Hipo la tocara de esa, y mil maneras distintas; quería que la tocara en cada rincón, que la tocara con pasión, con ternura, con deseo, con amor, con lujuria. Ella quería sentir sus manos recorriendo cada parte de su ser. Pero eso, era algo que ya costaba bastante admitir para si misma; no quería imaginar como sería tener que aceptar frente a Hipo, que estaba dispuesta no solamente a convertirse en su esposa, sino también a cumplir con cada deber, y¨obligación¨que eso suponía...

_\- Astrid - _La llamó Arianna con gesto preocupado - _¿Estás bien, cariño?..._

_\- Si - _Mintió la joven - _Tan solo estaba pensando - _Respondió contando la verdad a medias, mientras se preparaba para enfrentar lo que por lo visto, sería el día más largo de su existencia...

* * *

Hipo caminaba lentamente por el corredor empedrado de los establos, con _Keelia _y _Chimuelo _andando a ambos lados de él. Era realmente frustrante esperar por una respuesta que ya conocía; y lo que más le preocupaba, era el hecho de que tal vez, luego de aquello, su relación con Astrid no volvería a ser la misma, nunca más...

_\- (¿Le ocurre algo?, jamas lo había visto tan triste)..._

_\- (Es culpa de Astrid; esa chica malcriada, que habita con nosotros en la mansión)..._

_\- (¿Astrid?, ¿quien es ella?, creo que no la recuerdo)..._

_\- (Claro que no la recuerdas; Astrid es una chica vikinga, Hipo la conoció años atras, y siempre ha querido emparejarse con ella...el problema es que esa chica parece creer que merece estar con alguien mucho mejor que nuestro amigo)..._

_\- (¡Qué tontería!, ¿donde va a encontrar a alguien que sea mejor que Hipo?, ¿se dio duro en la cabeza?, ¿o qué?)..._

_\- (Ya te dije...es una engreída...Hipo debería buscar a alguien que lo valore de verdad, en vez de suplicarle a ella por un poco de su atención)..._

_\- ¡Hipo! - _Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas; girándose enseguida para ver a Astrid y Arianna, caminando hacia él - _Fuimos a buscarte a tu despacho - _Le informó Arianna - _Pero uno de los estudiantes de Ian, nos dijo que te había visto aquí, en los establos...así que hela aquí, sana y salva, como lo prometí..._

_\- Gracias, Ari - _Le devolvió el vikingo, caminando hacia donde Astrid se hallaba intentando mantener una distancia prudente, entre su persona, y algunos de los dragones que se encontraban ahí...

_\- ¿Todo en orden, Milady? - _Le preguntó a la joven, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa...

_\- Si - _Le sonrió ella a cambio, aceptando la mano que el vikingo le ofrecía, invitándola a acercarse a él; mientras veía a Arianna desaparecer por el corredor...

_\- ¿Y bien? - _Le preguntó con la duda y el temor reflejándose en el tono de su voz - _¿Qué...respondiste?..._

_\- Hipo... - _Comenzó Astrid, presa del nerviosismo que le abrumaba - _Yo...preferiría que habláramos de ésto luego...en la mansión...con más calma, y sin nadie que pueda interrumpirnos - _Pretextó la joven, buscando ganar algo de tiempo, en tanto se armaba del valor suficiente para hablar de¨eso¨...

_\- Entiendo... - _Dejó escapar con un suave suspiro decepcionado, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, liberando la mano de Astrid de entre las suyas...

Lo había herido. Había herido los sentimientos de Hipo; y aunque pareciera extraño, a ella también le dolía saber que era así. Revolvió en su mente las ideas, buscando alguna que le hiciera ver al joven vikingo, que se equivocaba respecto a la decisión que había tomado; y la encontró de inmediato - _Hipo - _Lo llamó haciendo que se volviera hacia ella, con la intención de estampar un sonoro beso en su mejilla; pero calculó mal la distancia, y terminó besando su mentón, muy cerca de su labio inferior - _Te extrañé - _Le susurró al final en el oído..._  
_

\- _Yo también a ti, Milady - _Le sonrió el vikingo con ternura, mientras guardaba en su corazón una pequeña esperanza, de que no le odiara, por atreverse a creer que tenía una oportunidad con ella...

_\- ¿Y? - _Dijo recuperando el cálido contacto de su mano, que tanto había echado de menos - _¿Qué es eso tan importante, en lo cual requieres mi ayuda?..._

_\- Acompáñame - _Le pidió tirando con suavidad de su mano, para llevarla con él hacia el exterior, siendo seguidos de cerca por ambos dragones...

_\- (¿Se puede saber que rayos es lo que te propones?)..._

_\- ¡Qué te importa! - _Le respondió la chica entre dientes...

_\- (¿Quien es ella?)..._

_\- (Keelia, te presento a Astrid)..._

_\- (¿La chica engreída?)..._

_\- ¿Disculpa?..._

_\- (Chimuelo dijo que lo eras...espera un momento...ella...¡¿entendió lo que dije?!)..._

_\- (Si...estuvo muy enferma, y parece que Ankhiara metió sus húmedas manos en el asunto, y ahora la niña, es capaz de comprender la lengua Draken)..._

_\- (¡Wow!, ¿en serio?, ¿conociste a la reina del mar?)..._

_\- (Keelia)..._

_\- (¿Eres amiga de las sirenas?)..._

_\- (Keelia)..._

_\- (¿Verdad que las hijas de Ankhiara, son fantásticas?)..._

_\- (¡KEELIA!; ella NO sabe nada de ESO)..._

_\- ¿Di...dijiste sirenas? - _Preguntó la joven con el desconcierto dibujándose en su rostro...

_\- (¡Tonto!, ¡mira lo que provocaste!)..._

_\- Te contaron sobre Ankhiara, y su familia, ¿verdad? - _Le preguntó el vikingo, mientras veía al par de dragones, perseguirse de un lado a otro, lanzándose pequeñas bolas de plasma violeta por parte de _Chimuelo_, y enormes bolas de nieve por parte de _Keelia_...

_\- Entonces...¿es cierto?, ¿hay sirenas en éstas aguas?..._

_\- ¿Ya habías escuchado hablar de ellas, antes?..._

_\- No exactamente...pero ocurrió algo extraño hace algunos años, cuando aún servía como esclava en el palacio de los duques de Crane; una de las naves mercantes de mi amo, tocó puerto en Northumbría, una vez, trayendo consigo algo más que solo mercancías de oriente. Se rumoreaba que la tripulación había capturado una sirena; una extraña criatura cubierta de escamas, que encontraron nadando cerca de una isla, donde pararon para abastecerse de provisiones. Al principio creí que lo que esos idiotas arrogantes habían capturado, era un dragón, un Planeador de Marea, un Trueno Tambor, o un Scaldaron tal vez, y que solo se estaban refiriendo a la torpe lagartija, por el primer nombre que se les ocurrió...pero yo tenía curiosidad...me las arreglé para robar las llaves del sótano, donde mantenían prisionera a la misteriosa criatura; pero cuando por fin llegué hasta el final de las escaleras..._

_\- ¿Qué fue lo que viste, Astrid?..._

_\- Había...una enorme caja de cristal, llena de agua...y una...extraña criatura, estaba tratando de escapar de su interior... parecía humana, pero...estaba desnuda...y tenía una larga cola de pez, en lugar de piernas...me asusté al verla...y sin querer solté la antorcha y las llaves que había llevado conmigo...me dí la vuelta, y salí corriendo de ahí, antes de que alguien pudiera descubrirme..._

_\- ¿Y la sirena?...¿qué fue de ella?..._

_\- Al día siguiente había un gran escándalo en el palacio de Crane...nadie supo como ocurrió...pero ella había desaparecido..._

_\- Piernas - _Dijo sonriendo de forma socarrona...

_\- ¿Qué?..._

_\- Las sirenas pueden mudar su cola, por piernas humanas, de manera temporal si llegan a necesitarlo...le dejaste una antorcha encendida, y las llaves; tal vez consiguió algo de ropa en el camino, y regresar a su hogar fue pan comido..._

_\- ¿En verdad...pueden hacer eso?..._

_\- Bueno...todas ellas son mujeres, no existen varones entre su especie, ¿tú como crees que le hacen, para tener descendencia?..._

_\- ...¿Con humanos?...¡Por Odín!, ¿En serio?..._

_\- Si; la propia Ankhiara ha dejado varios corazones rotos, alrededor del mundo..._

_\- ¿También aquí? - _Curioseó Astrid...

_\- Si... dos, para ser precisos..._

_\- ¿Alguien que tú conozcas?..._

_\- Si, los conozco - _Rió el vikingo divertido con la curiosidad de la joven - _Pero creo que ya he dicho demasiado; así que mejor concentrémonos en el motivo por el cual te pedí que vinieras - _Dijo deteniéndose de pronto frente a uno de los patios de recreo, donde los dragones jugaban, y descansaban después del entrenamiento; en el cual había solamente unas cuantas crías, y una hembra de Nadder de color azul, hecha un ovillo sobre el pasto, junto a un árbol que aún conservaba algo de su follaje...

_\- Astrid; ésta es Tormenta...sé que la recordarás, ya que hace años pasaste demasiadas horas en el ruedo de entrenamiento, intentando averiguar como asesinarla..._

_\- ¿Es...esa Nadder? - _Preguntó confundida la joven - _¿Como llegó aquí?, ¿la llevaste contigo, cuando escapaste?..._

_\- No precisamente...aquella noche apenas tuvimos tiempo suficiente para liberar al resto de los dragones que mantenían prisioneros en el ruedo; antes de que Chimuelo y yo, abandonáramos Berk definitivamente...no...eso ocurrió tiempo después de haber llegado a Mandala; cuando Black Heart estuvo a punto de asesinar a una parte de la familia de Lord Malcom. Los hombres aquí, son bastante diestros en cuanto a las artes de guerra, pero él pensó que tal vez, si cada uno de ellos contara con un dragón entrenado como compañero, posiblemente haría de su tierra, un lugar más seguro; y tuvo razón en ello, pero para conseguirlo fue necesaria una gran cantidad de preparativos, comenzando por organizar un viaje hasta esa isla, que sirve de nido a los dragones..._

_\- ¡¿El nido?!, ¡¿El que tu padre buscaba?!, ¡¿Lo encontraste?!..._

_\- Si - _Sonrió el vikingo con suficiencia...

_\- ¿Fue ahí donde la encontraste?..._

_\- De hecho...la encontré a bordo de la nave de Dagur..._

_\- ¿Dagur?...¡¿Dagur, el Desquiciado?!..._

_\- Si...regresábamos a Mandala, con más de sesenta naves, cargadas con cada especie de dragones que encontramos en esa isla; Dagur nos vio, y trató de atacarnos, pero antes de eso, se había estado divirtiendo, torturándola a ella - _Explicó el vikingo, señalando al Nadder, con un seco movimiento de su cabeza - _Clavó su ala derecha sobre la cubierta, con su espada...y no querrás saber lo que tuvimos que hacer para sacarla de ahí...solo te diré que Chimuelo y yo, por poco morimos en el intento..._

_\- ¿Arriesgaste tu propia vida, para salvarla...a ella? - _Preguntó asombrada la joven, mirando al dragón que dormitaba pacíficamente bajo el árbol...

_\- Milady...la liberé de su prisión en el ruedo, para evitar que un día encontraras la forma de asesinarla...menos aún, iba a abandonarla en las garras de ese demente..._

_\- Vaya..._

_\- ¿Qué sucede?..._

_\- Nada, es solo que...definitivamente eres mejor persona que yo, Hipo..._

_\- Bueno - _Le dispensó el vikingo - _Siempre puedes comenzar de nuevo...__  
_

_\- ¿En serio? - _Rió Astrid de forma sarcástica - _¿Y como sugieres que haga eso?..._

\- _Ayuda a Tormenta por mi - _Le pidió Hipo tomando sus manos, mientras le dirigía una mirada de súplica - _Anabelle curó sus heridas, y su ala sanó por completo...pero por alguna extraña razón que nadie comprende; Tormenta se rehúsa a levantar el vuelo desde entonces...lo hemos intentado todo, y no hemos conseguido nada...ella tan solo permanece en tierra, mirando con envidia y nostalgia, al resto de los dragones que pasan volando cerca de su redil..._

_\- Quieres que te ayude a averiguar que le pasa, para poder ayudarla - _No era una pregunta...

_\- Eres mi último recurso, Astrid - _Declaró el joven, admitiendo su propia desesperación...

_\- De acuerdo - _Aceptó Astrid, exhalando un pesado suspiro - _Dame un momento a solas, con ella; intentaré averiguar que sucede..._

_\- Gracias, Milady - _Ofreció el joven besando sus manos...

_\- No es nada, Hipo - _Dijo acariciando su mejilla, maravillándose de lo bien que se sentía ese simple gesto - _No, si lo comparamos con todo lo que tú has hecho por mi..._

_\- Eso para mi, tampoco ha sido molestia,Milady - _Sonrió el vikingo, besando la palma de la mano con la que ella le acariciaba el rostro - _Ahora te dejaré a solas con ella; estaré en el patio de entrenamiento número nueve, dando una clase sobre Pesadillas Monstruosas, si me necesitas..._

_\- De acuerdo..._

_\- Y Astrid..._

_\- ¿Si?..._

_\- Por favor no te alejes de la academia; es peligroso para ti, deambular sola por ahí..._

_\- Descuida...creo que ésto me mantendrá ocupada durante bastante tiempo; ven a buscarme cuando quieras que regresemos a casa..._

_\- De acuerdo; entonces vendré por ti, tan pronto como terminen las clases..._

_\- Hasta entonces - _Se despidió la joven, mientras lo veía alejarse andando por el mismo camino, que les había llevado hasta ahí...

Se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a andar sigilosamente en dirección al Nadder, que no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, pues continuaba durmiendo bajo la débil sombra de aquel árbol - _(Tormenta no gustan extraños) - _Le avisó una pequeña cría de Gronckle, que se acercó a ella, mirándola con ojos llenos de curiosidad...

_\- Gracias, pequeño, lo tendré en cuenta - _Le respondió la joven, con una sonrisa nerviosa...

_\- (¿Quien eres?) - _Le preguntó una cría de Trepa Troncos - _(No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿eres nueva?)..._

_\- (Ella es Astrid Hofferson) - _Escuchó que decía una voz desconocida a sus espaldas, girándose al instante para descubrir a _Tormenta, _que se encontraba de pie, y mantenía los ojos fijos en ella - _(__Hipo dijo que vendrías) - _Explicó el dragón...

_\- Entiendo...¿Tormenta?...ese es tu nombre ahora, ¿no es así?..._

_\- (No tienes por qué tratarme como si fuese una fiera a punto de hacerte daño, ¿sabes?...Aunque Hipo me pidió de todas formas que no lo hiciera)..._

_\- ¿Él...te pidió eso?...fue muy dulce de su parte..._

_\- (¿Dulce, dices?, es un buen eufemismo para describir todo lo que ese chico realmente siente por ti)..._

_\- ¿Porqué lo dices?...¿él...te ha contado algo sobre eso?..._

_\- (Ankhiara accedió a rescatarte del mundo de los muertos, solamente porque fue Hipo quien se lo pidió. Ankhiara no ayuda jamas a los humanos, ¿que te dice eso?)..._

_\- He escuchado un par de cosas sobre esa sirena...si no ayuda jamas a los humanos, como dices, ¿entonces porqué me ayudó a mi?..._

_\- (¿A ti?...Hipo ha salvado a sus hijas de los humanos, demasiadas veces desde que llegó a Mandala; solo pagaba una de las muchas deudas de vida que tiene con él)..._

_\- Ya veo...pero no soy la única persona por aquí, por la que Hipo está preocupado, ¿sabes?..._

_\- (Si...lo sé...hace mucho que intenta averiguar los motivos que tengo para permanecer con las garras pegadas al suelo...él simplemente no entiende que no todos los humanos en el mundo son tan buenos como él, y si me atrevo a levantar el vuelo de nuevo, alguno de esos malditos monstruos sin alma, podría derribarme, y arrancarme las alas, igual que planeaba hacer ese bruto, del que Hipo me rescató)..._

_\- ¡Que tontería, Tormenta!, ¡eres un dragón!, ¡tú deberías inspirarles miedo a ellos, no ellos a ti!..._

_\- (Hipo me ha dicho lo que te pasó...¿te atreverías a dar un paseo sola, sin temor a encontrarte con aquellos que te han hecho daño en el pasado?)..._

_\- Al principio tal vez no...pero no podemos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas sintiendo miedo...sé que nunca antes de éste día, te había tratado con respeto...y la mejor disculpa que puedo ofrecerte, es la promesa de ayudarte a superar ese miedo...volverás a volar un día, Tormenta...y no tendrás miedo nunca más..._

_\- (De verdad...¿harías eso?)..._

_\- Eres importante para Hipo...eres importante para mi también..._

_\- (Gracias)... _

_\- No es nada...¿qué te parece si damos un paseo, y me muestras el lugar; tan solo he visto una parte, y he de decir que de verdad es impresionante..._

Caminaron durante largo tiempo, conversando y aprendiendo unas cuantas cosas que desconocían una de la otra. Astrid descubrió que _Tormenta, _a pesar de su apariencia fiera, y aterradora, tenía un carácter dulce, y un gran sentido del humor; mientras que el dragón por su lado, encontró con asombro a una joven, que a pesar de su aparente valor y rudeza de antaño, era en el fondo tan solo una niña asustada que temía mostrar su buen corazón ante los demás, por miedo a sufrir las burlas y humillaciones, que el propio Hipo soportó durante años...

Casi habían llegado hasta las estaciones de alimento, donde planeaban seguir charlando, mientras _Tormenta _comía, cuando el vitoreo y los gritos de apoyo de algunos dragones, y dos niñas; distrajo a ambas amigas, que de inmediato se dirigieron hasta ellos, curiosas de ver lo que sucedía - _(¡Jala!, ¡Jala!, ¡Jala!, ¡Jala!) - _Gritaba aquel grupo de dragones; mientras que _Chimuelo, _y aquel curioso dragón a quien el Furia Nocturna se había referido antes como _Keelia, _ponían todo su esfuerzo en tirar de los extremos de una larga soga...

\- _¡No te rindas, Chimuelo!, ¡casi lo logras! - _Gritaba una niña de cabellos castaños, montada a lomos del Furia nocturna...

\- _¡Solo un poco más, Keelia!, ¡demuéstrales quien manda! - _Rivalizaba una chiquilla peliroja un par de años más joven que su contrincante...

_\- ¿Y ahora qué les sucede a esos dos? - _Preguntó Astrid a _Tormenta, _en tono de burla...

\- _(¡Ah!) - _Exclamó _Tormenta _con hastío - _(intentan averiguar cual de los dos es el más fuerte)..._

_\- ¿Qué? - _Se burló la joven observando aquella extraña competencia...

_\- (Bonnie y Lottie, se preguntaron hace tiempo, quien de los dos sería el dragón más rápido, y el más fuerte...y ellos como buenos machos, intentan averiguarlo)..._

_\- Ya veo - _Rió la joven con indulgencia...

\- _¡BASTA! - _Gritó de pronto un hombre de cabellos rubios, qué se dirigió hasta ellos con gesto arrogante, y andar decidido; haciendo correr al pequeño grupo de mirones, en todas las direcciones posibles, hasta que solo quedaban _Keelia _y _Chimuelo, _las pequeñas jinetes, y por supuesto ellas dos; que solo estaban ahí, y no causaban problemas...

_\- ¡Anabeth Charlotte MacKenzie!, ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte, que eres muy joven aún, para montar a un dragón? - _Reprendió Sir MacKenzie a su pequeña hija...

_\- Perdona Padre, no quise desobedecerte, solo estábamos jugando - _Se disculpó la pequeña...

\- _Por favor no la reprenda Sir MacKenzie, fue mi idea, yo reté a Lottie a jugar una competencia, entre Chimuelo y Keelia - _Confesó Bonnie, en defensa de su amiga...

\- _Eso no es excusa, Milady...Lord Malcom debe estar muy preocupado por usted, las regresaré ahora mismo a la fortaleza..._

_\- ¿Qué?, ¡por favor, Sir MacKenzie, déjenos quedar aquí por un rato!, ¡me costó mucho convencer a Lean, para que nos trajera!..._

_\- Lo siento, Milady, pero deben regresar ahora - _Determinó el caballero tomando la mano de ambas pequeñas, para llevarlas de regreso a la fortaleza...

_\- (Lastima) - _Dijo _Tormenta_ mientras veía al caballero y a las niñas, desaparecer por el camino - _(No sé porqué siguen con eso, si siempre logran atraparlas)..._

_\- (¡Cierra la boca, Tormenta!) -_ Le espetó _Keelia - __(¿Porqué no regresas a tu redil, a sentir envidia de los dragones que si vuelan?)..._

_\- (Lo dice el torpe que congeló el agua de los bebederos, a causa de una de sus estúpidas competencias)..._

_\- (¡No me llames torpe; Nadder amargada!)..._

_\- (¡Ya basta, los dos, dejen de pelear!) - _Intervino _Chimuelo, _tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos - _(Creo que no deberías estar a solas con ella, Tormenta) - _Dijo el Furia Nocturna, refiriéndose a Astrid - _(Creo que no es de fiar)..._

_\- (Y también crees que hay un troll que vive bajo las losas del tejado de la mansión Haddock) - _Se burló _Tormenta, _desechando sus palabras...

\- _(¡Un día lo atraparé, y te darás cuenta de que decía la verdad!) - _Se defendió _Chimuelo..._

_\- (Como sea...igual no creo que ella sea tan peligrosa como dices; incluso me ayudará a vencer mi miedo a volar de nuevo, ¿sabes?)..._

_\- (¡¿QUÉ?!) - _Exclamó _Chimuelo _burlándose de lo que oía - _(¡Hay por favor, Tormenta!, ¡de verdad no puedo creer que seas tan tonta!, ¿en verdad crees que a ella le interesa ayudarte a volar de nuevo?)..._

_\- ¿Qué te pasa Chimuelo?, ¿tienes miedo de que lo logre? - _Lo retó Astrid, con una sonrisa maliciosa...

\- _(¿Lograrlo tú?, ¡Hay por favor, no me hagas reír!)..._

_\- ¿Quieres apostar? - _Dijo capturando al fin la atención del Furia Nocturna...

\- (_De acuerdo...¿qué quieres a cambio, suponiendo que de verdad lo consigas?)..._

_\- Tu respeto...¿que quieres tú,¨suponiendo¨que fracase en ello?..._

_\- (Que te largues...de Mandala, y de la vida de Hipo)..._

Astrid lo pensó durante un breve instante. Si lo pensaba bien, tenía mucho que ganar, y casi nada que perder; de cualquier modo ya había resuelto casarse con Hipo, por lo que el Furia Nocturna tendría que pensar en otra recompensa en caso de que ella fracasara en su cometido, lo cual obviamente no tenía cabida dentro de sus planes, pues no descansaría hasta conseguir que _Tormenta _levantara el vuelo otra vez...

_\- Acepto - _Concedió la joven con una sonrisa...

_-_ (_Bien...tienes dos meses entonces...y si no lo logras, tendrás que marcharte) - _Dijo _Chimuelo _dando media vuelta para alejarse en compañía de _Keelia, _dejando a ambas amigas solas otra vez...

_\- (Si sabes que lo que acabas de hacer, podría considerarse como trampa, ¿verdad?...en dos meses te habrás convertido en la esposa de Hipo, por lo que marcharte de aquí, quedaría fuera de discusión) -_ Le reprochó _Tormenta, _mientras reía por lo bajo...

_-_ _Bueno...entonces tendrá que pensar en otra cosa...porque yo no me alejaré de Hipo JAMAS..._

* * *

Hipo regresó para buscar a Astrid, cuatro horas después; tiempo que la joven aprovechó para conversar con _Tormenta, _lo que derivó en una extraña, pero agradable amistad para ambas. Por el camino, ella le contó sobre todo lo que había logrado averiguar mientras conversaba con ella; sorprendiendo verdaderamente al vikingo, al informarle sobre un montón de cosas, que al parecer éste desconocía tanto de dragones, como de alumnos y entrenadores...

Llegaron a la mansión un momento antes de que cayera el sol, por lo que cada uno fue a su habitación para descansar un momento, antes de bajar a cenar, no sin antes prometer que hablarían de aquel asunto que tenían pendiente, antes de irse a dormir; lo que hizo que el piso temblara bajo los pies de Astrid...

Al terminar de cenar, fue a sentarse como cada noche, al pie de las escaleras; esperando que Hipo como de costumbre, ocupara su lugar junto a ella; y cuando al fin apareció, llevando entre sus manos una peonía violeta, su corazón latió desesperado, recordándole lo que debía hacer a continuación...

_\- Para ti, Milady - _Le ofreció la flor el vikingo, para después tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas...

\- _Te prometí una respuesta, ¿verdad? - _Recordó Astrid, mientras temblaba igual que una hoja...

_\- No tienes que dármela hoy, si no quieres..._

_\- Pero quiero...Hipo...yo...yo...yo... acepto...acepto casarme contigo - _Logró responder finalmente...

\- _Pero...creí que tú... - _Suspiró confundido el vikingo - _No te ofendas, Milady...pero ¿porqué?..._

_\- ¿Porqué?, ¿qué?..._

_\- ¿Porqué quieres casarte conmigo?..._

_\- Hipo...¿que quieres que te diga?..._

_\- Creo que fui bastante claro, Astrid...¿porqué razón quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿sabes qué más aceptas, junto con eso?..._

_\- ¡Acepto ser tu mujer...compartir mi cama, y mi intimidad contigo, acepto darte hijos! - _Respondió de golpe la joven, sorprendida de la ligereza y la facilidad con que aquellas palabras habían escapado de sus labios...

\- _¿Y...estás dispuesta a hacer todo eso?...¿porqué?..._

_\- ¡NO LO SÉ, HIPO!, ¡TAL VEZ PORQUE ERES BUENO, AMABLE, GENEROSO, ATRACTIVO!, ¡TAL VEZ TAN SOLO ME GUSTAS!, ¡Y AUNQUE ME ENCANTARÍA SEGUIR HACIÉNDOME LA TONTA, CREO QUE YA NO PUEDO IGNORAR EL HECHO, DE QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI! - _Gritó desesperada, cubriendo sus labios con ambas manos, tan pronto como fue consciente de que había confesado un secreto que había estado ocultando, hasta de si misma...

\- _¿Segura? - _Preguntó Hipo sonriendo de forma traviesa - _Entonces no te importará que haga ésto - _Dijo capturando sus labios con repentina fiereza, mientras aferraba su cintura con ambas manos, estrechándola con firmeza contra su cuerpo...

Astrid estaba atónita, le tomó unos cuantos segundos registrar en su cerebro, el hecho de que su futuro marido, acababa de robarle un beso; pero tan pronto como hubo asimilado la sorpresa, rodeó el cuello del vikingo con sus brazos, permitiéndose disfrutar de la extraña mezcla de pasión y ternura, con la que Hipo la besaba...

_\- Se que no soy el vikingo que siempre esperaste tener como marido...prefiero las palabras, a los golpes...entreno dragones, en vez de asesinarlos...y definitivamente me gusta bañarme a diario...pero te prometo, Milady, que pasaré el resto de mi vida, dedicándome a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo...Si Me Aceptas..._

_\- Lo sé - _Le respondió la joven, intentando recuperar el aire que aquel beso le robó - _Acepto..._

* * *

**Medidas Desesperadas...**

Bocón se hallaba reuniendo las pocas pertenencias de valor que le quedaban, junto con algunas piezas de metales preciosos que nadie en Berk, hecharía de menos. Hacía casi nueve años desde que Osvald El Agradable había muerto en circunstancias bastante sospechosas; lo que su heredero, ese cretino de Dagur, había aprovechado para romper el tratado de paz que existía entre ambas tribus, pretextando que todo era culpa de Hipo, como si el pobre muchacho, aún si estuviera vivo, hubiera tenido alguna vez la oportunidad de enfrentarse a semejante bestia...

La guerra entre Berk, y la tribu Berserker, había devastado casi por completo a toda la isla; y al enfermar Estoico, no pudo quedar más remedio, que dejar al frente de la aldea a Patán, quien sobraba decirlo, había llevado a la tribu, a la más absoluta miseria y destrucción, con sus pobres y absurdas decisiones...

Ya casi no quedaba alimento, el ganado se había terminado, y la cosecha de ese año, no fue suficiente para aplacar la necesidad de todo el pueblo. Era hora de tomar medidas desesperadas, o el pueblo no tendría nada para pasar el invierno; el mercader Johan, le había dicho la última vez que visitó la aldea, que viajando al sur, había una tierra extraña; donde podía conseguir medicinas para Estoico, algo de grano, y un par de cabezas de ganado, por solo unas monedas. Ya lo habían perdido todo, aquel viaje era su última esperanza...

\- _¿Estás seguro de ésto, Bocón?, ¿que tal si Johan, solo estaba exagerando? - _Le preguntó Patapez, metiendo el último barril, con piezas de plata dentro de la embarcación...

_\- No realmente, chico, ¿pero que otras opciones nos quedan, además de ésto?..._

_\- ¡Listo!, ¿a que hora sarpamos? - _Preguntaron los gemelos saltando dentro...

_\- ¿Están locos?, ¡ustedes no pueden venir con nosotros! - _Protestó Patapez...

_\- ¿Ah, sí?, pues, o nos llevan con ustedes, o corremos a contarle todo a Patán en este instante - _Lo amenazó Brutilda...

\- _Déjalos en paz, chico, si quieren venir, adelante, de cualquier modo, si algo les pasa durante el viaje, yo no pienso hacerme responsable..._

_\- Como digas Bocón...de todos modos, ¿como se llama ese sitio que se supone es la solución a nuestros problemas? - _Quiso saber Patapez...

_\- Mandala..._


	10. Heredero

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

**NOTA: Mis disculpas sinceras para todos ustedes, un pequeño, pero molesto accidente en mis manos, me impidió continuar con ésta historia de manera temporal, espero que ésto compense su espera, y su valiosa paciencia. Black Rose 223.**

* * *

_¨Si Quieres Conocer a un Hombre, Revístelo de un Gran Poder ¨_

* * *

**¨Heredero¨**

**"Pequeña Tramposa"**

_\- (¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!) - _El colérico rugido del Furia Nocturna resonó a través de todos y cada uno de los pasillos y habitaciones de la mansión Haddock, luego de que _Remy, _el inseparable compañero de la pequeña Charlotte, y _Chispas, _le importunaran aquella mañana, al contarle sobre la más reciente noticia en todo Mandala...

_\- (Lottie decir que ellos estar comprometidos, si, si, eso decir ella, Remy escucharla muy bien)..._

\- _(__¡¿DESDE HACE CUANTO?!) - _Gruñó el dragón fuera de sus cabales...

\- _(Chispas oír a Bonnie decir lo mismo hace un par de noches, Chispas oír que Lord Malcom arreglarlo todo, si, si)..._

_\- (¿Chimuelo estar molesto con Chispas y Remy por algo?) - _Preguntó _Chispas, _al ver el rostro del Furia nocturna deformado por la ira...

_\- (¡No Estoy Molesto, Estoy Furioso!...aunque no con ustedes...¡Se muy bien donde encontraré a la Pequeña Bruja Tramposa, con la que iré a ajustar cuentas en éste momento!) - _Rugió _Chimuelo, _corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión en busca de la joven vikinga...

La encontró en el solar, estudiando un manoseado ejemplar sobre la crianza y el entrenamiento del Mortífero Nadder, y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera preguntarle que era lo que sucedía, se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando inmovilizarla bajo sus garras. Aunque para su mala suerte, no contó con que _Tormenta, _y _Kay, _el Nadder de Edmund, le saltarían encima, impidiéndole que alcanzara a tocar siquiera a la prometida de su jinete...

_\- (¡TÚ!) - _ Rugió su ira en el rostro de la desconcertada chica - _(¡ME MENTISTE!, ¡HICISTE TRAMPA, PARA ASÍ NO TENER QUE CUMPLIR CON TU PARTE DEL TRATO!) - _Le reclamó intentando liberarse del agarre de sus amigos...

_\- ¡Yo no te mentí! - _Se defendió Astrid de inmediato - _¡__Dije que me marcharía lejos si fracasaba, lo cual no está dentro de mis planes, ya que no importa a qué costo, haré volar a Tormenta!, ¡No sé porqué te molestas Chimuelo, igual no iba permitir que ganaras la apuesta!..._

_\- (¡¿EN SERIO ME CREES TAN ESTÚPIDO?!, ¡TÚ NO PENSABAS CUMPLIR CON TU PARTE, POR ESO BUSCASTE LA FORMA DE PERMANECER AQUÍ, AÚN SI PERDÍAS!)..._

_\- ¡Piensa lo que te dé la gana!, ¡Ya me encargaré de hacer que te tragues todas y cada una de tus palabras, cuando por fin consiga que Tormenta vuelva a volar otra vez!, ¡Te obligaré a cerrar ese hocico tan venenoso que tienes, lagartija envidiosa!, ¡Yo Amo a Hipo!, ¿Lo entiendes?, ¡LO AMO!..._

Al escuchar todo el escándalo, Edmund, y algunos cuantos sirvientes, corrieron hasta el solar para ver lo que sucedía, saltando sobre _Chimuelo,_ tan pronto notó que el Furia Nocturna, se revolvía y agitaba, intentando llegar hasta su señora, con la clara intención de hacerla pedazos...

_\- ¡Basta, Muchacho!, ¡Basta! - _Lo reconvino el esclavo, rascando bajo su hocico, hasta asegurarse de que se quedaba totalmente inmóvil sobre el suelo - _¿Se encuentra usted bien, mi señora Astrid?..._

_\- Estoy bien, Edmund - _Respondió Astrid con aplomo. Ni aún inconsciente; ella jamás demostraría debilidad ante _Chimuelo..._

_\- Vamos, Milady - _La llamó Heather, recogiendo del suelo el libro que la joven había soltado, a causa del susto - _La acompañaré a sus aposentos - _Le sonrió...

\- _Gracias, Heather - _Le devolvió la joven todavía tratando de sobreponerse...

_\- No deberías tratar de molestar a Chimuelo todo el tiempo, Astrid - _Le aconsejó Heather, mientras servía un vaso con agua para su amiga - _Se nota que es capaz de lastimar seriamente a alguien si se lo propone..._

_\- ¡¿Molestarlo?!, ¡Esa lagartija venenosa, está muerta de celos!, ¡no es mi culpa que no sepa controlarse a si mismo! - _Se defendió airada la joven...

_\- Deberías tratar de acercarte más a él... tal vez no sea tan malo, una vez que llegues a conocerlo... tal vez hasta terminen siendo buenos amigos - _Sugirió Heather...

_\- O tal vez le prenda fuego a mi vestido, y me corte en pedazos - _Repuso Astrid sonriendo cándidamente de forma sarcástica..

_\- Astrid..._

_\- ¡No!, ¡olvídalo, Heather!, ¡Chimuelo y yo no nos llevamos, y eso no cambiará nunca!..._

_\- ¡Ay Astrid! - _Suspiró Heather derrotada, volviendo después a sus quehaceres...

* * *

**¨Despedidas¨**

Oscurecía. Tristan se hallaba en su alcoba, sentado en un viejo y mullido sillón, que solía ser su preferido para sentarse a leer, mientras pasaba una a una, con minuciosa lentitud, las páginas de un viejo libro encuadernado en piel negra, que llevaba grabado en soberbias lineas de plata, el escudo de armas de la casa Haddock...

Frente a él; iluminada tan solo por la mortecina luz de las llamas, del casi extinto fuego de la chimenea, colgaba una pesada pintura de la mujer que años atrás fuera su madre. La reina Daphne había muerto quince años antes dándole a luz, y aún ahora le miraba desde la pared, con esos ojos fríos, tan azules y profundos, como las aguas del gélido océano del norte...

Sabía, por lo que lograba escuchar entre la servidumbre; que la reina había sido mientras vivía, una mujer frívola y voluble, un ser inconmovible incapaz de mostrar interés por nadie que no hubiera sido ella misma, al grado incluso, de aceptar su matrimonio con el rey Everard, como algo lógico, debido a su importante condición social, pero nada más...

Sabía, por chismes y habladurías, que su concepción y su nacimiento, habían sido considerados por sus padres, como una de sus tantas obligaciones como monarcas de Arcaibh; como algo necesario para garantizar la continuidad de su linaje; el cual según los nobles caballeros del consejo, se tambaleaba peligrosamente, al recaer sobre los hombros de un enclenque jovencito, que poco o nada sabía de política, que poseía la inteligencia de un caracol, y la valentía de un pollo...

Estaba harto de sentirse despreciado por los miembros de la corte real, que servían a su padre; debido a su juventud y su inexperiencia, además de verse rodeado de un sentimiento de inferioridad, que lo hacía sentirse inútil ante el resto del mundo, llevándolo a soñar día tras día con su tan ansiada libertad...

Pero todo eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Días atrás, su padre había solicitado su presencia en sus aposentos, para darle a su desgraciado muchacho, la primera buena noticia que el pobre chico había escuchado desde que nació. Su padre le permitiría abdicar al trono, y marchar a la academia Hofferson, en busca de cumplir su sueño de convertirse en jinete, como tanto había deseado desde su niñez, y nombraría en su lugar a un sucesor, el cual se ocuparía de deshacer su compromiso de bodas con Lady Tayra...

Si. su padre agonizaba lentamente, y en los últimos días de su existencia, había querido compensarle por los fríos y largos años de soledad y abandono, a los que negligentemente le había condenado; un gesto noble por su parte, si no fuera porque aún sin su consentimiento, el resultado habría sido el mismo...

Al dar la vuelta a una de las páginas del libro, detuvo su atención en la magnífica criatura que éstas le describían; el legendario Furia Gélida, una de las especies más raras, y casi extintas, que la academia Hofferson poseía, aunque sin duda alguna, o así lo creía Tristan, el Furia Gélida era por mucho, la especie más bella y fascinante de cuantas podía haber en el lugar...

Una y mil veces, desde que había puesto sus manos en aquel libro, había leído la información sobre su especie favorita de dragón; maravillándose con cada detalle, dejando volar a su imaginación, y fantaseando con el día en que por fin fuera libre de marchar a la academia, y convertirse en aquello, que siempre había deseado ser...

_\- Un día ya no podrás seguir congelando mi voluntad, entre éstos cuatro muros, con esa mirada tan despectiva, ¿sabes, madre? - _Se burló Tristan, dirigiendo una sonrisa socarrona a la pintura de la reina - _Muy pronto seré tan libre como tú jamas te atreviste a intentarlo - _Dijo clavando sus ojos grises, en la fría luz de aquella tarde que moría, arrastrando con ella los recuerdos de un pasado que no volvería a agobiarlo jamas...

* * *

**Mar Adentro...**

Atrapados en aquella helada niebla, que bien podría servir de escenario a la más siniestra de las pesadillas; Bocón, Patapez, y los gemelos, comenzaban a evaluar sus posibilidades...

El herrero consideraba, que navegando a ese ritmo, para el amanecer del día siguiente, llegarían a una pequeña isla, situada no muy lejos del punto donde se encontraban en ese momento; donde podrían hacerse de provisiones, descansar, y reanudar el viaje a la mañana después...

Patapez se planteaba seriamente la idea de arrojar a los gemelos al mar, y con algo de suerte, el ingobernable par de calamidades, terminaría preso en las fauces de un hambriento tiburón; librándole así de la obligación impuesta por el vikingo mayor, de vigilar a ese par de impresentables, y evitar que hicieran alguna tontería que entorpeciera la misión de llegar a Mandala lo antes posible...

Sin enbargo, tal fantasía se desmoronaba al recordar a Astrid, y el terrible castigo que la joven vikinga había sufrido, cuando decidió apartar violentamente de su camino, a quien ella consideraba un estorbo...

Brutilda se quejaba a voz en grito del hambre que tenía, mientras que su hermano se dedicaba a molestarla, intentando hacerle sentir envidia del pez que milagrosamente había atrapado con sus propias manos, el cual desechó a la primera mordida, pues al no haber sido cocinado previamente, su carne tenía un sabor verdaderamente desagradable...

_\- ¡Ja ja ja!, ¡Eres un zoquete! - _Se burló Brutilda...

_\- ¿Si?, ¡pues al menos yo pude atrapar un pez para comer, y tú no tienes nada! - _Se defendió Brutacio...

_\- ¡Cállate! - _Le ordenó la joven, tirándole de los cuernos de su casco, con brusquedad...

_\- ¡No!, ¡tú cállate! - _Le atajó Brutacio, tirándole de una de sus trenzas...

_\- ¡¿Ya quieren estarse quietos los dos?! - _Les reprendió Bocón, hartándose de sus pleitos...

_\- ¡Él empezó! - _Acusó Brutilda, señalando inmediatamente a su hermano...

_\- ¡No es cierto!, ¡ella lo hizo! - _Se defendió Brutacio nuevamente...

_\- ¡Ahhh!, ¡Por todos los dioses! - _Se quejó el vikingo, completamente cansado de la situación - _¡Patapez!, ¡No me importa lo que hagas, pero quiero que mantengas a esos dos quietos y callados durante el resto del viaje!, ¿escuchaste bien? - _Le ordenó al joven vikingo, antes de regresar su atención al control de la nave, dejando a Patapez con los gemelos al borde de un ataque de nervios...

* * *

**Entre Amigas...**

Lo primero que hizo Astrid, al abrir los ojos aquella mañana, fue admirar el bellísimo anillo de plata, que Hipo le había dado una semana antes, y que ahora resplandecía sobre su mano izquierda, mientras lo giraba releyendo una y otra vez, la promesa grabada en runas vikingas¨_Desde Siempre, Para Siempre, Por Toda la Eternidad¨_, lo cual, como era de esperarse, no consiguió pasar inadvertido para Heather, que conocía cada intimo detalle de la vida de su mejor amiga, y supo al instante lo que sucedía...

_\- ¿Y ese anillo?..._

_\- Me lo dio Hipo, ¿verdad que es precioso?..._

_\- No es un anillo cualquiera..._

_\- No, Heather...es...un anillo... de compromiso..._

_\- ¡¿Te Ofreció Matrimonio?!..._

_\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo..._

_\- No lo haría, si supiera de sus intenciones hacia a ti..._

_\- Él me ama, Heather...y yo a él..._

_\- ¿Estás segura?...¿qué tal si busca otra cosa?..._

_\- ¿Y qué podría buscar alguien que ha pagado una fortuna, por una esclava enferma, que de poco o nada puede servirle, y luego se desvive cuidándola, mimándola, malcriándola, tratándola más como a una reina, que como a una simple sierva?...si solo quisiera reclamar su derecho sobre mi, lo habría hecho, sin tener que molestarse para ello en pedirme que me convirtiera en su esposa...¿no lo crees, Heather?..._

_\- No lo sé, Astrid...¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? - _Preguntó Heather a su amiga con preocupación - _Después de todo...¿qué tanto sabes sobre él?..._

_\- Estás exagerando, Heather - _Respondió Astrid, acariciando su anillo - _Se todo lo que necesito saber sobre Hipo...además...crecimos juntos, ¿lo olvidas?..._

_\- Si, y si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que lo odiabas..._

_\- Creía que así era...pero...ahora que hemos pasado más tiempo juntos, me doy cuenta, de que lo único que realmente deseaba, era ganar la aprobación de mis padres, y demostrar frente a toda la tribu, que podía ser tan buena, o aún mejor que mis hermanos...y no iba a lograrlo nunca, si caminaba por la aldea en compañía de un chico como él...por eso me empeñaba tanto en insultarlo, en humillarlo, en alejarlo, en hacerle comprender que ni volviendo a nacer conseguiría estar a mi altura...irónico...porque al final resulta, que soy yo la que jamas conseguirá estar a su nivel..._

_\- Astrid... - _La llamó Heather, al ver la sombra de tristeza que opacaba la mirada celeste de su amiga - _No vuelvas a decir eso jamas...tú eres lo bastante buena para cualquier hombre, sin importar que tan poderoso, atractivo, rico, o inteligente sea, ¿me has entendido?, incluso mejor que la celosa y malcriada hermana menor de Lord Duncan...y si en verdad quieres convertirte en la esposa de Sir Haddock...entonces te apoyaré si es tu decisión..._

_\- Gracias... - _Le sonrió Astrid, recuperando los ánimos...

_\- No es nada, amiga...ahora hay que darnos prisa, hace un rato que Gladys nos avisó que el desayuno estaba listo, ¡y ni siquiera te has vestido! - _Le apresuró Heather, mientras sonreía a su amiga con cariño...

* * *

** Tayra...**

_\- Entonces...a ésto te referías, ¿verdad? - _Dijo la joven, mientras dejaba caer sobre la borrosa superficie del agua, una más de las tantas lágrimas que había derramado, desde que recibió la amarga noticia del compromiso oficial de matrimonio de Hipo, con esa intrusa...

_\- En verdad lo siento, Tayra - _Trató Lígia inútilmente de consolarla - _Miranna te lo dijo miles de veces, pero tú jamas escuchaste...te empeñaste en robar aquello que ni siquiera le pertenecía a Hipo, sino a ella...Hipo le entregó su corazón a Astrid, mucho antes de saber que tenía uno, Tayra...te advertimos que un día el mar la traería hasta aquí, para reclamar ese corazón que tantas veces trataste de arrebatarle...pero tú no quisiste escuchar...ahora sin importar cuanto duela, debes enfrentarlo, cariño..._

_\- Pero yo lo quiero...¿ella puede decir lo mismo, Lígia?..._

_\- Eso, y más, Tayra...Astrid siempre ha estado enamorada de Hipo...no fue capaz de admitirlo antes, porque la educación y costumbres de su pueblo, la instaban a buscar a alguien completamente distinto a él, obligándola a esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta de si misma...yo habría preferido ocultártelo, porque no deseaba que sufrieras más de lo irremediablemente necesario...pero es la verdad - _Le confesó la sirena, con la mayor delicadeza - ..._Ya no llores, cariño...encontrarás tu destino un buen día; tan lejos y tan cerca de Hipo, que te asombrará la pequeñez de tu mundo, cuando te encuentres con aquel que robará literalmente tu corazón..._

_\- ¡Eso Jamas! - _Sentenció la joven, poniéndose de pie de forma repentina - _¡Escaparé lejos de Arcaibh, antes que aceptar convertirme en la esposa del príncipe Tristan!..._

_\- Bueno... - _Sonrió maliciosamente la sirena - _Yo nunca dije que se trataba del príncipe - _Canturreó Lígia, antes de saltar al agua, perdiéndose de prisa en las profundidades...

_\- ¡Lígia! - _La llamó Tayra, tan pronto como comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras - _¡Regresa aquí!, ¡Lígia! - _Le exigió la joven una vez más, pero el débil susurro de las olas, fue lo único que recibió como respuesta...

* * *

**Obsequios...**

Con el correr de los días, Astrid se sentía cada vez más cómoda viviendo en la mansión Haddock. Era raro al principio escuchar a cada sirviente y alumno de su prometido, dirigirse a ella como¨Milady¨, pero luego de unos pocos días, tan pronto como hubo asimilado el hecho de hallarse comprometida con el vikingo, terminó por decidir que le gustaba...

Era extraño, pero agradable, saber que todos en la mansión, desde su prometido, hasta el más insignificante de sus esclavos, vivían atentos incluso a la más trivial de sus necesidades. Gladys se levantaba temprano cada mañana, para recoger algunas de sus flores favoritas, las cuales ponía en su habitación, para que alegraran el lugar, y perfumaran el aire con su fragancia. Cordelia preparaba siempre algo especial, procurando hacerle disfrutar de cada platillo, en cada comida. Hazel, una joven esclava que su prometido había comprado a capricho suyo, una tarde mientras paseaban juntos por el puerto, cepillaba su cabello todas las noches, con tanto esmero y devoción, que la hacía sentirse especial, querida, en paz. Alec procuraba que cada chimenea en la mansión se mantuviera encendida; había escuchado en historias contadas por su propio amo, sobre los inviernos en Berk, por lo que siempre intentaba brindar a su señora un clima bastante más acogedor, y así evitar que otra vez enfermara. Vika le confeccionó una cálida y encantadora capa de lana, que la mantenía abrigada durante sus tardes de entrenamiento con _Tormenta._ Todos y cada uno se las ingeniaba para consentirla, y cubrirla de atenciones; sin embargo, había en la mansión un esclavo, que no recordaba haber visto anteriormente, el cual permanecía incluso más atento que los demás, observándola entre los árboles, durante las tardes de entrenamiento con su amiga. Había intentado acercarse para hablarle en un par de ocasiones, pero al llegar al sitio donde lo había visto, este desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Esto solía inquietarla un poco al principio, pero con el paso de los días, decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en ese esclavo tan extraño, y concentrarse en los preparativos para su boda con Hipo, de quien cada día se enamoraba más y más...

La noticia del compromiso de matrimonio de Sir Haddock, se esparció por todo Arcaibh, con gran rapidez. Desde señores, hasta los chismosos en la taberna de cada pueblo, sentían curiosidad por la dama que finalmente había logrado conquistar el corazón del inalcanzable caballero de Duncan...

Lord MacGregor, había enviado un precioso vestido confeccionado del más fino terciopelo rojo que había en sus tierras, como obsequio de bodas para la joven afortunada. Lord MacAndrews le ordenó a su herrero, que moldeara la más bella y valiosa gargantilla de plata y esmeraldas, que jamás se hubiera visto, para enviar con tan magnífica joya, sus más sinceras felicitaciones a la misteriosa joven que había conseguido lo que todo Arcaibh creía imposible. Lord MacKinnon decidió halagar a la joven prometida de Sir Haddock, obsequiándole una antigua reliquia familiar; una invaluable tiara de oro, con un diamante solitario en el centro, que había pertenecido a su linaje, durante seiscientos años, antes de ser entregada como regalo, a la futura esposa del vikingo. Lord MacLane le ofreció un fino brazalete de rubíes. Lord Carmichael, un par de peinetas de plata y zafiros, para adornar su cabello. Sin embargo, el obsequio de bodas más bello y valioso de cuantos recibió, llegó una noche hasta la mansión Haddock, en las manos de una joven de pálida piel y negros cabellos, quien decía ser una ninfa marina, enviada por orden de la reina Ankhiara, para ofrecer a Lady Astrid la más hermosa joya que el reino submarino poseía; un bello collar, hecho de alguna especie de extraño metal, que resplandecía sobre su pecho, cual pálido brillo de estrellas...

_\- Mi señora me envía - _Explicó la joven - _Desea dicha y prosperidad a la joven pareja, y ofrece un pequeño presente a la novia - _Dijo inclinándose en suave reverencia frente a Astrid, a la vez que levantaba ambas manos, ofreciéndole el pequeño cofre tallado en coral que sostenía en ellas...

_\- Gracias... - _Respondió Astrid, aceptando con timidez el obsequio que la joven le ofrecía, maravillándose ante la delicada belleza con la cual éste había sido creado - _Por favor lleva mi agradecimiento hasta su majestad...es en verdad muy hermoso..._

_\- Así lo haré - _Le aseguró la joven - _A la reina le complacerá saber que su obsequio ha sido del agrado de Milady - _Le confió antes de retirarse y regresar a su hogar...

Astrid se quedó admirando la gran belleza y perfección de aquella alhaja. Era uno de los pocos aspectos que conllevaba la planeación de su boda, aparte de ver como Tayra se envenenaba con sus propios celos, que verdaderamente disfrutaba. Con delicadeza lo desprendió de su pecho, y lo devolvió al cofre que lo contenía, para luego sonreírle tiernamente a su prometido...

_\- ¿Estás contenta? - _Le preguntó el vikingo, acariciando su mejilla...

_\- ¡Mucho! - _Respondió la joven, antes de correr a sus brazos, y capturar sus labios en un beso impulsivo y descuidado - _¿Cuanto más falta para nuestra boda? - _Se quejó emitiendo un infantil gemido de impaciencia...

_\- Le dijiste a Lord Malcom, que estabas de acuerdo en esperar todo un mes - _Respondió sonriendo el vikingo, realmente satisfecho de saberse más que solo deseado por su prometida - _Además necesitamos ese tiempo para prepararlo todo para nuestra boda, ¿no lo crees, mi amor?..._

_\- Aún así, desearía poder casarme contigo, mañana mismo - _Le expresó robándole un beso más...

_\- Lo sé mi vida, también yo..._

* * *

**Tormenta...**

Uno a uno, los días pasaban, sin que hubiera en la academia más novedades, aparte de los constantes enfrentamientos entre Tayra y Astrid, los cuales terminaban casi siempre, con los fuertes brazos de Hipo conteniendo el bravo temperamento de su prometida, mientras llamaba la atención a Tayra por insistir en sus provocaciones...

_\- Tayra, por enésima vez, Astrid no está molestando a nadie. Yo le pedí que trabajara con Tormenta, para buscar la manera de ayudarla - _Le aclaró Hipo a la joven, armándose de paciencia...

_\- Hipo... - _Se quejaba la joven con voz cansina _\- Si en casi diez años de trabajar con ella, veinte entrenadores expertos, no han conseguido ayudar a Tormenta, dudo bastante que una chica torpe, de burdas costumbres, logre algo en unas cuantas semanas; además, está distrayendo a los estudiantes, y hace demasiado ruido, ella..._

_\- Astrid no es torpe - _Le cortó el vikingo - _Y es tan educada como cualquiera en la fortaleza Duncan, así que te pediré por favor, que no le faltes al respeto; en cuanto a los estudiantes...tienes la suficiente experiencia, para saber como mantener su atención en tu clase, ¿no lo crees?..._

Astrid sonreía con suficiencia, robaba un beso a los labios de su prometido, y le dejaba marchar, para luego volverse y disfrutar de la cómica imagen de Tayra siendo consumida por los celos; tal vez en otras circunstancias, la hubiera comprendido, habría sentido lástima por la situación de la joven, y haría un esfuerzo por consecuentarla; pero después de que deliberadamente la enviara a morir en manos de las tres arpías que habitaban en lo profundo del bosque negro, la chica no le inspiraba ni un poco de simpatía...

_\- ¡Disfrútalo mientras puedas, Hofferson! - _Le previno Tayra, mirándola con desprecio - _¡Un día Hipo verá a la desagradable, vulgar, molesta, e insufrible criatura que eres en realidad, y será entonces mi turno de sonreír, y burlarme de tu suerte!..._

_\- ¿De verdad? - _Preguntó Astrid esbozando una mueca de falsa preocupación _\- Entonces sugiero que busques la mejor silla en todo Arcaibh, y te pongas cómoda, porque si esperas de pie, vas a morir de cansancio - _Le advirtió a Tayra, antes de dar media vuelta y continuar con el entrenamiento de _Tormenta..._

_\- (Un día me las pagarás, Maldita Salvaje...) - _Pensó Tayra furiosa de celos - _(No olvides que quien ríe al último, ríe mejor)..._

* * *

La semana faltante para celebrar la boda de Lord Malcom y Lady Yvaine, transcurrió con celeridad; lo cual dejaba a Astrid con un millón de cosas por hacer, y muy poco tiempo para ocuparse de ellas; comenzando por el delicado y romántico vestido de seda blanca, que debía probarse dos veces por semana, en el cual la señora Colville había estado trabajando, tan pronto se había hecho oficial el compromiso de bodas entre la joven dama y Sir Haddock; quien se encontraba igual, o más atareado aún que su prometida; hasta las largas e interminables tardes de prácticas en la academia, en las que intentaba en vano convencer a _Tormenta, _de que su miedo a volar, solo estaba en la mente, y que debía liberarse de él, antes de poder levantar el vuelo una vez más...

\- _¡Por Odín, Tormenta!, ¡No está tan alto!, ¡Solo es el tejado de la cabaña de Harald!, ¡Tú solías alcanzar alturas mil veces mayores que ésta! - _Le reprendía exasperada la joven...

\- _(¡Es sencillo para ti decirlo!, ¡Tú no eres quien se romperá el cuello, si no funciona!)..._

_\- (¡Nadder Obstinada!) - _Pensó la joven, perdiendo la paciencia - _¡No vas a romperte el cuello!, ¡Y claro que funcionará!, ¡Ahora salta! - _Exigió poniendo los brazos en jarra, mientras daba un fuerte pisotón en el suelo...

_Tormenta _obedeció, lentamente abrió las alas, disponiéndose a abandonar el tejado de la cabaña del anciano, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de levantar el vuelo...

La horrible imagen del rostro de Dagur, mostrando su escalofriante sonrisa, apareció frente a ella, recordándole cuan peligroso era volar tan cerca de aquellos demonios de apariencia humana. _Tormenta _trastabilló, perdiendo el equilibrio, mientras batía inútilmente las alas, luchando por no caer al vacío, pero fue en vano. Había golpeado el piso con un ruido sordo, aterrizando a los pies de Astrid...

_\- (Te lo dije...) - _Se quejó la Nadder, con un gruñido molesto, y un gesto resentido...

_\- ¿Así que eso es todo?, ¿solo te darás por vencida, y ya?..._

_\- (¡¿Qué más quieres de mi, Astrid?!, ¡Lo he intentado un millón de veces!, ¡Y No Funciona!)..._

¨No Funciona¨, Estas palabras taladraron los oídos de Astrid, como si fueran la peor de las ofensas, haciéndola palidecer de rabia e indignación. Caminó hasta _Tormenta, _y sujetó su cabeza obligándole a mirarla directamente a los ojos...

_\- Quiero que le demuestres a Dagur, que no es otra cosa, más que un humano demente - _Le pidió Astrid, endureciendo su voz - _¡Quiero que recuerdes siempre, que hace falta más que una espada afilada, para doblegar a tu raza, y obligarla a permanecer atada al suelo, para siempre!, ¡Quiero que les demuestres a todos, Quien eres tú, Tormenta!..._

Al escuchar sus palabras, _Tormenta _se levantó lentamente del suelo, clavando su aguda mirada sobre la joven. Astrid tenía razón; ella descendía de una raza imponente y orgullosa, no debía ser un humano el que le atara las alas a la espalda, y le obligara a permanecer en tierra firme, para siempre. En silencio caminó de vuelta hacia la cabaña del anciano jardinero, y poco a poco trepó hasta llegar al tejado - _(A la cuenta de tres) - _Dijo sonriendo a la joven, antes de intentarlo una vez más...

* * *

**Para Siempre...**

La tarde de aquel sábado; difícilmente había en todo Mandala, un lugar que no estuviera adornado con cintas y flores blancas, expresando de aquel modo la gran alegría que causaba a todos, la boda del joven señor de aquella región. El altar revestido de flores, y el gran salón donde se daría el magnífico baile de celebración, se hallaban ya listos, esperando tan solo que diera principio la ceremonia; mientras que poco a poco, el lugar se iba llenando con el eco de las voces de los invitados, que ataviados con sus mejores galas, conversaban entre ellos, mientras disfrutaban de la música y el exquisito banquete, aguardando la llegada de la novia al gran salón...

En un rincón, Lord Malcom paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro, como si de un Susurro Mortal enjaulado se tratara, logrando que _Pyros, _su dragón, un orgulloso Devastador Zafiro que permanecía sentado junto a _Fiona, Keelia, Zephyro, y Chimuelo, _comenzara a marearse a causa del perturbado paseo de su jinete...

_\- (¿Cuantas vueltas más creen que dará, antes de desmayarse?) - _Preguntó _Keelia _a sus amigos, mientras observaba al joven Laird, ir y venir de un extremo al otro del gran salón...

_\- (Es el día en que mostrará su pareja al resto de los humanos que viven en la isla, ¿qué esperabas?) - _Le recordó _Pyros, _intentando ocultar la creciente preocupación que el estado de su jinete le estaba ocasionando...

_\- (¡Ahhh!, ¡ya no lo soporto!) - _Se quejó _Chimuelo _con fastidio - _(¡Si sigo mirando, terminaré tan mareado, que devolveré mi desayuno!)..._

_\- (¡¿En Serio?!) - _Preguntaron sus amigos con emoción...

\- _(¡Chicos!) - _Reprendió el Furia Nocturna, la reacción tan infantil de sus camaradas - _(¡Háganme un favor, y concéntrense!, tenemos que hacer algo para lograr que se quede quieto en un solo lugar, ¡así que piensen!)..._

_\- (¿Y si le saltamos encima?) - _Propuso _Keelia, _ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de sus amigos...

\- _(¿Qué desayunaste, Keelia?, ¿ensalada de hojas de Mandrágora Escarlata, por casualidad?) - _Le preguntó _Fiona, _mirándole como si fuera un bicho raro...

_\- (Claro que no) - _Se defendió _K__eelia - (Si lo hiciera, no diría otra cosa más que tonterías) - _Explicó recordando la sustancia obtenida de dicha planta, que los humanos en la academia utilizaban para inmovilizar a los dragones, cada vez que Anabelle debía curarlos, o administrarles alguna infusión o remedio necesarios para recuperar su salud; ellos simplemente humedecían un pañuelo con jugo de Mandrágora Escarlata, y lo ponían en la nariz del pobre desafortunado que llegaba a precisar las atenciones de Anabelle, y ¡adiós mundo cruel!, no podían moverse, ni emitir sonido alguno, pero permanecían conscientes todo el tiempo, percibiendo todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor...

\- _(Tal vez si bebiera un poco de esa cosa roja que tanto le agrada a los humanos) - _Sugirió _Zephyro - (Ian la bebe siempre, cuando está contento o preocupado por algo)..._

_\- (Eso funcionaría si pudiéramos hablar con él, o por lo menos lograr que nos prestara atención, pero creo que está tan nervioso, que no notaría que estamos aquí, ni aún si lleváramos a cabo la tonta propuesta de Keelia) - _Se preocupó _Pyros..._

_\- (Tal vez si algún otro humano se acercara a él para tranquilizarlo) - _Aportó _Fiona, _mirando al joven Laird con recelo...

_\- (¡Eso es!) - _Saltó _Chimuelo, _corriendo a escurrirse entre los invitados, sin dar a sus amigos ninguna explicación, para regresar minutos más tarde arrastrando a su jinete con él...

_\- ¡Espera, amigo!...Chimuelo, ¿qué sucede?... - _Se quejaba el vikingo, mientras era llevado por su amigo, hasta Lord Malcom...

_\- (¡Habla con él, o Lady Yvaine se casará con un hombre inconsciente!)..._

_\- ¿Te refieres a Lord Malcom?, ¿es eso, amigo? - _Le preguntó el vikingo, interpretando la serie de gruñidos y gestos que el dragón empleaba al tratar de comunicarse con él...

_\- Quiere que trates de tranquilizarlo - _Confirmó Astrid, apareciendo detrás de su prometido - _Está preocupado por él...teme que pueda perder la consciencia, antes de desposar a su prometida..._

_\- (¡Hipo es capaz de comprenderme sin ayuda!, tú solo desaparece, niña tonta) -_ Le gruñó el Furia Nocturna, mostrando sus filosos dientes...

\- _(Astrid no irá a ninguna parte, Chimuelo) - _Le desafió _Tormenta, _enfrentando al dragón en defensa de su amiga - _(Y si tanto te molesta su presencia, entonces vuelve a reunirte con tus amigos)..._

\- _(Eso haré, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Tormenta) - _Le aconsejó _Chimuelo, _mirando de reojo a Astrid - _(Ya te lo dije, ella no es de fiar)..._

\- _(Correré el riesgo) - _Respondió _Tormenta, _sanjando de tal modo aquella incómoda conversación...

_\- (Como quieras) - _Le devolvió _Chimuelo, _antes de dar media vuelta para ir a reunirse con el resto de los dragones...

_\- Lo siento por eso - _Se disculpó el vikingo con su prometida - _Creo que solo está un poco celoso de ti..._

_\- No... yo lo siento...Chimuelo estaba acostumbrado a tener parte de tu atención y cariño, antes de mi llegada...y sin querer yo termine robándole un poco de los mismos..._

_\- Tú no le robaste nada que no te perteneciera desde antes - _Le confesó el vikingo, acariciando su mejilla - _Aprenderá a quererte, igual que todos...pero tendremos que ser pacientes...¿estarás bien si te dejo sola un momento?..._

_\- No me quedaré sola, tengo a Tormenta - _Sonrió la joven, acariciando las alas de su amiga - _Tal vez no consiga volar aún, pero es bastante capaz si se trata de protegerme..._

_\- De acuerdo, tan solo quédense aquí, y no se muevan...yo regresaré en un momento - _Prometió el vikingo robando un beso a los labios de su prometida...

_\- Está bien - _Convino la joven, sonriendo a su prometido con ternura...

Ambas le observaron caminar en dirección al sitio donde se encontraba Lord Malcom, quien pareció recuperar aquella habitual confianza en si mismo, bajo la influencia de las amables palabras de animo de su mejor amigo, el cual irónicamente, se hallaba a pocas semanas de enfrentarse a esa misma situación...

Lady Yvaine llegó unos cuantos minutos después, aún más bella y elegante de lo que su prometido recordaba, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, y llevando entre sus manos un ramo de lilis y blancas florecillas de brezo, adornaba sus rojos cabellos una corona de azahares, y lucía sobre su pecho una gota de diamante, que Lord Malcom le había dado como regalo de bodas, el primero de los muchos presentes que recibiría de él, al convertirse en su esposa. La ceremonia transcurrió bella, memorable, y sin contratiempos. _Chimuelo, Keelia, Chispas, Remy_, el pequeño Terror Terrible de la pequeña Charlotte, y hasta la propia Bonnie, se abstuvieron de hacer travesuras, Tayra y Nerea, se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente de Astrid, intentando no armar un solo escándalo; e incluso Helio consiguió milagrosamente, dominar sus celos, y su tendencia a lanzar incisivos comentarios, dirigidos a Hipo, y a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de él. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Lord Malcom recitó sus votos a la perfección, sin titubeos, ni la más leve señal del nerviosismo del que había sido victima, momentos antes; y así, una vez declarados marido y mujer, se dispusieron a compartir con su pueblo, la gran alegría de su unión, abriendo las puertas de la fortaleza Duncan, a los invitados al gran baile de celebración...

\- _¿Le ofrezco más vino Milady? - _Preguntó uno de los sirvientes a Astrid, que reía divertida de los chistes que Ian les estaba contando...

_\- No, gracias - _Respondió la joven entre risas - _Creo que ya bebí suficiente..._

_\- ¡Oh, vamos, Astrid!, ¡es una boda!, ¡se supone que los invitados beban a la salud de los novios! - _Bromeó Arianna, mientras alzaba su copa...

_\- Si, Ari tiene razón - _Le animó Ian - _En ocasiones como ésta, Tayra y Nerea beben hasta de los floreros; una copa más de vino, no va a hacerte ningún daño - _Se mofó el joven, arrancando más risas a sus amigos...

_\- ¿Te sientes mareada, Milady? - _Preguntó el vikingo, acariciando los cabellos dorados de su prometida...

-_ No es nada, mi amor, creo que solo necesito un poco de aire fresco - _Respondió la joven, reposando su cabeza contra el pecho de su prometido...

\- _Tal vez sea hora de que vayamos a casa, para que descanses - _Le sugirió el vikingo besando su frente, para después despedirse de sus amigos, y retirarse de la fiesta con su prometida...

* * *

Una vez que _Tormenta, Keelia, y Chimuelo, _se hubieron reunido en la entrada de la fortaleza, Hipo y Astrid se acercaron hacia los recién casados, para agradecer la invitación, y despedirse, deseándoles dicha y prosperidad en su matrimonio, antes de regresar a la mansión Haddock, su hogar - _No sabes como agradezco que me hayas brindado el placer de tu compañía, y más tratándose de una ocasión tan especial, como ésta, querido amigo - C_onfesó el joven Laird, despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo del vikingo - _A ti, y a tu hermosa prometida, por supuesto..._

\- _Ha sido un honor, mi señor - _Correspondió Hipo - _Pero ahora debemos regresar a casa, para que mi preciosa dama, pueda descansar..._

_\- Comprendo - _Concedió Lord Malcom - _Vengan a visitarnos otro día, será agradable saludarlos otra vez..._

_\- Con gusto, Milord - _Accedió el vikingo, para después retirarse de la fortaleza...

* * *

La noche era fría, y en el aire podía percibirse la sutil insinuación de la llegada del otoño. Astrid se amarró con fuerza a la cintura de su prometido, buscando la protectora calidez de sus brazos, la cual no le fue difícil encontrar; era tan agradable poder refugiarse ahí, cuando trataba de escapar del frío, o de cualquier cosa que le atemorizara, sin escuchar ningún otro sonido, mas que el suave y cadencioso latir de su corazón, tanto, que su ausencia realmente dolía, cada vez que alguna importante misión, lo arrancaba de su lado, reclamando su presencia fuera de Mandala...

_\- ¿Estás dormida, Milady? - _Preguntó Hipo, estrechándola más cerca de su pecho...

_\- No - _Respondió Astrid, acariciando con sus labios, la pequeña porción de piel, que quedaba expuesta en el cuello del vikingo - _Es extraño - _Confesó con una pequeña risa - _Pero a pesar de haber bebido más de la cuenta, no me siento tan indispuesta, como parecía en el castillo Duncan..._

_\- Solo bebiste tres copas, Milady - _Rió el vikingo, desestimando la exageración de su prometida...

_\- ¿En serio?... parecieron más...aún así, me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión de volver a casa...llevaba un buen rato deseando poder encontrarme a solas contigo... - _Le confesó intentando esconder el cálido rubor, que se extendió en un segundo, por sus mejillas...

Hipo cerró los ojos, y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula; soportando en silencio el ardiente deseo que había estado reprimiendo desde aquella vez, en la que al pasar frente a la habitación de la joven, donde la puerta se había quedado entreabierta; la vio salir de la tina donde acababa de bañarse, quedando en ese instante hipnotizado ante la pálida belleza de su piel, muriendo de envidia y de celos, de las diminutas gotas de agua que resbalaban libremente y sin pudor por su hermoso cuerpo. "A solas contigo", le había dicho ella - _Definitivamente, Milady, no tienes ni la más pálida idea de lo que desatas en mi - _Dijo, mientras comenzaban el suave descenso frente a la mansión...

* * *

Astrid dormía tranquilamente, hasta que el rugido estremecedor, y la tenebrosa luz del relámpago que iluminó fugazmente su habitación, la hicieron despertarse, completamente exaltada. Durante varios minutos, consideró atravesar los corredores, y bajar corriendo hasta el vestíbulo, para buscar la habitación de Heather, pero ésta se encontraba demasiado lejos, y aquella horrible tormenta que se desató de pronto, le asustaba tanto, que el solo pensarlo, hacía que se le erizara la piel...

_**"La habitación de Hipo está más cerca"...**_

Susurró una traviesa vocecilla en su consciencia, trayendo consigo un sinnúmero de ideas poco decentes para una joven de su clase, que de inmediato se colaron en su mente sin permiso - _¡Por todos los dioses! - _Se reprendió a si misma, reprobando el aire infantil de su conducta - _Es tan solo una tormenta, es ridículo que pienses en salir huyendo como una chiquilla asustada, ¡Vuelve a la cama, Hofferson! - _Iba a dar la vuelta, para volver a meterse bajo las mantas, cuando otro rayo, aún más largo que el anterior, estalló con fuerza, llenando su habitación de aquella siniestra luminosidad, mostrándole sombrías formas, en donde no las había...

Un agudo chillido de espanto, abandonó sus labios; y acto seguido, abrió la puerta para escapar hacia la recámara del vikingo, el cual despertó sobresaltado, al escuchar el fuerte azote, con el que la joven cerraba la puerta tras de si - _¿Astrid? - _Dijo, sorprendiéndose al ver a su prometida saltando a su cama, para buscar refugio entre sus brazos - _Cariño, ¿está todo bien?..._

_\- ¡Es una tormenta! - _Lloriqueó ocultando su rostro en el pecho desnudo de su prometido - _¡Detesto las tormentas!..._

_\- Ya veo... - _Dijo, mientras reía divertido, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y acariciando su espalda, tratando de hacer que se tranquilizara...

_\- ¿Crees que...crees...que...podría quedarme...contigo, ésta noche?..._

_\- Ésta, y todas las que tú quieras, Milady - _Dijo, besando su frente, antes de reclamar sus labios en un beso suave, lleno de ternura...

Poco a poco, Astrid fue recobrando la calma, sosegada por las cálidas caricias que las manos de su prometido esparcían sobre su cabello y su espalda; y mientras que afuera, la tormenta rugía y se alzaba implacable sobre Mandala, el furioso tronar de rayos y relámpagos, se había reducido tan solo, a un molesto sonido de fondo, que la joven prefería ignorar, si comparaba aquello, con los suaves y confortantes latidos del corazón del vikingo...

Aún así, le había sido imposible volver a conciliar el sueño, por lo que pronto, y casi de manera inconsciente, se encontró buscando algo que le ayudara a sobrellevar lo que por lo visto sería una larga y fastidiosa noche de insomnio. ¿Pero qué puedes hacer cuando no puedes dormir, porque el cielo se está cayendo a pedazos, y la única persona que puede hacerte ignorar esas siniestras sombras que se dibujan en la ventana, está profundamente dormida?...

Una traviesa idea se escurrió de pronto entre sus pensamientos; mientras acariciaba distraídamente los músculos del pecho y el abdomen de su prometido, preguntándose si el resto de su anatomía, sería tan impresionante como aquello que su pequeño ataque de histeria, le había dado la oportunidad de poder observar _\- **¿Y porqué no?**_ \- Susurró de nuevo la bulliciosa voz de su consciencia - _**Está profundamente dormido...si no ha despertado con todo ese escándalo, mucho menos va a enterarse nunca de lo que le haces...**_

Lentamente fue desatando el nudo que ceñía el delgado pantalón de lino a las caderas del vikingo; para después, con dedos temblorosos, despojarlo cuidadosamente de aquella prenda, lanzándola hacia cualquier parte de la habitación, antes de armarse del valor suficiente para comenzar su inspección...

Con calma, apreció con lentitud cada detalle de su cuerpo; la dura linea de su mandíbula, el tono de bronce y la textura de su piel, los consistentes músculos de sus brazos, la dureza de su pecho y abdomen, sus fuertes piernas, su complexión delgada, aunque sin duda resistente, resultado de los largos años que había pasado entrenando dragones...hasta que se topó con la parte más interesante de aquel cuerpo tan masculino...

Astrid dejó vagar su mirada, deleitándose con la magnífica imagen del miembro en reposo de su prometido - _**Si te asombra su tamaño, mientras está dormido, imagina como luce cuando está excitado - **_Allí estirado en la cama, exhibiendo toda su magnificencia, su cara relajada por el sueño, tenía una apariencia de vulnerabilidad, que la atrajo de un modo irremediable, mientras que muchas de las cosas que le gustaría hacerle a ese hombre, comenzaban a pasear de manera sugerente por su cabeza...

El creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, le sorprendió momentos después, al darse cuenta de que se había pasado varios minutos mirándolo mientras estaba completamente desnudo, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo. Se había quedado ahí, completamente hipnotizada por las perfectas formas del cuerpo de su prometido, que no se percató del momento en el cual el vikingo había despertado, ni de cuanto tiempo hacía que la observaba, en la penumbra de su habitación...

_\- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Milady? - _La sorprendió de pronto el vikingo, haciendo que retrocediera, como una niña asustada, a la que han descubierto en plena travesura...

_\- ¡No!...yo...yo...bueno...yo...yo estaba...creí que tal vez tendrías "mucho" calor - _Se excusó sin éxito la joven, sonrojándose hasta la nuca, mientras que una dulce risa escapaba de los labios del vikingo, que se incorporó tomando una de sus manos, para colocarla sobre su pecho desnudo...

_\- Te lo agradezco Milady - _Le devolvió con voz ronca el vikingo, mientras sembraba con besos húmedos, la suave piel de su garganta _\- Ahora creo que debo devolverte el "favor" - _Anunció aferrando la cintura de la joven, mientras apartaba con suavidad uno de los tirantes del ligero camisón de seda, que apenas si lograba cubrir sus encantos...

Ella gimió, y suspiró enredando sus dedos en el cabello del vikingo - _¿Cu...cual favor? - _Preguntó sin darse cuenta de que ella también correspondía a las caricias de su prometido...

_\- Pues... - _Le respondió con una suave risa filtrándose en el tono de su voz - _Ya que tú decidiste compensar tu noche de insomnio, despojándome de mi ropa para regalarte la vista, con los pobres atributos de éste humilde vikingo - _Dijo, mientras hacía resbalar la suave tela del camisón, descubriendo a su paso las generosas formas del cuerpo de su prometida - _Entonces yo también reclamaré un poco de "alegría visual"..._

El suave brillo de los agonizantes rescoldos de la chimenea, iluminó el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, en toda su gloria; llevando al vikingo a creer seriamente, que había muerto, e ido directamente al Valhalla. Tan hermosa como imposible era la visión del cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que amaba, que incluso había estado a punto de derramar su semilla, con solo mirarla...

_\- Tan hermosa - _Suspiró acariciando una de sus mejillas - _Eres la mujer más hermosa de todas, mi amor..._

_\- Hipo... - _Se estremeció la joven, al verse atrapada en el delicioso calor de aquel abrazo, en el que el vikingo la sostenía, sintiendo su femineidad chocando contra el pecho desnudo de su prometido - _Yo nunca...nunca antes...había..._

_\- Shhhh... - _La tranquilizó acariciando sus labios dulcemente con los suyos - _Yo jamas te obligaría a hacer nada que tu no quieras hacer, Milady...aún cuando sería capaz de dar todo lo que tengo por hacerte mía..._

Las palabras del vikingo le atravesaron el pecho, dulces, y afiladas como puñales, estudiando en silencio su significado, antes de convencerse a si misma, de que no podría protestar, ni aunque quisiera. Su propio cuerpo, ya no le pertenecía - _**¿Obligarte?...¡Como si realmente lo necesitara para recordarte que es dueño de cada parte de tu ser...de cada pensamiento...cada suspiro...como si no prefirieras morir, antes que permitirle a otro, tocarte del modo en que solo él puede hacerlo! - **_Le recriminó con descaro su consciencia...

_\- ¿Y si eso es precisamente lo que quiero? - _Le provocó acariciando dulcemente con sus labios, el oído de su prometido...

Aquello fue suficiente para que Hipo supiera que no podría mantener el control de la situación, que no podría apartarse de ella con tanta facilidad como había imaginado. ¡Por todos los dioses!, ¡La amaba!, y el no era de piedra, la deseaba, deseaba tomarla, hacerla suya, y moriría si después de todo se veía obligado a dejarla marchar. Con unas cuantas palabras le había confirmado aquello que su cuerpo le decía; que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella...

Lentamente, la recostó con delicadeza sobre su lecho, mientras le devoraba los labios en un beso hambriento, y sus manos se arrastraban codiciosas explorando las suaves formas de su cuerpo, intentando convencerse por si solo, de que la hermosa Valkiria que estrechaba tan posesivamente entre sus brazos, era real, y no la bella ilusión con la que el cínico Loki, acostumbraba torturarle en sueños, cada noche...

Astrid acarició el cuerpo desnudo de su hombre, sin recato y sin pudor alguno, grabando su nombre a fuego en cada parte de su ser, marcando al vikingo con cada beso y caricia como suyo. Completamente suyo _\- ¡A...Astrid! - _Gimió el vikingo, al sentir la traviesa mano de su prometida aprisionando su hombría, frotando provocativamente la punta de su miembro contra su húmeda intimidad...

Las placenteras caricias de su novia le fueron arrebatando de a poco la cordura; volviéndolo incapaz de pensar en ninguna otra cosa, a menos que fuera en la dureza de su miembro frotándose deliciosamente contra la carne virgen de su prometida. Oleadas de placer iban y venían, lanzándolo irremediablemente hacia la locura; no iba a poder soportarlo mucho más, podía sentirlo. Con cuidado apartó la mano de la joven, antes de comenzar a hundirse en su cálido interior...

Un agudo gemido de dolor, y las uñas de su amante clavándose desesperadas en su espalda, le indicaron que se encontraba cerca; que había llegado a la fina y delicada barrera, que separaba a la chica, de la mujer, y se preparó a reclamarla como suya. Con un medido empujón, terminó de hundirse completamente dentro de ella _\- Toma mi mano, Milady - _Le ordenó el vikingo - _Apriétala bien - _Dijo sintiendo la mano de su novia, aferrando la suya con fuerza, regodeándose en el hecho de saber que era él quien tenía la fortuna de reclamar la virginidad de la joven, y no Patán Jorgenson, su primo y eterno rival...

Lentamente, tan pronto como tuvo la certeza de que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su interior, Hipo comenzó a embestirla con suavidad, poco a poco, hasta convertir el más mínimo rastro de dolor, en placer, tomándola y entregándose a ella, en medio de aquella salvaje tempestad de pasión desenfrenada...

Atrapó los labios de su prometida, y los besó sin misericordia. ¡Por Odín!, sus venas ardían de deseo. La tenía justo donde quería, con su corazón latiendo desbocado, y sus pezones, duros, rozándole el pecho; y durante unos instantes, le pareció increíble que una mujer tan maravillosa como Astrid, hubiera puesto los ojos en él. Deseaba hundirse en el calor húmedo de su sexo, sin más juegos preliminares, pero se contuvo, acababa de empezar; quería ver la pasión en sus ojos, quería observarla mientras alcanzaba su propia liberación...

Poco a poco aceleró el ritmo de sus acometidas, embriagado y dominado por el calor del cuerpo de su prometida, hasta que finalmente sintió su sexo apretándose deliciosamente alrededor del suyo, y supo que había llegado a su límite. Sus uñas se clavaron con fiereza en su espalda, clamando su derecho y su dominio sobre él, sacando el lado más salvaje y primitivo de su amante, que aferraba su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo mientras continuaba embistiéndola con una fuerza casi salvaje...

_\- Te amo, Astrid - _Le susurró en el oído, antes de derramarse dentro de ella, inundando su interior con su semilla...

Astrid cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus piernas se envolvían con fuerza alrededor de las caderas del vikingo, y su cuerpo se arqueaba, temblando a causa de la violenta sacudida de placer que le recorrió entera, antes de derrumbarse deliciosamente aturdida, entre los brazos de su prometido...

_\- Yo también te amo, mi amor - _Le confesó la joven, con voz entrecortada, mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración...

Hipo la abrazó con fuerza y la hizo acurrucarse sobre su pecho, depositando un casto beso sobre su frente - _Intenta descansar, Milady - _Le sugirió acariciando su espalda de forma distraída - _Mañana será un largo día para los dos, mi amor - _Astrid simplemente obedeció; estaba tan felizmente cansada, que no le costaría conciliar el sueño, así se desataran mil tormentas en el exterior, no con los brazos de su amado vikingo, estrechándola tan protectoramente contra su pecho...

* * *

_**"Última Voluntad"...**_

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, desde aquella implacable tormenta, que irónicamente había sido la causante de la mejor noche de su vida. Astrid se escurría desde entonces, de manera ocasional hasta el dormitorio de su prometido, esperando que aquello se repitiera otra vez; pero el no dejaba de rehusarse,diciendo que no habría una"segunda vez", hasta su noche de bodas, pues ya era demasiado riesgoso dejarla dormir con él en su cama, pues aquello podría convertir a la joven en objeto de chismes y habladurías, aunque eso a Astrid no podría importarle menos...

Faltaba tan solo una semana, y tres días, para celebrar su boda, la cual tendría lugar, tan pronto como su prometido volviera del viaje que haría esa misma mañana. Astrid bajó llevando un entallado vestido de color verde intenso, y su cabello rubio recogido en una hermosa trenza, que caía por encima de su hombro izquierdo; arrancando silenciosos suspiros a cuanto sirviente osaba mirar aquello que sabía de sobra, le pertenecía a su amo...

_\- Buenos días - _Saludó la joven a su prometido, el cual se hallaba en el salón de estar, calificando el desempeño de algunos de sus estudiantes; yendo hasta él para sentarse en su regazo, y depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios...

_\- Buenos días, Milady - _Sonrió el vikingo, aferrando de inmediato la cintura de la joven entre sus brazos - _¿Has dormido bien?..._

_\- Si... - _Le respondió besando su sien, mientras le acariciaba el rostro - _Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ¿De nuevo has pasado la noche trabajando? - _Le preguntó tras notar las leves marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos...

_\- No sé cuanto tiempo me quedaré en Caledonia - _Explicó Hipo, recordando la reciente solicitud de audiencia que había recibido de parte del rey, un par de noches atrás, en la cual les convocaba a él, y a Lord Duncan, a comparecer en su castillo, en una semana - _No quiero dejar a Arianna , y a Ian, hasta el cuello de pendientes en la academia, mientras regreso..._

_\- Promete que volverás pronto - _Le pidió la joven, acariciando su pecho...

\- _Tranquila, Milady - _Le consoló el vikingo, besando su nariz - _Regresaré antes de que tengas tiempo de extrañarme..._

\- _No eres tan rápido, Haddock - _Rió Astrid con amargura - _Tan solo vuelve a mi, tan pronto como sea posible, ¿de acuerdo?..._

\- _De acuerdo - _Prometió capturando sus labios en un beso, mientras deseaba secretamente poder postergar sus obligaciones para después; sin embargo había jurado lealtad ante su rey, y no tenía más opción que responder a su llamado, por lo que a regañadientes, liberó la breve cintura de su amor, de la prisión de sus brazos, y comenzó a prepararse para partir...

_\- Lamento ésto - _Se disculpó la joven sosteniendo el casco de su prometido mientras le veía montar a lomos de _Hanna, _una hembra de Pesadilla Monstruosa, que Linus, el mayor de los tres hijos de Lord MacGregor, y el mejor de los estudiantes de la clase del vikingo, había tenido que traer de la academia, para que su mentor pudiera volar hasta el castillo del rey, en Caledonia, ya que _Chimuelo _ había elegido precisamente aquel día, para hacer patente su desagrado hacia la pareja de su amigo, escondiéndose Odín sabrá dónde, para lidiar a solas con su enojo...

_\- Descuida, mi amor, ya volverá a casa cuando le apetezca - _La tranquilizó el vikingo restándole importancia al comportamiento de su dragón - _Cuando se le haya pasado el coraje..._

_\- Si...pero ésto no habría sucedido, si a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido provocarle hablando frente a él sobre lo mucho que ansío el día de nuestra boda..._

_\- Tranquila, mi amor; Chimuelo puede ser un poco testarudo, pero tarde o temprano acaba por acostumbrarse a lo que sea que le incomode, verás que con el tiempo te aceptará, como una más de las personas a su alrededor..._

_\- Eso espero... - _Suspiró la joven, entregándole el casco al vikingo, para después alzarse de puntillas para recibir un último beso de despedida...

\- _Por favor ten mucho cuidado mientras no estoy - _Le pidió con gesto preocupado - _Jamas dejes la protección de éstas murallas, sin la compañía de Heather y Edmund, si tienes que ir más allá de la plaza, pide a Arianna y a Ian que te acompañen, no te arriesgues a ir tú sola más allá de..._

_\- ¡Hipo! - _Le interrumpió la joven, besando sorpresivamente sus labios - _No te preocupes tanto por mi, amor, voy a estar bien...anda vete ya...cuanto más pronto te marches, más pronto regresarás..._

_\- Te veré en unos cuantos días, Milady - _Se despidió de su novia, acariciando su mejilla con ternura - _¿Me extrañarás, amor?..._

_\- Cada instante, hasta que vuelvas - _Respondió la joven, antes de verle desaparecer entre las nubes, a lomos del Pesadilla Monstruosa...

* * *

Como cada mañana, de las dos últimas semanas; Bonnie y Lottie, no tardaron en aparecer en los jardines de la mansión. Se habían enterado de que _Tormenta, _tenía una nueva entrenadora, que posiblemente lograría convencerla de volar de nuevo, la cual curiosamente, resultaba ser la prometida de Hipo, y desde entonces merodeaban cerca del sitio que ambas amigas utilizaban para llevar a cabo el entrenamiento, hasta el día en que finalmente Astrid las descubrió...

Con el consentimiento de la joven; las dos pequeñas y sus dragones, permanecían en el jardín observando el entrenamiento de _Tormenta, _fascinadas con el modo en que Astrid parecía comunicarse realmente con el dragón, y los evidentes progresos que juntas habían obtenido, como resultado del arduo trabajo y entrenamiento. _Tormenta _aún no era capaz de alzarse sobre las nubes como los otros dragones, pero ya era capaz de planear muy cerca de las copas de los árboles, y era tan solo cuestión de tiempo, para que llegara a volar tan alto, como lo hacían los demás...

_\- ¡Astrid! - _Gritó Lottie a modo de saludo, mientras corría con los bracitos abiertos, para abrazarse a la cintura de la joven...

\- _Hola, nena - _Le devolvió el saludo a la niña, mientras colocaba un pequeño mechón de cabellos rojos detrás de la oreja de la pequeña...

_\- ¡Hola, Astrid! - _Saludó Bonnie, un segundo después, mientras depositaba en el suelo una gran cesta, llena de algo que hizo que _Tormenta _se acercara para olfatear con algo más que solo curiosidad...

_\- Hola, Bonnie...¿qué llevas ahí, pequeña?..._

_\- Hipo dijo que los Nadder suelen volar mejor cuando se alimentan de ciertas cosas, así que le trajimos un poco de pollo a Tormenta...¿quien sabe?...tal vez con ésto se anime a volar derecho hasta las nubes - _Explicó la pequeña encogiéndose de hombros...

_\- ¿Que dices, Tormenta?, ¿te apetecería cambiar un poco el menú?..._

_\- (¿Porqué no?) - _Respondió el Nadder, hundiendo el rostro en la cesta, para disfrutar del delicioso almuerzo que las pequeñas habían traído para ella...

La idea de alimentar a _Tormenta _con pollo, había resultado mejor de lo que la propia Astrid, había imaginado. Poco a poco, con el transcurso de los días, el dragón iba ganando altura, durante sus sesiones de vuelo, y ya casi no demostraba el temor que le amedrentaba, y le mantenía en tierra al principio - _Sonríes como si supieras algo que nosotras no, Astrid - _Le reprochó Bonnie, sonriendo con suspicacia...

_\- Tan solo quiero ver la cara de Chimuelo, cuando vea que gané la apuesta..._

_\- Tú...¿le hiciste una apuesta a Chimuelo? - _Preguntó la niña con extrañeza...

\- _Créeme, nena...te sorprenderías de todo lo que puede ser capaz, ese bribón escamoso - _Respondió Astrid sin apartar la mirada de su amiga, que continuaba allá arriba, sobrevolando los jardines de la mansión...

* * *

Por otro lado, las cosas para Hipo, desde el día de su llegada al castillo del rey, no habían sido precisamente un motivo de celebración; aunque cada señor y caballero convocado a aquella importante reunión del consejo de su majestad, parecía creer todo lo contrario. Finalmente el rey había decidido; y frente a todo el consejo, anunció la dimisión de su hijo al trono, y su deseo de coronar a Sir Haddock, como el alto príncipe de Arcaibh, y su futuro rey, decisión con la cual todos se habían mostrado realmente de acuerdo...excepto Lord MacIntyre...

_\- Si lo que su majestad deseaba, era suceder la corona, bien pudo elegir a alguien mejor, y mucho más preparado para llevar la corona de Arcaibh - _Se quejaba Lord MacIntyre, a voz en grito...

_\- ¿Usted lo cree, Milord? - _Preguntó Lord MacKinnon con gesto burlón...

_\- ¡Pues claro! - _Respondió airado Lord MacIntyre - _Alguien con más clase, una mejor posición, y más..._

_\- ¡Más necio, codicioso, y arrogante que los demás! - _Se mofó Linus MacGregor - _Sin embargo el resto de los caballeros del consejo han mostrado su aprobación, a la decisión tomada por su majestad; y lastimosamente, Milord, el rey no ha visto en usted, un sucesor digno de la corona de Arcaibh..._

_\- ¡¿Pero como te atreves, muchacho?! - _Le reclamó Lord MacIntyre...

\- _¡Basta ya, MacIntyre! - _Bramó Lord MacAndrews - _El joven MacGregor, habla con una sabiduría mayor que su edad; solo un hombre honesto, prudente, sabio, y justo, es digno de suceder a su majestad, como el heredero de la corona de Arcaibh...y el único que muestra entre nosotros dichas cualidades, es curiosamente ese joven, quien dentro de poco se convertirá en nuestro nuevo rey...¡Por su alteza!, ¡el alto príncipe de Arcaibh! - _Brindó Lord MacAndrews, alzando su copa en honor del joven vikingo - _¡Por Hipo!..._

_\- ¡Por Hipo! - _Le secundaron todos en el gran salón...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hipo se hallaba en el enorme patio de entrenamiento, a punto de hacerle otro foso al castillo, con su incesante ir y venir, de un lado a otro; mientras se preguntaba, ¿como es que había terminado atrapado en aquella situación. ¿Él?, ¿rey de Arcaibh?. ¡Se había marchado de Berk por su evidente falta de aptitudes para el puesto!; si no era capaz de gobernar a una pequeña tribu, ¿como esperaban que reinara sobre toda una nación?...

_\- ¿Nervioso? - _Le preguntó Lord Duncan, parado a sus espaldas...

_\- ¡Mi señor!, le ruego me disculpe, no le he escuchado llegar..._

_\- Hipo... -_ Sonrió Lord Malcom con indulgencia - _Hace __tiempo que insisto en que me llames por mi nombre...creo que éste es un buen momento, para dejar a un lado las formalidades, y hablar como los buenos amigos que siempre hemos sido...vamos, amigo...dime que es lo que te preocupa..._

_\- Es...¡Todo Ésto!, mi señ...Malcom - _Se corrigió el vikingo, al ver la mirada de reproche que su amigo le dedicaba - _¡No me siento preparado para ésto!, ¡No me siento capaz de hacer ésto!...¿y...si fracaso?..._

_\- No lo harás - _Le aseguró Lord Malcom, posando su mano sobre el hombro del vikingo en señal de apoyo - _Eres un hombre maduro, Hipo, prudente y sagaz._ _Ante todos era el rey Everard, quien gobernaba Arcaibh, pero eran tus sabios consejos, los que le guiaban, y mantenían a ésta tierra en pie...todos estamos satisfechos con el plebiscito de su alteza, porque sabemos que sin importar cuales sean las decisiones que tomes, siempre será lo mejor para Arcaibh...el rey ha hecho la elección correcta...¿y tú, amigo?...¿que es lo que eliges?...¿demostrarás de que estás hecho?, ¿o dejarás el destino de Arcaibh, a carroñeros, y usurpadores? - _Le retó el joven Laird, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta...

\- _Lo haré... - _Respondió el vikingo - _cumpliré con mi deber...con Arcaibh...con Mandala...con todos ustedes..._

_\- Así se habla, amigo mio...ahora trata de calmarte; la coronación tendrá lugar al anochecer, y a la mañana siguiente...regresaremos a casa..._

_\- Y será ahí dónde me quedaré, ¿sabes?..._

_\- ¿De que hablas?..._

_\- He visto y recorrido todas las tierras de Arcaibh, desde hace años...y entre todas ellas, ninguna me parece tan bella, ni tan llena de vida como Mandala...no se qué es lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, pero sé que rey o no, jamas conseguirán apartarme del sitio al que considero mi hogar..._

_\- Bueno... - _Rió divertido Lord Malcom - _Serás el rey, puedes vivir donde se te pegue tu real gana; sin embargo creo que, pensando en la seguridad de tu futura reina, deberías añadirle algunas mejoras a tu palacio, mi amigo..._

_\- ¡Astrid!..._

_\- Con tantos líos, olvidaste pensar en su papel en todo ésto, ¿verdad?..._

_\- ¿Como tomará ella, éstas nuevas noticias?..._

_\- Conociendo a tu dama, seguro que lo tomará con más calma, y serenidad de la que piensas, amigo..._

_\- Si... - _Suspiró ostensiblemente el vikingo - _Supongo que es parte de lo que hizo que me enamorara de ella...Aún más bella que la propia luna...y casi tan fuerte, como el mismo Thor..._

_\- Ahh, ya veo, ¡te gustan fuertes, aunque te peguen! - _Le bromeó el joven Laird a su amigo...

\- _¡Bah!, ¡Cállate ya!... mejor entremos, antes de que vengan a buscarnos..._

_\- Como su alteza lo ordene..._

_\- Malcom..._

_\- Será mejor que te acostumbres, querido amigo, escucharás a todos dirigirse a ti, con la misma formalidad, de ahora en adelante..._

_\- Lo sé... - _Respondió abrumado el vikingo - _Aunque eso no lo vuelve más sencillo, para mi - _Confesó entrando de vuelta al castillo en compañía de su amigo, para enfrentarse a la última voluntad del rey...


	11. Venganza o Justicia

**Como Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cressida Cowell, y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_"Sé Generoso, Antes de Ser Justo, Sé Justo, Antes de Ser Humano"_

* * *

**_"¿Venganza o Justicia?"_**

* * *

**_Presagio..._**

Hipo bajó las escaleras lentamente aquella mañana. Como si arrastrara tras de su consciencia, el peso del deber más grande, que hubiera llevado alguna vez sobre sus hombros. La noche en que le coronaron príncipe, consistió en una ceremonia pequeña. No había sitio para galas, ni celebraciones. No mientras la muerte rondara por los oscuros rincones del castillo de su majestad, esperando paciente para recoger su aliento final...

Aceptó de manera distraída la alforja de piel que los sirvientes del rey le habían procurado, la cual contenía pan, queso de cabra, y un poco de vino, para el viaje de regreso a Mandala, y después montó sobre_ Hanna, _sujetando su armadura con el arnés de seguridad, a la montura del dragón. Tristan esperó de pie junto al enorme Pesadilla Monstruosa, permaneciendo en silencio, hasta que su ahora mentor, y futuro rey, le indicó que montara con él, a lo que el chico obedeció al instante, mientras se esforzaba inútilmente por esconder la emoción causada por su repentina huída...

La vasta formación de dragones se elevó en lo alto, alejándose de Caledonia en la más rígida custodia, con señores y vasallos escoltando a su príncipe de regreso a Mandala, constantemente prevenidos contra cualquier amenaza posible, pues Lord MacIntyre, no sería el único en todo Arcaibh que se mostraría inconforme con la decisión tomada por el rey Everard...

Poco a poco, las horas se escurrieron una tras de otra. Hipo se sentía agotado por el largo viaje, y la presión que sus nuevas obligaciones ejercían ahora sobre él; mas sin embargo le animaba la idea de que aquella noche, posiblemente podría dormir en su propia cama, y tal vez incluso se olvidara de las precauciones, y se permitiera disfrutar de los deliciosos y esclavizantes encantos de su mujer, aún antes de convertirla finalmente en su esposa. ..

Pero de pronto...

Un frío sentimiento de ansiedad le recorrió la piel, y le aturdió los sentidos mientras volaban, como si fuera un mal presagio, amenazando con muerte y destrucción, todo aquello que el vikingo amaba. su mirada se encontró con la de Lord Duncan, y al mirarlo, el joven Laird comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía - _Ella estará bien, amigo - _Dijo tratando de calmarlo un poco - _Llegaremos a Mandala en unas pocas horas...ya verás que no hay motivos para preocuparse..._

_\- Tal vez tengas razón - _Respondió el vikingo, esbozando un amago de sonrisa que no llegó a iluminar su mirada - _Aún así...¿Podríamos darnos prisa?..._

_\- Como su alteza lo ordene - _Declaró Lord Malcom, sonriendo socarronamente, al ver el ceño fruncido del vikingo...

_\- Aguanta un poco, princesa - _Suplicó el vikingo en silencio, a la joven que en aquél instante se adueñaba de sus pensamientos - _Tan solo un poco mi amor..._

* * *

**_Culpable..._**

_Las manos frías...el corazón inquieto...la imperdonable perfidia pesando mortalmente sobre su conciencia...y el doloroso vacío que le congelaba el alma, mucho más cruel y despiadado, aún después de haber cobrado venganza..._

_Tayra caminaba por el bosque, rumiando en su mente las fatídicas razones que la habían inducido a cometer traición contra su propio clan. Pronto acabaría. Astrid seguiría por fin el curso de aquel destino que le estaba reservado a ella desde el principio. Ese que Hipo no debió alterar jamas..._

* * *

**_Cuatro Semanas Atrás..._**

_\- Aquí está, como lo prometí - Habló la joven, mostrando un amarillento rollo de pergamino, salpicado con manchas de tinta..._

_\- Vaya, vaya, Milady - Se burló MacLeod, sonriendo descaradamente - Por un momento pensé que ese mensaje que me envió, era parte de una broma absurda..._

_\- ¡Déjate de rodeos! - Le cortó la joven con fastidio - ¿Donde está el documento que te exijo como garantía de que mi nombre no saldrá a relucir en todo esto, si alguien llega a descubrirte?..._

_\- Justo aquí, Milady - Respondió MacLeod, mostrando un sobre de pergamino - Una confesión firmada de mi puño y letra, aunque semejante pedido no deja de parecerme un insulto. Por mi honor como caballero de su majestad, yo podría jurar que..._

_\- Tú no tienes honor, ese es el punto - Le acusó la joven, con cada vez menos paciencia..._

_\- Pues en vista del trato que me ofrece, usted tampoco, Milady. No imagino cuales podrían ser los motivos que le han llevado a ofender a su propio hermano, traicionando la confianza de su mejor amigo - Le cuestionó MacLeod, fingiendo una inocente curiosidad..._

_\- Tengo mis razones, y tú las tuyas - Le esquivó Tayra negándose a responder - ¿Aceptarás mi propuesta?, ¿o debo buscar a otro, más competente, y menos indiscreto?, para que se ocupe de esa intrusa sin tantas preguntas..._

_\- Aceptaré - Respondió MacLeod, molesto por la insinuación implícita en las palabras de la joven - Su póliza de protección, Milady - Dijo ofreciéndole aquel sobre con su confesión dentro..._

_Tayra lo tomó, entregándole el rollo de pergamino que había llevado consigo - Los planos sobre los cuales fue construida la mansión Haddock - Dijo guardando el sobre en el bolsillo interior de su capa - Hay una entrada detrás de las cascadas Ambrosyne, que te llevará a través del túnel de un río subterráneo, hasta las lavanderías de la mansión - Le informó dando media vuelta, para regresar a la fortaleza - Hasta nunca John MacLeod..._

* * *

_El viento helado le golpeó en el rostro, obligándole a regresar nuevamente a la realidad. La noche caería en unas cuantas horas, y cuando lo hiciera, esa maldita ladrona oportunista aprendería una última lección. El precio de codiciar aquello que le pertenecía a Tayra Duncan..._

* * *

**_Paranoia..._**

Astrid suspiró pesadamente, mientras esperaba ver o escuchar algún sonido que le indicara que el oscuro y agresivo reptil que buscaba, se encontraba bastante cerca. _Chimuelo _llevaba días escurriéndose a hurtadillas hasta las cocinas de la mansión, esperando el acostumbrado bocadillo de media tarde, que Effie preparaba cada día, especialmente para él; y una vez que saciaba su estómago, desaparecía otra vez, en cualquier parte de Mandala que hubiera elegido para esconderse...

_\- Podría ser peor - _Pensó la joven, regresando su atención a la serie de giros que _Tormenta _practicaba sobre lo alto - _Podría haberse extraviado. Alguien podría haberlo capturado. O podría encontrarse herido en lo profundo del bosque...aún sin embargo, madame Effigenie lo alimenta cada día, y asegura haberlo visto sano y salvo en cada ocasión...en fin - _Suspiró resignada - _Ya le mostraré otro día el gran progreso que ha hecho Tormenta con su entrenamiento - _Se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba que su amiga descendiera desde lo alto, para dirigirse juntas a almorzar...

Se dirigía hacia el habitual banquillo de piedra en el que solía sentarse para observar el entrenamiento de su dragón, cuando el quejoso sonido de una rama rompiéndose bajo las pisadas de alguien que permanecía atento observándola desde los árboles, llamó su atención. Astrid miró disimuladamente hacia el sitio del que provenían aquellos ruidos, y de inmediato comprobó sus sospechas...

Oculto detrás de un viejo roble, de nuevo se encontraba aquel esclavo, vestido con harapos mugrientos, y resaltando sobre su mandíbula, aquél extraño lunar que hacía difícil confundirlo con alguien más. Hacía casi un mes que la observaba, y aquella morbosa situación comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa, llevándola incluso a preguntarse si debería informar a su prometido al respecto. sin levantar sospechas en aquél extraño individuo, que pudieran alertarlo de que había advertido su presencia dentro de los jardines de la mansión, llamó a su amiga, y tan pronto como las garras del Nadder tocaron el suelo, la joven le urgió para marchar juntas a refugiarse en la seguridad del interior...

_\- (¿Has tenido noticias de Hipo?) - _Le preguntó el dragón a la joven, mientras engullía un enorme salmón fresco - (_Quiero mostrarle lo cerca que estoy de alcanzar la marca de Chimuelo) - _Expresó _Tormenta, _agitando sus alas con entusiasmo...

Sin embargo la joven vikinga no prestaba atención. Astrid permanecía en silencio, sentada en su lugar de siempre, con la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal del salón comedor - _¿Astrid?...¡ASTRID!) - _Reclamó _Tormenta _la atención de su amiga...

_\- ¿Eh?...¿qué?... - _Respondió Astrid, aún algo distraída - _Perdóname Tormenta, ¿decías algo?..._

_\- (Si. Te pregunté si has tenido noticias de Hipo, para mostrarle los progresos de mi entrenamiento a su regreso...¿Qué sucede contigo, Astrid?, tú no sueles distraerte tanto)..._

_\- Lo sé, perdona - _Se disculpó la joven, exhalando un pesado suspiro, que denotaba preocupación - _Es otra vez ese esclavo, el del lunar en la mandíbula, ¿lo recuerdas?. Continúa espiándonos a hurtadillas, escondiéndose entre los árboles, mientras entrenamos juntas en el jardín. He preguntado a madame Effigenie si sabe de quien se trata, pero ella dice que nadie con esa descripción sirve ni ha servido nunca en la mansión Haddock...ha comenzado a ponerme nerviosa, ¿sabes?..._

_\- (¿Será un fantasma?) - _Se burló _Tormenta, _levantando las alas para cubrir su rostro, en un burdo y cómico intento por imitar a un espectro - _(¡Buuuu!, ¡Soy el fantasma del esclavo misterioso que acecha los jardines de la mansión!, ¡Y he venido para atormentar a Lady Astrid!, ¡Ja ja ja ja!)..._

_\- ¡Por las perlas de Sif, Tormenta!, ¿Como se te ocurre?, los fantasmas no deambulan por ahí, a plena luz del día, y si permanecen en Midgard, es porque tienen asuntos pendientes que resolver, antes de ir a Helgafell, no perderían su tiempo ocultándose tras de los árboles, para espiar a una vikinga y a un dragón. Yo vi a un hombre observando desde los árboles, y puedo asegurarte que estaba tan vivo como tú, y como yo..._

_\- (De acuerdo) - _Concedió _Tormenta - (Viste a un humano espiando mientras entrenábamos. ¿Y qué?. Tu prometido hizo doblar la vigilancia en la mansión, para que en su ausencia, nada ni nadie pudiera tocarte. Sin mencionar que yo jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño, Astrid. Nunca te abandonaría) -_ Le prometió suavizando su gesto...

_-_ _Gracias, Tormenta - _Le devolvió la joven...

_\- (No hay porqué) -_ Respondió el Nadder, atendiendo otra vez a su almuerzo - _(Se supone que los amigos hacen eso, ¿no?, se cuidan unos a otros)..._

_\- Si...eso hacen -_ Concedió la joven, clavando su mirada celeste en el amplio ventanal, mientras que en su pecho volvía a anidar el incómodo presentimiento de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir...

* * *

**_Intruso..._**

_Aquella era como la cuarta o quinta vez en la semana que rastreaba ese repugnante aroma. El rastro comenzaba en el solitario camino de Avalon, y se perdía al llegar a las cascadas Ambrosyne. ¿Quien o qué era aquello que merodeaba en los alrededores?, ¿Como es que lograba entrar en la mansión sin ser visto?, ¿Qué podría ser aquello que buscaba dentro con tal insistencia?..._

_\- (¿Quien eres?...¿Qué buscas?) - Le preguntó al viento, esperando encontrar pronto la respuesta. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y algo muy malo ocurriera, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo..._

_Frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, y su evidente incapacidad para resolver aquél misterio, incendió una pequeña parte sobre el suelo, para luego echarse a rezongar por los nulos resultados obtenidos en su búsqueda. Podría parecer una tontería, pero para el Furia Nocturna, era completamente normal preocuparse por la seguridad de todos en la mansión. Aún la de esa irritante chiquilla rubia, que tan importante era para su jinete. Él sabía lo especial que la joven vikinga era para su mejor amigo, y si algo malo llegara a sucederle, estaba seguro de que el vikingo no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más..._

_No..._

_No podía quedarse ahí tumbado en el suelo, sin hacer nada. Debía encontrar al intruso. Debía atrapar a la asquerosa rata escurridiza, si quería mantener a salvo su hogar. __Se levanto decidido a capturar de nuevo ese detestable aroma, prometiéndose a si mismo hallar a ese condenado bribón, y encargarse de él antes de que llegara la noche..._

* * *

El día entero se había esfumado con rapidez, y cuando al fin quiso dignarse a regresar de nuevo a la realidad, Astrid se encontró recibiendo de Gladys, el acostumbrado aviso de que la cena se hallaba lista, y podía bajar a cenar cuando lo deseara, a lo que la joven respondió con un suspiro apagado, y un débil"gracias"...

Tomó su cena en silencio, y al terminar, dio las gracias a Cordelia y se levantó de la mesa para retirarse a su alcoba, esperando que Heather y _Tormenta _terminaran pronto, y se reunieran con ella un poco después. Había llegado hasta el vestíbulo, cuando las familiares risas infantiles de un par de pequeñas revoltosas que la joven vikinga conocía demasiado bien, llamaron repentinamente su atención...

Bonnie y Lottie jugaban juntas al pie de las escaleras, pero al percatarse de que la joven vikinga las observaba, dejaron inmediatamente sus juegos, al sentirse descubiertas en su travesura...

Hacía ya más de tres noches que ambas niñas pernoctaban en la mansión Haddock, pues al encontrarse sola en ella, o así lo consideraban Ian y Sir Mackenzie, la constante compañía de ambas pequeñas, habría de hacerle más llevadera la ausencia del vikingo_ \- Hola, niñas - _Les saludo arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas...

_\- Hola, Astrid_ \- Respondió Lottie, enredando sus pequeños dedos en las cintas de su camisón, mientras trazaba pequeños círculos en el suelo, con la punta de su pie derecho...

_\- Su hora de dormir pasó hace rato, ¿no es así?...¿qué hacen despiertas las dos?..._

_\- ¡Oh!, ¡Por favor, Astrid! - _Le suplicó Bonnie - _Tan solo déjanos un rato más, ¿si?, luego iremos a dormir sin protestar, lo prometo..._

Al ver los brillantes ojos de Bonnie, Astrid quedó completamente desarmada, mientras se preguntaba, ¿A cuantos ejércitos se podría doblegar con la tierna expresión de esa carita? - _De acuerdo - _Consintió la joven - _Tan solo un rato, y luego las dos se irán a la cama, ¿entendido?..._

_\- ¡Siiii! - _Celebraron las niñas entre risas...

_\- ¡Juega con nosotras, Astrid! - _Pidió la pequeña Lottie, tirando de la mano de la joven...

_\- Oh, no niñas...yo no podría..._

_\- Por favor, Astrid, - _Le rogó la niña, entristeciendo su mirada - _Juega con nosotras a las escondidas..._

Al ver las miradas de súplica, que el par de pequeñas embusteras usaban para convencerla, la joven descubrió un par de cosas importantes sobre si misma...

La primera. Realmente le gustaban los niños...

Y la segunda. Si Odín le concedía hijos, tendría que ser su marido quien se encargara de disciplinarlos...

_\- De acuerdo - _Se rindió por fin...

\- _¡Si! - _Aplaudieron contentas su victoria - _Nosotras correremos a escondernos, y tú nos buscarás - _Le explicó Bonnie, antes de tomar a la pequeña Lottie de la mano, y correr hacia su escondite preferido...

Astrid mientras tanto se había vuelto contra la pared, comenzando a contar antes de ir a buscarlas, sin ninguna prisa, pues tenía una idea bastante acertada de donde se hallaban ocultas esas dos traviesas - _Siete...Ocho...Nueve...Y Diez...¡Listas o no, allá voy! - _Les advirtió la joven, comenzando a caminar por el amplio corredor, en busca de aquél armario, donde sin lugar a dudas habían corrido a esconderse...

Sin embargo...

Antes de que se hubiera acercado lo suficiente, algo la hizo detenerse en seco. Una suerte de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, alertándole de la presencia de alguien más en ese mismo corredor. Se giró por acto reflejo para enfrentar al intruso, y al hacerlo descubrió desconcertada que el lugar se encontraba vacío. No debía ser nada. Se reprendió a si misma por asustarse de todo, sin ningún motivo, girándose para ir en dirección nuevamente hacia el armario. Pero antes de que diera un solo paso...

Un trozo de tela mugrienta, empapado con una fétida sustancia roja, le cubrió la nariz. Astrid intentó gritar para pedir auxilio, pero descubrió con horror que ni su cuerpo, ni su voz, le respondían; y aún sin embargo, era consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor...

Alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su atacante, y al hacerlo confirmó lo que desde hacía varias semanas la había venido inquietando. El misterioso esclavo que solía espiarla durante las tardes de entrenamiento con _Tormenta, _le cargaba en brazos, para llevarle al parecer en dirección a las lavanderías...¡Que Odín le Ayudara!...

Mientras tanto, por el diminuto resquicio de la puerta entreabierta del armario, Bonnie y Lottie eran testigos de lo que ocurría. Lottie se agitaba, y se retorcía entre los brazos de Bonnie, en un intento por correr en auxilio de la joven, Pero Bonnie se rehusaba a liberarla, cubriéndole la boca con su mano, para evitar que gritara, y alertara a aquél horrible criminal de su presencia - ¡_Nos matará si nos descubre! - _Le susurró a Lottie en el oído - _No podemos hacer nada por ahora, esperaremos a que se vaya, y correremos a buscar ayuda, ¡tan solo guarda silencio!..._

* * *

**_Buenos Amigos..._**

La fría noche de otoño había caído un par de horas antes de que Bocón, Patapez, y los gemelos, tocaran puerto en la pequeña isla de Bergen; una aldea comercial situada al sur, que se encontraba lo bastante lejos, como para evitar ser alcanzados por Dagur y su absurda guerra, pero suficientemente cerca, como para oír las noticias que llegaban de las tribus que años antes, habían sido los aliados más fuertes con los que había contado Berk...

\- _¡Bocón!, ¡Viejo amigo! - _Le saludó un vikingo de mediana edad, y cabellos color arena - _¡Bienvenido a Bergen!, ¡Bienvenido!..._

_\- Hola, Gunnar - _Correspondió Bocón, estrechando en un fuerte abrazo a su anfitrión...

_\- Te preguntaría a que debo el honor de tu visita, pero en vista de las recientes noticias que hay sobre la suerte de tu aldea, puedo imaginar que es lo que te trae por aquí - _Le confesó Gunnar, exhalando un pesado suspiro...

_\- Mi pueblo se destruye, Gunnar - _Se lamentó Bocón, bajando la mirada al suelo con tristeza - _Si tan solo quedara alguna esperanza para Estoico...pero Patán...ese condenado cerebro de yak, nos llevará a la ruina, si continúa poniendo su imagen por encima del bienestar de la tribu..._

_\- ¡Por Odín, Bocón!, ¿Es cierto entonces?, ¿El jefe Estoico se encuentra tan mal como asegura Johan?..._

_\- Ha puesto a Patán en el trono, ¿tú que crees? - _Le respondió Bocón con sarcasmo - _Navegamos hacia Mandala con la intención de intercambiar lo poco que nos queda, por algo de comida y provisiones para que la tribu pueda resistir este invierno..._

_\- Con que Mandala, ¿eh?...he escuchado un par de noticias frescas sobre esa isla, ¿sabes?. Tal parece que su rey se encuentra a un paso de la muerte, y su príncipe heredero asumirá el trono dentro de poco, para convertirse en el rey de todo Arcaibh -_ Le informó Gunnar mientras caminaban...

_\- Ah, ¿si? -_ Respondió Bocón indiferente - _Pues sea quien sea ese chico, estoy seguro de que será un mejor gobernante, de lo que ha sido Patán hasta ahora..._

_\- ¡Oh, vamos! -_ Exclamó Gunnar, dando palmadas a su espalda - _Arriba ese animo, ya verás que el poderoso Odín obrará algún milagro para levantar a Berk desde las cenizas. Pero por ahora, Bergen será un buen sitio__ para descansar, y abastecerse de provisiones, antes de continuar su viaje hacia Mandala..._

_\- Gracias, Gunnar - _Suspiró agotado el herrero - _A Berk le quedan ahora tan pocos amigos, que puedo contarlos a todos con los dedos de mi mano..._

_\- No hay nada que agradecer. Un verdadero amigo después de todo, se muestra en desgracia, prisión, o enfermedad. No solamente en los buenos momentos - _Razonó Gunnar, guiándolos hasta su casa, mostrando de aquél modo su hospitalidad...

* * *

_**Intercambio...**_

Tan pronto como aquél peligroso individuo desapareció por el corredor, Bonnie y Lottie saltaron del armario para correr a alertar a todos en la mansión - ¡_No lo olvides Lottie, debes buscar a Edmund en la cocina, decirle lo que ha ocurrido, y enviar a Chispas y a Remy a la fortaleza Duncan, y a tu casa, para que tu padre y mi hermano vayan detrás, llevando a toda la guardia para rescatarla! - _Le indicó Bonnie a las carreras...

\- _Y tú, ¿que harás? - _Preguntó Lottie asustada...

_\- Yo iré tras ese maldito cobarde, para tener una pista de hacia donde la lleva..._

_\- ¡Pero podría hacerte daño!..._

_\- No te preocupes por mi, nunca se dará cuenta de que lo sigo, ¡ahora corre!..._

Lottie obedeció. Corrió de inmediato a la cocina, y al llegar ahí, se arrojó a los brazos de Edmund, gritando asustada lo que acababa de suceder - _¡Se la han llevado!, ¡Un hombre extraño ha entrado a la mansión, y se ha llevado a Astrid!..._

_\- ¡¿Queee?!, ¡Eso es imposible!, ¡Hay guardias en todas las entradas!, ¡Nadie puede entrar a la mansión sin ser visto! - _Exclamó Alec con indignación...

_\- ¡Se la ha llevado por el corredor que conduce a las lavanderías!, ¡Bonnie ha ido detrás, para saber lo que pretende hacer con ella!..._

_\- ¡Por Brighid!, ¡No se queden ahí parados!, ¡Vayan por ellas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! - _Les urgió Effie...

_\- ¡Alec! - _Llamó Edmund al joven esclavo de su señor - _¡Corre a la academia, y pide que te presten un dragón mensajero!, ¡Debes volar a informar de ésto a Sir Haddock! - _Le ordenó mientras recuperaba su espada, y corría en busca de _Kay - ¡Yo iré tras de mi señora, y la pequeña Bonnie!..._

Alec obedeció, mientras que Edmund se dirigía hacia los establos buscando a _Kay._ El esclavo corrió, preparando al dragón en unos cuantos minutos, atropellando a cualquiera que llegaba a estorbar en su camino, incluso a _Tormenta, _que se dirigía precisamente al lugar, con la intención de compartir algo de su exquisita cena con el dragón...

_\- (¿Kay?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿a donde van a ésta hora?)..._

_\- (¡Alguien secuestró a Lady Astrid!, ¡iremos a rescatarla, y a hacerlo pedazos!)..._

_Tormenta_ se paralizó con terror al escuchar aquella horrible noticia, recordando los temores de su amiga, cada vez que había visto aquél extraño merodeando por los jardines de la mansión. Todo indicaba que Astrid había tenido razón desde el principio - _¡No en mi territorio!, ¡No ahora!, ¡Y no a mi amiga!, ¡demonios! - _Se dijo espabilando hasta el último rastro de miedo en su corazón. Le había prometido a su amiga que no la abandonaría, y cumpliría su promesa. Atrapó su rastro en el aire, y comenzó a seguirlo. Que aquél que se atrevió a arrastrarla lejos de su hogar se preparara, por que ella lo convertiría en cenizas...

* * *

Con la mente aturdida, a Astrid le llevó unos cuantos segundos comprender lo que había pasado. Alguien se había tomado demasiadas molestias para secuestrarla, y ese esclavo que ahora bajaba las escaleras hacia el enorme sótano donde se hallaban las lavanderías, le había vigilado durante semanas, esperando que su prometido se ausentara, para sustraerla sin peligro alguno del interior de la mansión...

Mientras tanto, oculta detrás de un montón de toneles llenos de tintura, Bonnie vigilaba atenta cada paso que daba aquél intruso. En silencio, le vio dirigirse hacia los pozos que abastecían de agua las lavanderías, y jalar la palanca de uno de los grifos en sentido contrario, logrando que la pesada tina de piedra se apartara, revelando un pequeño pasaje que descendía al interior de un túnel por el que corría un río subterráneo...

Ese hombre bajó llevando a Astrid sobre su hombro, como si fuera un saco de harina, sellando el acceso a su ingeniosa vía de escape un momento después. Y fue entonces cuando la pequeña se permitió finalmente salir de su provisional escondite, esperando solo el tiempo necesario, antes de intentar abrir aquel pasaje para seguir a su amiga...

Cuarenta y ocho, Cuarenta y nueve, ¡Cincuenta!. Para entonces debían haberse alejado lo suficiente, como para que la serie de ruidos que provocaba el mecanismo de aquel pasaje al abrirse, pasara desapercibido por aquél monstruo. Bonnie bajó por las escaleras, guiándose por la luz de la antorcha que aquél sujeto usaba para iluminar su camino, mientras intentaba con toda precaución, no ocasionar algún ruido que lo alertara de su presencia...

Un par de horas después, el fuerte sonido de agua cayendo le indicó a la pequeña que había llegado al final de aquél horrible pasadizo, y se apresuró a alcanzar la salida, solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola en aquél sitio tan lúgubre, donde la fría luz de la luna, y el turbador gemido del viento eran su única compañía...

Iba a dar la vuelta para tratar de encontrar el camino de vuelta a la mansión, cuando las ruidosas pisadas de algo o alguien que acechaba tras de los arbustos le congelaron la sangre. Bonnie se giró rezando por que aquellos ruidos fueran cosa de su agitada y revuelta imaginación, y al hacerlo se dio de bruces contra la oscura nariz del enorme reptil que la miraba sorprendido...

_\- (¡¿Bonnie?!, ¡¿Pero qué...?!)..._

_\- ¡Chimuelo!...¡Casi me matas del susto!..._

_\- (¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?!, ¡deberías estar en la cama, pequeña pulga!)..._

_\- ¡Tienes qué ayudarme!, ¡Alguien se ha colado dentro de la mansión, y se ha llevado a Astrid!..._

_\- (¡¿QUÉ?!) - _Exclamó con rabia el Furia Nocturna - _(¡Maldita sea, se me escapó otra vez!) - _Gruñó tomando a la niña para montarla sobre su lomo...

_\- ¡Debieron salir por el mismo túnel que me ha traído hasta aquí!, ¿no les has visto salir, Chimuelo?..._

_\- (¡No!, pero tengo una muy buena idea de hacia donde se dirige) - _Afirmó siguiendo el rastro que aquél asqueroso humano había dejado recientemente, mezclado con el perfume de rosas que Astrid solía llevar encima todo el tiempo...

* * *

Alec volaba sobre la región vecina de Sinia, a toda velocidad, rezando por ser capaz de llegar hasta Caledonia antes del amanecer. En su mente las ideas chocaban unas con otras, causándole un incesante zumbido, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Que cuentas iba a rendir a su amo?, ¿como le explicaría lo que le había ocurrido a Lady Astrid?...

El Caminante de Viento sobre el que volaba, emitió de pronto un sonoro rugido, haciéndole notar la inmensa parvada de dragones que se dirigía hacia ellos, junto con cada señor y caballero que escoltaba al alto príncipe de Arcaibh, hacia Mandala _\- ¿Alec?, ¿qué haces aquí? - _Le demandó el vikingo, anticipándose a lo peor...

\- _¡Mi señor!, ¡qué alivio verle!, ¡Edmund me ha enviado a buscarle, y llevarle de prisa hasta la mansión!..._

_\- ¡¿Qué ha sucedido, Alec?!, ¡habla!..._

_\- ¡Alguien ha hallado la forma de colarse dentro de la mansión, y ha secuestrado a mi señora Astrid!..._

_\- ¡Queeeé! - _Estalló Lord Malcom al escuchar al esclavo...

_\- ¡Y eso no es todo, mi señor!, ¡Según parece, Lady Bonnie ha ido tras ellos!, y no sabemos lo que...!_

_\- ¡Compañía! - _Le interrumpió Lord Malcom - _¡Vuelen ahora!, ¡hay que llegar cuanto antes a la mansión Haddock!..._

Al escuchar al joven Laird de la fortaleza Duncan, todos se precipitaron hacia la dirección que este les señalaba, mientras que un nervioso e impaciente vikingo, volaba en cabeza de la enorme formación - ¿_Como ha ocurrido, Alec. Dime qué es lo que sucedió - _Le exigió a su esclavo...

_\- No lo sé, mi señor. Nos encontrábamos en la cocina cenando, y de pronto la pequeña Lottie entró llorando, y gritando que alguien se había llevado a mi señora Astrid, y que Lady Bonnie había ido tras ellos, para enterarse del sitio al que pensaba llevarla..._

Su corazón se aceleró con miedo al escuchar aquella breve explicación. Un gruñido de rabia e impotencia abandonó sus labios, mientras apremiaba al Pesadilla Monstruosa, adelantando por mucho a los demás jinetes, que al verle decidieron emular a su señor, pues debían llegar a Mandala cuanto antes...

* * *

El agudo dolor en su espalda, y el ruido sordo de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo, acrecentaron el pánico en el corazón de la joven. Astrid oyó el sonido de pasos, y el suave susurro de una capa rozando el pasto junto a ella. sus ojos volaron hacia el extraño individuo que la examinaba, y entonces lo escuchó hablar - _¿Estás seguro de que nadie te vio hacerlo? - _Le preguntó a su captor...

_\- Dudo que siquiera se hayan enterado de que ella desapareció..._

_\- Bien... - _Le respondió acariciando una de las mejillas de la joven - _A Sir MacLeod le complacerá tu destreza..._

_\- ¡Yo he cumplido, Giorg!, ¡He traído a la ramera que tan deseoso estaba por poseer!, ¡Ahora debe cumplir con su parte del trato!..._

_\- Ahí la tienes - _Dijo lanzando un sobre a los pies del esclavo - _Tu carta de libertad. Pero no lo olvides Beckett. Si abres la boca para delatar a mi señor, yo mismo te cazaré para arrancarte la piel, como el infeliz traidor que eres en realidad..._

_\- Para entonces estaré muy lejos de éste maldito lugar..._

_\- Como sea, solo lárgate..._

El esclavo. ahora un hombre libre gracias a ella, recogió aquél valioso documento del suelo, y desapareció entre los árboles de lo que ella reconoció como el bosque de los sauces, mientras el terror que le producía la sola mención de MacLeod en aquella ofensiva conversación, se extendía hasta la última parte de su ser_ \- __Vamos preciosa -_ La llamó Giorg, levantándola del suelo - _Mi amo espera para ajustar cuentas contigo, y con ese imbécil entrometido, "Sir Haddock"..._

* * *

_Tormenta _volaba bajo. Edmund y _Kay, _se habían detenido al detectar el rastro de Astrid, cerca de las cascadas Ambrosyne. Sin embargo ella pasaba más tiempo que nadie con su amiga, y el aroma que recogía su nariz le decía que la joven había sido llevada más allá de los límites del bosque de los sauces. Lentamente descendió en picada, justo detrás de un pequeño claro, desde donde podía observarse a un grupo de humanos que se encontraban de pie, formando un círculo entre ellos...

\- _No lo comprendo, mi señor. Pudo tener a la chica desde hace días, y en la comodidad de sus habitaciones. ¿Porqué ha decidido tomarla aquí, en mitad del bosque, y cuando el vikingo está casi a punto de regresar a Mandala?, ¿no le parece que se arriesga demasiado? - _Le preguntó Giorg, desconcertado...

_\- Al contrario, estimado Giorg. Ese maldito muchacho tuvo el descaro de humillarme en público. Tal vez no pueda cobrarme la ofensa de igual manera, pero haré que se retuerza de rabia e impotencia, sabiendo que pudo impedirlo de haber regresado antes, y el bosque es el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Entrenan a esas bestias para que hagan todo tipo de trucos, si la llevara hasta mi propiedad, la rastrearían, y sabrían que"tuve algo que ver con su extraña desaparición" - _Respondió MacLeod - _Ahora apártense, cuando haya terminado, podrán divertirse con ella lo suficiente, antes de que llegue el momento de silenciarla para siempre -_ Prometió sacando una daga de entre sus ropas, rasgando con ella las ropas de la joven que yacía tendida en el suelo...

Lentamente cortó y destruyó aquellos trozos de tela que se interponían entre él y su deliciosa venganza, y cuando al fin consiguió arrancarle hasta la última prenda, se deleitó bebiendo de la espléndida visión de su desnudez. Perfecta. La despreciable alimaña se estremeció con anticipación, embriagándose con el salvaje deseo que esos pechos llenos, esa pequeña cintura, ese vientre tan suave y firme, y aquellas hermosas piernas le provocaban. En ese instante por fin, entendió lo tonto que había sido al no percatarse de la perturbadora belleza escondida en aquella esclava, aquél día en el puerto, y su deseo de vengarse del maldito vikingo entrometido que había osado arrebatarle aquél glorioso manjar, regresó más bestial y definitivo que antes...

_Tormenta _contempló el cuerpo desnudo de su amiga, y la sonrisa triunfal que MacLeod exhibía al extender su mano izquierda para tocar uno de los senos de la joven - _(¡Oh, no!, ¡No lo harás!) - _Un agudo silbido rasgó el aire. MacLeod cayó al suelo profiriendo un escalofriante alarido de dolor, mientras miraba con horror tirada sobre el pasto aquella mano con la que había pretendido tocar a la joven, y a un par de metros de distancia, clavada sobre el tronco de un árbol, la espina de Nadder que se la había cercenado...

_Tormenta _rugió, posándose de manera protectora sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, mientras desafiaba a cualquier humano que se atreviera a acercarse, prometiéndoles una muerte horriblemente dolorosa, como aquella que sin duda tendría ese maldito cerdo que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo...

_\- (¡Tormenta!) - _Astrid soltó con alivio todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, agradeciendo a los dioses la repentina llegada de su amiga, cuando de pronto...

_\- Vaya, vaya - _Se burló Edmund a espaldas del dragón - _¿Que no te dijo mi amo que mantuvieras tus asquerosos tentáculos lejos de aquello que le pertenece, MacLeod? - _Le preguntó el esclavo, recibiendo un sonoro rugido de apoyo de parte de _Kay - ¡Nadie se mueva!, a menos que quieran incinerar sus restos antes de morir, sabandijas inútiles..._

_\- ¡Edmund! - _Gritó Sir MacKenzie a sus espaldas, mientras bajaba a toda prisa de _Doom, _su fiel Rompe Huesos - _¡¿La encontraste?!..._

_\- Yo diría que Tormenta la encontró primero, mi señor - _Respondió el esclavo, dirigiendo a Sir MacKenzie una mirada burlona, para después apartarse, dejándole ver lo que el dragón había hecho en defensa de su señora...

\- _¡MacLeod!, ¡Pedazo de bestia maloliente!, ¡¿Qué se supone que pretendías al secuestrar a Milady?! - _Bramó el caballero, con la sangre hirviendo en furia...

\- _¿Esa cobarde sabandija rastrera? - _Inquirió Ian bajando de _Zephyro, _para después ayudar a Heather a apearse sobre el suelo - _¿De verdad le cree con las agallas suficientes para hacerlo sin ayuda, Sir MacKenzie?..._

_\- ¡Ésto lo pagarás caro, inmundo saco de porquería! - _Le amenazó el caballero, escupiendo sobre su cara al comprender las suposiciones de Ian - _¡No mereces llamarte a ti mismo, caballero de su majestad!..._

MacLeod no respondió. Seguía aullando de dolor en el suelo, mientras siervo y caballero se las arreglaban para arrastrarlo lejos de Astrid, que permanecía inmóvil bajo las alas del Nadder - _¿Se encuentra bien? -_Preguntó Ian a Heather, que había corrido hasta donde su amiga para comprobar el estado en el que se hallaba la joven...

_\- No lo sé, mi señor. Ella respira. Pero no se mueve, ni emite sonido alguno - _Informó angustiada la joven, limpiando con su capa la sangre que había salpicado el vientre de su amiga, después de que_ Tormenta_ mutilara a su agresor...

_\- No te preocupes - _Le calmó Ian - _Anabelle se encargará de ella. Estará bien, ya lo verás - _Le prometió besando su mejilla, la cual se tiñó en ese instante de un adorable sonrojo...

\- _¡Lleven a esa cuadrilla de inútiles descarriados, a los calabozos de la mansión! - _Ordenó Sir MacKenzie a sus hombres, al ver que Giorg, y el resto de los sinvergüenzas que servían a MacLeod, intentaban escapar de ese lugar...

* * *

Cerca de ahí, escondidos entre los arbustos, Bonnie y _Chimuelo _intentaban enterarse de lo que ocurría - _¡Acércate más! - _Pedía la niña, agazapada sobre el lomo del Furia Nocturna - _¡No puedo ver nada!..._

_\- (¿Estás loca, pulga?, ¡como tu hermano se entere de que vinimos, nos meteremos en serios problemas!)..._

_\- ¡Chimuelo! - _Se quejó la niña tirando de las orejas del dragón ...

\- (_¡Auch!, ¡Bonnie!) - _Le reclamó el Furia Nocturna, emitiendo un sonoro rugido de protesta...

\- _¡Es lo que ganas por ser tan necio! - _Sentenció Bonnie, cruzando los brazos...

_\- ¿En serio? - _Habló una voz conocida a sus espaldas - _¿Y qué crees que ganarás tú, por escapar a altas horas de la mansión Haddock, e ir detrás de un hombre extraño, y potencialmente peligroso? - _Preguntó Lord Malcom, con una severa expresión de enfado, deformando los hermosos rasgos de su rostro...

\- _He...hermano - _Balbuceó Bonnie al sentirse descubierta...

_\- Tú y yo, hablaremos de ésto más tarde, jovencita - _Le prometió el joven Laird, para después dirigirse a ayudar a su hermano y a Sir MacKenzie...

* * *

Hipo descendió en picada. Corriendo tan pronto como sus pies tocaron el suelo, al lado de su prometida, intentando cerciorarse de que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño - _¡Apártense! -_ Ordenaba Lord MacAndrews, al grupo de hombres - _¡Dejen pasar a su alteza!..._

El numeroso grupo de siervos y vasallos que intentaba convencer a _Tormenta _y a Heather, de que se apartaran y les permitieran ver el estado en el que se encontraba la joven, obedeció abriendo paso inmediatamente a su señor. dejándole avanzar hasta donde finalmente, el Nadder accedió a abrir sus alas, bajo las cuales aún protegía el cuerpo desnudo la joven...

La sangre le hirvió, nublando el poco juicio que la imagen de la mujer que amaba, yaciendo inmóvil y desnuda en el suelo, le permitía tener en aquellos momentos. ¿Es que acaso ese malnacido perro enfermo, no respetaba ni a su propia madre?. Intentando controlar las infinitas ganas que tenía de sacar su espada y cercenar la cabeza de aquél maldito demonio depravado; desprendió su capa, y cubrió con delicadeza el cuerpo desnudo de la joven - _Astrid... - _Sus manos temblaban mientras con cuidado acariciaba su cara...

_\- Parece que la han drogado con jugo de Mandrágora Escarlata, mi señor - _Sollozó Heather - _Ella está despierta, pero parece que no puede moverse, ni tampoco hablar..._

Una horrible punzada de terror atravesó el pecho del vikingo, al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Y si ese maldito monstruo se atrevió a tocarla?, ¿y si la lastimó?. Con cuidado examinó su cuerpo, en busca de heridas o lesiones, pero no encontró nada a simple vista, salvo la sangre que ese sinvergüenza había derramado sin querer sobre su vientre...

\- _¡¿Es de ella?! -_ Preguntó mirando a MacLeod con un odio asesino, listo para lanzarse sobre él y hacerlo pedazos...

_-_ _De él, en realidad - _Le respondió Edmund, pateando la horrible extremidad que yacía tirada en el suelo - _Tormenta llegó aquí antes que cualquiera, mi señor..._

_\- Habla conmigo, Milady -_ Suplicó el vikingo - _Dime que te ha hecho esa maldita bestia... _

Astrid quiso gritar; contarle todo lo que aquél esclavo había dicho, y todo lo que sucedió después. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Todo lo que consiguió fue parpadear, mostrando en su mirada el terrible miedo que le atenazaba el corazón - _Ella puede parpadear, mi señor - _Constató Alec, examinando el rostro de su señora - _Tal vez pueda escuchar y entender lo que decimos..._

_\- Alec tiene razón - _Concedió Arianna - _El jugo de Mandrágora Escarlata provoca una parálisis completa, pero los sentidos suelen ser inmunes a sus efectos..._

_\- ¿Puedes entenderme Milady? -_ Preguntó el vikingo con preocupación - _Parpadea dos veces, si puedes? - _Le pidió...

Astrid parpadeó dos veces en rápida sucesión, sintiendo como la impotencia y la frustración volvían lentamente a apoderarse de su corazón - _¿Estás herida, Milady?. Uno para"si", dos si la respuesta es"no" - _Le indicó el vikingo...

Ella parpadeó dos veces, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos - _Él...él te"tocó", Milady - _Le preguntó rogando a los dioses que le hubieran permitido a _Tormenta_, llegar a tiempo de impedir aquella horrible monstruosidad...

Astrid parpadeó dos veces, permitiéndole respirar con alivio, liberando con ello su corazón, del asfixiante peso que lo torturaba...

_\- ¡Atrapamos a éste, intentando huir por el bosque de los sauces, mi señor!, dice que no ha tenido nada que ver con ésto, pero sus ropas llevan el perfume de mi señora Astrid! -_ Acusó Linus, arrojando con violencia al prisionero, a los pies de su tutor...

Hipo estudió detenidamente el rostro del individuo, reconociendo de a poco a aquél esclavo, con el que ese bastardo infeliz había tenido qué conformarse aquél día, cuando compró a Astrid, poniéndola lejos del alcance de sus asquerosas manos - _Tú... - _Siseó el vikingo completamente furioso - _¡Eres el esclavo de esa repugnante bestia! - _Bramó aferrando los grasientos cabellos de aquél sujeto, para después levantarlo violentamente del suelo...

\- _¡No!, ¡Yo no soy un maldito esclavo!, ¡Yo soy Lord Henry Beckett, Conde de Beauford!, ¡Él me prometió mi libertad, a cambio de que le trajera a esa maldita zorra, que tú le arrebataste aquél día en el puerto, para poder ajustar con ella una cuenta pendiente!..._

_\- ¡¿Pero como te atreves?! - _Se escandalizó Lord Malcom - _¡¿Como osas dirigirte con tal uso de confianza al alto príncipe de Arcaibh?! - _Le reclamó el joven Laird, abofeteándole con furiosa brutalidad - _¡¿Como te atreves a insultar de esa manera a la prometida de su alteza, y utilizarla como moneda de cambio, para poder obtener tu propia libertad?!. ¡Y tú! - _Bramó Lord Malcom, dirigiéndose a MacLeod, que continuaba en el suelo aullando de dolor como un animal herido - _¡Se te advirtió que permanecieras lejos de Mandala!, ¡Y eso incluye a cada persona que habita dentro de mis tierras!, ¡¿Como osaste creer que podrías poner tus repugnantes manos, sobre tu futura reina?! - _Le recriminó propinando una fuerte patada a su costado izquierdo, que a juzgar por el crujido, debió romperle un par de costillas...

\- _¡Yo fui el primero en ofrecer un precio por ella en el puerto aquél día! - _Se quejó MacLeod, lleno de rabia - _¡Yo debía ser el único que tuviera derecho sobre ella!..._

_\- ¡Tú no tienes derecho alguno sobre Milady!, ¡No eres nadie! - _Vociferó Sir MacKenzie, pateando a aquella infeliz sanguijuela en el estómago...

\- _¡Al igual que otros en aquél barco de esclavos; mi señora Astrid fue arrancada sin derecho de su hogar, mi señor! - _Explicó Heather, abrazando de manera protectora el cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga - _¡Fue una suerte que mi amo la reconociera entre todas las almas desgraciadas que desembarcaron aquella mañana en el puerto!..._

_\- Heather tiene razón, mi señor - _Acotó Arianna - _Lady Astrid también desciende de noble linaje. Tuvo muchas oportunidades de escapar; de utilizar a otros incluso para conseguirlo. Y sin embargo mi amiga permanece en paz con su propia consciencia..._

Era cierto. Hipo recordaba muy bien a Alfrigg Hofferson. El arrogante y soberbio vikingo, que presumía a menudo, de ser tanto o más rico e importante que el propio Estoico, solo por tener un lugar importante dentro de la tribu. Su descendencia estaba hecha de bravos guerreros, mientras que la del jefe se limitaba tan solo a un inútil aprendiz de armero. Él había engendrado vikingos, mientras que el jefe había engendrado a la vergüenza de la tribu...

\- _¡Edmund!, ¡Linus! - _Llamó el vikingo a su esclavo, y a su alumno...

\- _¡A la orden, mi señor! - _Siervo y estudiante respondieron al unísono...

\- _Ayuden a Sir MacKenzie, y encierren a éste par de ratas inmundas en un calabozo de la mansión Haddock - _Les ordenó el vikingo, antes de dirigirse a Arianna, que seguía de pie a sus espaldas...

\- _¿Puedes llevar a Heather a la mansión?..._

_\- Cuenta con ello, cariño. Estaremos ahí en un instante - _Le aseguró la joven...

_\- Ian..._

_\- Descuida - _Le respondió su amigo, recuperando a su pequeña hermana de lomos de _Chimuelo, _que se había acercado a ellos al ver que los hombres se marchaban, llevándose a los prisioneros - _Llevaré a Anabelle a la mansión Haddock, lo más rápido que pueda - _Le prometió montando inmediatamente a lomos de su dragón...

_\- Gracias, chicos - _Musitó mientras veía a sus amigos, levantar velozmente el vuelo - _Vamos Chimuelo - _Llamó a su dragón, inclinándose para levantar cuidadosamente a su prometida del suelo - _Hay que regresar a casa; Effie y los demás estarán preocupados, y Astrid debe ser atendida por Anabelle cuanto antes..._

_\- (C...claro, amigo) - _Gruñó avergonzado el dragón. Astrid era su responsabilidad mientras el vikingo se encontrara lejos. Había fallado. Con cuidado se inclinó para permitir a su jinete montar sobre su lomo, permaneciendo quieto mientras éste aseguraba la figura inmóvil de la joven frente a él...

\- _¿Puedes seguirnos volando Tormenta? - _Preguntó el vikingo, volviéndose hacia el Nadder...

\- _(Claro...) - _Graznó el dragón - _(Ella...¿va a estar bien?) - _Soltó en un melancólico gruñido...

\- _(Va a estar bien...Anabelle se encargará de ella) - _Le prometió _Chimuelo _con una sonrisa cargada de culpabilidad...

_\- (¡Como si ella te importara realmente!) - _Le espetó _Tormenta, _levantando el vuelo y planeando un instante en las alturas, esperando hasta que el Furia Nocturna emprendiera el camino hacia la mansión...

* * *

_**Tregua...**_

Anabelle no daba crédito a las palabras de Ian. ¿Que John MacLeod había secuestrado a Lady Astrid de la infranqueable seguridad del interior de las murallas de la mansión Haddock?, ¡Pero que atrevimiento!. Subió corriendo los escalones, mientras comprobaba en su bolsa, las plantas, tónicos, y ungüentos probablemente necesarios para atender a la joven, con Ian pisándole los talones, mientras que _Zephyro _se acomodaba en el vestíbulo arrullando con dulzura sobre su cola a una adormilada Bonnie...

Un par de pequeños rasguños, un moretón en la cadera, y el aturdimiento provocado por inhalar el jugo de Mandrágora Escarlata, fueron los únicos daños que la joven vikinga había sufrido, al haber sido llevada lejos de su hogar en contra de su voluntad. Aún así, Anabelle recomendaba como mínimo un día de reposo, antes de permitir a la joven ponerse de pie, y recuperar su rutina...

\- _Tranquilidad y reposo, es todo lo que ella necesita por ahora, mi señor - _Informó Anabelle al vikingo, que seguía acariciando distraídamente la mano derecha de su prometida - _Tan solo tiempo para dejar atrás ésta espantosa pesadilla..._

_\- ¿No te lo he dicho, Anabelle? - _Dijo el vikingo, sin apartar la mirada de la joven que yacía apaciblemente dormida frente a él - _Es una vikinga. Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees..._

_\- No lo dudo, mi señor. Aún así pienso que debería posponer la boda, hasta que ella se haya recuperado por completo..._

_\- La boda seguirá en pie - _Repuso el vikingo con determinación - _A menos que ella me pida lo contrario..._

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron lentas antes de que el sol se alzara una vez más sobre Mandala. Astrid abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose de a poco a la luz del día que llenaba hasta el último rincón de su habitación, mientras los horribles recuerdos de la noche anterior, llegaban uno a uno a su memoria...

Instintivamente, llevó las manos a su estómago, al sentir a alguien abrazándole por la cintura, y al hacerlo descubrió sorprendida que de nuevo era dueña de su propia voluntad. Los efectos de aquella asquerosa sustancia se habían disipado. La mano que antes aferraba su cintura, ahora acariciaba su mejilla con ternura - _Tranquila, Milady - _Susurró el vikingo, atrayéndola con suavidad hacia su pecho - _Estás a salvo ahora, mi amor..._

Sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar sabiéndose protegida y segura en los brazos de su vikingo, al recordar que la noche anterior había ordenado la captura y encierro de ese maldito cerdo enfermo, y su pandilla de truhanes desvergonzados - _¡__Hipo! - _Sollozó la joven - _¡Mi amor, creí que no volvería a verte otra vez!..._

_\- Te prometí que trataría de volver lo antes posible, y así lo hice -_ Le recordó estrechándola entre sus brazos como si temiera que alguien pudiera intentar arrebatársela...

\- _Lo sé - _Respondió ella, cerrando la ínfima distancia entre ambos...

-_ Mientras estaba lejos, no hubo un solo instante en el que no pidiera a Odín que te protegiera y te mantuviera a salvo hasta mi regreso - _Dijo llenando de besos su coronilla - _Te traje de vuelta a la mansión, tan pronto puse a ese par de sinvergüenzas a buen recaudo; y Anabelle te atendió a la brevedad - _Explicó el vikingo - _¿Te sientes mejor, corazón?..._

_\- Si - _Respondió la joven -_Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero por lo demás estoy bien - _Confesó mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas...

_\- Qué alivio escucharlo - _Expresó con un pesado suspiro - _Aunque Anabelle ha dispuesto que guardes reposo durante al menos un día..._

_\- ¿Qué?, ¡No!. Hoy debo ir hasta el pueblo para la prueba final de mi vestido, Y Lady Yvaine pidió que la visitara en la fortaleza Duncan, porque tiene algo que..._

_\- Es necesario que guardes reposo, Milady - _Le interrumpió el vikingo - _Además no creo que a madame Colville le moleste venir hasta aquí para probarte el vestido, y en cuanto a Lady Yvaine, puedes estar segura de que a éstas alturas, ya está enterada de lo que ha ocurrido. Es probable que sea ella, quien venga a visitarte..._

_\- De acuerdo - _Concedió la joven con un suspiro de derrota...

_\- Es por tu bien - _Dijo tratando de animarle un poco...

\- _¿Te quedarás conmigo, para hacerme compañía mientras convalezco?..._

_\- Aunque quisiera, no puedo, Milady -_ Le decepcionó sin desearlo -_ Dentro de poco debo reunirme con Lord Malcom, y el resto del señorío de Arcaibh, para discutir la sentencia de los prisioneros, y las nuevas medidas de seguridad que habrán de tomarse aquí de hoy en adelante. Aún no logro explicarme como demonios fue que ese malnacido consiguió entrar, y sacarte de aquí sin ser visto..._

_\- Las lavanderías - _Explicó la joven - _El pasaje que conduce a través de ese río subterráneo, hasta llegar a las cascadas Ambrosyne..._

_\- No es posible -_ Refutó el vikingo - _Nadie sabe sobre la existencia de ese pasaje. Salvo aquellos que estaban presentes el día que lo dibujé en los planos..._

_\- Ah, ¿si?. Me pregunto ¿qué podrá ser lo que tiene en mi contra el maestro constructor de éste castillo, para ceder ante la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de mi?..._

_\- Él murió poco después de concretar su obra, Milady. Ya solo quedamos cuatro, de las cinco personas que llegaron a conocer ese mismo secreto..._

_\- ¿Quien más estuvo presente? -_ Curioseó Astrid...

_-_ _Ian y yo lo diseñamos casi todo, hasta la torre sur... Arianna diseñó el solar y los jardines...y al terminar...Tayra se encargó de guardar todo bajo llave..._

_\- Tayra... -_ No era una simple suposición...

\- _Chimuelo - _Llamó a su dragón sin tener que esperar demasiado antes de que un par de curiosos ojos verdes, y unas orejas negras erguidas en señal de alerta, asomaran por la ventana - _Vigila y proteje a Astrid - _Le ordenó echando a andar hacia la puerta - _No le permitas a nadie sacarla de ésta habitación, ¿entendido?..._

_\- (Ya puedes irte tranquilo, que ella no irá a ningún lado)..._

Astrid miró la puerta cerrarse detrás de su prometido, sin comprender aquella reacción tan repentina. ¿Qué había de extraño en el proceder de esa chica?, ¡Como si Tayra Duncan no viviera intentando por todos los medios quitarla de su camino!, ¿Qué era lo que Hipo encontraba tan sorprendente en aquél acertijo?...

\- _(Puede ser que a ti no te resulte tan extraño, ya que Tayra y tú se declararon la guerra, ni bien se habían visto. Pero Hipo aún la considera su amiga, y si ella se atrevió a tenderte una trampa, usando esa carta a su favor, la acusarán de traición, y eso lo pondría a él entre la espada y la pared, ¿sabes?)..._

_\- ¿Estabas escuchando? - _Inquirió la joven, aún sin apartar su mirada celeste de la puerta, por donde su prometido había abandonado segundos antes aquella habitación...

_\- (Estaba en la cornisa. No me he movido de ahí en toda la noche, por si acaso Hipo...o tú, necesitaban algo)..._

_\- ¿Yo?...¡Por favor!. Si necesitara favores de un dragón, buscaría a Tormenta. Ya sé que contigo no cuento para nada - _Admitió la joven con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada...

_\- (Lo estaba rastreando, ¿sabes?. Desde hace varias semanas. Pero sin importar lo que hiciera, ese condenado humano siempre lograba escapar, antes de que pudiera atraparlo)..._

_\- Tú...¿también te diste cuenta? - _Preguntó ella con asombro...

_\- (Si. Y siempre llegaba a mi nariz, mezclado con el aroma de tu perfume. Tal vez no te hayas portado muy bien con Hipo en el pasado, pero yo sabía que si algo malo llegaba a sucederte, mi amigo no volvería a ser el mismo jamas)..._

_\- ¿Es por eso que me odias?, ¿por la forma en que solía tratarlo antes?..._

_\- (¡Pues Claro!. Es el mejor humano que conozco. Es valiente, leal, divertido, inteligente, noble, sincero. Solo a un completo zoquete cerebro de troll se le ocurriría maltratarlo, teniendo la fortuna de disfrutar de su amistad, y su compañía)..._

_\- Si... - _Respondió Astrid con voz apagada - _Hay toda una tribu de esos en la isla de Berk, ¿sabes?..._

_\- (Si, lo sé. Estuve ahí. Son gente difícil)..._

Dragón y humana habían cruzado sus miradas, y al hacerlo rompieron a reír juntos a causa del amable calificativo que _Chimuelo _había empleado para describir a la raza vikinga, pues habría sido un eufemismo más adecuado, tildarles como una raza de belicosos individuos, en vez de referirse a ellos como un grupo de personas complicadas, y de conducta poco aceptable...

_\- Lo siento mucho, ¿sabes? - _Confesó Astrid cuando las risas se habían apagado - _Sé que no debe tratarse así a las personas, pero tú solo viste una parte de lo que significa ser un vikingo en Berk. Hipo sobrevivió gracias a la tenacidad de su madre, y a que su padre era el jefe de la tribu. Pero mientras viví en esa isla, a menudo fui testigo de como se dejaba morir a la intemperie a los recién nacidos más débiles, porque se pensaba que era mejor matarlos de frío en cuanto nacían, que obligarles a sobrellevar una existencia parecida a la de él. Intentando a diario ser parte de una forma de vida para la que no estaban hechos..._

_\- (¡Malditos Brutos!, ¿y es esa barbarie por la que tanto te enorgullecías de tu tribu?)..._

_\- No. Pero ese fue el modo en que me educaron. Necesité pasar por todas las calamidades a las que viví expuesta al ser vendida como esclava, para conocer la otra cara de la moneda. No fue hasta que llegué a Mandala, y me permití conocer al verdadero Hipo, que comprendí que él es mucho mejor hombre y vikingo de lo que nadie en Berk podrá ser jamas..._

_\- (Si...te entiendo. Ni bien había roto mi cascarón, y lo primero que mis padres me enseñaron, fue que los humanos eran una raza de bestias sin mente sedientas de sangre, y que no era prudente confiar en ellos. Una semana después, alguien derribó a mi padre. Cortaron sus alas, y abrieron su pecho arrancando su corazón. Mi madre enfermó de tristeza, y poco después ella también murió. Solo en el mundo, y con el corazón destrozado, aprendí a guiarme por las enseñanzas de mis padres, mirando siempre a los humanos como el peor enemigo de nuestra raza. Hasta aquél día en que me tropecé con éste pequeño y curioso humano que primero me derribó, con lo cual mutiló la mitad de mi cola, y después fue a buscarme para compartir su almuerzo conmigo. Como no parecía peligroso, le permití acercarse. Hasta él día en que puso extraños objetos en mi cola, y me demostró que si le daba tiempo, un día encontraría la forma de llevarme a volar otra vez, más allá de las nubes. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que no todos los humanos son crueles, y algunos incluso merecen una segunda oportunidad)..._

_\- Ya veo. Supongo que Tormenta debe creer lo mismo, o no me habría permitido acercarme nunca. Y hablando de Tormenta...creo que perdiste una apuesta, ¿sabes?..._

_\- (Si. Lo sé. Había comenzado a sufrir de mareos mucho antes de que Hipo me llamara, con todas las vueltas que ha dado esa Nadder alrededor del castillo, solo para restregarme en la nariz que la victoria de nuestra pequeña apuesta te pertenece. Supongo que después de todo decías la verdad, y tu decisión de unir tu vida a la de mi amigo, no tenía nada que ver con ésto. Y por ello te ofrezco una disculpa. Te llamé tramposa, y te acusé de mentir. Por favor, perdóname)..._

_\- Descuida. Tenías todos los motivos para desconfiar de mi. No hay nada que perdonar..._

_\- (Aunque supongo que dadas las circunstancias, querrás pedir otra cosa como premio, ya que después de mañana, mi respeto es lo último que vas a necesitar)..._

_\- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué circunstancias?..._

_\- (Buenooo...Hipo viajó hasta Caledonia por una razón, y solo una razón. El rey agoniza en su lecho, y su hijo ha declinado su derecho a la corona, para convertirse en jinete de dragones. Necesitaba coronar príncipe a un nuevo sucesor, y ya que mi amigo ha servido como su fiel consejero durante años, pueees)..._

_\- ¿Hipo...recibió la...corona de Arcaibh?...¡¿Pero porqué no me contó nada?!..._

_\- (Tal vez tenía la intención de hacerlo. Pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde su llegada, mi amigo apenas si es capaz de concentrarse en las cosas importantes. Encargarse del par de sabandijas sarnosas que te secuestraron, y asegurarse de que nadie más toca uno solo de tus dorados cabellos durante alguna de sus ausencias,"Milady")..._

_\- Muy gracioso, Chimuelo. Pero si Hipo fue coronado príncipe...eso...significa que...¡Por todos los dioses!..._

_\- (Significa que mañana te convertirás en princesa de Arcaibh. A no ser que la boda se suspenda, debido a tu estado de salud)..._

_\- Esa...es...u...una gran responsabilidad..._

_\- (Lo sé)..._

_\- No importa. Sé que puedo con ésto. Mañana me convertiré en la esposa del hombre que amo, y si para conseguirlo tengo que pasar todo un día atada a ésta cama endemoniada, entonces no habrá poder humano que me obligue a moverme de aquí - _Sentenció la joven cruzando los brazos...

_\- (Ya. Ninguno, claro. Excepto un vestido que debes probarte, las veces que necesites hacer tus necesidades, mas lo que se acumule en el día, ¿verdad?)..._

_\- Ay, no..._

_\- (Ja ja ja...¿sabes, Astrid?, ahora que te conozco un poco, creo que no eres tan mala, después de todo)..._

_\- Bueno...pienso lo mismo de ti, Chimuelo. Tal vez por complacer a Hipo, sería bueno que hiciéramos las paces, ¿no crees?..._

_\- (¿Qué dices de una pequeña tregua?. Que sea el tiempo quien decida si ésta debe convertirse en amistad)..._

_\- Me parece bien, ¿tregua?..._

_\- (Tregua)..._

* * *

_**Exilio...**_

La joven sierva subió por los escalones de forma apresurada, mientras su corazón latía amenazando con escapar de su pecho. Debía encontrar a su ama, y prevenirla sobre la presencia de Sir Haddock en el salón de Lord Duncan. Debía avisarle del gran peligro que Lady Tayra corría, según aquello que había escuchado en la conversación que ambos hombres sostenían en ese momento...

Se dirigió corriendo hasta la habitación de la dama, y entró sin esperar el consentimiento de su señora - _¡Milady!...¡Sir Haddock!...¡Allá abajo!...¡Él está...!_

_\- Con calma, Dunia. No entiendo nada de lo que dices - _Le pidió Arianna, mientras terminaba de vestirse...

\- _Lord Duncan está allá abajo con Sir Haddock, en su salón, Milady..._

_\- ¿Ah, si?, ¿y eso que tiene de extraño, Dunia?..._

_\- Sir Haddock le ha dicho a Milord, que teme verse obligado a acusar a Lady Tayra de traición frente a todo Mandala, mi señora..._

Arianna palideció al escuchar a su esclava. Si lo que Dunia decía era cierto, eso significaba que Tayra se había metido en algo muy grande y peligroso, cuyo control había escapado de sus manos ésta vez. Salió de ahí sin decir nada, y abrió de golpe las puertas de la habitación frente a la suya, barriendo su mirada hasta dar con la figura de Tayra, aún dormida sobre su lecho. Caminó hasta ella, y la despojó de las mantas, antes de sujetar su brazo bruscamente para obligarla a incorporarse, y gritar - _¡AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DECIR QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE!..._

_\- ¿Arianna? -_ Preguntó Tayra, intentando espabilar la somnolencia de sus ojos - _¿Qué te pasa?, ¿de qué hablas?..._

_\- ¡Hablo de lo que sucedió anoche!, ¡Alguien burló con mucha destreza la vigilancia de la mansión Haddock, y secuestró a Astrid!, ¡Y ahora Hipo está allá abajo con tu hermano, buscando una razón para no acusarte de traición frente a todo el clan Duncan!..._

_\- ¿A...acusarme?, pero...¿porqué?..._

_\- ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber!, ¿Porqué?, ¿Me lo dices tú?, ¿O prefieres que baje a preguntárselo a Hipo?..._

_\- ¡Espera! - _Le pidió Tayra al ver que se daba la vuelta para marcharse - _Yo...yo hice algo...para impedir su boda con esa intrusa..._

_\- ¿Qué hiciste? - _Preguntó Arianna perdiendo la paciencia - _¡HABLA!..._

_\- Yo...busqué a Sir MacLeod...y le entregué los planos de la mansión Haddock...a cambio de que se encargara de desaparecer a esa maldita ramera para siempre..._

_\- MacLeod está preso en los calabozos de la mansión Haddock, ¿que te imaginas que sucederá si habla y te señala como su cómplice?..._

_\- ¡No puede hacerlo!, ¡tengo una confesión firmada de su puño y letra! - _Dijo corriendo a buscar dicho documento...

\- _No imagino como pudo haber llegado a tu poder, ¡NO VAN A CREERTE, TAYRA!..._

_\- No dije que fuera a entregarlo yo personalmente, ya encontraré la forma de hacerlo llegar a manos de Hipo sin exponerme - _Dijo mostrándole el sobre que MacLeod le había dado esa noche...

Arianna se lo arrebató, sacando la única hoja de pergamino que éste contenía en su interior, comprobando de inmediato sus sospechas sobre el mismo - _Está en blanco..._

_\- ¿Qué?, ¡No!, él me dijo que..._

_\- ¿Cuando lo vas a entender, Tayra?. ¡MacLeod no es un hombre de palabra!, ¡él solamente te utilizó porque así le convenía hacerlo!..._

_\- No...no...¿qué voy a hacer?...¿que voy a hacer?..._

_\- Huye..._

_\- ¿Qué?..._

_\- Huye. Hipo es ahora el príncipe de Arcaibh, pero ni siquiera él podría salvarte de ésto..._

_\- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿EL PRÍNCIPE?!..._

_\- Si, el rey le eligió para asumir el trono en el lugar de su hijo, quien ha declinado su derecho a la corona en favor suyo, y le ha proclamado príncipe hace dos noches. Si se demuestra que eres culpable, le van a exigir tu cabeza, y no vas a ser tú quien lo ponga entre la espada y la pared..._

_\- ¡Eso es!, ¡Si él se niega...!..._

_\- ¡Si él se niega, habrá puesto su honor en entredicho!, ¡Hipo ya ha rescatado del fango, tu nombre y el de Nerea demasiadas veces!, ¿no lo crees? -_ Le retó Arianna, mientras el nombre de su hermana volvía a adueñarse de su mente otra vez - _Nerea... - _Susurró Arianna por lo bajo - _Supongo que sería demasiado pedir que mi hermana no hubiera tenido parte en todo éste lío, ¿verdad?..._

_\- Fue su idea... -_ Confesó Tayra en un hilo de voz...

_-_ _Pues dale las gracias y márchate de una vez. Si te quedas aquí, no solo traerás la vergüenza a tu familia; también perderás la vida, Tayra..._

Tayra tan solo asintió. Las palabras de Arianna, aunque dolían eran ciertas. La traición era un delito imperdonable en Arcaibh, donde no importaba la posición del infractor. Noble o sirviente, la pena era la misma. Así pues, tan pronto como Arianna dejó su habitación, empacó solamente lo necesario y bajó a los establos en busca de _Kendra, _para abandonar juntas la fortaleza de Duncan Creag...

* * *

_**Noche de Bodas...**_

Aquella mañana, aunque alegre, estaba teñida de una profunda tristeza. Lady Tayra había desaparecido sin dejar nada tras de si, más que una nota en la que pedía perdón al príncipe Hipo, y a su hermano Lord Malcom Duncan. Sin embargo, solo unos pocos conocían el resto del contenido de aquella carta de despedida. Para los demás seguía y seguiría siendo un misterio...

Aún así, Lord Malcom había insistido en que la boda de su amigo no debía posponerse. A pesar de la tristeza y el vacío que dejaba la traición y la partida de Tayra, no se atrevería a pedirle más de lo que el vikingo había hecho y aún hacía por su familia. Perdonar la perfidia de su hermana. Ocultar las pruebas que la señalaban como una de los culpables. Y ordenar su búsqueda con la intención de recibirle en Mandala como si nada hubiera sucedido...

Arianna por su parte era un caso similar. Sin embargo la joven no lamentaba del todo la situación que ahora pesaba sobre el clan Duncan. Si, estaba triste por la partida de Tayra, ¿pero que le impediría a su amiga poner la vida de Astrid, y hasta la de su propia hermana en peligro, la próxima vez que sufriera de otro ataque de celos?. Tayra sabía cuidar de si misma, y tal vez lejos de Arcaibh y por consecuencia también de Hipo, podría reflexionar sobre sus actos, y los errores que había cometido al dejarse influenciar por la amargura de Nerea...

* * *

La habitación de Astrid estaba llena del bullicio propio de un buen número de damas preparando a una novia que se dispone a caminar hacia el altar...

\- ¡_Aceite de lirios negros, para perfumar las manos de mi señora! - _Gritó Effie desde un rincón...

\- _¡Oh, Effie, cuidado con el ramo! - _Le reprendió Arianna, mientras colocaba pequeñas florecillas de brezo blancas a los cabellos de la joven, que caían cual cascada de oro sobre su espalda...

\- _¡Aquí están! - _Anunció Heather, colocando frente a su señora un cofre que abrió dejando ver una hermosa tiara de oro adornada con un soberbio diamante en el centro, y una encantadora gargantilla que resplandecía cual polvo de estrellas - _¡Las joyas que le ordenaste pulir al anciano Murdock, mi señora!, ¡algo viejo, y algo obsequiado!..._

_\- ¡Oh, alteza, son preciosos! - _Le halagó Lady Yvaine...

\- _Gracias... - _Devolvió Astrid con timidez. Aún no se había casado con Hipo y ya se dirigían a ella con excesiva propiedad...

\- _Chicas, mejor démonos prisa. No queremos hacer esperar al príncipe, ¿o si? - _Les urgió Arianna, procediendo a vestirla con el hermoso sueño de seda blanca que madame Colville había creado especialmente para ella...

\- _Luce muy bella, su alteza - _Soltó Lady Yvaine, embelesada con la imagen que ofrecía su amiga ataviada con el ajuar de novia...

\- _Yvaine... - _Le reprendió Astrid con indulgencia - _Sabes que no tienes que llamarme así..._

_\- ¿Porqué te opones a eso? - _Replicó Arianna - _Hoy te convertirás en la esposa del príncipe y futuro rey de Arcaibh. Lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar tu nuevo título..._

_\- Si otros quieren llamarme así, supongo que está bien, pero...no mis amigas...es que no me siento cómoda..._

Arianna quiso discutir, pero los golpes suaves de alguien tocando a la puerta, llamaron la atención de la novia y las damas que le acompañaban - _Perdone la interrupción, Milady - _Se disculpó Edmund, al ver que era Lady Arianna quien le recibía - _Tan solo he venido a avisar que ya todo se halla listo, y mi amo aguarda la llegada de la novia..._

_\- Gracias, Edmund - _Le devolvió Arianna, antes de cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a Astrid - _Ya escuchaste, cielo...es la hora..._

* * *

Hipo caminaba de un lado a otro, con _Chimuelo _siguiendo sus pasos, preocupado por el terrible estado de ansiedad en que su jinete se hallaba. ¿Tanto tiempo le tomaba a Astrid estar lista?, ¿o solo era que se había arrepentido en el último momento?. Estaba a punto de poner en práctica lo aprendido, sobre como calmar a un humano en esas circunstancias, cuando la solución al problema apareció frenando el angustioso paseo de su amigo...

\- _¿Nervioso, amigo?..._

_\- Creí que bromeabas con eso de desmayarte, el día de tu boda, Malcom..._

_\- Descuida - _Rió divertido Lord Malcom - _Se te pasará cuando ella por fin te haya aceptado en presencia de todos..._

_\- ¿Tú crees? - _Respondió Hipo con sarcasmo...

_\- ¡Oh, vamos!, debes poner algo de tu parte. Se supone que éste sea el día más feliz de tu vida, mi amigo..._

_\- Sería más feliz si"ella"no se hubiera marchado así de Mandala - _Respondió el vikingo con un pesado suspiro...

_\- ¿Aún después de lo que ha hecho?. Tayra no solo ha traicionado a su clan; ha traicionado al mejor de nuestros amigos, lo cual no merece piedad alguna..._

_\- Lo sé. Aunque sin deseos de sonar pretencioso, Tayra nunca me vio como un amigo, sino como algo más..._

_\- Puede que eso haya nublado su juicio, más no justifica su proceder..._

_\- Puede que no. Pero yo vigilaría a ciertas amistades de las que se ha visto rodeada desde hace tiempo - _Le confió Hipo, clavando su mirada sobre Nerea, que se hallaba de pie junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte...

\- _Entiendo que la hayas perdonado la primera vez - _Replicó Lord Malcom - _Pero creo que ésta vez merece un castigo que no logre olvidar en el resto de su vida..._

_\- __No solo ella - _Le corrigió Hipo - _Bonnie me contó una vez que Nerea siempre suele discutir sus planes con su hermano, antes de ponerlos en práctica..._

_\- Ya veo - _Concedió Malcom - _Un castigo que involucre a ambos sería más adecuado..._

_\- Déjamelo a mi - _Respondió el vikingo, antes de que ambos amigos rompieran a reír como un par de niños malcriados planeando su próxima travesura...

* * *

Astrid apareció para adueñarse de la admiración de las damas, y para dejar sin aliento a los caballeros que habían asistido a la boda. Lentamente avanzó por el suelo cubierto de pétalos de rosa, que Bonnie y Lottie esparcían a su paso, seguida por las damas que ella misma había elegido para su cortejo. Hasta llegar a donde su futuro esposo la esperaba, para dar finalmente principio a la ceremonia...

\- _"Las pequeñas cosas, son las grandes cosas" - _Habló Lord MacKinnon frente a los presentes...

\- "_Nunca se es tan viejo para sostenerse de las manos..._

_Es recordar decir~Te Amo~al menos una vez al día..._

_Es nunca ir a dormir enojados..._

_Es nunca hablar con el otro solo por ser condescendientes..._

_El cortejo no termina con el noviazgo, sino continua a través de los años..._

_Es pararse juntos y enfrentar al mundo..._

_Es hacer cosas para el otro, mas no por servicio o sacrificio. Sino por el amor que se profesan uno al otro..._

_Es no buscar la perfección en el otro..._

_Es perdonar y ser perdonados..._

_Ahora ninguno sentirá que llueve, porque cada uno será el refugio del otro..._

_Ahora ninguno sentirá frío, porque cada uno será el abrigo del otro..._

_Se tratarán a si mismos y al otro con respeto, recordando siempre aquello que los ha unido..._

_Le brindarán atención a la ternura, gentileza y bondad que su unión merece, cuando la frustración, la dificultad y el temor, asalten su hogar..._

_Cabalgarán juntos, lejos de las tormentas cuando las nubes oculten la cara del sol en sus vidas, sabiendo que aún si lo pierden de vista por un momento, éste seguirá ahí..._

_Busquen a diario mejorar la vida del otro, y serán recompensados por la abundancia y la felicidad..._

Rezó Lord MacKinnon, antes de llenar una copa de vino para ofrecerla a la novia, invitándola a recitar sus votos - _Yo Astrid, te recibo a ti Hipo como mi esposo y prometo amarte fielmente cada día de mi vida. Me entrego a ti en penas y alegrías. En escasez y en abundancia, hasta el día en que la muerte me reclame de tu lado - _Juró la joven antes de ofrecer aquella copa de vino a su esposo...

\- _Yo Hipo, me uno a ti Astrid, no solo como tu esposo. También como tu amigo, tu amante, tu confidente y compañero. Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas. Desde éste día caminaré junto a ti... _

Lord MacKinnon les declaró marido y mujer, mientras el vikingo besaba con ternura y adoración los labios de su esposa; olvidándose de la gente, el lugar, el momento y la razón. Tan solo sabían que se amaban. Que él era suyo, y que ella le pertenecía...

* * *

La boda se transformó con suavidad en la fiesta de recepción. Se brindó por la felicidad de los novios. Astrid arrojó el ramo, el cual fue a caer en las manos de una sorprendida Heather. Hasta concluir con el baile, el cual duró hasta que los últimos invitados hubieron abandonado la mansión...

\- _¿Lista para nuestra noche de bodas, Milady? - _Le susurró travieso en el oído, mientras la cargaba en sus brazos para subir con ella las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la alcoba que compartirían como lo que eran desde aquella noche...

Entró con ella cerrando la puerta tras de si, antes de depositarla con delicadeza en el suelo, permitiéndole admirar la habitación iluminada por pequeñas velas, y las sábanas del que sería su lecho nupcial, cubiertas de pequeños pétalos de rosa, al igual que el suelo por donde pisaba. Astrid permaneció silenciosa e inmóvil, echando una larga mirada de sorpresa, mientras tomaba una simple respiración...

-_ Hipo...ésto es..._

\- _Es para ti, mi amor - _Le cortó el vikingo aferrando su cintura para besarla apasionadamente, antes de conducirla y tenderla en la cama con suavidad. Astrid se sentía como si le hubiera robado el alma con aquél beso. Los ojos verdes de su marido eran como profundos abismos de deseo y amor, mientras le observaba despojarla de su vestido, para después deshacerse de su propia ropa. Y entonces pensó con fiereza =_Es Mío=..._

Lentamente, el vikingo se arrastró sobre la pálida silueta de la joven, apoyándose sobre los codos para evitar aplastarla. Instintivamente, Astrid abrió las piernas, dejándole espacio a él para acomodar su cuerpo contra el suyo...

Hipo llevó sus manos a su trasero, y ella se movió contra él; sintiendo su pene hincharse y engrosarse con cada presión de sus caderas, retorciéndose de placer entre las sábanas mientras los labios de él se dirigían hacia abajo por su cuerpo, acariciando sus pechos, mordisqueando su vientre, hasta que su lengua se introdujo en su santuario, arrebatándole en aquél instante la cordura...

El vikingo se tomó su tiempo jugando con la perla sensitiva entre las piernas de su mujer, hinchando y endureciendo el pequeño nudo, hasta que la necesidad de reemplazar su lengua por su miembro, fue más fuerte que su deseo de complacer a la joven...

Se incorporó frotando la punta de su hombría contra la cálida intimidad de su esposa, comprobando que estuviera lista para él antes de introducirse lentamente en su interior - _¡Si! - _Gimió Astrid, disfrutando la sensación de tenerlo una vez más dentro de ella, mientras su pene se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocándole un placer tan intenso, que resultaba casi insoportable...

La pesada cabecera de roble temblaba con cada una de las embestidas de su esposo, y las uñas de Astrid se enterraron en la espalda de su hombre mientras él se mecía de atrás hacia adelante en su interior. De repente, Hipo se elevó llevando las caderas de Astrid contra sus muslos, de manera que ambos pudieran ver mientras él se movía dentro y fuera de ella, frotando con su pulgar el tenso y abultado nudo entre las piernas de la joven...

Al ver lo que el vikingo le hacía, Astrid se sintió arrojada a un abismo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que un intenso climax le sacudía todo el cuerpo sin piedad. Hipo se derrumbó entre sus brazos, ahogando un sonoro gruñido de placer mientras derramaba su cálido simiente en su interior...

_\- Te amo... - _Murmuró él, plantando besos ligeros sobre su boca...

\- _Y yo a ti... - _Confesó Astrid, atrapando los labios de su vikingo, sellando con un beso apasionado aquél juramento de amor eterno que ninguno rompería jamas...

* * *

_**"Última Esperanza"...**_

El sol se levantaba lentamente sobre el horizonte. Bocón y los demás habían logrado con esfuerzo abastecer la nave con provisiones suficientes para sobrevivir hasta el día en que finalmente tocaran puerto en Mandala, y habiéndose despedido de Gunnar, y los pocos amigos que habían hecho durante los días que permanecieron en Bergen, partieron nuevamente hacia su destino...

\- _¿Cuanto tiempo más crees que tardaremos en llegar a Mandala, Bocón? - _Preguntó Patapez, apretando el nudo de aquella soga con la que ambos vikingos habían atado a los gemelos al mástil...

\- _Puede que un par de semanas...días más, días menos - _Respondió el herrero, metiendo un par de trozos de hosca tela en la boca de ambos chicos para silenciar sus gritos y chillidos de protesta...

\- _Solo espero que podamos estar de regreso en casa, antes de que Berk haya sido alcanzada por el invierno - _Suspiró el joven vikingo...

_\- O por Dagur... - _Externó el herrero, dirigiendo el curso hacia Mandala - _Ruega a Odín para que de algo sirva ésta locura, muchacho...es nuestra última esperanza..._

* * *

_**"Aliado en las** **Sombras"...**_

Había pasado una semana desde aquél día, que había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de Astrid, que aún estaba intentando acostumbrarse a la serie de cambios que había tenido su vida al convertirse en esposa del vikingo. Ahora era una mujer casada. Su nombre era Astrid Haddock, y era la princesa y futura reina de aquella tierra que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en su hogar. Y era más feliz de lo que recordaba haber sido en toda su vida...

Aún sin embargo, había aspectos de su matrimonio con los que no terminaba de estar totalmente de acuerdo, ya que tan pronto como dictara sentencia a Beckett y a su perverso amo, y se asegurara de que ésta había sido ejecutada, su esposo volaría hacia la isla de Sinia para supervisar los preparativos para el invierno de Lady Angus, la viuda del difunto Laird de aquellas tierras, quien había muerto un par de años antes dejando en su lugar a un pequeño heredero de tan solo siete años de edad...

Astrid suspiró resignada, al ver que las puertas del gran salón seguían cerradas. Comprendiendo con aquello que su esposo continuaba reunido con el señorío de Arcaibh, discutiendo la sentencia que impondría al par de ratas sinvergüenzas que habían osado penetrar al palacio, atreviéndose a arrastrarla lejos de su hogar bajo oscuras intenciones - _Vamos, Tormenta - _Llamó a su amiga, comenzando a caminar hacia el jardín - _Daremos un paseo antes de la hora de comer..._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el gran salón reinaba todo un verdadero escándalo. Cada señor y caballero en Arcaibh se había reunido en Mandala tras enterarse de lo ocurrido días antes a la esposa del vikingo, para exigir la cabeza de la maldita bestia depravada que había osado creer que podría poner sus repulsivas manos sobre su futura reina...

\- _¡Desmembramiento! - _Decía Lord MacAshton - _¡Una muerte violenta es lo que el maldito cerdo merece por su atrevimiento!..._

_\- ¡Un desmembramiento sería una muerte violenta, pero veloz! - _Opinaba Lord MacAndrews - _¡Esa repugnante criatura no es merecedora de ninguna clase de piedad!, ¡cien azotes!, ¡y después el verdugo cosechará su cabeza!..._

_\- ¡La muerte sería un castigo demasiado blando para ese miserable! - _Contravino Lord MacShane - _¡Mantenerle prisionero de por vida, o venderle como esclavo, le enseñaría una buena lección!..._

_\- MacLeod no es la única alimaña que merece recibir un gran castigo por su atrevimiento - _Les recordó Lord MacKinnon - _Si su alteza lo permite, uno de mis hombres podría encargarse con eficacia de ese tal Henry; conde o no, ha osado comerciar con el honor e integridad de la princesa Astrid, ¡y eso es algo imperdonable!..._

_\- ¡Basta! - _Gritó Lord Duncan, tratando de imponer el orden entre los presentes - _Será su alteza quien decidirá el mejor escarmiento para ese par de perros sarnosos..._

_\- Decide tú, mi señor - _Pidió Sir MacKenzie - _Después de todo es tu dama quien ha padecido los agravios por los que deben pagar esos dos..._

Hipo guardó silencio. Por la ventana podía ver a Astrid, que permanecía en el jardín vigilada por veinte de los hombres más diestros en armas de la guardia personal de Lord Malcom, mientras conversaba al parecer, con los dragones de cada jinete que se hallaba discutiendo aquella tarde en el salón. ¿Qué habría sucedido si Bonnie y Lottie no hubieran estado jugando a las escondidas en los corredores del castillo aquella noche?. No. No quería ni imaginarlo...

Sin embargo cada hombre presente en el salón tenía razón en algo. Debía dar a Beckett y a MacLeod un castigo equivalente al crimen que habían estado a punto de cometer. Ellos habían tratado de arrebatarle aquello que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Cual sería la cosa que más les dolería perder a esos dos?...

\- _El castigo para ellos no será la muerte - _Habló el vikingo, captando al instante la atención de todos los presentes - _MacLeod será castrado completamente, y vendido como eunuco en alguna de las islas de oriente. Y para Beckett, esclavitud hasta el día de su muerte, pues será vendido como siervo en el mercado de esclavos de la Galia - _Sentenció con una voz tan serena, que solo aquellos que le conocían realmente pudieron ver la tormenta que rugía implacable bajo su aparente calma...

\- _Es un castigo justo y proporcional al delito, mi señor -_ Aprobó Lord MacGregor - _¿Cuando deseas que se ejecute dicha sentencia?..._

_\- Dentro de tres días...al caer el alba..._

_\- Se hará tal y como ordenas, mi señor -_ Le aseguró Lord MacKinnon - _Ese par de miserables sabandijas aprenderán una dura lección. No tocar jamas aquello que no les pertenece..._

* * *

Los calabozos del castillo Haddock, eran el lugar más depresivo y lúgubre que cualquier pobre diablo con poca suerte tuviera la desgracia de pisar. Las paredes eran húmedas y frías. La escasa iluminación que existía era proporcionada por unas cuantas antorchas encendidas. Y la sólida constitución de los barrotes en cada celda, parecía hecha para burlarse de toda victima que cayera presa en ese lugar...

\- _¡Ésta es una infamia! - _Se quejó Beckett, dirigiéndose a Edmund que seguía sin apartar la vista de los prisioneros, tal y como Sir MacKenzie se lo había ordenado - _¿Qué parte de"conde de Beauford"es la que ese maldito bellaco ignorante no comprendió?..._

_\- ¡Pon más cuidado en la manera en la que te refieres a mi amo, Beckett! - _Le advirtió Edmund, recargado contra la pared - _¡No solo es un gran hombre, mucho más digno de consideración y respeto que tú, también es el alto príncipe de Arcaibh, y eso lo pone por encima de un par de sanguijuelas cobardes como ustedes dos! - _Le advirtió el esclavo, secundado por un fuerte gruñido amenazante que _Kay _dirigió a los prisioneros...

\- ¿_Un gran hombre, dices? - _Preguntó Beckett, realmente ofendido - _Parece que te gusta demasiado servir a ese condenado bastardo - _Soltó el prisionero con intención de humillarle - _Pero claro...¿qué puede esperarse de un pobre muerto de hambre como tú?, se nota a distancia que has nacido para ser esclavo..._

_\- Sin embargo no soy yo quien permanece encadenado tras estos barrotes, Beckett - _Respondió Edmund sin alterarse - _Por el contrario, ¿sabes?, mi amo me permite toda clase de libertades, tanto, que incluso me ha dado entrenamiento como jinete y me ha permitido tener un dragón propio. Podría escapar tan lejos como me plazca, pero no siento ningún deseo o necesidad de hacerlo en realidad..._

_\- ¡Esa es la mentira más grande que he oído! - _Le acusó Beckett - _Entonces, si eres tan libre como presumes, ¿porqué aún sigues obedeciendo las ordenes de ese patán miserable?..._

_\- Porque le debo mucho más a mi amo que mi lealtad solamente, Beckett..._

_\- No me digas. ¿Y qué más le debes?, si es que acaso un insignificante plebeyo como tú merece algo..._

_\- Le debo mi vida - _Respondió Edmund...

_\- ¿De verdad? - _Se burló Beckett - _¿Tan útil te encuentra, que se tomó la molestia de rescatar tu patética existencia?..._

_\- No exactamente - _Respondió el siervo - _Yo no siempre fui un esclavo al servicio de su alteza...pues hace unos cuantos años fui comprado en el puerto por ese malnacido enfermo - _Confesó Edmund, refiriéndose con una seca cabezada a la desaliñada figura de MacLeod que permanecía hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, mientras ocultaba entre sus ropas un horrible muñón cubierto de sangrientos vendajes que obviaba de un modo perturbante la falta de aquella extremidad - _Al principio era un infierno servir a un monstruo tan despiadado y egoísta. Una maldita bestia sin alma, que por un par de monedas creía tener el derecho a destruir la vida de una persona. Pero habría de aprender en poco tiempo que un hombre sin corazón es capaz de cometer las más crueles bajezas, al comprender la clase de monstruo que MacLeod era en realidad..._

_Durante mucho tiempo le vi mancillar y asesinar a un gran número de chicas inocentes. Algunas, pobres esclavas que adquiría en el puerto. Otras, jóvenes damas de tierras lejanas. Hijas de familias nobles que habían osado rechazarle cuando intentó cortejarlas. Hasta que un día, uno de sus hombres llevó a casa para deleite de su señor, a una pobre chiquilla de unos trece o catorce años de edad..._

_Sus gritos de auxilio taladraron mis oídos y mi consciencia, mientras estaba siendo arrastrada a la alcoba de ese maldito bastardo...y fue entonces cuando ya no pude soportarlo más..._

_De un solo movimiento me las arreglé para despojar de su espada a ese insensato cobarde, para después obligarle a soltar a la chica atravesando con su propia arma su corazón...si es que tenía uno..._

_Luego ayudé a escapar a esa pobre pequeña. Sin embargo al volver era otra la suerte que me aguardaba, al ser llevado ante la presencia de mi"amo". MacLeod estaba tan furioso por lo que había hecho, que le ordenó a sus hombres que me encadenaran en un calabozo, matándome de hambre y de sed durante semanas. Pero al ver que dicha tortura no bastaba para castigarme por mi rebeldía, ordenó que me azotaran hasta perder la consciencia, y después que me ataran a un árbol en lo profundo del bosque de Soren, donde las bestias podrían darse un festín al devorar mi carne. Y tal vez habría sido de esa manera..._

_Casi me había resignado a morir de aquella forma tan cruel, a la que ese maldito monstruo me había condenado, cuando Sir Haddock apareció en compañía de Kay y su Furia Nocturna. Y al ver las terribles condiciones en que me encontraba, me desataron y me trajeron a éste castillo, donde madame Effigenie cuidó de mi hasta que pude restablecerme completamente..._

_\- Qué ternura - _Se burló Beckett - _¡Un esclavo que se ufana de haberse convertido en la propiedad de otro amo!..._

_\- Y aún así - _Se defendió Edmund - _Gozo de más libertad y privilegios que cualquier otro siervo en el palacio de mi amo, como ya he dicho, Beckett..._

_\- Si ese bellaco sinvergüenza fuera tan noble como supones, te habría ayudado a volver a tu hogar en busca de tu familia - _Le azuzó Beckett - _En vez de obligarte a permanecer aquí, llevando la vida de un vulgar sirviente..._

_\- De hecho lo hizo - _Concedió Edmund - _Mi amo me permitió navegar con él hasta mi aldea en Normandía, en busca de mis padres y mi pequeña hermana menor, Tanya...sin embargo...al llegar al que alguna vez había sido mi hogar, éste se hallaba completamente vacío..._

_Simone, una vieja amiga de mi madre nos dijo que mis padres habían muerto hacía ya tres inviernos, y nadie había vuelto a saber nada de Tanya desde entonces..._

_ Sin mi familia, la idea de quedarme se me antojaba tan solitaria y vacía, que le supliqué a mi amo que me permitiera regresar con él a Mandala. Aquí tengo libertad, amigos y una buena vida...aún sin embargo, mi amo me conoce tan bien como a la palma de su mano, y sabe que aún me sigo preguntando por la suerte de mi pequeña hermana. Por eso roba tiempo a sus obligaciones, cada vez que ha sido enviado a otras tierras, para preguntar entre la gente si han visto alguna vez a una joven con su descripción..._

_\- ¡Pero qué noble! - _Le soltó Beckett con evidente sarcasmo - _Aunque si yo fuera tu renunciaría a la búsqueda, y daría de una buena vez a esa torpe chiquilla por muerta, a menos que seas lo bastante ingenuo para creer que éste mundo podría ser amable con una tonta mujercita que intenta sobrevivir a él sin ayuda..._

_\- Si mi amo no se rinde en su empeño por encontrarla, entonces yo tampoco -_ Declaró Edmund sin alterarse - _Puedo mantener esa esperanza tanto tiempo como él lo haga...es una lástima que a ti ya no te quede nada...ni siquiera eso, Beckett..._

_\- Que no me quede ¿qué? -_ Inquirió Beckett con fastidio...

_-_ _Esperanza..._

* * *

Al caer la noche, uno de los hombres de Lord MacGregor descendió a los calabozos para relevar a Edmund, permitiendo al esclavo retirarse para descansar y reponer energías, antes de verse obligado a soportar de nuevo la desagradable presencia de Beckett y MacLeod, juntos en la misma celda - _¡__Vaya, vaya! - _Se burló Beckett - _¿Tenemos otro perro guardián?..._

_\- No por mucho, pequeño bastardo amanerado - _Le respondió el centinela - _Su alteza ya ha dictado la pena que ustedes, gusanos inmundos, merecen por su atrevimiento..._

_\- ¿De verdad? - _Preguntó intentando digerir aquella noticia que había remecido su supuesta calma - _¿Y qué será?, ¿aceite hirviendo, o el potro?..._

_\- Sorpresa, Beckett...sorpresa - _Le devolvió usando aquella incertidumbre con intención de torturarlo...

Sin embargo, antes que Beckett hallara nada ingenioso que responderle, una pequeña mano enfundada en gruesa piel negra cubrió la boca del vigilante, atravesando su corazón con una daga de plata - _Odio las sorpresas, ¿y tú? - _Le preguntó una joven menuda, apareciendo tras el cuerpo de su antiguo acompañante, el cual se había desplomado en el suelo con un ruido sordo...

\- _Bastante - _Le respondió Beckett con sequedad - _¿Se puede saber quien eres, y qué haces aquí, niña?..._

_\- Me llamo Darcy. ¿Tú eres Beckett, por casualidad?..._

_\- Lord Henry Beckett - _Le corrigió el prisionero...

\- _Creo que eso le importará un cuerno a tus futuros amos. Según escuché, están planeando venderte como esclavo en el rincón más alejado de la Galia - _Sonrió Darcy con aire impertinente, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su daga en las ropas de su propia victima...

\- _¡¿Qué Has Dicho?! - _Le demandó Beckett a voz en grito...

\- _Grita más alto, creo que no han logrado escucharte en Northumbría - _Le reprochó Darcy en tono sarcástico...

\- _Dime como has podido enterarte de semejante infamia - _Ladró Beckett tratando de contener su rabia...

\- _Te he vigilado por un par de días. El castillo Haddock es conocido por ser una impenetrable fortaleza de roca sólida a prueba de intrusos. Pero tú has conseguido entrar justo frente a las narices de toda una guardia armada, y salir arrastrando contigo precisamente a la chica que es la clave para que los planes de mi padre tengan éxito. La noticia se ha extendido por todo Arcaibh, por lo que antes de que consigan ejecutarte, me ha enviado para ofrecerte un trato que está seguro que no podrás rechazar..._

_\- ¿Un trato? - _Inquirió Beckett con recelo...

_\- Tu libertad a cambio de información que nos ayude a apoderarnos de la chica...y de cierto libro que Haddock tiene en su poder..._

_\- ¡Vaya!, ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa maldita ramera, que todos quieren ponerle las manos encima?..._

_\- Digamos que ella posee cierta habilidad que podría serle útil a mi padre...¿nos ayudarás?..._

_\- Lo haré. Aunque no veo la razón por la cual requieres mi ayuda si conseguiste llegar hasta éste maldito agujero tu sola. Eso significa que no soy el único que puede entrar a éste lugar burlando a los guardias..._

_\- Asesinar a un par de guardias y colarse a los calabozos es pan comido. Entrar al castillo para intentar robarle a "ese" vikingo...no tanto..._

_\- Ya veo. ¿Y me dirás como piensas hacer para liberarme de ésta repugnante prisión?, para éste momento esa maldita furcia ya debe haberles contado como es que hice para sacarla de aquí. Cada pasaje oculto que descubrí en ésta odiosa fortaleza debe haber sido sellado, o habrán apostado guardias en las entradas..._

_\- Déjamelo a mi -_ Dijo Darcy tomando las llaves de la pared para liberarlo - _Mi padre posee amistades en lo profundo del bosque negro que me ayudan en la tarea de rescatarte. Nunca nos atraparán..._

_\- Con tanto hablar de tu padre me ha picado la curiosidad. ¿Puedo saber al menos como se llama el hombre a quien debo mi libertad?..._

_\- Black Heart...Lucien Black Heart..._

* * *

_**"Disturbios"...**_

Una semana después de que_"El Leviatán" _sarpára desde Mandala llevando en cadenas al único reo que no había logrado escapar a la sentencia impuesta por el vikingo, la vida en la isla regresaba relativamente a la normalidad. La academia Hofferson reanudaba sus clases luego de un breve período de inactividad a causa de los recientes sucesos ocurridos, con Ian ésta vez como director de la misma...

Arianna se había dado a la tarea de elegir entre los alumnos más destacados a un jinete con la experiencia suficiente para ocupar el lugar de Tayra...

Helio y Nerea llevaban a cabo pesadas y deshonrosas tareas como castigo, hasta que Lord Malcom o el propio príncipe consideraran que habían expiado sus innumerables faltas...

Y a escondidas de todos en el castillo, salvo _Tormenta _y Heather, Astrid aprendía a usar la fina daga de plata cuya hoja semejaba una espina de Nadder, que su marido le había dado como regalo antes de despedirse de ella y partir hacia la isla de Sinia, prometiéndole que volvería cuanto antes...

_\- (¿Crees que por ésta vez podrías dejar en paz ese endemoniado trozo de metal, y aprovechar la mañana en algo menos...aburrido?) - _Le solicitó el Nadder, al ver que la joven volvía a procurar aquél instrumento...

\- _Sé que te parece fastidioso, y tal vez incluso ridículo. Pero el incidente con ese maldito cerdo y su esclavo me hizo recordar viejos tiempos...yo solía tener la habilidad necesaria para defenderme...recordarlo y saber lo cerca que estuve de ser humillada y morir en las manos de ese cobarde, me hizo cobrar consciencia de la imperiosa necesidad de recuperarla...de ser capaz de defenderme de quien sea, si mi esposo se encuentra lejos o incapacitado para hacerlo..._

_\- (No creo que nadie se atreva a intentarlo después de ésto. Jamas había visto a Hipo ensañarse tanto con nadie, como lo hizo con ese humano que quiso tomarte a la fuerza)..._

_\- Aún así Tormenta, estoy decidida a hacer cuanto sea necesario para garantizar que no exista una segunda vez..._

_\- (Ya, ya. Entiendo...harás trizas al siguiente humano que se atreva a creer que tiene más suerte que tu esposo. Pero no creo que descansar y distraerte por un día al menos, afecte tu destreza en armas. ¿Porque no vamos al puerto a dar un paseo?, hace mucho que no jugamos en la orilla, y con el invierno tan cerca ya no saldremos más del castillo hasta que llegue la primavera...¡Por favor!, ¿siiiiii?, ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!...)_

_\- ¡De Acuerdo!, ¡Vamos! -_Cedió la joven ante las súplicas de su dragón - _Aunque dudo que vaya a ser tan divertido como lo imaginas, no con un centenar de guardias vigilando todo el tiempo lo que hacemos..._

_\- (¡Algo es algo!) - _Exclamó _Tormenta _con alegría bajando a pequeños saltos por las escaleras

* * *

A _Suertudo _le gustaba su nombre. Su vida entera desde el instante de su nacimiento había sido definida por el azar, y le gustaba creer que su jinete tenía razón al decir que contagiaba la suerte a aquellos que estaban siempre a su alrededor. Su huevo había sido el único sobreviviente en aquél ataque de cazadores que destruyeron su nido, y días más tarde, humanos de Arcaibh le habían llevado con ellos hasta Mandala, prometiéndole un futuro mejor que aquél que le esperaba si permanecía en la Isla de las Brumas...

Un par de meses después conoció a Mikah, y la amistad entre dragón y jinete creció tanto que habían llegado hasta el grado de considerarse como familia uno al otro. Si. _Suertudo_ era afortunado y lo sabía. Tenía una buena vida en la isla, amigos en todas partes, y un jinete que lo quería y le procuraba salud, alegría y bienestar todo el tiempo...

Como cada mañana, Mikah, el pescador más joven de toda la isla, se levantó con el alba y navegó hasta mar abierto para lanzar sus redes con la ayuda de _Suertudo_, su fiel Caminante de Viento - _¡Mira eso, Suertudo! - _Exclamó Mikah al ver sus redes rebosantes de hermosos peces frescos, que lograrían vender sin problema en el puerto - _Parece que nos irá bien hoy, amigo..._

_Suertudo _emitió un largo y sonoro rugido de alegría al comprobar que su jinete estaba en lo cierto. Ya podía saborear el delicioso almuerzo que Mikah le procuraría más tarde en el puerto, cuando la gente abarrotara la plaza y el mercado comprando exquisitos manjares para su mesa...

Feliz de su inagotable fortuna, cargó los peces para su jinete y le ayudó a poner todo en orden para que atendiera a sus clientes - _Tú te lo mereces, amigo - _Reconoció Mikah, depositando frente a su amigo un barril lleno de salmones frescos que derritieron el paladar del dragón en un instante...

* * *

El sol se alzaba en lo alto, cuando la magnífica vista del puerto de Mandala apareció frente a la nave vikinga en toda su gloria. Johan no había mentido al decir que el lugar era próspero y muy hermoso, y que no les costaría conseguir el sustento que ayudaría a Berk a sortear las carencias de aquél invierno...

Poco a poco, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda descargaron la mercancía de la nave, mientras Bocón averiguaba la ubicación del mercado, el cual no se hallaba muy lejos de ahí. Iba a dar media vuelta para regresar en busca de los chicos, cuando la ofensiva imagen de una de esas malditas lagartijas oportunistas, devorando el sustento de un pobre pescador a sus espaldas, llamó repentinamente su atención...

¿Pero qué diablos ocurría con la gente de aquella aldea?, ¿es que nadie haría nada para ahuyentarlo?. Al ver que nadie se molestaba en ayudar a su vecino en desgracia, aprestó de inmediato el hacha y corrió abalanzándose sobre la criatura, decidido a darle muerte por su atrevimiento...

_\- ¡Suertudo!, ¡No! - _Gritó Mikah al percatarse de lo que ocurría, cubriendo el cuerpo de su amigo con el suyo, en un intento de protegerle de aquél extraño que sin razón aparente trataba de lastimarlo...

Al ver que el lugar de aquél odioso reptil había sido ocupado por ese humilde pescador a quien había pretendido ayudar en principio, Bocón quiso refrenar la fuerza de aquél golpe con el que planeó cercenar la cabeza de ese maldito parásito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El brazo de Mikah sangraba evidenciando la profunda herida que el vikingo le había infligido...

Al ver lo que había pasado, la gente que se encontraba en el puerto corrió en auxilio del joven pescador, mientras el rugido triste y desesperado de _Suertudo _se mezclaba con los rumores y acusaciones que la gente lanzaba en contra del vikingo, que permanecía de pie inmóvil y helado, contemplando con horror lo que había hecho...

_\- ¡Que alguien llame a los guardias!..._

_\- ¡Deténganlo!, ¡Ha herido a Mikah!..._

_\- ¡Hay que llevarlo ante el príncipe!, ¡Quiso matar a Suertudo!..._

_\- ¡Al calabozo!, ¡Al calabozo!..._

La gente gritaba enfurecida, mientras que el extraño grupo de forasteros era aprendido por varios guardias, y algunas mujeres atendían con preocupación el brazo de Mikah. Sin embargo, justo cuando los cuatro vikingos creían ser victimas de la peor de las bromas de Loki, el dios decidió mostrarles aquello que lo hacía doblarse de la risa...

\- _¡¿Qué demonios es lo que ocurre?!, ¡¿Porqué tanto escándalo?! - _Vociferó Sir MacKenzie a la cabeza de un grupo de guardias que como él portaban el escudo de armas del príncipe, los cuales escoltaban a la princesa en su paseo por el puerto...

\- _¡Mi señor!, ¡ese hombre ha atacado a Mikah y a Suertudo sin ningún motivo! - _Le acusó un hombre de mediana edad, que intentaba tranquilizar al angustiado dragón que rehusaba apartarse de su jinete...

\- _¿Un Caminante de Viento?, ¡Son criaturas pacíficas! - _Exclamó la princesa, descendiendo de lomos de su Nadder - _¡Muéstrenme al agresor!..._

_\- ¡Ha sido él, alteza! - _Acusó Mikah señalando al vikingo con su brazo sano - _¡Ha tratado de asesinar a Suertudo!, ¡Justicia, mi señora!..._

Astrid caminó en la dirección que Mikah le indicaba, y cuando al fin estuvo frente al malhechor que había perjudicado al joven pescador, bajó su capa descubriendo su rostro a fin de reconocer más fácilmente a los cautivos, contemplando con asombro aquellas caras que creyó jamas volvería a ver en su vida...

_\- ¡¿Astrid?!... - _Murmuraron los cuatro con asombro...

\- _¡Astrid! - _Gritó Heather de pronto, sosteniendo con rapidez a su amiga al ver que había estado a punto de desmayarse...

\- _Estoy bien - _Le respondió la joven tratando de erguirse cuan alta era - _Tan solo ha sido un pequeño mareo..._

\- _¿Está segura, alteza?, puedo escoltarla de vuelta al castillo y procurarle las atenciones de la señorita Anabelle - _Le ofreció Sir MacKenzie...

\- _No. mi escudero y mi dama de compañía lo harán. Usted llevará a esos cuatro a los calabozos del castillo Haddock - _Ordenó Astrid a un no muy conforme caballero, que sin embargo se inclinó ante ella aceptando sus ordenes, para después ocuparse de los prisioneros...

\- _Vamos, Astrid - _La llamó Heather acariciando sus cabellos con ternura - _Tú tienes que descansar..._

* * *

Contraviniendo las recomendaciones de Anabelle, Astrid paseaba como dragón enjaulado de un lado a otro por su habitación. ¿Que hacía en Mandala esa cuarta de miserables?, ¿Qué pensaría Hipo de su decisión de encerrarlos mientras tanto en los calabozos?. Hipo...¡Por Odín!, ¡Lo que ella daría en ese momento por abrazarlo, y poder refugiarse en la protección y la calidez de sus brazos!...

\- _Si tanto te angustia el motivo de su presencia en Mandala, ¿porqué no se lo preguntas a alguno de ellos? - _Le sugirió Heather - _¿No dices tú misma que solías llevarte de manera cordial al menos con ese al que llaman Patapez?..._

\- _Lo haría si conocer la respuesta no me asustara aún más..._

\- _¡Por el martillo de Thor, Astrid!, ¡Eres la princesa y futura reina de Arcaibh!, sea cual sea la razón que les haya traído hasta aquí, no tendría porqué asustarte..._

_\- ¿Tú crees?..._

\- _Estoy segura de ello. Si logras obtener de ese vikingo las respuestas que necesitas, al menos sabrás a que atenerte con ellos..._

\- _Bien. Busca a Edmund, y dile que lleve a Patapez Ingerman al salón del trono..._

Heather obedeció. De inmediato corrió en busca del esclavo para comunicarle el deseo de su señora, y tan pronto se aseguró de que éste cumplía con la orden que le fue dada, regresó al lado de su amiga para permanecer atenta a la salud de la joven princesa de Arcaibh...

Edmund entró unos cuantos minutos después en el gran salón, llevando con él a un joven vikingo que caminaba a sus espaldas en cadenas, mirando con expresión asustada todo aquello a su alrededor. Aún sin embargo, nada de cuanto había visto hasta entonces le impresionaba tanto como el Mortífero Nadder que se encontraba de pie junto a la joven vikinga, la cual permanecía sentada en lo que parecía ser...¡¿Un Trono?!...

_\- ¡Astrid!, ¡te lo juro!, ¡Bocón no lo hizo a propósito!..._

\- _¡Silencio! - _Le gritó Edmund! - _¿Como te atreves a dirigirte tan irrespetuosamente a la princesa?..._

\- _Suficiente, Edmund. Déjanos solos - _Le ordenó Astrid...

\- _¡Pero...!, ¡Princesa!..._

\- _Descuida - _Le tranquilizó la joven - _Tormenta le enseñará una buena lección si trata de hacerme daño - _Sonrió acariciando las alas de su Nadder...

_\- Estaré en la puerta -_ Avisó el esclavo - _Si lastimas a mi ama, voy a despellejarte vivo - _Amenazó al vikingo antes de obedecer a la joven y retirarse de ahí...

_\- Tendrás que disculparlo -_ Le advirtió Astrid a Patapez - _Pero mi esposo suele ponerse bastante exigente en lo que se refiere a mi seguridad..._

_\- ¿Tu esposo? -_ Preguntó asombrado el vikingo_ \- __Pero...¿como lograste escapar de la isla de los condenados?, ¡te dábamos por muerta desde hace años, Astrid!..._

\- _Si. Claro que lo hicieron. Apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes en Berk sabe lo que le ocurre a los reos que tienen la mala suerte de terminar en esa isla, ¿verdad?..._

\- _¿Se...mueren de hambre y de sed?..._

\- _Algunos...el resto, los que sobreviven a ello son capturados por marginados, y vendidos como esclavos, ¿lo sabías?..._

\- _Entonces...¿fuiste vendida como esclava?..._

\- _Los peores años de mi vida. Hasta que Odín giró la suerte a mi favor, y terminé aquí...en las manos de un hombre bueno que me trató con cariño y me hizo su esposa - _Dijo sonriendo con ternura mientras acariciaba el trono que pertenecía a Hipo...

_\- Bueno...habrías sido la esposa de Patán si no hubieras asesinado a Hipo..._

_\- ¡Yo no asesiné a Hipo!..._

_\- Si...no te ofendas, Astrid. Pero todas las pruebas están en tu contra..._

_\- ¿Qué pruebas?. ¿Un trozo de tela manchada con sangre de dragón?, ¿Eso es todo?..._

_\- Sus restos nunca fueron encontrados..._

_\- Y no van a encontrarlos nunca, porque Hipo no está muerto..._

_\- Ah, ¿no?. ¿Y donde está entonces, Astrid? - _Le retó Patapez con una sonrisa socarrona...

-_ En la isla de Sinia. Regresa mañana, con la protección de Odín..._

_\- Mentira..._

_\- Piensa lo que quieras. No te saqué de los calabozos para discutir contigo sobre mi inocencia. Quiero saber a que han venido, y ¿qué diablos hacía Bocón atacando a ese pobre pescador?..._

_\- Berk está prácticamente en la miseria. Poco después de que Estoico te enviara a la isla de los condenados, Dagur rompió el tratado de paz__ y desató una guerra que fue destruyéndolo todo, hasta casi convertir nuestro hogar en ruinas. Ya casi no queda alimento, y lo poco que queda Patán lo consume como si él fuera el único en la tribu que mereciera comer algo más que sobras. Por eso Bocón decidió reunir lo poco que tenía y navegar hasta aquí para conseguir provisiones para que Berk pueda sobrevivir al invierno..._

_\- ¿Y el pescador?..._

_\- Creyó que el dragón devoraba su pesca, por eso trató de matarlo, pero ese chico se interpuso recibiendo el golpe en su lugar..._

_\- Ya veo. Así que Dagur los orilló a venir aquí..._

_\- ¡Tienes que liberarnos, Astrid!, ¡Berk no sobrevivirá al invierno si no hacemos nada para ayudar a la tribu!..._

_\- Atacaron a un dragón, o lo intentaron al menos, y ese es un delito imperdonable aquí en Arcaibh. Pasarán el resto de sus vidas en el calabozo, a no ser que mi esposo decida otra cosa..._

_\- Sé que no te sentirás inclinada a hacer nada por nosotros, pero déjame al menos hablar con tu esposo y tratar de explicarle nuestra situación..._

_\- Ya te lo dije. Está en la isla de Sinia. Y regresará mañana con la protección de Odín..._

_\- ¡¿HIPO?!..._


	12. Un Aliado Poderoso

,Como** Entrenar a tu Dragón y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks skg.**

* * *

_**"Un Aliado Poderoso"**_

* * *

_"Como en las Deudas, No Cabe Otra Honradez en las Culpas, Que Pagarlas"_

* * *

_**"Un Mapa Para Extraviarse"...**_

Las alas de _Kendra _se sacudieron con violencia, a causa de aquél incómodo escalofrío que las fuertes ráfagas de viento helado, que bailaban libres entre sus escamas, provocaban cada tanto durante su largo camino hacia donde quiera que Tayra tuviera pensado ir. ¿Es que no pensaba detenerse nunca?. La idea de huir para siempre, no era precisamente el estilo de vida que al Corta Lluvia le apeteciera elegir...

_\- (Deberíamos detenernos, ¿no crees?. Esas gigantescas nubes negras nos prometen una terrible tormenta de nieve, de "Mathgar salve la hora")..._

Por alguna extraña razón que _Kendra _no comprendía, Tayra había insistido en avanzar a pie por el interminable páramo nevado, en busca de algún refugio donde guarecerse antes de que cayera la noche, mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas todo el tiempo sobre su hombro...

Habían visto a un grupo de hombres con el escudo real de la casa Haddock, siguiendo su rastro un par de días atrás. Y dejarse capturar por esa hueste de necios...bueno...no estaba dentro de sus planes...

\- _Vamos, Kendra - _Llamó a su compañera, dejando escapar una difusa nube de vapor de entre sus labios _\- Esa cueva de allá nos servirá bien por ésta noche - _Dijo señalando un borroso punto negro en la distancia...

\- (_Si tú lo dices)..._

Mientras andaban, el sonido de un tercer par de pisadas ajenas a las suyas le alertó de la presencia de alguien más. ¿Los hombres de Hipo habían conseguido darle alcance por fin?. Las sombras amorfas ocultas entre los glaciares, tenían un aspecto muy distinto al de sus perseguidores. ¿Dragones tal vez?. Conocía lo suficiente sobre ellos para saber que con un clima tan terrible, todos estarían seguramente ocultos en algún sitio más cálido; y el único Furia Gélida que conocía, odiaba la idea de ser montado por algún jinete, a no ser que ese jinete fuera Lottie, o tal vez Bonnie...

Bonnie...

Sonrió con ternura ante el recuerdo de su pequeña hermana...

Desafiando la furiosa rebeldía del viento, que soplaba errático y cada vez con más fuerza, desdobló aquél extraño mapa que Nerea le había dado aquella mañana al despedirse. ¿Cuanto más tenía que avanzar, antes de llegar por fin a su destino?. Según el mapa debieron llegar a la selva de Shantala mucho antes. Frustrada, hambrienta, cansada, y muerta de frío como estaba, se sentía incapaz de averiguarlo en ese instante. Con dedos temblorosos, dobló aquél viejo y gastado trozo de pergamino, y de nuevo lo guardó entre sus pertenencias. Criaturas extrañas, y una salvaje tormenta de nieve les acechaban, debían darse prisa y buscar refugio de inmediato, ya habría tiempo para corregir su rumbo después...

* * *

_**"Amenazas"...**_

Y lo había hecho...

Con unas cuantas palabras le había dado a Patapez un trozo de información que realmente no había pretendido entregarle - _¡__¿A Qué Juegas, Astrid?! - _Le reclamó el vikingo con súbita indignación - _¡Has derramado su sangre!, ¿y ahora usas su nombre para limpiar el tuyo?, ¡Eres un horrible monstruo!..._

_\- ¡Basta! - _Le frenó Astrid perdiendo la paciencia...

_\- ¡¿Porqué?! - _Le reclamó el vikingo adelantándose hasta su trono - _¡¿Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?! - _Ladró Patapez realmente furioso...

_\- ¡Yo soy Astrid Haddock!. ¡Alta princesa de Arcaibh, y su futura reina! - _Le encaró la joven, poniéndose de pie...

\- _Eres una asesina..._

_\- Y tú - _Le sonrió Astrid con altivez - _Tan solo un insignificante vikingo que acaba de condenarse junto con su amado pueblo..._

_\- Eres una... - _Trató inútilmente el vikingo, ahogándose en su propia rabia...

_\- ¡Edmund! - _Astrid llamó al esclavo, que apareció de inmediato inclinándose y bajando la mirada en presencia de su señora...

\- _¿Ha llamado, alteza?..._

\- _Llévalo de vuelta al calabozo, y enciérralo en la celda con los demás -_ Le ordenó...

\- _¡__Ésto lo pagarás caro, Astrid! - _Le advirtió mientras se resistía a ser encadenado por Edmund y un par de guardias que habían acudido en ayuda del esclavo - _¡Odín va a condenarte a vivir un infierno, antes de arrojarte al abismo, con todas las almas perversas que habitan ahí!..._

_\- ¡Camina! - _Le gruñó Edmund, tan pronto le hubo puesto nuevamente las cadenas...

\- _Oh, descuida - _Sonrió mordazmente la joven - _Ya he conocido ese infierno al que me condenas. Y a esas almas perversas de las que hablas, las conozco también..._

* * *

_**"El Curioso, El Rebelde, y La Malcriada"...**_

Patapez bajó por las frías escaleras de piedra que le conducían de vuelta al oscuro calabozo, sin prestar demasiada atención a las pesadas cadenas de hierro, que se enredaban cada tanto en sus tobillos, amenazando con derribarle y ocasionarle un daño severo. ¿Debía creer en las palabras de Astrid?, ¿o tal vez guardar sus propias reservas hasta que pudiera ver por si mismo si la vikinga había dicho la verdad?...

El fuerte empujón con el que Edmund le había enviado de vuelta a la celda con los demás, le sacó súbitamente de su inconsciente meditación, escuchando mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo, el escandaloso sonido hueco de las llaves girando con violencia dentro de la cerradura - _¡Es lo que ganas por ofender a su alteza! - _Ladró el esclavo, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido...

\- _Bueno. ¿Y qué demonios quería de ti esa pequeña arpía? -_ Preguntó Bocón, recargado indolentemente contra la pared...

_-_ _No demasiado - _Respondió Patapez, sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas - _Solo saber qué nos trajo a Mandala, y una explicación acerca de lo que ocurrió en el puerto..._

_\- ¿Porqué? -_ Sonrió el herrero maliciosamente - _¿Acaso le asusta la idea de que podamos contarle a todos quien es Astrid Hofferson en realidad?..._

_\- Haddock -_ Le corrigió un prisionero que yacía recostado en el rincón más oscuro de aquella celda...

La rígida postura que Bocón había adoptado ante la sola mención de aquél nombre, había pasado inadvertida para los demás. ¡Por los agudos oídos de Heimdall!, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿como podía ser siquiera posible que esa curiosa rata entrometida, hubiera escuchado alguna vez de la existencia de ese nombre en aquella isla tan apartada de Berk?, ¿era acaso que esa bruja sinvergüenza había tenido el descaro de usar el nombre de su querido muchacho, para iniciar una nueva vida?...

Mil preguntas se amontonaron una tras otra en la mente aturdida del herrero, hasta que la voz lejana de Patapez pidiendo saber más acerca de ello, le arrancó del breve instante de confusión, en el que sin querer se había encerrado...

_\- ¿Qué has dicho? -_ Inquirió Patapez sorprendido de que alguien allí tuviera conocimiento de dicho nombre...

\- _Su nombre es Astrid Haddock - _Le respondió el prisionero - _Y dudo mucho que una cuarta de forasteros resentidos pueda hacer algo en contra de la Gema Blanca de Arcaibh..._

_\- ¿La qué? - _Preguntó Brutilda torciendo el gesto...

\- _La Gema Blanca de Arcaibh - _Repitió el prisionero - _Es el nombre que le fue dado el día de su boda. El día en que le coronaron princesa, y futura reina de Arcaibh..._

_\- ¿Quien eres? - _Preguntó Bocón sin poder ocultar la expresión de recelo que se formaba en su rostro...

\- _Mi nombre es MacRae. Logan MacRae..._

_\- ¿Como es que conoces ese nombre, Logan? - _Quiso saber Patapez - _Y no me refiero a Astrid, porque sé bien cual era su nombre antes..._

_\- Por principio - _Aclaró Logan - _Te referirás a la princesa con más respeto, chico. Y me trae sin cuidado si la conocías de antes. Ella sigue, y seguirá siendo su alteza real, la princesa Astrid de Arcaibh. ¿Has entendido?..._

_\- Demasiada lealtad para un prisionero que probablemente morirá atrapado en éste sucio muladar gracias a ella, ¿no crees? - _Preguntó Bocón dando un codazo a Patapez, mientras dirigía una mirada de burla a aquél extraño prisionero...

_\- Su alteza no tuvo nada que ver en el castigo que recibí voluntariamente por aquello que encantado haría de nuevo - _Rió Logan socarronamente...

_\- ¿Voluntariamente? - _Preguntó Brutacio con la confusión dibujada en su rostro - _¿Pues que hiciste?..._

_\- Disturbios en la taberna del pueblo. Ese maldito perro sinvergüenza, Sir Callum, hablaba pestes sobre mis amos. Así que le partí la cara a ese pestilente saco de estiércol, y el muy cobarde fue corriendo hasta su alteza, lloriqueando por lo que le había hecho, y exigiendo la respectiva compensación por los daños causados a su"noble persona"...eso, o los treinta días en el calabozo que corresponden a un pobre diablo que no posee el oro suficiente para resarcir el daño. Mi amo quiso pagar la deuda para librarme de ir a prisión, y el propio príncipe quiso hacerlo también. Pero yo no iba a darle la satisfacción a esa sabandija. Así que caminé derecho y sin protestas hasta aquí, pero él tuvo que caminar de vuelta a casa con un ojo morado y las manos vacías..._

_\- ¡¿Preferiste pasar un mes en este agujero, antes que permitir a tu amo o al príncipe que saldaran tu deuda con ese noble?! - _Inquirió Patapez asombrado...

_\- Esto es Arcaibh, niño - _Le recordó Logan con apatía - _Tienes que demostrar agallas si esperas convencer a tu clan de que las tienes..._

_\- ¡Ja! - _Se burló Patapez - _¡Véndele ese nabo al hortelano!, en Berk se pone a prueba nuestro valor desde el instante en el que nacemos..._

_\- No te confundas, chico - _Replicó Logan emergiendo por fin desde las sombras - _Demostrar que tienes agallas, es muy diferente a demostrar que eres un bruto, ¿o tengo que recordarte la gran hazaña que los encerró aquí?..._

Por un instante, Patapez vaciló contemplando la intimidante apariencia del individuo frente a él. Si bien la raza vikinga estaba hecha de grandes y fuertes guerreros, Logan MacRae no precisaba envidiar ninguna de las cualidades de su pueblo. Alto, fuerte, y rudo, parecía dispuesto y realmente capaz de hacerlo pedazos a la menor provocación...

\- _¡Tal vez lo habría sido, si ese pescador tan torpe no lo hubiera arruinado! - _Le desafió aún así - _¡Esas horribles lagartijas sarnosas no merecen vivir!..._

_\- ¡Tú lo has dicho! - _Le apoyó Brutilda...

_\- ¡Así se habla! - _Le animó Brutacio...

_\- ¡Bien dicho, muchacho! - _Aprobó Bocón...

_\- Cuidado, niño - _Le advirtió Logan con una voz tan sedosa, que le habría erizado la piel incluso al ser más valiente sobre la tierra - _Arcaibh suele mostrar piedad con los forasteros que meten la pata, debido a que son ignorantes a nuestra ley; pero yo elegiría mis palabras con más prudencia si fuera tú. Repite semejante estupidez frente a su alteza, y tú y tus amigos serán quienes mueran atrapados en esta celda..._

_\- No has respondido a mi pregunta - _Le reclamó Patapez, una vez que logró mantener a raya la avasallante ola de escalofríos; efecto que las palabras de Logan habían tenido sobre él...

\- _No tengo porqué hacerlo - _Respondió Logan recargándose con displicencia contra la pared - _El tema de la princesa Astrid, no es de la incumbencia de cuatro forasteros idiotas, que quizá vean llegar el final de sus días dentro de esta fría y oscura prisión..._

_\- ¡Eres igual a ella! -_ Le acusó Patapez - _¡Embustero!, ¡Cínico!, ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!..._

_\- ¡No te pases de listo, muchacho! -_ Le amenazó Logan tomándolo por el cuello - _¡Te he dicho el motivo por el que vine a parar a esta celda!, ¡ahora voy a mostrarte lo que sucede cuando alguien se atreve a insultar a mis amos en mi presencia!..._

_\- ¿Logan? - _El escudero detuvo su puño a pocos centímetros del regordete rostro vikingo, al escuchar la familiar vocecita del miembro más joven de la familia a cuyo servicio vivía...

\- _¡Lady Bonnie! - _Reconoció a su pequeña ama enrojeciendo hasta las orejas...

_\- ¿Estabas a punto de golpear a ese reo? - _Preguntó Bonnie enarcando una de sus pequeñas cejas...

\- _No, si usted prefiere, Milady -_ Respondió Logan, avergonzado de mostrar tal comportamiento frente a la pequeña dama...

_-_ _Continúa - _Consintió Bonnie, sonriendo socarronamente...

_-_ _Y con placer, Milady - _Respondió antes de estampar su puño en el ojo izquierdo de Patapez...

_\- ¿Son esos los forasteros que atacaron a Mikah y a Suertudo en el puerto? - _Preguntó la pequeña, tirando con suavidad de la mano de Lottie, que permanecía junto a ella, aferrando con su brazo a su fiel _Remy..._

_\- Así es, Milady - _Respondió Logan, arrojando a Patapez al suelo con un ruido sordo - _Creo que la princesa les ha encerrado aquí, hasta que su alteza termine con sus labores en Sinia, y vuelva por fin a casa..._

_\- No tardará demasiado - _Le informó Bonnie, alcanzándole algo de pan con queso, y una botella de vino, entre los barrotes - _Mi hermano me ha dicho que Hipo regresará mañana - _Dijo mientras intentaba mantener a _Chispas, _que daba saltitos alrededor de ella, lejos de la pequeña cesta que contenía el almuerzo de Logan...

Hipo...

Aquél nombre resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Bocón, resquebrajando algo de la férrea voluntad vikinga que aún mantenía de una pieza a su viejo y cansado corazón...

¿Sería acaso posible que...?...

No...

¿Como podría?...

¿Como podrían los dioses devolverle al discípulo, al hijo, al amigo que Hipo había sido para él?...

Sencillamente imposible. Tenía que tratarse de alguien más. Aquella pequeña tal vez hablaba de otra persona...

_\- Me alegra oír eso -_ Manifestó Logan - _Así la princesa no se verá en la penosa obligación de hacerse cargo de esta pandilla de impresentables..._

_\- Bien. Tal vez Hipo los envíe a trabajar junto a Sir Callum. Picando piedra para la construcción del muro que debe rodear el castillo -_ Informó Bonnie a colación, sin conceder demasiada importancia a su propio comentario...

_\- ¿Sir Callum trabaja en la construcción del muro? -_ Preguntó Logan molesto y un tanto curioso - _¿Porqué?..._

_\- Mi padre está a cargo de supervisar dicha construcción - _Explicó Lottie, acariciando distraídamente las escamas de _Remmy - Dice que su alteza, el príncipe, no estaba conforme con que solo tú fueras castigado por el escándalo en la taberna, y la paliza que te encargaste de darle esa noche, así que buscó testigos que le hablaran a detalle sobre la riña, para después acusarle de ofender públicamente al senescal de Arcaibh, y a su esposa, Lady Yvaine. Sir Callum quería ofrecer una disculpa pública a la casa Duncan, pero..._

_\- Pero su alteza quería enseñarle modales a ese sinvergüenza, así que henos aquí, ¿no es cierto? - _Terminó Logan al comprender lo ocurrido - _Aunque ayudar en la construcción del muro que debe proteger a la princesa me parece más un honor, que un castigo..._

_\- ¡Oh, vamos! - _Le animó Bonnie, ofreciéndole una porción generosa de pastel de frutas - _Para alguien como Sir Callum, a quien no ha hecho ni pizca de gracia que Hipo haya sido coronado príncipe, y menos aún que se halle a un paso de convertirse en nuestro rey, ¡seguro que es un castigo en toda regla!..._

Ambas niñas parecían sentirse tan cómodas en aquella horrible prisión, rodeadas de celdas repletas de criminales y delincuentes que tal vez eran aún más violentos y peligrosos que el propio Logan MacRae, que Patapez se preguntaba en silencio, ¿quien en su sano juicio dejaría que un par de ángeles indefensos bajaran hasta ese oscuro agujero para llevar viandas a un idiota descarriado que tal vez no le simpatizara ni a su propia madre?...

\- _¿Sus padres saben que están aquí? - _Se aventuró a preguntar a las niñas, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Logan...

\- _Si - _Respondió Bonnie con una sonrisa altanera - _Y los tuyos, ¿saben que vas a morir aquí? - _Se burló abiertamente la niña de la impertinencia del vikingo...

\- _Si quieres asustar a alguien, corre a mirarte en un espejo, pedazo de albóndiga - _Le reprendió el escudero con gesto agrio - _Estas chicas pertenecen al clan Duncan. Hace falta más que una pobre imitación de vikingo cuestionando su conducta, para alterarles los nervios..._

_\- Su conducta no es lo único que cuestiono - _Se quejó por lo bajo el vikingo, tomando como una cruel grosería aquella respuesta de la pequeña...

* * *

_**"Punzante y Sublime Noticia"...**_

\- _¡Me duele! - _Se quejaba Astrid, llevando ambas manos a su bajo vientre, en un intento vacío por contener la aguda punzada de dolor que había comenzado a torturarla poco después de aquella fuerte discusión que minutos antes sostuvo con el vikingo...

_\- ¡Ay Dioses! - _Se lamentó Heather preocupada - _¡Todo ésto es mi culpa!, ¡no debí aconsejarte esa entrevista con el tal Patapez Ingerman!..._

_\- No. Está bien - _Le dispensó Astrid en un débil gemido - _Al menos ahora sé lo que ocurre, y lo que tengo que hacer..._

_\- Será mejor que envíe a alguien a la fortaleza Duncan a pedir por Anabelle - _Decidió Heather, al ver que su amiga ofrecía un aspecto aún más pálido que de costumbre - _¡Quédate con ella, Hazel! - _Le ordenó a la joven sierva - _¡No te apartes de ella, ni un instante! - _Dictó antes de correr bajando las escaleras, atravesando los corredores, hasta llegar a los inmensos jardines del castillo, donde seguro encontraría a Alec ayudando a Harald a partir leña, y a almacenarla para el invierno...

Sin embargo, una mejor alternativa la esperaba cuando al fin pudo llegar hasta la cabaña del anciano jardinero, el cual se hallaba precisamente siendo atendido por la joven, de aquél molesto resfriado que le aquejaba a últimas fechas...

\- _¡Anabelle! - _La llamó mientras corría hacía el viejo tronco de roble, donde Harald solía sentarse a descansar por las tardes...

-_ ¿Heather?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿te ocurre algo malo?... _

_\- ¡La princesa!... -_ Logró soltar Heather, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento - _¡Se queja de un fuerte dolor en el vientre!...¡Está demasiado pálida!...¡Por favor!...¡Tienes que ayudarla! - _Rogó la joven...

_-_ _¡Corra señorita Anabelle! - _Le urgió el anciano, al reconocer el miedo en los ojos de Heather - _¡Ella podría necesitar su ayuda más que yo, en éste instante!..._

Anabelle obedeció, dirigiéndose de prisa en compañía de Heather hacia la habitación de Astrid, con Harald corriendo tras ellas, tan rápido como sus viejos huesos se lo permitían - _¡Astrid! - _La llamó Heather entrando intempestivamente en la alcoba donde su amiga continuaba retorciéndose de dolor entre las sábanas...

Anabelle corrió al instante junto a la joven, revisando cada parte de su cuerpo, en busca de aquello que causaba tal dolor a la princesa, notando en principio que tal como Heather le había dicho, su alteza humillaría sin esfuerzo el pálido semblante de un espectro - _¿Hace mucho que comenzó a quejarse? - _Preguntó Anabelle, mientras seguía oscultándola...

\- _Un poco después de que devolvieran a ese reo con quien discutió, de vuelta a los calabozos - _Le informó Hazel...

\- _¿Qué?, ¡Pero si yo le había recomendado descanso! - _Se alarmó Anabelle al escuchar aquello...

\- _Su alteza deseaba saber algunas cosas sobre los reos que atacaron a Mikah y a Suertudo en el puerto - _Explicó Heather - _Sin embargo, ese sinvergüenza a quien Milady optó por interrogar, ha querido hacerse el listo, torciendo la conversación, hasta provocar el enojo de mi señora..._

_\- Ya veo - _Respondió Anabelle, mientras su mente conjuraba un par de ideas acerca del padecimiento que posiblemente aquejaba la salud de la princesa...

Con cuidado rebuscó en su bolsa, de la cual sustrajo un manojo de hierbas aromáticas y las entregó a Hazel, indicándole volver con una infusión de las mismas, para su alteza - _Creo que ésto aliviará la fiebre y el malestar, causados por ese molesto resfriado, señor Frodesson - _Dijo volviéndose para entregar a Harald un manojo compuesto de una interesante variedad de hierbas, y un pequeño tarro que contenía una especie de ungüento verde amarillento que inundó la nariz del anciano con una fresca sensación de alivio, mientras le indicaba discretamente que se marchara...

_\- Pero...¿y mi señora Astrid? - _Protestó el anciano con preocupación...

_\- Ella estará bien - _Le tranquilizó Anabelle - _Creo tener una idea bastante acertada de lo que le ocurre, y puedo asegurarle que ella se encontrará mejor dentro de poco..._

Harald tan solo asintió, dio una débil sonrisa de apoyo a su querida princesa, y se marchó concediéndoles la privacía que a juicio de Anabelle, era necesaria - _¿Y bien? - _Suspiró la joven dirigiéndose a la princesa, y a su dama de compañía - _¿Cuánto hace desde la primera vez que Milady tuvo intimidad con su esposo?..._

_\- ¡Anabelle! - _Le reprendió Heather escandalizada de oír semejante pregunta escapando de labios de la persona más sensata y respetuosa en todo Arcaibh...

\- _Debo saberlo, Heather - _Respondió la joven, mirando con dureza a la dama de compañía - _Solo así podré descartar un probable padecimiento. Aunque si mis sospechas son acertadas, lo que le ocurre a su alteza no podría calificarse realmente como tal..._

_\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - _Preguntó Heather mirando a Anabelle con recelo...

\- _¿Su alteza? - _Insistió Anabelle, ignorando las protestas de Heather...

_\- Fue hace poco más de un mes - _Admitió Astrid con un débil gemido - _La misma noche en que se celebró la boda de Lady Yvaine y Lord Duncan..._

_\- Ya veo - _Respondió Anabelle, mientras se daba a la tarea de palpar el vientre de la princesa, presionando ligeramente aquí y allá, y midiendo la reacción de la joven durante su exámen_ \- ¿Su alteza ha experimentado nauseas, mareos, fatiga, o algún otro síntoma que le haya agobiado en los últimos días?..._

_\- Ha estado comiendo poco, y termina volviendo el estómago con demasiada frecuencia - _Le informó Heather - _Constantemente cambia de humor, y ha estado muy sensible desde hace un par de semanas..._

Anabelle asintió, mientras extraía de su bolso un tarro que contenía una curiosa pasta color marrón - _Ésto ayudará a su alteza con el dolor, ¿puedes ayudarla a desnudarse por favor?..._

_\- Claro - _Respondió Heather, ayudando a la joven a incorporarse, para después despojarla de la suave seda púrpura de su vestido...

_\- Es necesario que su alteza intente estar en paz, y no alterarse con lo que voy a decirle - _Comenzó Anabelle, mientras frotaba aquél extraño remedio en el vientre de Astrid - _Deben evitarse las emociones fuertes. La ira...la angustia...las preocupaciones, y toda clase de situaciones que alteren su estado de ánimo; ya que el enojo causado por esa fuerte discusión que tuvo con el prisionero, ha estado a punto de provocarle a su alteza un aborto..._

_\- ¡¿Qué?! - _Exclamó Heather con asombro...

_\- ¿Un...aborto? - _Preguntó Astrid de nuevo, intentando asimilar de a poco las palabras de Anabelle - _¿Eso...significa que...?..._

_\- Su alteza va a ser madre - _Completó Anabelle - _Y no queremos que algo malo le suceda al siguiente heredero de la corona de Arcaibh, ¿o si?..._

_\- No. Claro que no - _Repuso Astrid sonriendo con ternura, mientras se imaginaba corriendo por los jardines del castillo, a un pequeño de cabellos castaños, y ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas. Una copia al carbón de su padre. Tan valiente y audaz como el propio vikingo; tanto, que ni siquiera un torpe cerebro de yak como Patapez Ingerman, había logrado disuadirle de venir al mundo...

Anabelle le hizo beber aquella infusión que Hazel había traído para ella minutos después, y luego de haberle indicado algunas gotas disueltas en agua de un tónico violáceo cada seis horas, y ordenarle terminantemente que descansara, se despidió de la joven, antes de abandonar el castillo Haddock para regresar a la fortaleza Duncan...

Aún sin embargo, Astrid permaneció despierta a lo largo del día, acariciando de manera inconsciente, la dulce idea de la maternidad. ¡Por todos los dioses!, ¡Esperaba un hijo!, un hijo suyo y de Hipo. ¿Tendría sus ojos, o los de su padre?, ¿Qué nombre le darían?, ciertamente no un nombre vikingo. Había estado nueve años en Northumbría, y el tiempo suficiente en Mandala, como para seguir respetando esa tradición tan ridícula que consistía en dar a la descendencia vikinga un nombre absurdo y humillante, con el único propósito de ahuyentar a los gnomos y trolls...

No. Si Odin lo permitía, daría a luz a un nuevo príncipe, o princesa de Arcaibh, y sabía que su esposo estaría completamente de acuerdo en que no iban a darle a su hijo un nombre tan tonto como "Brusca", o "Glotón" Haddock...

_\- No te preocupes, mi cielo - _Le habló al pequeño no nato - _Sé que tu padre estará de acuerdo con nosotros. Tendrás un nombre decente. Uno que haga honor a la corona que heredarás de él algún día - _Le aseguró la joven, comenzando de a poco a alejarse hacia el mundo de los sueños, segura de cumplir con aquella promesa que acababa de hacer...

* * *

_**"Alcánzame Si Puedes"...**_

Aquella fría mañana de otoño, que se presentó con un cielo nublado, cubierto por amenazantes nubes negras, Hipo se levantó mucho más temprano de lo habitual. Se vistió; y tras prepararse y tomar un desayuno ligero en compañía de Lady Angus, emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Mandala...

Mirando con aprensión la somera tormenta que se avecinaba, el vikingo suspiró con gesto compungido. Su hogar se hallaba tan solo a un par de horas a vuelo de dragón; pero el clima en Arcaibh, en aquella época del año era tan impredecible como el humor de su adorada esposa en fechas recientes - _¿Qué dices amigo? - _Preguntó ganando la atención de su dragón en un instante - _¿Crees que logremos llegar al "Unicornio Azul" antes de que nos alcance el temporal?..._

_\- (Solo si a tus niñeras les preocupa la idea de que puedas pescar un resfriado, tanto como protegerte de una posible emboscada) - _Bufó molesto el dragón, mirando con algo de fastidio al nutrido grupo de guardias que escoltaba a su amigo en el camino de regreso. Él podía llevar al vikingo hasta la pintoresca taberna a medio camino, que el joven sugería como refugio, mucho antes de que la primera gota tocara el suelo; y si sus hombres deseaban cumplir como debían con su trabajo, tendrían que volar también a la par de sus alas, y eso, en opinión del Furia Nocturna, ya era pedir demasiado...

\- (_¡Sujetate!) - _Con una expresión traviesa en su rostro, extendió por completo las alas, dejando a la guardia real detrás de ellos en un instante. Ya era tiempo de ver de qué estaban hechos sus camaradas, y la clase de entrenamiento que recibían de sus jinetes...

_\- ¡Su alteza!..._

_\- ¡Por Favor, Espere!.._

_\- ¡Alteza!, ¡Espere!..._

_\- ¡Su Alteza!, ¡Es Peligroso!..._

El vikingo cambió de posición la prótesis que completaba la cola de su dragón, ignorando las súplicas de su escolta - _¡Los veré a todos en "El Unicornio Azul", chicos! - _Se despidió entre risas, mientras el eco de los gritos de sus hombres se perdía en el aire...

* * *

_**"Desvaríos, Tormentas, y Percances Varios"...**_

_Kendra_ se detuvo repentinamente a pocos pasos de lo que Tayra creía una simple e inofensiva caverna; pero sus sentidos, más agudos e infalibles que los de su amiga, le advertían a gritos del terrible peligro que les aguardaba a las dos, si se atrevían a dar tan solo un paso más...

\- _ Vamos, Kendra, ¿qué esperas? - _Le urgió la joven, irritada por la actitud de su dragón - _Tenemos que refugiarnos en la caverna, antes de que la tormenta se desate por completo - _Dijo lanzando una larga y aprensiva mirada de recelo al firmamento en blanco que se perdía por momentos entre la insistente lluvia de copos de nieve...

\- _(¡Detente, Tayra!) - Kendra_ tiraba de la capa de su amiga con insistencia...

\- _¿Pero qué rayos pasa contigo?, ¿Acaso quieres morir congelada?, ¿Es eso?..._

_\- (¡Esa maldita caverna no está vacía!, ¡Hay un "Eco Letal" en su interior!, ¡Deja de gritar así o lo despertarás!)..._

_\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO, KENDRA!, ¡CAMINA! - _Vociferó la joven, cansada de los caprichos del Corta Lluvia - _¡ERES UNA COMPLETA...!..._

Pero lo que era, _Kendra_ no llegó a saberlo...

Una amenazante silueta oscura se alzaba lentamente sobre ellas, dibujando un par de alas grotescas, coronadas por dos cuernos largos, afilados, y retorcidos al frente. Entre la borrascosa tormenta, un par de brillantes ojos rojos les observaban con furia y malignidad, y _Kendra_ supo enseguida que no tenía más de un par de segundos para proteger a Tayra de lo que vendría a continuación...

\- (_¡Al Suelo, Tayra!) - _El Corta Lluvia se abalanzó sobre la aturdida muchacha protegiéndole con ambas alas, justo en el instante en que la descomunal bestia emitía un escalofriante chillido agudo capaz de destrozarle los oídos a todo ser viviente que se hallara lo bastante cerca para escucharle...

Tayra presionaba sus manos contra sus oídos, intentando acallar el espantoso sonido que profería el gigantesco dragón, y de paso protegerse del terrible daño que los de su raza tenían la facultad de causar a sus presas antes de devorarlas. El eco letal, como bien describía el nombre al peligroso monstruo, perforaba sus oídos igual que miles de cuchillos clavándose en su cabeza, una y otra vez...

Desorientada, y apunto de perder la consciencia, miró sus manos al sentir la cálida sustancia espesa que comenzaba a gotear sobre ellas - _¿Sangre? - _Susurró ya sin fuerza, para después caer inconsciente sobre la fría nieve...

_Kendra _se negaba a retirar la protección de sus alas del cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga. Solo cuando el estridente chillido del "Eco Letal" había dejado de escucharse por fin, se aventuró a mirar por el rabillo de su ojo, solo para darse cuenta con alivio, y también algo de sorpresa, que el dragón huía a toda prisa de aquél lugar...

Y la razón era obvia...

El iracundo crujir de la nieve desprendiéndose de la montaña, le daba un aviso tardío de la horrible muerte que ella y su amiga sufrirían, al ser sepultadas en la colosal avalancha que se aproximaba hacia ellas a gran velocidad - _(¡Tayra, Despierta!) - _Rogó sacudiéndole un poco con su ala - _(¡Tayra!) - _Suplicó _Kendra _con desesperación...

Al ver que la joven había perdido el conocimiento, quiso tomarla entre sus garras y levantar el vuelo llevándola lejos de todo peligro, pero sus alas estaban tan cansadas y congeladas por el frío, que no consiguió levantar las garras del suelo ni siquiera un centímetro...

Solo había una cosa por hacer...

Aceptando su destino, envolvió el cuerpo exánime de su amiga con sus alas - _(Yo te protegeré) - _Le susurró al oído a la joven - _(__Así deba pagar con mi vida, para preservar la tuya) - _Prometió, esperando que su calor le bastara hasta el momento en que por fin despertara, y pudiera escapar con vida de ese terrible accidente...

* * *

Los pies de Hipo aterrizaron en el suelo con un ruido sordo, a la vez que exhalaba un profundo suspiro de paz y alivio, al encontrarse por fin de vuelta en su hogar...

Lanzando una breve mirada al horizonte, avistó aquella insistente tormenta que les había venido persiguiendo desde la isla de Sinia, aunque no había conseguido alcanzarlos jamás...

_\- (Mi guardia debe seguir en la taberna) - _Pensó, riendo divertido a causa de la infantil travesura de ambos amigos, que los había atrapado allí _\- Vamos, amigo. __Ve a buscar algo divertido con qué distraerte - _Dijo volviéndose hacia _Chimuelo_; sonriendo al mirar que su dragón ya corría en dirección al puerto, buscando probablemente a _Suertudo, _quien a esa hora de la mañana habría terminado ya con sus deberes, y tendría sin duda el permiso de Mikah para jugar con el Furia Nocturna en la costa...

Dándose media vuelta, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, subió corriendo las escaleras con la ilusión de encontrar a su esposa esperando por él frente a las enormes puertas dobles de su castillo...

_\- Bienvenido a casa, alteza..._

_\- Qué placer verle de nuevo, mi señor. ¿Como ha estado su viaje?..._

Al vikingo le tomó algunos minutos deshacerse de los interminables saludos de bienvenida de sus sirvientes; pues más que volver a Mandala, había una persona a cuyo lado quiso volver en todo momento, y la única a quien deseaba escuchar, abrazar, y besar, más que a ninguna otra persona en todo Arcaibh...

_\- ¿Donde está ella? - _Le preguntó a Heather, que le recibía de pie junto a la gran escalera del vestíbulo...

_\- Su alteza le espera en la biblioteca, mi señor - _Le respondió la joven, inclinándose en suave referencia frente a él...

Hipo tan solo asintió. Sin mediar ninguna otra palabra, se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar que la joven dama le indicaba, deseoso de ver cuanto antes a su bella Astrid...

Abrió la puerta despacio, teniendo cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido, y así poder sorprender a la joven, que sentada frente al fuego de la chimenea, se hallaba absorta leyendo una guía, escrita curiosamente por él mismo, acerca de las enfermedades más comunes en un Mortífero Nadder, y las diversas curas para las mismas...

\- _Te dije que regresaría antes de que notaras mi ausencia - _Dijo sonriendo feliz de volver a verla...

Astrid dejó caer el pesado libro que se encontraba estudiando en ese momento, antes de correr a los brazos de su marido, cubriendo de besos sus labios, y cada parte de su rostro - _Te...eché...mucho...de...menos... - _Le reclamaba la joven entre cada beso...

_\- Yo más a ti - _Confesó él mientras saqueaba sus labios, dejando que su mano descendiera traviesa por la espalda de la joven en una apasionada y sugerente caricia, logrando que Astrid se estremeciera con anticipación al sentir el calor de su mano bajo la falda de su vestido, jugando entre sus piernas con el suave encaje del borde de sus medias, olvidando por un momento, el porqué era tan importante que viera y hablara con su esposo antes que cualquier otra persona en todo Mandala...

\- _Amor, espera - _Pidió a su marido a regañadientes, una vez fue consciente de la importancia de los sucesos sobre los cuales debía ponerle al corriente, así deseara totalmente lo contrario, mientras maldecía mentalmente a Bocón y su estúpida hacha por obligarle a renunciar de momento a las atenciones de su hombre - _Hay algo seriamente importante de lo que debo advertirte..._

_\- ¿Advertirme? - _Inquirió receloso el vikingo, intentando adivinar, ¿qué podía ser tan grave, que exigía su atención al grado de impedirle tener a su esposa como él deseaba?...

_\- Ayer por la mañana..._

_\- ¿Si?..._

_\- Después de que te marchaste..._

_\- Continúa..._

_\- Alguien..._

_\- Alguien, ¿qué?, Milady..._

_\- ¡Alguien trató de matar a Suertudo, e hirió a Mikah por error! - _Soltó la muchacha de manera atropellada...

_\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Eso es imposible!, ¡Ninguna persona en todo Arcaibh se atrevería jamás a tratar de lastimar a un dragón!, ¡Y menos a uno tan tranquilo y dócil como Suertudo!..._

_\- ¡Ese es precisamente el dilema de todo el escándalo!, ¡Los responsables no pertenecen a Arcaibh!..._

_\- ¿Mercenarios de Black Heart?, ¿Como consiguieron llegar hasta aquí?, no vi destrozos mientras volaba hacia el castillo, ellos..._

_\- ¡Mi amor, por favor escúchame! -_ Pidió desesperada la joven, sujetando el rostro de su marido con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarla directamente a los ojos para poder tener completamente su atención - _¡__No han sido habitantes de Arcaibh, ni mercenarios de Black Heart!, ¡Fueron cuatro vikingos de Berk, y la única razón por la que no están muertos, es que Lord Duncan, y Sir MacKenzie esperan que presidas el juicio, y dictes la sentencia que merecen por tan terrible delito!..._

_\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Vikingos de Berk?!, ¿Estás segura?, ¿Pero que hacen aquí?. Esta no es la ruta que acostumbran en la tribu para comerciar con otros pueblos..._

_\- Pues...según Patapez..._

_\- ¡¿Patapez?!..._

_\- Si. Es uno de ellos -_ Informó Astrid, resoplando con aire burlón, como si el súbito valor que le había inducido al joven vikingo a aventurarse a viajar tan lejos de su hogar, le sorprendiera a ella más que a nadie...

_\- ¿Segura que es él?..._

_\- Créeme. Una cara de idiota como la suya, no se olvida tan fácilmente - _Respondió Astrid en tono ácido, mientras recordaba la fuerte y desagradable discusión que sostuvo con el vikingo, y que por poco había costado la vida de su hijo...

_\- ¿Y no se mareó? - _Preguntó Hipo de forma sarcástica, recordando la poca resistencia del joven vikingo a los viajes largos en mar abierto...

_\- Pues no parecía_ mareado_ cuando me llamó asesina, y juró vengarse por mi osadía de encerrarle junto con los demás en un frío y oscuro calabozo - _Respondió Astrid con gesto agrio - _Aunque no critico tu asombro. Yo también me pregunto como es que un cobarde, dos idiotas, y un perfecto necio, lograron atravesar el océano, y llegar en una pieza hasta Mandala..._

_\- ¿A que te refieres, Milady?. ¿Quien más vino con él? - _Pidió saber el vikingo, con voz de circunstancias...

\- _Ese maldito caradura de Bocón -_ Escupió Astrid entre dientes - _Y lo creas o no, también los gemelos Thorston..._

_\- ¡Dioses! - _Exclamó el vikingo, apoyando ambas manos contra la puerta, mientras dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro, y con él un poco de la frustración que sentía en ese momento...

\- _¿Qué piensas hacer? - _Preguntó la joven preocupada por su esposo, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, cerrando sus níveas manos sobre su pecho...

_\- Dices que hablaste con Patapez, ¿te dio alguna explicación del motivo por el cual vinieron hasta aquí?..._

_\- Según dijo, Dagur rompió el tratado de paz, y desató la guerra contra Berk. Dijo que tu padre enfermó, y debido a ello, Patán quedó a cargo de la tribu; tomando pésimas decisiones que han ido facilitando la tarea de Dagur de destruir toda la isla. También dice que ya no les queda alimento, y es por eso que vinieron a Mandala, buscando llevar algo de sustento a la tribu, que les permita sobrevivir al invierno..._

_\- No me sorprende. Después de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos, tal vez pensó que atacando y destruyendo la aldea, igualaba las cosas - _Respondió tratando de ocultar de su esposa, aquella ira asesina que en aquél momento le devoraba las entrañas - _¿Y el problema con Mikah y Suertudo?..._

_\- Según lo que dice la gente, Suertudo tomaba su almuerzo sin molestar a nadie, mientras que Mikah se ocupaba de atender a un cliente. Hablé con Patapez ayer, luego de eso, y él defiende que cuando Bocón lo vio, creyó que devoraba su pesca, y por eso lo atacó. Pero creo, mi amor, que ambos sabemos que los vikingos no necesitan una razón en particular para asesinar a un dragón..._

_\- Lo sé. Les habría bastado con ver a Suertudo, para correr a afilar sus hachas..._

_\- ¿Alteza? - _Cuatro golpes en la puerta, seguidos por la voz de Sir MacKenzie, interrumpieron la conversación de la pareja, la cual tendría que esperar hasta después de resolver el terrible dilema de sus inesperados visitantes...

_\- Adelante - _Consintió el vikingo, cerrándose la camisa, y atando las cintas de su chaleco de piel. ¿En qué momento las desató Astrid?...

_\- Muy buenos días, Milady -_ Dijo inclinándose con respeto ante Astrid - _ Mi señor. Qué gran alegría tenerle de vuelta en Mandala - _Le saludó Sir MacKenzie, mientras sostenía la puerta para permitir el paso a Lord Duncan...

_\- Buenos días, Milady. Tan bella como siempre - _Saludó Lord Malcom, besando la mano de la joven princesa...

\- _Gracias, Milord - _Le devolvió la joven...

\- _¿Todo bien en Sinia, __Hipo? - _Preguntó el joven Laird, yendo hasta él para saludarle con un fuerte abrazo...

_\- Creo que Lady Angus se las arregla bastante bien ella sola, para gobernar Sinia. No vi ninguna irregularidad que requiriera mi atención a prioridad..._

_\- Me alegra escuchar eso, querido amigo. Sin embargo odio tener que recibirte en Mandala, con una noticia mucho menos agradable..._

_\- Lo sé. Mi esposa ya me ha puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido con Mikah, y Suertudo, en la mañana de ayer..._

_\- Comprenderás entonces que me haya tomado la libertad de citar a cada señor de Arcaibh, para que puedas someter a juicio a esa pandilla de truhanes..._

_\- ¿Ha llegado ya alguno de ellos?..._

_\- Lord MacAshton, y Lord MacGregor, te esperan en tu salón, mi señor - _Le informó Sir MacKenzie...

_\- Bien. Por favor vayan allá, y reciban al resto de ellos. Yo me reuniré con ustedes en unos minutos..._

_\- Como tú ordenes, mi señor - _Respondieron ambos, dando media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el salón del trono...

_\- Milady - _Llamó el vikingo a su esposa, tan pronto como su senescal, y el caballero, se habían retirado...

_\- ¿Si? - _Respondió Astrid, preocupada por la misteriosa actitud de su marido...

_\- ¿Recuerdas aquél vestido que te compré para que lo lucieras en el baile del festival de la cosecha?..._

_\- ¿El de seda de color dorado?..._

_\- Si. Ve a ponertelo por favor, y también el anillo, y la gargantilla de diamantes que te regalé la semana pasada..._

Astrid contempló su imagen en el pesado espejo que colgaba sobre la fina mesa de caoba junto a la pared. ¿Que se cambiara de ropa?, ¿qué tenía de malo el vestido que traía puesto?. La suave seda de color coral, acentuaba el cremoso tono pálido de su piel, y el hermoso collar de perlas que llevaba puesto, al igual que todo lo que usaba, también era un obsequio de él - _¿Porqué? - _Le preguntó confundida a su esposo...

_\- Porque, es costumbre en un juicio de ésta clase, que la reina, o en éste caso la princesa, esté presente y dé su opinión si ésta se requiere. Y puedo jurarte, mi amor, que Bocón no perderá la ocasión de señalarte como mi asesina, justo frente a todo el señorío de Arcaibh. Dijiste que querías limpiar tu nombre, ¿no es así? - _Le preguntó el vikingo sonriendo socarronamente...

¿Limpiar su nombre?...

Varias veces, mientras cumplía los duros castigos impuestos por la duquesa de Crane, se imaginó a si misma ahogando a Bocón en un charco de lodo...

Bien...

Tal vez aquel sádico sueño dorado nunca llegaría a realizarse; pero ver al vikingo ser sentenciado por meter la pata, además de verle hacer el ridículo al señalarle como la asesina de un hombre que respiraba a su lado, más vivo, y más sano que nunca, se le acercaba bastante - _Estaré lista en quince minutos - _Dijo mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa cómplice, antes de estampar un sonoro beso en sus labios, para después marcharse corriendo con rumbo a su habitación...

_\- Espera, Milady - _Le detuvo el vikingo justo antes de que cruzara la puerta...

_\- ¿Si? - _Respondió la joven, volviéndose para mirarle...

_\- No olvides usar tu corona..._

_\- No lo haré - _Prometió echando a correr una vez más hacia su alcoba - _¡Heather! - _Le oyó gritar entre el agitado sonido hueco de sus zapatos golpeando de prisa contra el suelo del corredor...

_\- ¡Astrid, no corras!, ¡Anabelle te lo prohibió!, ¿recuerdas? - _Escuchó a la dama de compañía reñir a su esposa...

¿Anabelle?...

¿Qué razones tendría la joven sanadora del clan Duncan, para prohibir a su esposa algo como eso?. ¿Cual habría sido el motivo por el que Astrid requirió durante su ausencia las atenciones de Anabelle?...

No lo sabía...

Pero lo averiguaría después de ocuparse del juicio de sus visitantes...

* * *

_**"El Juicio"...**_

Arianna bajó por la fría escalinata de piedra que conducía a las profundidades de los calabozos, con Edmund, Linus, y Sir MacKenzie, siguiéndole detrás - _Buenos días, Logan - _Saludó sonriendo la joven - _¿Qué tal la vida en prisión? - _Dijo bromeando al prisionero...

_\- Educativa, Milady - _Respondió Logan siguiendo el hilo de aquella broma que la joven le gastaba - _Pienso escribir un libro cuando salga de aquí, lo llamaré "Treinta Días en el Paraíso"..._

_\- Interesante. Sé que su alteza querrá leerlo, después de que te haya llevado a juicio, junto con éstos cuatro...¿"caballeros"? - _Dijo mirando a Brutilda, con la duda dibujada por todo su rostro, logrando que tanto Logan, como sus acompañantes, rompieran a reír en divertidas carcajadas al comprender la confusión de la joven...

_\- No sabía que su alteza celebraba un juicio público el día de hoy - _Dijo tratando de dominar otro ataque de risa, provocado por culpa de aquello que había encontrado tan hilarante...

\- _El señorío de Arcaibh se ha reunido hoy para juzgarles a ellos por lo ocurrido con Mikah y Suertudo, así que aprovecharon la ocasión para traer ante su alteza a reos más peligrosos, que esperan un escarmiento ejemplar..._

_\- Ya veo - _Dijo levantándose del suelo para permitir a Linus que colocara los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos - _Así que tendremos casa llena hoy, ¿he?..._

_\- Sip - _Respondió Arianna balanceándose sobre las puntas y talones de sus pies - _¿Están listos los prisioneros, Linus?..._

_\- Están listos, Milady..._

_\- Bien. Pues vamos entonces, su alteza nos espera - _Dijo abriendo la puerta para dejar paso a Linus, con los gemelos. Edmund, que llevaba bien sujeto a Patapez por el cuello. Y Sir MacKenzie, que había sacado a Bocón de la celda, con algo de ayuda de Logan...

_\- ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer con nosotros? - _Preguntó Patapez recordando a su madre, que sin duda esperaba verle regresar a casa sano y salvo de aquél peligroso viaje, sin importar si tenían éxito en la misión, o regresaban a la aldea con las manos vacías...

_\- Les llevaremos ante su alteza, el príncipe - _Respondió Linus con indiferencia - _Él juzgará lo que han hecho, y dictará la sentencia que ustedes merezcan por semejante monstruosidad..._

_\- Tú llámalo como prefieras; en Berk esas malditas lagartijas son ladronas y asesinas, igual que esa cínica impostora a la que llaman"Princesa". Esa perversa serpiente, ¡ASTRID!..._

_¡PLAFF!..._

La mano de Arianna había ido a estamparse con tal fuerza en la mejilla de Patapez, que incluso logró derribar al vikingo contra el suelo, el cual le dirigía una mirada de rabia, mientras limpiaba la sangre de aquel corte en su labio inferior, que aquella brutal bofetada le había hecho - _No eres digno de pronunciar su nombre - _Siseó Arianna con voz tan fría como el hielo -_ ¡Levántalo, Edmund!. Su alteza nos espera..._

* * *

Astrid apareció quince minutos más tarde, luciendo un precioso vestido que parecía estar hecho de arena dorada. Colgaba sobre su pecho una gargantilla de oro, engarzada con cinco soberbios diamantes; y sobre sus rubios cabellos, una delicada corona que mostraba a dos fieros dragones que posaban sus garras en actitud protectora, sobre un enorme rubí tan rojo como la sangre...

_\- Estoy lista - _Anunció la joven a su marido, que al verle pareció perder por un instante, la facultad del habla - _¿Me veo bonita?..._

_\- Realmente preciosa, Milady - _Le halagó el vikingo, ofreciendo su brazo para escoltarla al salón del trono - _¿Vamos?..._

Astrid se tomó de su brazo con una sonrisa, avanzando a su lado con altivez, entre señores, caballeros, y habitantes de Mandala, que habían asistido para presenciar el juicio al que serían sometidos aquellos extraños forasteros; y una vez que ambos príncipes hubieron ocupado su respectivo trono, Hipo asintió levemente en dirección a Malcom, dando su consentimiento para comenzar...

_\- ¡Atentos todos! - _Llamó Lord Duncan a los presentes, imponiendo el silencio de inmediato en cada rincón del salón del trono - _Éste es el juicio del pueblo de Arcaibh contra Riley Morgan - _Anunció el joven senescal, mientras que dos de los hombres de Lord MacAndrews se acercaban llevando consigo a rastras a un hombre corpulento de aspecto bastante desaliñado - _Acusado de tomar las vidas de tres humildes campesinos, para saquear su propiedad - _Dijo señalando al hombre en presencia de todos...

\- _Cien azotes - _Sentenció el vikingo - _Y treinta años de prisión por cada vida arrebatada..._

_\- Celestine MacRight - _Anunció Lord Duncan, dando la señal a los hombres de Lord MacShane para presentar ante su alteza a una mujer cuyas ropas y enmarañados cabellos se hallaban cubiertos de sangre seca - _Acusada de asesinar a su propio hijo, para vengarse de su esposo infiel..._

Astrid llevó ambas manos a su vientre por acto reflejo, intentando comprender en vano, ¿porqué alguien sería capaz de cometer tan terrible monstruosidad?; mientras que un murmullo de incredulidad e indignación recorrió el lugar, antes de que Lord Duncan llamara nuevamente al orden, a la espera de la sentencia que el príncipe impondría sobre aquella despiadada asesina...

_\- Pena capital - _Le condenó el vikingo con voz tan dura como el acero - _Y deberá ejecutarse mañana con las primeras luces del alba..._

_\- Logan MacRae - _Anunció el joven Laird, intentando contener la alegre carcajada que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios, justo delante de todo Mandala - _Acusado de participar en una "vergonzosa" riña, que tuvo lugar dos semanas atrás, en la taberna del pueblo..._

_\- Logan -_ Saludó el vikingo sonriendo de manera burlona...

_-_ _Mi señor - _Devolvió Logan en medio de una exagerada reverencia...

\- _¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?..._

_\- Solo una cosa - _Respondió el escudero encogiéndose de hombros - _No me agradan los cobardes, cuya lengua es más larga y afilada que su espada, mi señor..._

_\- Ya nos dimos cuenta - _Le dispensó el vikingo, soltando una pequeña risa - _Sir Callum requirió la ayuda de dos de los mejores hombres de mi senescal, para llegar a su casa..._

_\- Me disculpo si he causado inconvenientes a su alteza, debido a mi comportamiento. Procuraré que la próxima vez solo requiera de uno..._

El salón del trono estallaba en fuertes y estruendosas carcajadas. Era sabido por todos que Sir Callum de Litnor, no era del agrado del príncipe, y menos aún de su senescal. Si Logan MacRae había pisado el calabozo, era solo porque el joven escudero poseía más valor y hombría, que aquel noble tan quejumbroso...

_\- Tu comportamiento no me causa inconvenientes, Logan - _Le aseguró el vikingo cuando las risas se habían apagado - _Y considero saldada tu deuda con Arcaibh. Quedas en libertad..._

_\- Larga vida, mi señor - _Respondió Logan, reverenciándole agradecido, mientras que Linus se ocupaba de retirar las cadenas y grilletes que lo aprisionaban...

_\- También para ti, amigo - _Le deseó sonriendo el vikingo, antes de permitirle marchar con un ligero ademán de su mano derecha...

_\- Zacharías Smith - _Anunció ésta vez el senescal, y el silencio volcó su peso una vez más en el salón del trono - _Acusado de asesinar al dragón de su vecino, para vender su piel y sus garras en el mercado negro de las islas de oriente..._

_\- ¡Maldito Asesino!..._

_\- ¡Monstruo!..._

_\- ¡Asquerosa rata codiciosa!..._

Los gritos de furia e indignación tanto de nobles, como de humildes habitantes del pueblo, estallaban en todo el salón, igual que un sinnúmero de los más poderosos ataques provenientes de las fauces de un Furia Nocturna, en contra del acusado - _¿En verdad van a condenarlo, solo por sacar provecho de esa tonta lagartija? - _Inquirió incrédulo Patapez...

\- _Esa tonta lagartija, como tú le llamas, tal vez no tenga ningún valor para ti, o los tuyos - _Le respondió Linus sin alterarse - _Pero aquí en Arcaibh, un dragón es más valioso de lo que imaginas, en miles de formas diferentes. Es por eso que tomar la vida de una de éstas magníficas criaturas, se considera en nuestra tierra, un delito imperdonable..._

_\- Cadena Perpetua - _Sentenció el vikingo - _En el calabozo más frío y oscuro de todo Arcaibh..._

_\- ¡Ya escuchaste a su alteza, bribón!, ¡Camina! - _Le reprochaban al acusado los hombres de Lord MacGregor, sacándole de la presencia del vikingo, casi a rastras...

\- _Bocón, el Rudo - _Anunció Lord Malcom, captando la atención de todos en el salón - _Brutacio, y Brutilda Thorston -_ Continuó, dando la señal a Linus, Arianna, y Sir MacKenzie, para que se acercaran llevando a los prisioneros ante la presencia del príncipe - _Y Patapez Ingerman. Acusados de atacar en el puerto, en la mañana de ayer, a Mikah, el pescador, y a Suertudo, su dragón..._

Astrid se tensó de inmediato al escuchar aquello, a la espera del singular escándalo, que sin duda Bocón desataría cuando la viera sentada en el trono, portando aquella corona que le confería los derechos y obligaciones que como princesa de Arcaibh tenía...

\- _Tranquila - _Le susurró por lo bajo el vikingo, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría - _Yo estoy vivo, y él completamente equivocado. Recuérdalo - _Dijo dando a su pequeña mano un apretón cariñoso, antes de dirigirse a los prisioneros, que le observaban como si fuera la cosa más ofensiva que hubieran visto en sus vidas...

\- _¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa, Bocón, el Rudo? - _Le preguntó al herrero, sonriendo socarronamente...

\- _Si - _Respondió el vikingo, clavando el azul glaciar de sus ojos sobre la joven - _Tres Palabras..._ _ASQUEROSA Y VIL SERPIENTE..._

_\- Esas son cuatro palabras - _Le corrigió Hipo con gesto burlón - _Y temo que no comprendo a que te refieres..._

_\- Me refiero - _Soltó Bocón entre dientes - _A esa maldita asesina, con la que debo ajustar una cuenta pendiente - _Añadió señalando a Astrid frente a todos los presentes...

\- _¿__En qué te basas? - _Le retó Hipo...

\- _Solo existía una prueba - _Musitó Bocón, y su mirada entristeció de pronto, al sumirse de nuevo en aquel viejo y doloroso recuerdo - _Pero fue usada para llevar a cabo un funeral vikingo en su memoria. ¡ELLA ASESINÓ AL ÚNICO HIJO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO! - _Vociferó el herrero, señalando a la joven princesa, mientras le miraba con rabia - _¡TE LLENAS LA BOCA CONDENANDO A LADRONES Y ASESINOS!, ¡Y TIENES POR ESPOSA A LA PEOR DE TODOS ELLOS!..._

_\- ¡¿Pero como se atreve!..._

_\- ¡Deberían cortarle la lengua!..._

_\- ¡Ha ofendido a la princesa!..._

_\- ¡Deberían ahorcarle!..._

_\- ¿Qué se ha creído?..._

_\- ¡Su alteza debería decapitarle!..._

La indignación y el asombro de todos los presentes, llenó el aire con murmullos inconformes a su alrededor. Esa era su Mandala. Aquella que jamas pondría en duda su palabra, ni la honra de la mujer que amaba. A no ser que se tuvieran pruebas genuinas de lo contrario...

Sonriendo cual felino que recién ha devorado al canario de su amo; el vikingo descendió de su trono, y caminó con andar parsimonioso, casi acechándole, clavando sus frías y duras esmeraldas en la iracunda mirada del herrero - _Di su nombre - _Le retó conociendo de antemano la respuesta...

\- _Era el siguiente heredero al trono de Berk - _Escupió Bocón, aún presa de la rabia y el dolor que sentía, al ver a la maldita asesina de su muchacho, justo frente a él...

\- _¡DI SU NOMBRE! - _Le exigió el vikingo, harto de juegos...

\- _¡HIPO HORRENDO HADDOCK TERCERO!..._

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de cada alma presente en el salón del trono. Las miradas de confusión iban y venían por todas partes, mientras el vikingo se despojaba de cada prenda que le cubriera el cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba - _¿Y por casualidad tu difunto vikingo tenía una cicatriz en el pecho, idéntica a ésta? - _Le preguntó señalando una curiosa forma de media luna que parecía grabada a fuego sobre su carne...

Bocón permaneció atónito; observando aquella marca tan exacta. Cada parte de ella, grabada en el mismo lugar en donde años antes, Hipo se había quemado con una pieza de hierro al rojo vivo, por accidente...

\- _Thor Santísimo - _Dejó escapar el herrero, arrastrando sus ojos desde aquella inconfundible cicatriz, hasta encontrarse con la mirada inescrutable del vikingo...

_\- ¿Qué te pasa, Bocón? - _Preguntó Astrid al ver la impagable expresión de asombro en la cara del herrero - _¿Viste un cadáver?..._

Hipo...

Su muchacho estaba vivo...

¡El hijo de Estoico estaba vivo!...

Su corazón latió con fuerza lleno de alegría, la cual se convirtió en solo un instante, en una gran ola de confusión. Si Hipo estaba vivo, ¿porqué no volvió jamás a la aldea?. ¿Y qué rayos significaba toda esa ridiculez de ser el príncipe de aquella tierra?. ¿Porqué les juzgaba por algo que había sido el pan de todos los días entre su pueblo?, ¿no estaba él mismo a punto de convertirse en el mejor cazador de dragones de la tribu, justo antes de desaparecer?. ¿Y Astrid?. ¿No debería haber muerto hace tantos años, después de que Estoico le enviara a la isla de los condenados, acusándola de asesinar a...?...

\- _Ay, dioses - _Se lamentó casi enseguida, tan pronto como comprendió el terrible error que había cometido - _Entonces...¿ella no...?..._

\- _Como verás, Bocón - _Explicó el vikingo, extendiendo su mano para solicitar de vuelta sus ropas a una divertida Arianna, que había silbado mostrando su pulgar derecho a Astrid, provocando las risas de todos, el sonrojo de la joven princesa, y una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Lord Duncan - _El crimen por el que condenas a mi esposa, jamás ocurrió. Los únicos aquí, que van a ser juzgados y sentenciados por el crimen cometido en contra de Mikah y Suertudo, serán ustedes cuatro; y en su caso existen más testigos y pruebas, que un simple trozo de tela vieja, manchada con sangre de dragón..._

_\- ¿Le hicimos un funeral vikingo a un dragón? - _Preguntaron los gemelos Thorston con asombro - _¡Genial! - _Exclamaron a la vez, para luego largarse a reír de aquello que al parecer habían encontrado tan gracioso...

Hipo los miró exhalando un profundo suspiro de frustración, mientras estudiaba la situación, y consideraba cual podría ser la mejor decisión a tomar en aquel asunto tan complicado...

Si los dejaba marcharse, justificando sus actos debido a su naturaleza vikinga, ¿en donde estaba la justicia que merecían Mikah y _Suertudo?. _Y si los condenaba a pasar el resto de sus vidas en un calabozo, ¿cual sería entonces la suerte de la tribu?...

¿Qué hacer?...

¿Como ayudar a un pueblo que nacía, vivía, y moría por la espada?...

¿Como salvar de su necedad a una tribu que se empeñaba en llevarse a si misma hacia su propia destrucción?...

¿Como reprimir de su corazón aquél terrible sentimiento de culpa, al ver su castillo y sus bodegas, colmados de tesoros invaluables, y manjares exquisitos; mientras en Berk, mujeres y niños padecían a diario, hambre, enfermedad, y frío, esperando el inminente final al que la raza Berserker les estaba conduciendo lentamente, sin más esperanza que aquella que tal vez cifraban en el improbable regreso de Bocón a la isla?...

Una curiosa idea, de esas que solían coquetear a menudo con su subconsciente, comenzó a pasearse descaradamente por su cabeza, ofreciendo una tercer alternativa. Una que si bien, no conformaba del todo a las partes involucradas, solucionaba el problema de una forma traviesa, y tal vez incluso hasta divertida...

\- _En vista de que ninguno de ustedes pertenece a Arcaibh, y por lo tanto son ignorantes hacia las leyes que rigen a nuestra tierra, he decidido conmutar su sentencia, por un castigo que tal vez sea de más utilidad y provecho, en éste caso..._

Patapez miró al vikingo con la boca abierta. Le había conocido y tratado durante casi toda su infancia, y el Hipo Haddock que él conocía, no habría tenido la sabiduría, ni la racionalidad necesarias para presidir un juicio, o más delicado aún, imponer una sentencia. ¿En serio ese tipo tan arrogante era él?...

_\- Para ti, Bocón, El Rudo - _Dijo mirando al herrero con un ligero matiz de severidad destellando en el verde intenso de sus ojos - _Ya que disfrutas tanto haciendo "favores" a quienes no te lo han solicitado, tu castigo será ayudar a Mikah y Suertudo con su pesca de cada mañana. Y a mi jardinero, el señor Frodesson, por las tardes, durante todo un año..._

_\- ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loco?! -_ Estalló Patapez angustiado al oír semejante disparate - _¡Él no puede, ni debe quedarse aquí, todo un año!..._

_\- ¡Silencio! -_ Ordenó tajante Lord Duncan - _¡Su alteza habla!..._

_\- A ti, Patapez Ingerman - _Añadió mirando maliciosamente al prisionero - _Ya que te gusta tanto ocuparte de los asuntos ajenos; tu castigo será mantener limpia y en orden la biblioteca de éste castillo, para mi princesa, y le asistirás cuando haga sus investigaciones sobre la raza del Mortífero Nadder..._

_\- ¡¿Quéeee?! - _Exclamó con horror Patapez, al ver el costo de su imprudencia...

_\- Durante todo un año - _Añadió Hipo esbozando una sonrisa perversa...

\- _¡Alteza! - _Exclamó Alec, corriendo a arrodillarse frente al vikingo - _¡Por favor, mi señor!. ¡Sé que no tengo la sabiduría de mi príncipe, ni el derecho a dar consejos a su alteza!, ¡pero si de verdad Milord requiere ayuda para la princesa, le suplico me permita hacerlo en el lugar de él!, ¡Milady merece a alguien más confiable y digno de servirle, que un bandido vulgar y renegado,como éste, mi señor!..._

_\- Descuida, Alec - _Le dispensó el vikingo a su esclavo - _Como se atreva a hacer algo estúpido, le enviaré de vuelta al calabozo, y ésta vez para siempre..._

\- _¡Ni creas que nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, a sacudir muebles! - _Saltó de pronto Brutacio, inconforme...

_\- ¡Oh, y no lo hago! - _Respondió Hipo, recordando a los gemelos de Eretria, quienes aún tenían un castigo pendiente por cumplir - _Para ustedes que gustan de causar problemas, y fuertes jaquecas a donde quiera que van; tengo un castigo mucho menos agradable - _Amenazó sin pizca de gracia en el tono de su voz - _Durante un año, permanecerán aquí en Mandala..._

_Tú, Brutilda Thorston. Atenderás por las mañanas a la princesa Astrid, al igual que el resto de sus doncellas. Y por las tardes, aprenderás sobre el entrenamiento de dragones, bajo la tutela del maestro, Helio de Eretria..._

Helio dio un paso adelante, al escuchar aquello, completamente dispuesto a protestar por la "injusticia" que tal castigo suponía en su caso, pero la fría mirada de advertencia que Lord Duncan le dirigía, le disuadió de armar otro escándalo, por lo que solo atinó a escupir entre dientes, un forzado "Si, Alteza"...

Mientras tanto, a todo lo largo y ancho del gran salón, había un hervidero de indignación. ¿Porqué motivo su alteza permitía el acceso a una cuarta de malhechores extranjeros a las labores y la educación, que solo estaban al alcance de aquellos que pertenecían a una casa noble, o habían demostrado su valía y lealtad hacia el príncipe?...

\- _Y tú, Brutacio Thorston. Ayudaras por las mañanas a madame Effigenie, el ama de llaves de mi castillo - _Le indicó señalando con un ligero ademan de su mano derecha a la anciana mujer, que se inclinó con suavidad, aceptando la voluntad de su príncipe - _Y por las tardes, aprenderás sobre el entrenamiento de dragones, bajo la tutela de la maestra, Nerea de Eretria..._

Nerea se irguió tan alta y tiesa, como el palo de una escoba; masticando en silencio el furioso reclamo que le habría encantado hacerle al vikingo, mas sin embargo se vio obligada a aceptar con resignación, que no tenía opción. Hipo sospechaba de su culpabilidad en la traición y huida de Tayra, y conociéndole, no iba a descansar hasta haberle hecho pagar un infierno por ello...aquello, era solo el principio...

_\- ¿Cuando deseas que se ejecute su sentencia, mi señor? - _Pidió saber su senescal...

\- _Comienza mañana..._

_\- ¡Su alteza ha hecho justicia! - _Anunció Lord Duncan en voz alta, haciéndose oír en cada rincón - _¡La audiencia ha terminado!..._

* * *

Lentamente, el salón fue quedando vacío del eco, y el murmullo de las voces de todos aquellos que habían acudido a presenciar el juicio. Hasta que algunos minutos después, Astrid al fin pudo quedarse a solas con su marido - _¿Estás bien? - _Preguntó al ver la mezcla de agotamiento y preocupación en el semblante del vikingo...

\- _Si...descuida, Milady. Las he pasado peores - _Respondió regalando a la joven una sonrisa de esas que la llevaban a agradecer a Odín, si tenía la suerte de estar sentada...

_\- No es que no me haya encantado la cara de Yak en víspera de Snoggletog, que Bocón puso al descubrir que aún estás vivo, pero...¿seguro que dejarles andar por Mandala a sus anchas, es buena idea? - _Preguntó preocupada la joven, poniéndose de pie para dar a su esposo un masaje en los hombros...

\- _No andarán a sus anchas, Milady - _Respondió perezoso el vikingo, echando hacia atrás su cabeza, para disfrutar aún más de las atenciones de su mujer - _Siempre habrá alguien que los vigile; y si tratan de escapar...bueno. Solo te diré que tú eres más lista que esos cuatro juntos, y te tomó semanas aprenderte el camino de aquí a la plaza, y por cual calle podías llegar hasta el puerto..._

\- _¡No te burles! - _Reclamó la joven, acompañando la risa de su esposo con la suya...

\- _¡Tú!, ¡ven aquí! - _Pidió tirando de su pequeña mano para sentarla en su regazo - _¡Dioses! - _Suspiró hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de la joven, aspirando el dulce y delicado aroma de rosas que perfumaba toda su piel - _¡Extrañaba ésto!..._

_\- ¿Qué harás en cuanto al problema de Berk? - _Le preguntó acariciando los rebeldes mechones castaños de su cabello...

_\- Ajustar cuentas con Dagur - _Respondió Hipo Exhalando un pesado suspiro...

_\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero mi amor!, ¡la raza Berserker...!..._

_\- La raza Berserker - _Interrumpió Hipo la protesta de su mujer - _Es una tribu violenta, hecha de parásitos y carroñeros, Milady. Ya es hora de que las islas del norte se libren de ellos..._

_\- Pero intentará matarte - _Respondió ella acariciando con ansiedad la mejilla de su esposo, antes de robarle un pequeño beso a sus labios - _¡Por favor no vayas! - _Le suplicó angustiada la joven...

_\- Tranquila, mi amor, no iré solo. Además tengo que asegurarme de que mi padre se recupere, y la tribu tenga lo suficiente para resistir al invierno..._

_\- Promete que regresarás sano y salvo..._

_\- Lo haré - _Le prometió estrechándola posesivamente contra su cuerpo con repentina fiereza, notando con una chispa de placer perverso, la falta de corsé bajo su vestido - _Te prometo que volveré antes de los juegos de otoño...pero antes - _Dijo poniéndose de pie, llevándola consigo entre sus brazos, antes de echar a andar hacia su alcoba - _Terminaré con lo hacía antes de que fuera interrumpido con todo ese escándalo..._

* * *

_**"El Bosque de Selios"...**_

_\- ¡Esclava!...¡ESCLAVA!..._

Los irritantes gritos de Darcy retumbaron con fuerza en los oídos de Tanya. ¿Y ahora que diablos quería esa maldita arpía escandalosa?. Con un suspiro de resignación, dejó aquella copa de plata que estaba puliendo, y se dirigió andando con parsimonia, hacia donde su detestable ama se encontraba...

\- _¿Ha llamado la señorita? - _Preguntó a Darcy disimulando el evidente fastidio que sentía, detrás de una mueca de falsa educación...

\- _¡__MI - LA - DY! - _Le corrigió Darcy exasperada - _¡Y tráenos otra jarra de vino! - _Le ordenó de nuevo a gritos...

_\- Si, "ama" - _Le devolvió Tanya en medio de una tos repentina que la joven encontró como único recurso para disfrazar el inminente ataque de risa que las palabras de aquella espantosa furcia le provocaban...

¿Milady?...

Si, claro. Darcy Black Heart estaba tan cerca de convertirse en una dama respetable, como ella lo estaba de hallar a su hermano a la mañana siguiente...

\- _¡Ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo, sierva inútil! - _Le espetó Beckett, mirándole como si fuera algo asqueroso que encontró pegado bajo la suela de su zapato - _Y ve a cumplir de inmediato la orden de tu señora - _Añadió estirándose perezosamente sobre el enorme sillón donde se hallaba recostado - _Tengo sed..._

Tanya asintió. Dio media vuelta, y se marchó mordiéndose la lengua en un intento por reprimir la mordaz sugerencia que había estado a punto de hacerle al "noble", la cual consistía curiosamente en el contenido del orinal lleno bajo su cama...

Ansiaba escapar de aquél extraño castillo que según el rumor, en mejores tiempos perteneció a un joven y rico caballero, mucho más digno de respeto y obediencia, que el codicioso mercenario, que a sangre y fuego se lo arrebató, al igual que su vida...

Deseaba ser libre para correr de nuevo en busca de su hermano, ¿pero como hacerlo?. Aquellos detestables hierros que aprisionaban sus tobillos entre cadenas, no le dejarían ir más allá del bosque de Selios, antes de que los hombres de Black Heart le arrastraran de vuelta una vez más a su maldita fortaleza. Y aún suponiendo que lo consiguiera; Selios era un lugar peligroso para cualquiera que se atreviera a internarse en la negrura de sus profundidades, ya fuera de día, o de noche...

_**"En Selios Aguardan**_

_**Peligros y Muerte,**_

_**Rondando en Penumbras**_

_**Acecha Terrible Suerte,**_

_**Valiente o Prudente**_

_**Te Debes Cuidar,**_

_**La Bruja del Este**_

_**Te Quiere Atrapar,**_

_**Si Oscuro Camino**_

_**Tú Debes Cruzar,**_

_**De Valor y Astucia**_

_**Te Debes Armar,**_

_**Pues la Bruja Malvada**_

_**Te Puede Encontrar"**_

Una suerte de escalofrío le recorrió entera, al recordar la vieja conseja que aquellos que habían vivido y servido en el castillo durante años, solían cantar a menudo, para asustar a los más jóvenes. ¿De verdad sería tan terrible y peligrosa aquella bruja que todos juraban que habitaba en lo profundo del bosque?. ¿Y si lograba escapar del castillo, y todo tan solo para ir a morir en las manos de esa malvada mujer?...

Sus ojos rodaron por la fría habitación desierta a su alrededor. ¿Y acaso una vida de esclavitud bajo la cruel tiranía de Black Heart, su horrible, grosera, y arrogante hija, y ese cretino miserable con quien se pasaban los días planeando como apoderarse de lo ajeno, era mejor que morir en el intento?...

Era consciente de que por si misma, nunca lograría poner sus manos sobre la llave que necesitaba para liberarse de aquellos condenados grilletes, pero la había visto millones de veces, colgada del cuello de un abominable perro negro llamado _"Brutus", _la horrible y sanguinaria mascota de Darcy...

¿Como lograr arrebatársela?. No era cosa de todos los días, que un esclavo tratase de huir de la fortaleza de Black Heart, y con justa razón. El último desdichado que lo intentó, había muerto desangrado a causa de la bestial mordida que _"Brutus" _le había dado, cuando trató de arrancar la llave del cuello del animal...

_\- Hola, Tanya - _Le saludó Peter, un esclavo de mediana edad, que había servido al último amo; el cual había entrado de pronto a la cocina, causando que la joven se sobresaltara - _¿Intentando mantener contentos a la maldita bruja, y su perro guardián?..._

_\- ¿Te refieres a "Brutus", o a la bestia insoportable que bebe como si no hubiera mañana?..._

_\- ¿De nuevo te han pedido más vino?..._

_\- Si, pero me temo que ésto es todo lo que queda - _Dijo mostrándole la jarra de plata que había conseguido llenar a medias, con el poco licor que aún quedaba en el último barril - _Pondrán el grito en el cielo, y buscarán a quien culpar de lo ocurrido - _Se preocupó la joven...

_\- Descuida - _Le tranquilizó Peter _\- El barco que suele traer las provisiones al castillo, llega mañana. Mientras tanto... - _Dijo tomando la jarra a medias de las manos de Tanya - _Te enseñaré un truco que suele funcionar la mar de bien en éstos casos..._

_\- ¡No!, ¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué haces?! - _Le preguntó alarmada la joven, al verle completar la parte vacía de la jarra, con un poco de vinagre - _¡Lo notarán!, ¡Se pondrán furiosos cuando se den cuenta de lo que has hecho!..._

_\- ¡Claro que no! -_ Respondió Peter burlón - _Ésta no sería la primera vez que "Lady Black Heart" bebe mi maravilloso elixir - _Confesó el esclavo en son de broma, señalando la jarra totalmente llena, de manera teatral...

_\- ¡Ya lo has hecho antes! - _Exclamó Tanya sorprendida con la audacia del esclavo...

_\- Así es - _Respondió Peter con descaro - _Es la hija de un vulgar pirata, acostumbrado a beber en cualquier taberna, ¿en serio crees que tiene el gusto y educación necesarios para saber la diferencia entre un buen vino, y...vinagre?, ¡claro que no!..._

_\- ¿Y Beckett? - _Se preocupó la joven al recordarlo...

_\- A éstas alturas ya debe estar lo bastante ebrio para darse cuenta. Además...tengo mis propias sospechas..._

_\- ¿Sospechas?..._

_\- ¿Exactamente a cuantos nobles has visto codeándose con rufianes de la calaña de Black Heart?..._

_\- ¿Crees que miente al respecto?..._

_\- Yo solo puedo decirte, que serví durante años a un verdadero noble. Y ese maldito cerdo que está en el salón, embriagándose con Darcy, no lo es. Ahora date prisa, y llévales su "vino", antes de que comiencen a gritarte de nuevo..._

Tanya obedeció. Tomó la jarra de manos de Peter, y la llevó hasta donde Darcy y Beckett bebían y reían como dos tontos, fingiendo ser uno ante el otro, lo que ninguno era realmente_ \- Éste es un vino exquisito, ¿no te parece? - _Preguntó Darcy a Beckett, apurando el contenido de su copa, para tomar la jarra que ahora contenía el preparado de Peter, y servirse más...

\- _Absolutamente delicioso, querida mía - _Respondió Beckett arrastrando las palabras, mientras bebía copiosamente la mezcla que les enviaba el esclavo...

¡Esos dos ni siquiera podían darse cuenta de que se estaban dando un festín con vinagre!...

Tanya contuvo la risa, y se marchó pensando en las suposiciones de Peter. Tal vez el esclavo tuviera razón, y Beckett después de todo no fuera realmente quien decía ser...

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos pronto se esfumaron, al escuchar los horribles gruñidos que _"Brutus" _le dirigía a Agnes, una joven esclava que acorralada contra la pared, intentaba pasar junto a la horrible bestia, esperando salir ilesa de aquél corredor...

La Llave...

La idea de escapar volvió a adueñarse de su mente una vez más. ¿Como lograría acercarse a ese maldito perro, para arrancarle la llave del cuello?...

_**Vinagre en Vez de Vino...**_

_**Otra Llave en el Lugar de Aquella que "Brutus" Portaba en su Cuello...**_

Sus pensamientos se entremezclaron, dando paso a una nueva idea que tal vez pudiera funcionar. Alguna vez en su infancia, Edmund le había enseñado a tallar pequeñas figuras hechas de hueso, solo tenía que hacer una llave idéntica a esa que el perro llevaba siempre consigo, y elaborar un plan de escape que la llevara directamente hacia el bosque de Selios. Lo demás, sería cosa de suerte...

* * *

_\- ¡Vamos, vamos!, ¡Apresúrate, niña! - _Effie caminaba presurosa por los corredores, seguida por una confusa Brutilda, vestida como cualquier otra sirvienta del castillo - _Si no hubieras discutido cuando se te ordenó bañarte y ponerte ropas apropiadas, para poder presentarte ante la princesa, habríamos llegado más temprano - _Le reprochó la anciana...

\- _Eso depende - _Se quejó Brutilda, tironeando sus ropas, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, deseando deshacer aquel apretado moño con el que Vika le había peinado esa misma mañana - _¿Ésto es lo que esa zaina presumida considera apropiado?..._

_\- ¡Basta! - _Le reprendió Effie - _¡Te lo advierto de una vez, muchacha!, esa no es forma de referirse a la princesa. Durante un año vivirás a su servicio; cualquiera en tu lugar, haría las cosas más sencillas para si mismo, mientras es libre de regresar a su hogar...¡Y ponte derecha, por todos los cielos!..._

Continuaron andando, a través de un interminable y sinuoso laberinto de corredores, adornados con los muebles, cortinajes, tapices y pinturas más finos y valiosos que la joven había tenido la oportunidad de ver hasta entonces. ¿Cómo demonios se había hecho Hipo con aquella fortuna tan desmesurada?, o más curioso aún, ¿cómo, en el nombre de Thor se había convertido en el príncipe de aquella tierra tan extraña?...

Distraída, como estaba, admirando aquél invaluable y magnífico baluarte, que pertenecía al vikingo, no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la habitación de Astrid, hasta que escuchó los golpes suaves con que la anciana llamaba a las puertas, esperando el consentimiento de su señora, antes de entrar...

\- _Alteza - _Anunció la anciana, inclinándose en suave reverencia ante la joven - _Su nueva doncella está aquí, Milady..._

_\- Gracias, madame Effigenie - _Respondió la joven volviéndose para sonreirle a la anciana - _Mi dama de compañía se encargará de enseñarle cuales son sus deberes..._

_\- Ha sido un placer, alteza. Si mi señora no precisa ninguna otra cosa..._

_\- Ninguna, madame. Puede usted retirarse..._

_\- Con su permiso entonces, su alteza..._

_\- Propio, madame..._

Al cerrarse la puerta, Brutilda se quedó parada con expresión perpleja, en medio de aquella gran habitación. Lentamente admiró cada cosa que había en su interior, desde la gran cama con postes provistos de doseles de seda verde, y mantas de lana y terciopelo del mismo color, hasta el enorme tocador al que Astrid se hallaba sentada, lleno con toda clase de cosas que cualquier chica vanidosa pudiera desear; tales como perfumes, espejos, peines, y cepillos de plata, cintas para el cabello, un cofre repleto de joyas, y sobre un mullido cojín de terciopelo negro, una corona incrustada con rubíes...

_\- Brutilda, ¿verdad? - _La llamó Heather, sacándole de pronto, de su breve instante de distracción - _Busca en ese armario, unos zapatos iguales al color de ese vestido - _Le ordenó señalando el bellísimo traje de seda color azul, que había dispuesto para su amiga, aquella mañana, volviendo después a cepillar los dorados cabellos de la joven, antes de proceder a peinarla...

Brutilda obedeció. Resoplando con fastidio, se dirigió al dichoso armario, buscando aquello que Heather le había pedido, sin dejar de rezongar debido al hecho de verse convertida en la sirvienta de la única chica en todo Berk, que nunca le simpatizó. ¡Por Loki!. Justo cuando por fin creía sentirse satisfecha, imaginando por años el patético final que había tenido la chica más petulante e insufrible de toda la aldea, ésta aparecía de nuevo ante ellos con sus aires de princesa, e irónicamente, ésta vez tenía una corona...

Abrió de mala gana las puertas del pesado mueble, buscando esos malditos zapatos, pero ni bien lo había hecho, se quedó paralizada frente a éste, con una clara expresión de asombro dibujada en su rostro...

En Berk, un vikingo solo precisaba de un buen par de botas en su armario, cálidas y resistentes. Sin embargo, la joven disponía de un centenar de pares de zapatos, en diferentes estilos y colores. De cordobán, de seda, verdes, rosados, purpuras, azules, coral, dorados. De arriba a abajo, y de un extremo al otro, ¿para qué diablos quería esa malcriada tantos pares de zapatos?...

Aún con el ceño fruncido, tomó los que a su parecer tenían el mismo color de aquél so tonto vestido, y caminó arrastrando los pies, hasta donde Heather terminaba de colocar una tiara en seda azul incrustada con diamantes y zafiros, a los rubios cabellos de su amiga...

_\- ¿Son éstos? - _Inquirió Brutilda con gesto agrio, colocando bruscamente los zapatos encima del tocador...

_\- Si - _Respondió Heather, mirándole de soslayo, criticando silenciosamente los burdos modales de la joven vikinga - _Esos, Brutilda...gracias - _Le devolvió, inclinándose para poner el fino calzado en los pies de su amiga...

\- _Bien, Astrid - _Dijo ayudando a la joven a ponerse de pie - _Vamos a vestirte - _Le avisó tomando la prenda celeste entre sus manos...

_\- Creo que te olvidas de ésto, Heather - _Le recordó Gladys, alcanzándole el diminuto corsé, que había tomado del guarda ropa de la princesa...

_\- Anabelle le ha prohibido a su alteza, utilizar prendas tan ajustadas durante un tiempo, por motivos de salud - _Explicó Heather al resto de las doncellas - _Mientras tanto, ustedes evitarán comentar algo de ésto con nadie más, ¿entendido?..._

\- _Si, Milady - _Respondieron todas al unisono, excepto Brutilda, que dirigió a Astrid una mirada de extrañeza, al verle vestir la delicada prenda celeste, mientras resoplaba con aire burlón...

_\- Te ves ridícula - _Soltó la vikinga en tono atrevido, y una decena de miradas se clavaron escrutadoras sobre su enjuta persona...

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguna de las presentes, pudiera retar a la joven por su osadía, Astrid se volvió mirándole con una sonrisa. Había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que le esperaba, al convivir todo un año con Brutilda y Patapez, la noche anterior, llegando así a la conclusión de que la salud de su bebé, y la suya propia, estaban antes que atender al carácter rebelde y conflictivo de ambos vikingos, por lo que se irguió soberbia, sonriendo con altivez, antes de responder...

_\- ¿Y acaso la opinión de una infeliz prisionera, debería interesarme?..._

_\- Eres una..._

_\- ¡Basta! -_ Le contuvo Heather, poniendo con brusquedad entre las manos de la vikinga, un camisón de seda blanca - _¡Lleva ésto a las lavanderías!, y procura no causar problemas por el camino, Brutilda..._

_\- Que lo lleve Gladys -_ Ordenó Astrid tajante - _Yo necesito cruzar algunas "palabras" con mi nueva "doncella", antes de que atienda al resto de sus deberes..._

_\- ¿Qué?, ¡Pero Astrid! - _Protestó Heather, preocupada por el resultado que pudiera tener aquella "conversación"...

\- _Es una orden - _Puntualizó la joven, con expresión severa, y una a una, sus jóvenes doncellas fueron abandonando la habitación, hasta que solo quedaba una angustiada Heather...

\- _Astrid...por favor - _Suplicó nuevamente, esperando que su amiga reconsiderara aquella idea tan descabellada...

_\- Déjanos, Heather. Debemos "hablar"..._

Heather obedeció. Con resignación abandonó la habitación, aunque aún así permaneció de pie junto a la puerta, escuchando atenta. Lista para acudir en defensa de su amiga, si ésta llegaba a ser necesaria...

_\- ¿Y de que quieres hablar? - _Preguntó Brutilda, una vez que ambas estuvieron a solas en aquella gran habitación...

_\- ¿Asustada, Brutilda? - _Se burló Astrid de la expresión impagable de recelo en el rostro de la vikinga...

\- _¿De ti?, ¡eso quisieras!..._

_\- Solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas, ya que pasaremos todo un año intentando soportarnos una a la otra..._

_\- ¿Ah, si?. ¿Y qué cosas son esas?, según tú..._

_\- Hubiera querido que Hipo fuera el primero en enterarse, pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que tendré que ponerlos a ti, y a Patapez sobre aviso, antes que alguno de los dos cometa una estupidez más grande que la anterior..._

_\- ¿Ponernos...sobre aviso?..._

_\- Hipo conmutó su sentencia para evitar que que se pudrieran el resto de sus miserables vidas, en un frío y oscuro agujero de la prisión, porque esa es la sentencia que merecen quienes lastiman a un dragón. ¿Qué crees que les haría si llegaran a convertirse en los responsables de la muerte de su hijo?..._

_\- ¿Quéeee?..._

_\- Estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Se me ordenó evitar las emociones fuertes, alterarme por tonterías, y discutir con personas necias. Así que voy a facilitarte las cosas, Brutilda..._

_ No Vuelvas a Retarme Otra Vez, Como lo Acabas de Hacer..._

_ Cumple Con Obediencia Mis Ordenes..._

_ Y Al Terminar Tu Castigo, Podrás Regresar a Tu Hogar..._

_ No Volveremos a Vernos las Caras Nunca Más..._

Astrid miró la expresión aturdida en el rostro de Brutilda con una sonrisa perversa, casi podía escuchar los engranes de su consciencia, girando forzosamente antes de tomar una sabia y prudente decisión...

\- _D...de acuerdo - _Escupió Brutilda con rabia, mirando con odio a la joven frente a ella...

\- _Retírate - _Le ordenó Astrid con severidad...

\- _Si...Alteza..._

Tan pronto como la joven vikinga abandonó la habitación, Heather entró corriendo a tiempo de sujetar a Astrid, que algo mareada, había estado a punto de caer al suelo...

\- _¿Estás bien?..._

_\- Si - _Respondió dejándose guiar por Heather hasta un mullido sillón junto a la chimenea - _Dioses...creía que no sería capaz de hacerlo..._

_\- ¿Crees que eso bastará para controlarla?..._

_\- No lo sé...Pero tenía que intentarlo. Ellos no morirán por permanecer todo un año a mi servicio; Pero yo tengo que cuidar a mi bebé. ¡Yo no puedo perder a mi bebé! - _Dijo rompiendo a llorar entre los brazos de Heather...

* * *

Hipo paseaba por los jardines de su castillo en compañía de Lord Malcom, conversando animadamente con el joven Laird, bajo la atenta mirada de algunos de sus sirvientes, que se inclinaban con respeto ante su señor, cuando éste pasaba frente a ellos...

_\- Entonces, ¿no regresó al castillo? - _Preguntó un preocupado Lord Malcom al vikingo...

_\- No lo he visto desde ayer, antes del juicio..._

\- _¿Crees que se encuentre bien?..._

\- _Si - _Respondió el vikingo restándole importancia - _La última vez que le vi, corría en dirección al puerto. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que llegamos, puede que se haya quedado en la costa para ayudar a Suertudo, ahora que más lo necesitan, debido al brazo herido de Mikah..._

\- _Encantadora criatura, es tu Furia Nocturna. Siempre he creído que todos los dragones poseen dones y cualidades que les convierten ante los ojos de nuestra gente, en criaturas extraordinarias. Pero Chimuelo...es simplemente único..._

_\- Lo sé - _Aceptó el vikingo con una pequeña sonrisa - _En el mundo no existe, ni existirá jamás un dragón como él...para mi, al menos..._

Ambos amigos continuaron andando y conversando, hasta llegar al pequeño paseo en donde Astrid solía estudiar sus libros, y conversar con _Tormenta, _durante el verano; y luego de un fuerte abrazo, y una cordial despedida, Lord Malcom montó a lomos de _Pyros, _y se marchó volando de regreso a Duncan Creag...

Hipo se quedó allí. Estirando las piernas, mientras aspiraba el aire fresco de aquella fría mañana de otoño, hasta que la visión más cómica que hubiera visto hasta entonces, le hizo detenerse en seco, conteniendo un repentino ataque de risa...

Bocón sacudía una escoba por todos lados, con furiosos y enérgicos movimientos, como si más que reunir la pertinaz lluvia de hojas secas que cubría el suelo, pretendiera más bien ahuyentar a algún tipo de peligrosa plaga de sabandijas imaginarias, llamando la atención del joven vikingo con su hilarante comportamiento...

_\- Qué buen trabajo - _Halagó el vikingo admirando el caótico paseo de piedra, que el herrero "barría" fingiendo no prestarle atención...

_\- ¿Es a mi? - _Inquirió Bocón con gesto inocente, mezclado con evidente sarcasmo...

_\- No veo a nadie más por aquí, aparte de nosotros, así que yo supongo que si. Te hablo a ti, Bocón..._

_\- "Su alteza" perdonará mi ignorancia, pero creía que "El Príncipe" no hablaba con prisioneros - _Respondió Bocón despectivo...

_\- Te habías tardado en echármelo en cara, viejo saco de hierros - _Se defendió sonriendo el vikingo...

_\- Tu padre moriría de vergüenza, si tan solo pudiera ver en lo que te has convertido - _Le reclamó el herrero con ojos vidriosos inundados de resentimiento...

_\- Entonces tal vez sea bueno que no pueda verme, al menos no por ahora. y en cuanto a ésto, en lo que me he convertido, tal vez te convenga pensarlo mejor, ya que es en parte tu culpa..._

_\- ¡¿Mi Culpa?!. ¡Yo No Recuerdo Jamás Haberte Dicho Que Traicionaras A Tu Propia Tribu, Niño!, ¡¿Cómo Podría Ser ÉSTO Mi Culpa? - _Le retó señalándolo completo...

\- _Pues...Solo hice lo que tú mismo me aconsejaste..._

_\- ¿Ah, si? - _Le respondió aprensivo el herrero - _¿Y qué consejo fue ese con exactitud?..._

_\- Simplemente, dejar de esforzarme tanto en ser algo que no era. Y ya que jamás se me consideró un vikingo en la tribu, tomé la decisión de marcharme de Berk, para buscar algún sitio en donde ser yo mismo, no fuera considerado una ofensa, ni le causara molestias a los demás..._

_\- ¡Ay, dioses! - _Musitó por lo bajo el herrero, al recordar ese día, mientras deseaba secretamente haberse mordido la lengua...otra vez...

_\- Así que como verás, Bocón, tus reclamos están fuera de lugar..._

_\- ¡No lo están!. ¡Estabas a punto de convertirte en el mejor cazador de dragones de la tribu!, ¡Al final demostraste que después de todo eras un vikingo, como todos nosotros!..._

_\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡Un vikingo mata dragones!, ¡Y yo jamás derramaría la sangre de uno!. ¡¿Es que no lo ves, Bocón?!, ¡¿Aún no comprendes porqué me fui?!..._

Bocón le miró horrorizado. El abierto significado de aquellas palabras taladró su mente sin piedad, mientras le obligaba de a poco a comprender los motivos que habían llevado al vikingo a proceder de aquella forma tan injusta...

_\- ¡¿Le diste la espalda a tu pueblo, y a tu familia, para proteger a un montón de lagartijas sarnosas?! - _Le recriminó con furia...

_\- Si..._

El herrero contempló la decisión brillando con frialdad en esos ojos verdes, antaño cargados de temor y vergüenza a causa del constante rechazo y las burlas de su propia gente. ¿Por qué razón iba a preferir el muchacho a un puñado de vikingos necios, a los que no debía nada, mas que aislamiento, burlas, tristeza y abandono?. ¿Porqué no iba a dar su lealtad, y a preferir la compañía de otras personas, e incluso dragones, antes que seguir dejándose humillar y maltratar por todos en Berk, donde le consideraban cualquier cosa, menos el futuro jefe de aquella tribu?...

_\- Entiendo - _Respondió el herrero dejando caer los hombros bajo el peso de la gran tristeza, y la vergüenza que en aquel momento estaba sintiendo - _Pero aún así...nosotros debemos volver a Berk - _Le suplicó nuevamente - _Tu padre está muy enfermo, y la aldea..._

_\- Tienen dificultades para sortear éste invierno, lo sé. Astrid ya habló con Patapez sobre ello, y me estoy ocupando de resolver ese problema..._

_\- Entonces, ¡¿nos dejarás ir?!..._

_\- No, Bocón. Ustedes estarán mejor aquí, donde lo que voy a hacer, no los meta en más problemas de los que ya tienen..._

_\- ¿Hacer? - _Preguntó Bocón, confundido _\- ¿Qué es lo que harás?..._

_\- Voy a ir por Dagur. Voy a destruir su isla, y a su tribu, antes de navegar hasta Berk con provisiones suficientes para todos en la aldea..._

_\- Hazlo - _Respondió Bocón, sintiendo a su corazón sosegarse por primera vez, desde que había emprendido aquél viaje - _Tan solo quiero pedirte una cosa más..._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?..._

_\- La aldea necesita comida, pieles, y medicinas. Pero hay en la tribu unos cuantos que por mi, pueden morirse de hambre y de frío, mañana mismo..._

_\- ¿Quienes?..._

_\- Mildew, los Hofferson, y los Jorgenson..._

_\- Descuida - _Le sonrió Hipo con complicidad - _Los trataré como se merecen..._

_\- ¡Alteza! - _Llamaba Alec, corriendo hacia su señor, mientras agitaba un rollo de pergamino en su mano...

\- _¿Qué ocurre, Alec?..._

_\- Acaba de llegar éste mensaje desde Caledonia, para usted, mi señor..._

Con manos temblorosas, Hipo retiró el sello, y la cinta de aquella carta, y leyó en silencio su contenido, antes de exhalar un pesado suspiro, volviendo a enrollar el pergamino, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, con tristeza...

_\- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿malas noticias? - _Inquirió Bocón, posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del vikingo...

_\- El rey...Ha muerto..._


	13. AVISO PARA LECTORES DE CIELO ABIERTO

**_Recientemente he abierto una nueva cuenta en facebook, que dedicaré únicamente a ésta y otras posibles historias de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, quien esté interesado puede buscarme como Isabelle Fray. 100010402444049 _**

**_Black Rose 223..._**


End file.
